Philtrum: Der Zauber des Anfangs
by Yu Silabar
Summary: SSHG Severus Snape braut einen Trank für den Dunklen Lord. Dessen Misstrauen bringt Snape aber in eine äußerst prekäre Lage und zwingt ihn dazu, die helfende Hand von Hermione Granger anzunehmen...
1. Der Weg zurück nach Hause

**Titel:** Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**  
****Autor:**Yu Silabar

**Geschrieben:** 06-2008

**Basierend auf:** Harry Potter von J.K. Rowling_**  
**_**Genre:** Drama/Romance_**  
**_**Warnungen:** sexuelle Handlungen_**  
**_**Charaktere:** Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore und andere_**  
**_**Pairing:** SS/HG_**  
**_**Altersfreigabe:** ab 18 Jahren

**Disclaimer:** Alle mit 'Harry Potter' verbundenen Urheberrechte zur Veröffentlichung liegen bei J.K. Rowling; Namen und Schutzmarken dazu gehören Warner Bros.

**Claimer:** Alles eigens Kreierte, was noch übrig bleibt und nicht in den 'Harry Potter' Büchern und Filmen auftaucht oder mal von J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. irgendwo erwähnt wurde, gehört mir. Es dient einem nichtkommerziellen Zweck - nur zum Spaß an der Freude.

**Inhalt:** Severus Snape braut einen Trank für den Dunklen Lord. Dessen Misstrauen bringt Snape aber in eine äußerst prekäre Lage und zwingt ihn dazu, die helfende Hand von Hermione Granger anzunehmen...

**Spoiler/Timeline:**  
Die Story selbst beginnt inmitten des siebten Schuljahres des Goldenen Trios. Hinzukommt, dass in dieser Geschichte, nicht alles so geendet hat, wie es im sechsten band beschrieben wurde. Nach und nach werden die Ereignisse dazu erklärt.

**A/N:**  
Die Kapitel werden, wenn denn nichts dazwischen kommt, im Wochen-Rhythmus hochgeladen. (Ein Cover gibt es auch dazu! …zu finden auf meiner Homepage.)  
HINWEIS, edit 2008-06-29: Das Rating habe ich von 16 Jahren jetzt ab 18 Jahre herauf gesetzt. Die kommenden Kapitel werden zeigen warum... (s.Warnungen!)

* * *

oOooOooOo

_Und plötzlich weißt du:_

_Es ist Zeit, etwas Neues zu beginnen und dem Zauber des Anfangs zu vertrauen._

_(Meister Eckhart 1260 - 1327,_

_deutscher Mystiker und Provinzial der Dominikaner,_

_starb unter der Anklage der Ketzerei)_

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

-- 1. Der Weg zurück nach Hause --

_Samstag, den 24. Januar 1998, nach der Sperrstunde Hogwarts_

Severus Snapes Gedanken wirbelten durch seinen Kopf, genauso wie sein Körper durch das Apparieren von dem letzten Treffpunkt der Todesser, in die Nähe der Ländereien von Hogwarts. Mit einem leisen Plopp war er in seiner zweiten Welt zurück, die des Professors der Zaubertränke. Doch hatte er innerlich wie auch alsbald äußerlich mit den Auswirkungen aus der ersteren, der Welt des Todessers zu kämpfen. Es war ein unschönes Beiwerk im Leben eines Doppelspions. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit trat er auf den kleinen schmalen Pfad in Richtung Hogwarts-Terrain. Der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Schuhen, sein Atem kristallisierte unter dem sternklaren und schwarzen Firmament. Ein paar Schneeflocken lösten sich von den wolkenähnlichen Betten auf den Zweigen der wegsäumenden Fichten und Kiefern und rieselten leise zur Erde hinab. Kein Mond schien. Er befand sich im Wechsel zwischen alter und neuer Phase - dem anrainenden Neubeginn eines weiteren Kreislaufs um die Erde - auf denen die Menschen schon seit Jahrtausenden sich liebten, hassten, gegenseitig ignorierten, aber irgendwie jeder seinen Platz mehr oder weniger im Leben fand.

Wie konnte er den Auftrag nur angenommen haben. Stur seinen Weg auf Hogwarts zu fortsetzend, rasten seine Gedanken unentwegt klippauf-, klippabwärts; pausenlos tosend und rauschend stürmisch. Warum er wieder etwas tat, das der Schulleiter nicht gutheißen würde. Warum er wieder der Gier nach Macht, den die Dunklen Künste ausstrahlten, nachgegeben hatte. Er bewunderte den Direktor - Albus Dumbledore - weil dieser ein Mann war, der wie Severus auch die Dunklen Künste beherrschte, aber sie nie anwendete. Er bewunderte diesen alten Mann für diese Stärke stets widerstehen zu können und selbst fühlte sich der Slytherin jetzt wie ein kleiner Schulbub - naiv, schwach und unwissend - dem wahren Leben auf der Guten Seite nicht würdig zu sein. Sein Groll auf sich wuchs und würde sich gewiss wieder - mit einer dicken Mauer um ihn herum aufbauend - auf seine Umgebung entladen. So wie immer: Schüler - die schwächer waren als er, weniger entgegen zusetzen hatten als er - sie waren Paradebeispiele für das Ausleben seiner inneren Verzweiflung, Selbsthass, Misstrauen und zollte es ihnen mit Arroganz, Überheblichkeit, Niederträchtigkeit, die er mit leisen tiefen Tönen seiner Stimme, einer autoritär wirkenden Gestik und kalten unnahbaren Blicken seiner zartbitterschokoladen farbigen Augen entgegenbrachte. Da war er Herr und Meister: sein Reich, sein Leben, seine Kontrolle.

Er hatte gelernt durch das Verleugnen von Menschen, sich deren Nähe zu entziehen. 'Vertraust du anderen, bist du verletzbar und somit verloren. Verleugnest du sie, bleibst du unantastbar.' War eine seiner Devisen. Einzig Albus Dumbledore gewährte er den nötigen Respekt; war diesem Man loyal, weil dieser sein eigenes Leben riskiert hatte, seinen Ruf um ihn zu retten und zu schützen. Das, was der Direktor ihm einst vor Jahren versprochen hatte, hatte er bis heute gehalten. Es war ein Manifest. Dumbledore verteidigte Snape gegenüber jedem: egal welcher Persönlichkeit, egal welcher Institution. Zwar verstand Snape nicht, wie ein so mächtiger Zauberer wie er ihm all die Jahre über den Rücken decken und stärken konnte - ihm selbst war eine solche Selbstlosigkeit schleierhaft - und glaubte immer noch - sich fest daran klammernd, denn es war ihm logisch -, dass Dumbledore dies nur tat, weil er somit Voldemort gegenüber ein Ass im Ärmel hatte: Severus Snape!

Der Meister der Tränke und Okklumentik ignorierte die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore in Snape mittlerweile mehr als einen Gehilfen im Kampf gegen das Böse sah; Snape für ihn wie ein Sohn geworden war. Beide sprachen nie offen über diese Empfindungen. Beide Zauberer waren zu stolz, zu sehr in sich zurückgezogen und durch ihre Positionen und Macht zur Einsamkeit verdammt. Ein selbstauferlegtes Schicksal, denen sie nachgaben, solange sie damit dem Guten dienen konnten, jeder auf seine eigene selbst zerstörende Art: Snape, sich seinem Narzissmus hingebend, Dumbledore sich in seiner übermenschlichen Weisheit verlierend. Ihr gemeinsames Schweigen über die Verbundenheit füreinander, die sie tief in sich nicht leugneten, verband sie zu loyalen Gefährten, um so dem größeren innewohnenden Schmerz zu entfliehen: den Schatten ihrer Vergangenheit. Albus wusste um den Schuldanteil Snapes an dem Tod der Potters und Snape ahnte um Dumbledores Schuld am Aufstieg Grindelwalds und dem darauffolgenden unausweichlichen Ende, den der junge Dumbledore solange hinausgezögert hatte, bis es fast zu spät gewesen war. Bei Voldemort durfte dies kein zweites Mal geschehen. Auch hier waren sie im ersten Versuch gescheitert. Dies galt es nun zu verhindern. Beide Männer waren besessen von der Vorstellung, diesem schwarzen Boten des Bösen ein Ende zu setzen und egal ob ihr Tun bestialisch war, es musste enden und mittendrin dieser Junge - Harry Potter. 'Das Leben aller wiegt mehr, als das Leben weniger!' Dieser Krieg war eben nicht ohne Opfer und Gewinner würde es wohl kaum welche geben, außer die, dich sich dann 'frei' nennen konnten. Doch zu welchem Preis?

Aus der Verleugnung der anderen entzog sich Severus Snape jedem gesellschaftlichen Ereignis und verleugnete sich nach Jahren des Rückzuges selbst. Nur schwer riss er sich immer wieder einmal zur Räson, erhob sich aus seinen Tiefen - in denen auch die Kerker mit ihrer Kühle und Dunkelheit ihm den Schutz boten, um ein klein wenig er selbst sein zu dürfen - und betrachtete sich ungeschminkt in seinem Seelenspiegel aus Gewissen und Moral. Die Wahrhaftigkeit seines eigenen befleckten Ichs erschlug ihn dann immer - spaltete in neu wie eine Axt in Yin und Yang - und er zog sich zurück, um diese klaffende Wunde mühsam zu flicken. Seine Seele war mit Narben gespickt, manche durch Fremdeinfluss entstanden, andere selbst zugefügt. Darüber erschrocken was für ein Scheusal er doch war, verfluchte er dann wieder all seine Bemühungen zur Selbstbesinnung.

Doch aufgeben? Nein! Sein Stolz verbat es ihm. Irgendwo in ihm war da dieser unersättliche glorifizierende Stolz, der gleichfalls sein schweres Gemüt nährte. Dieses weitere Laster seines Charakters verhalf ihn dazu, sich arrogant zu verhalten, sich in Egomanie über seine Mitmenschen zu wälzen, sie in den Boden unter seinen Füßen hineinzupressen und auf ihnen mit seinem allseits bekannten höhnischen Grinsen Umhang aufbauschend zu stolzieren, als wären sie sein roter Teppich, sein Steg zum Ruhm, den er heimlich anstrebte und im Verborgenen plante. Doch diese Huldigung seiner Taten blieben Träume, denen er nur in seinem Inneren frönte. Es nach außen hin aber - mit Spott den anderen ins Gesicht Gift spuckend - spüren ließ. Manchmal blieb den anderen seine Gier nach Geltung nicht unerkannt. So sein heimliche Liebe zu Lily Potter zwar schon, aber nicht die offensichtliche: die zu den Dunklen Künsten und dem Wunsch nach einem dieser glitzernden Merlin-Orden Erster Klasse. Seine Umwelt tat es ab, mit einem unscheinbaren Versager, der versuchte - erst durch Dunkle Künste und dann durch reuevolle Taten unter dem Schutze Dumbledores - sich in der Gesellschaft krampfhaft zu profilieren. Ein ehrgeiziger Slytherin wie er im Buche stand, eben. Doch warum dann mied er die Gesellschaft? Deren Glanz und Glorie und trat immer nur dann auf, wenn es keiner erwartete, wie eine lauernde Schlange, die die Zeit für ihren Biss als gekommen sah? Nämlich genau dann, wenn die Beute bereits schwach am Boden liegend, nicht mehr in der Lage war, sich zu verteidigen und einem Severus Snape nur noch servile Gebärden entgegen bringen konnte, als letzten Strohhalm voller Gnade auf Verschonung des eigenen Lebens.

Snape schloss eben einfach andere aus seinem Leben aus, also entschied er auch nur für sich. Dass er dadurch andere - Menschen, die ihn seit einigen Jahren begleiteten oder auch nur beobachteten - überging, ihnen seinen Willen aufzwang, sich intolerant und respektlos verhielt, wurde von seiner weltfremden Sichtweise gut überdeckt. Er galt ganz simpel als arrogant und egozentrisch. Seine schwarzen Roben hüllten ihn in die dunkle Ungewissheit seines Verhaltens genauso, wie auch seine dunklen Gedanken sich in seinen leeren kalten Augen die Entfremdung an der Anteilnahme am fröhlichen Leben in Hogwarts entzogen.

Seine Welt waren die Dunkelheit und Dummheit aller Menschen, die seine Mauern nicht durchbrachen und wenn ein schwaches Licht im Inneren des Gemäuers flackerte, dann warf es große hässliche Schatten, die jeden erschrak, der die Fratzen darin wie Monster sah. Die Schatten waren so riesig, dass Snape selbst es nicht vermochte über diese zu treten oder gar zu springen und sich ins Licht zu begeben. Seine Kerker, seine Zuflucht; das stete tropfende Gestein unter dem Schwarzen See gleich der steten Vernebelung seiner Gedanken ins Negative. Und doch gab es in den Kerkern Fenster, einen Blick nach außen, einen der durch dreckiges beschmutztes Glas verklärt und träumerisch war. Aber schmutzig und weltfremd; eine Welt die er nicht verstand, die er einst angehören wollte, die ihm aber spottete, nicht verstand; eine Welt die ihn für seine Eigenart verachtete.

Nun war er wieder auf dem Weg in diese Welt - in sein Reich -, wollte sich dort unten verkriechen und seiner neuesten Freveltat dem gebürtigen Selbsthass angedeihen lassen; darüber brüten wie er dies - wieder schlangenartig sich windend -, ausbügeln konnte. Er brauchte dafür Zeit. Zeit die er, so wie es sein Körper ihm mitteilte, nicht hatte. Es ärgerte ihn nur noch mehr und stachelte sein Ego mit Rechtfertigungen an, eine Möglichkeit sich aus seiner Selbstbestrafung zu entfliehen.

Er hatte in schwachen Momenten, wenn sein Selbstmitleid mal wieder einen imaginären - für andere nicht sichtbaren - Höhepunkt erreichte, immer noch die gleichen Schuldgefühle wie damals als Lily gestorben war. Er litt immer noch unter der gleichen Selbstunterdrückung, seinem Leben nicht doch irgendwo ein Ende zu setzen. Seine Selbstvorwürfe zerfraßen ihn dann mal wieder. Sein Ego zwang ihn dabei dazu der Außenwelt mit Unberechenbarkeit, Launenhaftigkeit und Grausamkeit zu begegnen. Das immerwährende Schwelen von seinen inneren Ängsten, Unsicherheiten und Zerrissenheit externalisierte er durch all jene Verbitterung, die er geballt auf seine Mitmenschen projizierte.

Wenn ein Muggel-Psychologe ihm direkt ins Gesicht sagen würde, dass er seine inneren Konflikte, der Außenwelt durch seine verbal subtil auftretende Art aus Spott und Boshaftigkeit auf dem Silbertablett preisgab, würde Snape diesen kurzerhand mit einem Todesfluch belegen. Erst recht wenn dieser noch hinzufügen würde, dass seine innere Bezogenheit auf sein Ich, ein Resultat ist, um wenigstens etwas Wohlbehagen und Zuversicht im Leben zu finden, wenn er schon der gesamten restlichen Welt misstraute, weil er so schlechte Erfahrungen mit ihr gemacht hatte - Kindheitstrauma und Ähnliches. Kurz und schmerzlos wäre der Tod dieses Mediziners allemal, wenngleich man glauben möchte, dass Snape hier gern seinen inneren Schmerz auf diese impertinente Person von Muggel niederprügeln würde. Denn alles was ein Narzisst wie Severus Snape bräuchte, wäre, dass man ihn einfach und in Ruhe genüsslich in seinem Selbstmitleid baden ließe. Und jeder, der anderes zu behaupten wage, müsste brachial schnell sein Maul gestopft werden, egal wie - Hauptsache schnell möge diese bittere Wahrheit enden… Und quälen? Dafür ist der Rest der Welt einem Severus Snape genug, allen voran ein gewisser Harry Potter.

oOo

Severus Snape hatte es gemusst! Er hatte der Bitte, einen bestimmten Trank zu brauen, gleichsam wie einem Befehl Folge zu leisten, denn der Dunkle Lord duldete keinen Widerspruch und so war Snape in diese Misere geschlittert. Es hätte ihm sogleich sein Leben gekostet, egal wie hoch er in der Gunst des mächtigsten Schwarzmagiers seiner Zeit auch stehen mochte. Was für ein dummer Einfall aber auch… Wie konnte der Dunkle Lord auch nur diese fixe Idee aufgegriffen haben? 'Bella!' zischte er in seinen Gedanken. Diese irre Hexe hatte ihren Meister einen teuflischen Wurm ins Gehirn gepflanzt, als sie meinte, wenn keine reinblütige Frau freiwillig viele Kinder bekommen wollte - man schaue sich nur die Malfoys an -, dann müsse man eben ein klein wenig nachhelfen und sei es mit Liebestränken. Natürlich war man sofort auf ihn fixiert, den Giftmischer unter Voldemorts strenger Fuchtel. Er sollte sie brauen und noch einiges mehr. "Severus, wähle die Wirkung für den Trank gut, denn ich werde kein Versagen dulden. Wenn auch nur einer nicht wirkt, ist dein Leben verwirkt." Hatte Voldemort mit eisiger Stimme verheißungsvoll und eindringlich gesäuselt und die rotglühenden Augen hatten sich gierig in die von Snape gebrannt. Snape schüttelte die Erinnerung von sich. Nun war es zu spät, er hatte seine eigene Suppe - seinen eigenen Trank - auszulöffeln.

Tränke, die allein dafür bestimmt waren, Frauen willig zum Sex zu verführen, zu schwängern, Kindern austragen zu lassen und diese ihnen dann - wenn sie selbst sie nicht versorgen wollten - zu entreißen und unter der Obhut der 'liebeversessenen' Obermutter Bellatrix Lestrange aufzuziehen; alles mit der Ideologie der Reinblüter. So wollte sie ihre eigene Unfruchtbarkeit - was wohl auch wieder ein Resultat des jahrhundertelangen Heiratens unter den Familien ihres Standes war - überspielen und beweisen, dass auch sie am Wohle des Nachwuchses der reinblütigen Magier durchaus interessiert sei.

Schleppend gelang Snape an die hintere Grenze Hogwarts, öffnete das eiserne Tor und stolperte am Waldrand entlang in Richtung Schlossberg. Ganze vierundzwanzig kleine Phiolen hatte er beim Lord abgeliefert und weil das Misstrauen des Dunklen Lords riesig war - ein jedem Anhänger bekannter Wahn Riddles perfider Existenz - musste Snape einen Trank ausprobieren, den er ausschließlich für Frauen konzipiert hatte. Wie wohl sein Körper darauf reagieren würde, dass er jetzt neben einem Liebestrank auch mit einem Fruchtbarkeitstrank zu tun hatte? 'Warum musste ich beides auch in einem zusammenführen und ganz zu schweigen von…' Brummte Snape und wollte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken.

Irgendwie schaffte er es mit seinem leichten Fieber, kribbelnden Adern und hypnotisiert verschleierten Blicken und Gedanken an der Peitschenden Weide vorbei, durch die Gärten hindurch, an den Gewächshäusern vorbei und huschte in eine Nische, wo sich ein kleiner Nebeneingang befand. Doch die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen. Er fluchte. Nur Dumbledore, Filch oder Hagrid konnten es mit den magischen Schlüsseln - Dumbledore vielleicht noch durch spezielle Zauber - versperrt haben, dass er keinen Weg hineinfand. Er schlich an der Schlossmauer entlang - verschmolzen mit dieser - und war froh an ihr Halt zu finden, als er schon wieder oder immer noch Gedanken daran verschwendete, wie er eine Frau begierig vernaschte und seine Atmung nur noch stoßweise ging. Die Wirkung hatte definitiv eingesetzt und er hasste es die Kontrolle zu verlieren. 'Ich bin dem Untergang geweiht.' Malte er sich seine Zukunft schwarz und versuchte sich zur Vernunft zurück zu bringen, indem er sich vorstellte, dass Minerva McGonagall oder Irma Pince in erwischen würden. Prompt setzte etwas Besserung ein, als ihn die Bilder und Gedanken anekelten. 'Gut das ich den Trank mit dem Stimulus-Trank verbunden habe und…' Nein, daran mochte er nicht denken wollen.

* * *

_Ok, der Anfang ist gemacht. Vielleicht entdeckt ja jemand die Story und schafft es ein klitzekleines Review zu hinterlassen. Würd' mich jedenfalls riesig freuen._

_LG  
Yu Silabar_


	2. Auf frischer Tat ertappt

_Vielleicht ist es angebracht, dass ich erwähne, dass es ein paar Kapitel braucht bis es losgeht. Und 'der Weg zurück nach Hause' ist eben manchmal ein verdammt langer und schwerer Weg, besonders für so manchen Kerkerinsassen. ;-)  
Die Kapitel sind alle durchgeplant, teilweise schon fertig (zumindest der Epilog steht schon mal vollends in den Startlöchern)._

_Nun also, schon mal das 2. Kapitel..._

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

-- 2. Auf frischer Tat ertappt --

_Samstag, den 24. Januar 1998, kurz vor Mitternacht_

oOooOooOo

Das Hauptportal quietschte verdächtig. Severus Snape lauschte in die Eingangshalle, flüsterte einen Lumos und es empfingen ihn Leere und Stille. Schnell schloss er das große doppelflügelige Tor und wollte in die Kerker huschen; unerkannt und auf leise gleitenden Sohlen; schattenartig, wenn möglich gar unsichtbar. Plötzlich tauchte Mrs Norris vor ihm auf. Er hielt inne und blickte in die funkelnd roten Augen dieser räudigen Katze, die sich gemütlich vor ihn setzte, ihren Katzenschwanz um sich drapierte und unverhohlen anstarrte, sogar mal kurz blinzelte. Sie war eben eine Katze, immer mit einem trügerischem Gebaren und eigensinnigen Gedanken; kurz: man konnte einem vierpfotigen Wesen mit Krallen niemals über den Kesselrand hinaus trauen, so samtig die kleinen ledernen Pfötchen auf einen auch possierlich wirken mochten. 'Genauso wenig all den Gryffindors, den Möchtegern-Löwen behangen mit falschem Stolz und Ehrgefühl. Irgendwann fahren sie doch ihre Krallen aus.' Knurrte seine innere Stimme und er funkelte sie mit bösen berechnenden Blicken an.

Filch konnte nicht weit sein und kaum, dass er das gedacht hatte - sein gerade gefasster Plan schnell die Flucht zu ergreifen, sich in ein puffendes Nichts wie eine Dampfschwade über einem Zaubertrankkessel aufgelöst hatte - schien im fahlen Licht einer verschmierten und abgenutzten Öllampe dieser auch schon auf. "Professor Snape, Sie waren noch spät aus?" hörte er Filchs rasselnde Stimme durch den Gang hallen. "Ja." gab er kühl an, raffte seine Kontrollreserven zusammen und mimte den strengen, unnahbaren Lehrer Snape, die düster-schwarze Fledermaus aus den Kerkern. "Mrs Norris hat etwas aus der Bibliothek gehört. Nicht das dort wieder einer in der Verbotenen Abteilung herumschnüffelt, so wie damals vor einigen Jahren bereits. Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg dorthin." gab der Hausmeister schmierig von sich, leckte sich dabei seine spröden Lippen und wischte ein paar Strähnen seines fettigen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Seine faltig rauen Hände zitterten leicht vor Aufregung und dem bevorstehenden Ereignis einen Nichtsnutz einen Regelverstoß anketten zu können. Seine Stimme klang, als drängte es ihm danach, heute Nacht einen Schüler auf frischer Tat zu erwischen und an diesen dann, die schon seit Jahren angekündigten Folterungen in einen der Kerkerverliese wahr werden zu lassen. Sie rasselte wie dicke Eisenketten, sein Atem war ungehalten klagend.

Snape mahlte kurz mit seinem Kiefer. "Ich habe keine Zeit für solche Lappalien." flüsterte er eisig. Er wollte nur noch in seine Räume gelangen, sich einschließen und am jetzigen Wochenende, sein Problem aussitzen, ausschlafen, selbst Hand anlegen, was auch immer. Oder schnell was dagegen brauen, wenn er denn dazu in der Lage sein würde. Doch er vermutete, dass ein Gegentrank bei seinem ausgeklügelten Fabrikat von Liebestrank, wohl einige Monate Zeit in Anspruch nehmen könnte. "Ich könnte auch den Schulleiter wecken." gab Argus etwas gehässig zurück, der sich jetzt übergangen fühlte, wo er doch so kurz vor einem fangenden Erfolg stand. Snape stöhnte innerlich. Einen Schulleiter, dem er Erklärungen schuldete, wäre das wirklich Letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen könnte. Denn schließlich wusste dieser alte Weißbart noch nicht, was Snape da für Tränke für den Dunklen Lord zusammengeköchelt hatte und seiner Meinung nach, sollte er es auch nie erfahren. Doch Albus würde es - bei Filchs Eifer an falscher Stelle - merken. Der Squib Filch würde dem Direktor brühwarm die Geschichte von seiner Weigerung Schüler zu rügen unterbreiten und dass gerade der Hauslehrer Slytherins sich dies entgehen ließe, würde Albus dazu bringen, seiner unersättlichen Neugierde zu folgen. Wenn Albus ihn dann in diesem Zustand erblicken würde… gar nicht auszudenken.

Ein Nicken. "Nun gut, gehen wir." keifte Snape kurz und kalt und beide machten sich auf, der eine voller Elan, der andere voller Entsetzen und mit einem innerlichen Flehen, dass es keine attraktive Schülerin sein möge. 'Wer wäre so dämlich nachts in der Verbotenen Abteilung in der Bibliothek herumzustöbern?' lenkte Snape seine Gedanken von pornografischen Bildern in seinem Kopf ab, während er neben Filch und dessen pelzigen vier-pfotigen Hausgeziefer Treppen erklomm und Gänge entlang schlich. 'Potter…! Na ja, den falle ich gewiss nicht an.' grinste er innerlich, angewidert von diesem James-Potter-Verschnitt-Buben und Ebenso-Taugenichts. 'Aber, wenn er… Nein… Er wird seine allwissende Freundin nicht mitschleppen. Sie ist zu korrekt. Aber sie ist das Hirn der Truppe und in der Bibliothek…' er seufzte und hoffte, es würde einer seiner dämlichen Slytherins sein oder eine dieser kugeligen Hufflepuffs. Doch die würden sich kaum erwischen lassen oder sich nicht freiwillig in der Bibliothek aufhalten und das auch noch außerhalb der Bibliotheköffnungszeiten. Ravenclaws waren mit ihrem Stolz und Wissensdurst nach der Sperrstunde lieber in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum gut verwahrt. Sie würden nur aus ihrem Loch kommen, wenn es etwas Geistreiches und zugleich Lohnendes gäbe und die Bibliothek hatte nichts von alledem. Ravenclaws kalkulierten eben zu sehr, berechneten Leistung und Erfolg gekoppelt an einen eigenrühmlichen Sinn für wissenschaftliche Phänomene und nächtliche Spaziergänge in die Bibliothek versprachen davon nichts. Gryffindors suchten das Abenteuer, das aktive und nicht jenes, was in Büchern geschrieben steht. 

Slytherins holten sich die Informationen heimlich von anderen, ohne selbst aktiv zu werden oder sich in Gefahr zu bringen und Hufflepuffs - die guten Seelen des Schlosses - war allein schon ein heimlicher Gang in die Küche des Nächtens ein Gräuel, denn es käme durch den Verstoß einem Herzinfarkt gleich und das obwohl sie genau neben dieser wohnten und wohl am seltensten erwischt worden wären. Ihm wurde mulmig, wenn es doch die Besserwisserin sein sollte. Ein Ächzen von einem Holzgegenstand - einer Tür, das Treten auf die Schwelle einer Zarge, dem Aufstehen von einem gebrechlichen alten Stuhl oder Ähnlichem - holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Argus Filchs Augen leuchteten. "Hier sind welche." flüsterte er heißer und mit Vorfreude auf frische Gefangene, als wäre er ein Gefängniswärter, der sie dann nach alter Sitte maßregeln dürfte.

oOo

In der Bibliothek schien wirklich jemand zu sein. Als sie den Hauptgang mittig entlang schritten, vernahmen sie einen Lufthauch. Filch blieb stehen und wollte den Ausgang sichern. Er huschte geschwind zurück, da die Tür noch offenstand. Nicht das jemand heimlich die Bibliothek verließ, während sie in den Regalgängen nach den Eindringlingen suchten. Snape ging weiter und leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab in die einzelnen Querreihen der Regale bis er ganz hinten an der Verbotenen Abteilung angelangt war. Die sonst verschlossene Eisen-gitterne Tür stand offen. Er schlüpfte hindurch, verriegelte sie mit einem leise gemurmelten und unverständlichen Spruch und entzündete alle Öllampen im Raum mit einem kurzen Schnippen seines Zauberstabes durch die Luft. Er entdeckte in einer hinteren Ecke einen Haarschopf, versteckt hinter einem Tisch, auf dem sich ein wackeliger Stapel Bücher türmte und sich ein paar Pergamente konfus verstreut darauf tummelten. Dazu ein Tintenfass, einige Federkiele und… die Tinte auf einen der Pergamente schimmerte noch schwach im Schein des grünlichgelben Lichtes der Lampen. 'Auf frischer Tat ertappt!' grinste Snape in sich hinein und genoss das in ihm aufsteigende Hochgefühl.

Langsam und süffisant grinsend glitt er wie eine Schlange auf seine Beute zu. Hinter sich hörte er Filch "Haben sie einen?" eifrig rufen und keuchend zu ihm hasten. "Ja." "Ah, endlich. Das ist aber eine Freude. Endlich haben wir den Burschen erwischt." höhnte der Hausmeister, aber rüttelte vergebens am eisernen Tor. Er schnaubte kalt und enttäuscht.

Snape war weitergegangen, verdeckte die Sicht auf das, was Filch sehen wollte durch seinen weiten Umhang und verschmolz mit den riesigen Schatten aus Schwärze in einer Ecke. Die Person hob kurz den Kopf, soweit, dass er die Augen über der Tischkante auftauchen sah. Snape blickte in ein haselnussbraunes Augenpaar. Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Die Augen starrten wütend und ängstlich zugleich zurück. Snape versetzte es einen Stich in der Brust und sein Puls beschleunigte sich rasant. Schnell schloss er die Augen, um dieses Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge wegzubekommen, aber es war zu spät. Eine hitzige Welle schwabbte über seinen Körper und setzte sich in seinen Lenden fest, wo es glucksende Impulse gen Geschlechtsteil steuerte und dieses zum Leben erweckte. "Bringen sie ihn her. Ich werde…" spie Filch spuckend und gierig aus. "Nein, Argus. Fehlalarm. Nur eine dieser pelzigen Haustiere eines Hufflepuffs glaube ich. Ich werde das Tierchen mitnehmen und den Besitzer morgen früh entsprechend zur Rede stellen." gab er kalt und tonlos von sich, was ihm eine immense Kraft kostete. Denn seine Stimme wollte nur noch samtig schnurren, balzen, diese betörende Wesen, das da am Boden hockte umgarnen, sie für sich gewinnen, sie besitzen. Er hatte das Tintenfass in ein Rexwidder-Kaninchen verzaubert und hob, dieses knuddelige blaugraue zwergenhafte Hasenohr am Nacken gepackt, hoch. Argus Blick verfinsterte sich. "Aber, das kann doch auch ich tun?" würgte er klagend hervor. "Mr Filch, ich bitte doch." sagte Snape gefährlich leise und hob demonstrativ eine Augenbraue. Der kleine Nager war aber auch zu niedlich und knuffig. Erst recht neben dem verdrießlich dreinschauenden Severus Snape, dem Schrecken aller Schüler Hogwarts. "Hm, schon gut", winkte ab, "sieht viel zu zahm aus…" kicherte er spottend und schlurfte davon. Snape schaute etwas bekiert drein. 'Was man nicht alles für das eigene Ego tut…' seufzte er still und mit gierigen Hintergedanken. Dann setzte er dieses kleine Biest ab und zauberte es zurück in jenes Tintenfass. Er hörte wie Filch die Tür zur Bibliothek schloss; von außen. Snapes Blick wanderte jetzt wieder zu dem braunhaarigen Wuschelkopf. Er starrte unentwegt in die haselnussbraunen Augen und wartete, sich mit seiner Leere seiner dunklen Augen regelrecht in sie hineinfressend.

* * *

_...und schon wieder nicht viel erzählt!  
_

_LG  
Yu Silabar_


	3. Engelchen und Teufelchen

_Ja hallo allerseits!_

_WOW...! Da haben doch glatt welche die Story entdeckt... fleißige emsige FF-Leser. Ich geb mal 'nen richtig üppiges (in 0en und 1en gepresstes - die digitale Welt hat schon was) schottisches Frühstück aus.  
_

_**Karu-DarkAngel:**  
Hi! Gut, für manche Seele etwas langatmig. Doch fand ich es für den Anfang wichtig, dass Snape auf seinem Weg den Berg hinauf zum Schloss eben ein paar 'gedankliche' Steine im Weg hat. Ist eben so gewollt. Die ersten Kapitel sind eben so. Allein schon deswegen, weil ja alles auf dieser ersten Nacht aufbaut und da wollte ich eben 'etwas' ausführlicher sein._

_**Padme.G:**  
Die Geschichte geht in so mancher Sache tiefer. Ich bin am überlegen, ob ich das Rating nicht doch noch heraufsetzen muss. Mal schauen. Und die Handlung schreitet langsam und behende vorwärts. °grins°_

_**mija-ela:**  
Ja, der Dunkle Lord verfolgt so seine eigenen Ziele. Ein Riddle eben - Rätsel durch und durch. SO sehr er auch im bösen Treiben so berechnend sein sollte..._

_**mrs. spookieness:**  
Na, wenn das so ist! Hier das dritte Kapitel! Und da kann man schon etwas mehr ahnen. Jedenfalls ist es wichtig, dass Snape so handelt wie er handelt und dabei so viel denkt. Bei Hermione ist es da nicht anders.  
_

_Aber dazu jetzt mehr...  
Viel Spaß und ein großes Danke für die Reviews!_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

-- 3. Engelchen und Teufelchen --

_Sonntag, den 25. Januar, kurz nach Mitternacht_

Hermione Granger stand zitternd auf und blickte ihren Professor unentwegt an. Jetzt wegzuschauen, die Augen kurz zu schließen, käme einem 'dem Feind den Rücken zukehren' gleich. Sie war im Gesicht puterrot angelaufen. "Guten Abend, Professor Snape." murmelte sie verlegen. Sie bemerkte wie er sie mit flatternden Nasenlöchern und bebendem Brustkorb fixiert hatte, als wäre sie ein Hühnchen auf der Stange, bereit zum Brathähnchen auserkoren zu werden. Sein Blick war glühend und sie dachte er sei außer sich vor Zorn. Ein eisiger Schauer rann ihren Rücken hinunter und ihre Beine und Füße schienen sogleich wie festgefroren.

Langsam ging Snape auf sie zu, dann hielt er nur knapp einen Meter vor ihr inne. Ihre Gryffindor-Robe mochte es gut verbergen, wie bei jeder anderen Schülerin aus den höheren Klassen auch - außer die Natur hatte es mit den Proportionen zu gut gemeint - aber er erahnte ihre Figur allzu deutlich. Den Rest erledigte seine Fantasie mit meisterlicher Genauigkeit; sich in kleine erregende und ausschweifend sittenwidrige Details verstrickend. Sie war achtzehn Jahre alt. Also durchaus in einem sexuell aktiven Alter, vor allem in einem jungen und vom Leben noch ungezeichneten - ja fast schon unberührten und unverdorbenen - Körper. Einem weiblichen Körper mit einem vollen roten Mund, annehmbaren festen Brüsten, knackigem Hintern und in der Mitte zwischen den wohlgeformten Hüften jenes pulsierende Etwas, in dass er eintauchen wollte. Ihr leichter Duft, durch ihre Angst und Aufregung verströmend, erreichte seine große Nase mit ruhevollen Wogen. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er wie die ersten Knöpfe ihrer Robe sich öffneten und den Blick auf ein erregendes Dekolletee sich ihm offenbarte. Ihr schnelles Auf und Ab ihres Brustkorbes tat ihr Übriges. Snape atmete wirklich schwer, schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf, seine Miene hinter seinem fettigen Haar verbergend, das ihm jetzt wie ein schützender Vorhang vor die Augen fiel und seine hohlen Wangen bis hinab zum Kinn streifte. Sein Oberlippenbärtchen war bereits vom Schweiß feucht, sein Ziegenbart zitterte etwas unter der schweren Atmung.

Jetzt merkte Ms Granger, dass er irgendetwas an sich hatte, was seinem Erscheinen absolut fremd schien. Total nervös wegen dieser ihr so surreal erscheinenden Sackgasse, in der sie sich jetzt befand, versuchte sie hilflos abzulenken und durchbrach die dicke Mauer der Stille. "Sir? Ist alles in Ordnung?" flüsterte sie zaghaft. Er schwieg und kämpfte gerade mit seinen inneren Dämonen, die ihn bereits dazu trieben es mit ihr auf dem Tisch hier neben ihnen zu treiben. Als ihm der sexuelle Drang so sehr vereinnahmte, dass er vor lauter Lüsternheit schon schwankte, hatte sie die letzte Distanz und Angst vor ihrem Lehrer überwunden, war auf ihn zugegangen und hatte ihn vorsichtig am Arm berührt. Er hob den Kopf etwas, was wie ein Zucken war und schaute sie noch intensiver an. Hermione durchfuhr der Blick bis ins Mark. "Ich bin ein viel zu guter Tränkemeister - zu sehr Perfektionist. Zu gut, zu perfekt. Es gibt kein Entkommen, keine Chance, keine Kontrolle… nichts…" stammelte er leise flehend und in Hermiones Ohren nahm es einen entschuldigenden, beschämt wirkenden Ton an.

Noch darüber nachdenkend, was ihr Lehrer damit nur meinen könnte, hatte er bereits ihren Arm gepackt und sie an sich gezogen. Ihr Körper versteifte sich augenblicklich. Er roch schwach nach einer herben Kräutermischung und Ruß von Fackeln, kaum wahrnehmbar. Sein Oberkörper war einfach nur dünn, schlank, flach, aber sein Griff war kräftig, schraubstockartig fest und zupackend. "Sir, was ist los? Soll ich Professor Dumbledore holen?" stieß sie schnell heraus, kämpfte dagegen an, sich aus seinem Griff winden zu wollen und blieb letztendlich in ihrer Position verharrend stehen, leicht an ihn gedrückt. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte die Poren seiner blassen, jetzt leicht grünlich flimmernden Gesichtshaut erkennen. Die Öllampe neben ihnen auf dem Tisch leuchtete dumpf, aber genau in die Gesichter beider. "Ich kann Sie nicht gehen lassen." presste er mühsam hervor. "Was?" entkam es ihr perplex. "Nicht bevor ich nicht bekommen habe, was ich brauche, was ich will… was ich dir geben möchte…" Er sog die Luft scharf ein und verinnerlichte ihre Duft "…wonach ich mich sehne, ich dich erfüllen möchte…" und hatte die letzten Worte des Satzes mit einer tiefen Leidenschaft ausgesprochen. Hermione lief ein dickflüssiger, kaktusstachelgetränkter Schauer über den Rücken, der zwar ihre Nackenhärchen aufrichtete, aber diese sanft hin und her wog. Sie schluckte, als sie merkte, was seine Stimme nicht alles bei ihr auslösen konnte. So hatte sie ihn und die Macht seines verbalen Werkzeugs noch nie wahrgenommen. Er hatte seine Stimmbänder auch nie zuvor auf eine solch erotisch anfachende Art und Weise benutzt. Meist war sie einschläfernd monoton leise, aber prägnant stechend auf wenige Worte bezogen, sogar einschlagend scharfzüngig oder boshaft kalt und niederträchtig demütigend bis hin zu spöttisch zischelnd. An so etwas wie verführerischer Eleganz und klangvoller Sinnlichkeit hatte sie nie gedacht, nicht wenn man bedachte, welchem Mann dieses Organ gehörte.

Hermione fragte sich, wo sie plötzlich solche Gedanken her hatte. 'Wann hatte ich das letzte mal Sex mit Ron?' fragte sie sich so ganz nebenbei im etwas flatterhaften Hinterstübchen, zu dem ausschließlich sie 

allein Zugang hatte. Selbst mit ihrer besten Freundin Ginny vermochte sie nicht jedes Detail - ob nun Fantasie oder nicht, sei dahingestellt - genau zu bereden. 'Hm… daran kann es nicht liegen.' stellte sie fest und holte sich selbst wieder zu dem Problem zurück, welches sich ihr gegenüber befand: ein merkwürdiger Professor Snape, dem seine Sinne zu entgleiten drohten oder so etwas ähnliches, mutmaßte sie. Sicher war sie sich da noch nicht, welche Richtung er in Wirklichkeit einschlagen würde. Er war ein Slytherin - durchtrieben und berechnend - und demnach alles zuzumuten. "Ähm, Sir. Lassen Sie mich los… bitte." gab sie mechanisch von sich. "Ich werde schnell Hilfe holen. Der Schulleiter - Professor DUMBLEDORE - hat sicherlich Verständnis für die… späte Störung." Ihr schwante nichts Gutes, dennoch versuchte sie Ruhe zu bewahren. Die Erinnerung an den Direktor würde Snape vielleicht zur Besinnung bringen. Denn wenn sie schon komische Gedanken befielen, was würde ein Mann dann wohl denken?

Snape drängte sie schweratmend nach hinten - Stück für Stück - gegen eine Regalwand. "Ich habe zu gut gebraut. Es ist nicht nur ein Liebestrank, einer der fruchtbar macht, sondern der auch mit allen Künsten verführen und befriedigen soll - beide Seiten - wenn der Partner, genetisch geeignet ist. Er verbindet Chemie, Geist und Körper, gleichsam Genetik, Intellekt und Libido." Er schaute in die geweiteten Augen seiner Schülerin und sah die zunehmende Panik, die sie schlagartig befiel. Er hatte die gesamte Zeit per Legilimentik ihre Gedanken erfasst und als er in ihren Gedankengängen das Wort 'Sex' gehört hatte, da war der Schalter bei ihm endgültig rum gegangen. Er wusste, es gab kein zurück und sie war hier. Ihr Pech, sein Glück. Da entschied er ganz Slytherin. Die Notlage ließ es zu. Das war seine Rechtfertigung und sie schien nicht unerfahren - noch etwas Positives. So war er regelrecht ein Glückspilz. Dennoch versuchte er sich zu wehren, mit aller Macht seiner männlichen Machtlosigkeit gegenüber den sexuellen Trieben, die durch seine Adern und über Nervenbahnen und Hirnwindungen wie Lava flossen.

"Ich kann Sie nicht gehen lassen." eruierte er etwas barscher und rang immer noch nach vergebener Beherrschung. Es zerriss ihn innerlich. Hermione tastete jede noch so kleine Regung an ihm und in seiner verzerrten und mit Schweißperlen übersäten Visage ab. Sein fettiges Haar klebte teilweise an den Schläfen, seine großen Nasenlöcher bebten, seine Lippen presste er immer wieder aufeinander, seine Kieferknochen traten etwas hervor. Er hasste es, dass sie genau erkannte, was sich in ihm abspielen musste. Er zwang sich dazu nicht in sein altes Laster zu fallen: verletzend zu sein und sie verbal, wenn nötig handgreiflich werdend von sich zu stoßen, denn: Er wollte Sex mit ihr haben. Oh, was war das für ein verteufelter Trank, der in zu einem zahmen sexsüchtigen Bastard mutieren ließ. Er konnte sie ja gar nicht verletzen… Es war grausam, als er das erkannte. Das Granger-Gör war das perfekte Pendant zu ihm. Doch sie wusste es nicht, sie musste es ja gar nicht erfahren. Es würde - bei all der Schmach und Scham, mit der er sich ihr hier gegenüber präsentierte - sein großes Geheimnis bleiben. Granger würde dieses Wissen niemals an sich reißen können und ihn somit entlarven. Er müsste einen Vergessenszauber an ihr anwenden, nach dieser Tat, oder? 'Der Trank, wenn er denn dann nicht mehr wirkt… Aber…' Er hatte die Befürchtung, dass dieses Gebräu gleichsam wie bei Frauen, ihn zu einer tickenden Zeitbombe mutieren lassen könnte. Dann müsste, wenn es denn nicht anders ginge, Granger stets zur Verfügung gehen. 'Mehrere Vergessenszauber und ihr kleiner Schöngeist ist hinüber… Erkläre das mal einer wutzehrenden Minerva oder einem Legilimentik-Genie wie Albus?' Er war verdammt noch einmal in der Zwickmühle und seine Dämonen von Gut und Böse stritten jenseits jedweder Moral und Sitte um das Recht auf ein sexuelles Spektakel.

Hermiones offener Blick verriet es Snape genau. Sie wusste um seine akute und typisch männliche Schwäche. Ihre Gedanken rasten und machten ihn in seiner Erregung rasend, brannten die letzten Barrieren Stück für Stück in ihm nieder. "Haben Sie ein Gegenmittel." ertönte ihre Stimme eine Oktave höher. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Geht es vorüber?" klang sie nervöser und wurde noch röter. "Nein… ich…" Er japste sieglos. "…brauche…" vibrierte sein Bariton sehnsüchtig und ängstlich zugleich "…Befriedigung." Krächzte er leise und schloss abermals die Augen mit grimmig beschämtem Ausdruck, zu dem sich sein blasses Gesicht verformt hatte und sich seine Wangen leicht rot färbten. Sie schluckte hart. Er zitterte bereits unkontrolliert, der Schweiß auf der Stirn, lief jetzt an Augenbrauen und Wangen hinab. "Sie kämpfen dagegen an, nicht wahr? Und Sie verlieren. Sie werden es nicht länger kontrollieren können. Kontrolle…" sprach sie aus, wenngleich sie ahnte, dass er es längst wusste, dass ihre Erkenntnis in ihren Gedanken aufgestöbert hatte.

Plötzlich brach Hermione mitten im Satz ab, als sie merkte, wie sie den Professor mit diesen Worten quälte, er das Gesicht gar schon schmerzend zu einer Grimasse verzog. Ihre Atmung wurde kürzer. Fieberhaft grübelten und schnatterten Engelchen und Teufelchen - auf ihren Schultern schwer und lastend sitzend - auf sie ein:  
'Mach schon, es geht vielleicht schnell und du hast eine Erfahrung mehr.'  
'Das ist Snape, der schmiere und bissige Lehrer, unfair, ungerecht und Ex-Todesser. Er hat dich all die Jahre gedemütigt, deiner Intelligenz gefoppt.'  
'Hey, du hast es doch bereits in Erwähnung gezogen. Es ist Sex und er ist absolut willig. Dünn, aber willig.'  
'Das ist dein Lehrer. Er ist so viel älter als du. Was sollen deine Eltern bloß von dir denken, deine Freunde, …von der Musterschülerin.'  
'Ein Mann, eine Frau. Er will dich und er bringt deine Atmung zum Rasen. Die Sache ist verlockend. Eine neue Erfahrungen und er ist bestimmt erfahren.'  
'Ein Ex-Todesser, der vergewaltigt hat. Er wird brutal sein, sich einfach nehmen was er will und dich danach vielleicht töten.'  
'Dumbledore vertraut ihm. Vielleicht ist er zärtlich. Sieh doch wie er jetzt ist. Da kann er doch nicht gefährlich sein. Nimm ihn und die Erfahrung mit dem Kerl mit dir. Du bist eine starke Frau. Zeig ihm was du drauf hast.'  
'Du wirst von der Schule fliegen, deinen Abschluss kannst du gen Mond hexen. Alle Zukunftspläne rinnen den Bach hinunter.'  
'Es wäre eine gelungene Beendigung einer aufreibenden Nacht… Ein bisschen Sex, was schadet das schon und bereiter kann ein Mann nicht sein. Schau ihn dir an. Er schwitzt ja schon seine Begierde auf dich aus den Poren und dabei sieht er dich nur an.'  
'Du und der Todesser. Wie tief kann man nur sinken. Erspar dir diese bittere Erfahrung. Er ist es nicht wert.'  
'Drahtig, gesund, williges Fleisch in den besten Jahren.'  
'Schmierig, fettiges Haar, gelbe Zähne und Finger, ein Ekelpaket.'  
'Samtige Stimme, breite Schultern, schmale Taille, auf Sex eingestellt.'  
'Er wird dir wehtun: physisch und psychisch.'  
'Einmalig und ein Erlebnis. Ein prickelndes Abenteuer voller Wollust und Begierde. Ein kurzes gegenseitiges Haben und Haben wollen. Nimm ihn!'  
Der Dialog übermittelte ihr das Gefühl, als schwelle ihr Gehirn wie eine Melone an. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und seufzte machtlos.

Grangers wahre Worte zu seinem so offensichtlichen Kontrollverlust trafen Snape wie Messerstiche auf nacktem Oberkörper. Es zu denken war das Eine, es aber greifbar auszusprechen, etwas so erschlagend Reales. Er fühlte sich augenblicklich entblößt; in seinen Gedanken, Gefühlen und Gebaren. Das alles verriet ihn hier und jetzt unter dem Defizit seiner Selbstbeherrschung schmerzlich und er fühlte sich ausgeliefert und wusste doch zugleich, dass sie ihm jetzt auch ausgeliefert war. Snape würde Granger nicht eher gehen lassen, bevor er sich nicht in ihr versenkt hatte und eine hitzige Welle überrollte ihn, als er daran dachte, wie er sie einfach nahm und sie unter ihm stöhnte und nach mehr verlangte, so wie er es auch wollte. 'Mehr…' Er wollte sie und '…mehr!' Er stieß hart die Luft aus seinen Lungen und presste die Zähne fester zusammen. Gleichzeitig wurde der Griff um ihren Arm fester. "Ja…" beantwortete sie sich selbst die Frage. "Weiß Dumbled…?" musste sie unbedingt wissen. Es erschien ihr sehr wichtig. "Nein." stieß er heißer hervor.

Die stummen Blicke der Schülerin schienen ihn regelrecht zu examinieren. Er hatte das Gefühl, als betatsche sie ihn mit ihren Augen auf seinem hüllenlosen Körper. Immer mehr Hitze machte sich in ihm breit. Er war innerlich am Verzweifeln. Sein letzter Widerstand schmerzte brennend in den Adern und nagte unerbittlich an den letzten dünnen Fäden von Beherrschung, sie nicht rabiat und gegen ihren Willen hier auf der Stelle zu vögeln. Der Trank hielt ihn zurück brachial zu sein. Es galt sie zu umwerben. "Oh ja, die 'Sinne betören', was für ein fataler Spruch." schmachtete er wispernd mehr zu sich als zu ihr. "Ja, ihre Rede an die Erstklässler." tat sie verwirrt und ablenkend, aber driftete wieder zum Unmittelbaren Akt und zukünftigen Akteur vor sich. "Ähm hier?" redete sie kaum hörbar vor sich hin. "Was?" fragte er verblüfft. Er starrte sie geradezu entsetzt an. 'Sie will es… mir dir… dich! …sich vereinen… SEX!' Wieder durchbohrten seine schwarzen Augen ihre haselnussbraunen, die so warm und verheißungsvoll lebendig zu ihm aufschauten und für ihn ein 'Ja, ich will es, ich mache es … mit dir.' schrieen. Sie ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich, bevor er Kontra geben konnte. Sie hatte eine mutige Entscheidung gefällt, eine die wohl nur Gryffindors zu Stande brachten.

* * *

_Ok, das war es wieder einmal. Wie gesagt wir nähern uns langsam dem 1. Highlight. Ich werde wohl am WE das nächste Kapitel ins Netzwerk jagen. Bis dahin... frohes Schaffen und süße Träume von und mit dem Tränkemeister ;-)_

_LG  
Yu Silabar_


	4. Der andere Professor

**A/N:**

_Hallo! Es ist Sonntag... und da kommt das nächste Kapitel!_

_Ich bitte um Verständnis, wenn ich die erste Nacht in so vielen Kapiteln erzähle, aber hier - wie schon mal erwähnt - wird die Grundlage für alles andere geschaffen. Ich weiß, man sollte auf die erste Nacht vllt nicht immer so viel geben, aber bei den beiden Charakteren, ist das wohl eher zwingend; zumindest wie die Story hier geplant ist._

_**lufa:**  
Ja, der Anfang ist gemacht und Severus zieht nicht jede Nacht los und frönt seinen Begierden. Kein Wunder, dass er genauso am Grübeln ist wie Mione, die nun auch nicht bei jedr Kleinigkeit die Bücher über Board wirft und sich ins Getümmel stürzt. Beide sind zu sehr Kontrollfreaks - Verstandesmenschen.  
_

_**mija-ela:**  
So kann man das nennen. Einerseits werden Wünsche wahr, andererseits aber: auf welcher Basis? Würden sie das beide wirklich freiwillig tun? Die Verlockung ist das eine, es mal in Gedanken durchzuspielen etwas Weiteres und Geheimes, aber es dann real zwingend zu tun, oder aus einer Pflicht heraus oder weil man doch irgendwo einen insgeheimen Wunsch (das unbekannte Wesen Snape) nachgeht... einfach weiterlesen._

_**Karu-DarkAngel:**  
Mit dem Strom muss keiner schwimmen. Wem es gefällt der liest es, andere lesen heimlich und schmunzeln darüber. Dennoch macht es Spaß zu sehen, was die Geschichte die ich hier schreibe so für Kritiken hervorruft - also Gedanken udn Sichtweisen anderer - und die müssen nie im Canon mit der 'Masse' stehen. Jeder hat schließlich seinen eigenen Kopf (etwas ausgesprochen Willkommenes, wenn ich mal so frei sein darf)._

_**mrs. spookieness:**  
Ja, das war mal so eine Idee - ich habe da immer noch JKR's Bild (Skizze) von ihm vor mir und schaue immer noch so verblüfft, wie sie ihn gemalt hat. Im hohen Alter würde er wohl einem Saruman (dem aus dem Film, also Christopher Lee) sehr ähnlich sein. Cliffhanger? Ups... wieder einer. Sorry °beschämt-guck°_

_**Padme.G:**  
Ja so sind Frauen eben - Hermione im Besonderen! Sie nutzt ihre Fähigkeiten und Talente - ihren messersscharfen und analytischen Verstand - und dennoch ist sie offen genug an Magie zu glauben und daher eine Hexe mit vielen verborgenen Kräften. Eine sehr interessante Mischung. Auch etwas, warum ich es so gut verstehe, dass sie in Gryffindor gelandet ist. Es hat was Herzzerreißendes: Verstand und Leiedenschaft, alles Wissen zu besitzen und es zu können, mit Mut dahin zu gehen, wo andere die Augen schließen, die Ohren auf taub stellen und Rätsel zu lösen. Der Mut, gewissen (unangenehmen) Dingen die Wahrheit zu entlocken, wird oftmals unterschätzt._

_So, nun genug geredet...  
Ach ja! Ich habe Avas und eine Sig zu Philtrum kreiert. Das Ganze ist auf meiner Page zu finden.  
Nun aber das Kapitel..._

_CU  
Yu Silabar_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

-- 4. Der andere Professor --

_Sonntag, den 25. Januar 1998, inmitten der Nacht_

Er folgte ihr wie ein Witterung aufgenommenes Tier, das der Spur einer Läufigen blind folgte. Sie zerrte ihn in die Kerker - so leise es ihr möglich war - und er stolperte mit einem Rauschen in den Ohren, einem Jubelschrei seiner Lenden, die bald Erlösung finden würden und verschwommenen Blick hinter ihr her. Wenn schon Sex, dann nicht in ihren Räumen. Harry und Ron hatten freien Zugang dazu und wenn sie die Tür einfach so mit einem Zauber belegen würden, würden die beiden nach nur wenigen Stunden alles daran gesetzt haben sie da raus zu holen. Denn was hatte Hermione Granger - außer ihr Privatleben vielleicht - denn sonst noch zu verbergen und das vor ihren besten Freunden? Sie würde definitiv in Erklärungsnöte kommen und das war hier in diesem Falle doch sehr unangebracht. Ein weiterer Grund oder auch Ausrede genannt, war, dass sie lieber nicht daran erinnert werden wollte, was mal eine Nacht mit einem Professor gelaufen war. Ihr Bett hatte gefälligst 'sauber und unschuldig' zu bleiben. Das war sich Hermione ihrem Gewissen und ihrer Ehre schuldig. Vielleicht würde Snape ja später einmal sogar dumme Witze über ihren kleinen Teddy machen, den sie seit ihrem fünften Lebensjahr hatte. Das wollte sie sich ersparen und kaute auf der Unterlippe als sie an jenen Moment dachte, wo er - einst hämisch über sie grinsend - sie wegen ihrer Zähne aufgezogen hatte. Diese Schmach steckte auch heute noch tief in ihren Knochen. 'Bei Merlins Eiern, wo stecke ich da nur drin und er erst bald in…'

Hermiones Herz schlug ihre Kehle hinauf und ab, sie pumpte verzweifelt Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen und konzentrierte sich auf das Atmen, um sich zu konzentrieren, dann auf das Hören, um unentdeckt zu bleiben. Nicht auszumalen, wenn man beide in dieser Situation - Hand in Hand - so sah. Sie steckte also bereits im Schlamassel drin. Ein Zurückweichen gab es nicht, nicht für sie und ihn erst recht nicht. Sie hörte ihn "Nein" raunen und dann Dinge faseln, als würde er verrückt werden und abwesend vor sich hin brabbeln. Hermione hatte die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen gezogen, als sie den Satz endlich verstand, dass er viel zu gut war - in den Braukünsten. Den Rest würde sie alsbald feststellen. 'Verdammt, denk nicht so. Er ist dein Lehrer. Nicht sonderlich… Nun ja, am Aussehen sollte man sich nicht orientieren.' Sie gab sich eine Backpfeife und versuchte wieder klar zu denken. Die momentane Lage machte sie ebenso nervös, aber sie wollte nicht, dass Snape sich vor der gesamten Schule blamierte und wenn Dumbledore nichts davon wusste… Nun ja, sie würde ihn schon zur Rede stellen. Die Gryffindor in ihr und ihr wissbegieriger Verstand hatten eindeutig den Sieg errungen. Nun ging es ans Vergnügen. Sie rollte mit den Augen. 'Vergnügen… Verdammt! Nun, warum nicht?!' Sie redete sich einige Dinge schön, in der Hoffnung es würde sie das Ganze recht schnell überstehen lassen.

Snape musste einen Trank gebraut haben, dem man nicht so einfach entkommen konnte, wenn dieser sein Ziel erreichen sollte - seinen Effekt von Erfolg krönen musste. Ein Trank, der fatale Folgen haben würde, wenn man sich seiner Wirkung entziehen wollte. Nicht für umsonst, waren Liebestränke ein Gebiet, welches von den Mitarbeitern der Mysteriumsabteilung unter strikter Geheimhaltung untersucht wurden und die strengsten Auflagen für die nur wenigen legalen und harmlosen Tränke dieser Gattung bestanden. 'Ein Trank mit Nachhaltigkeit und sicherlich schwarzmagischen Ursprungs.' ratterte ihre Verstand mit jedem Schritt mit, der Hermione dem Ziel - seinen Gemächern - näher brachte. Doch ob nun schwarz oder weiß, es musste vorerst eine Lösung her und sie war hier. Um alles andere könne man sich kümmern, wenn das Debakel hier vorüber war. 'Habe ich nun Pech oder Glück?' fragte sie sich mit einem ironischen inneren Stimmchen.

oOo

Snape hatte ihnen im sechsten Schuljahr im Verteidigungsunterricht gezeigt, wie sehr er doch von den schwarzen Künsten angetan war. Allein das Buch des Halbblutprinzen sprach ganze Bände dafür, auch wenn es nur ein einzelnes Buch war. Hermione wusste wer der Halbblutprinz war; wusste, dass Draco Dumbledore töten wollte, versagt hatte, geflohen war und Snape niedergeflucht hatte, um ihn nicht bei sich zu haben und man Dracos Leiche sechs Wochen später gefunden hatte - Selbstmord. Snape hatte Narzissas Versprechen ihren Bedingungen gemäß zwar halten können wie sie es verlangt hatte, aber war es doch zu einem Ende gekommen, welches sie als Mutter und Sorge um ihr einziges Kind hatte vermeiden wollen.

Draco Malfoy hatte den einzigen Ausweg gewählt, der ihm offen stand, alle Beteiligten von dem unbrechbaren Schwur zu befreien. Er vernichte den Vertragsgegenstand, um den sich alles aufbaute - sich selbst. Zwar sollte Snape Draco vor Gefahr schützen, aber wenn der Vertragsgegenstand sich selbst dazu entschloss die Bedingungen zu ändern oder sich gar als nutzlos erwies, dann war der Vertrag ungültig. Die Vertragspartner hätten selbst bei einem einvernehmlichen Einverständnis den Kontrakt lösen zu wollen, ihn nicht rückgängig machen können. Nur der Dreh- und Angelpunkt des Vertrages selbst vermochte dies. Draco musste wohl zur Besinnung gekommen sein, als er Dumbledore gegenüber gestanden hatte und ihn dann doch nicht töten konnte. Snape wollte Draco helfen, gemeinsam mit ihm fliehen, wollte anstatt seiner nun Dumbledore töten. Aber Draco entwaffnete Snape, versetzte ihn und den Direktor unter Schock und floh allein. Man fand später Snape und Dumbledore bewusstlos, ebenso Harry, der allen sogleich alles brühwarm erzählte, was oben auf dem Astronomieturm geschehen war.

Dumbledore hatte sich von seinen Verletzungen nur schwer erholen können. Die kaputte Hand, das Gift im Körper; es zerfraß ihn mehr und mehr und nur Fawkes Tränen, die jeden Morgen in Dumbledore Kehle tropften, hielten ein Status Quo zwischen Tod und unbeschwertem Leben aufrecht. Die Ereignisse hatten dazu geführt, dass Albus nicht länger die größten Geheimnisse um sein Tun und Vorhaben aufrecht erhalten konnte. So erfuhren mit Drängen durch Mitglieder des Ordens, Minerva und Harry selbst, einige wichtige Personen das Nötigste. Poppy Pomfrey - die Medihexe der Hogwarts-Schule und nun auch Eingeweihte - war anfangs mehr als empört, wie der Schulleiter so töricht und so verbohrt sein konnte, ihr von seinem schweren Gesundheitszustand seit dem Sommer 1996 nichts zu erzählen.

Jetzt wusste fast jeder von seiner tödlichen 'Krankheit' und das er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Snape war verzweifelt. Er schämte sich jetzt doch, ihm nicht seinen letzten Wunsch erfüllt zu haben. Doch Dumbledore hatte Severus verziehen. Er war eben ein gutherziger Mann, der menschliche Fehler nicht als Versagen abstempelte, sondern als Menschlichkeit und Hoffnung auf das Gute im Herzen einer verloren geglaubten Seele. Wieder etwas das Snape nicht verstand und den alten Weißbart in heimlichen Gedanken als irren Kauz bezeichnete.

Harry Potter dagegen konnte - als Dumbledore vor versammelter Mannschaft seinen engsten Vertrauten und Mitkämpfern gegen das Böse, die Wahrheit über sein Tund Handeln der letzten beiden Jahre erklärte - es einfach nicht fassen, dass er es gewollt hatte, dass Snape ihn töten sollte. Diese Information, aus Dumbledore Mund, hatte Harry in ein schwarzes Loch aus Ungläubigkeit und Unwirklichkeit gestürzt. Poppy hatte mittlerweile an Einsicht gewonnen. Sie wünschte sich manchmal, dass die Schmerzen, die Albus nunmehr ertragen musste, endlich aufhören würden. Sie ersehnte ihm einen einfachen, friedvollen und schmerzfreien Tod. Doch dies blieb dem alten großen Zauberer nun verwehrt und mit jedem Besuch den Harry bei Dumbledore in seinen Privatgemächern abstattete, um mehr über Horkruxe zu erfahren, stellte er fest, was für Qualen der Mann diskret verbarg.

Nach und nach realisierte der junge Auserwählte, dass es mehr eine Erlösung gewesen wäre einfach durch den Todesfluch zu sterben, als jetzt einfach nur noch den Tod so grausam bitter zu erwarten. Harry konnte seither Snape nicht mehr in die Augen sehen und seine Wut auf diesen Mann hatte sich nur noch mehr verstärkt. Snape war Harrys persönlicher Sandsack für Probleme, an den er all seinen Zorn auslassen konnte und Snape nutzte Harry als Ventil für alte neuaufgerissene Wunden und den neuen, die er durch sein Doppelleben hinzubekam. Die beiden kreisten wie Plus und Minus um ein neutral Etwas, zogen sich an und stießen sich ab, wenn sie zu nahe kamen. Aber entfernten sich beide zu sehr voneinander, schlug wieder die Gravitation zu, die beide meist hart auf den Boden aufschlagen ließ, um durch die daraus entstandenen Schmerzen, erneut Hass aufeinander zu schüren.

oOo

Langsam dirigierte Snape Hermione mit leisen Worten zu seinen Gemächern. Sie war noch niemals dort gewesen und kannte den Weg daher nicht. Selbst wenn sie Schulsprecherin war, so war es nie notwendig gewesen, ausgerechnet IHN aufzusuchen. Das tat schließlich niemand freiwillig und sie ging lieber zu Professor McGonagall oder gar Flitwick und Sprout, als zu Snape. Auch wenn sie seine Fähigkeiten in Verteidigung und seine wissenschaftliche Nüchternheit im Umgang mit Wissen und insbesondere im Fach Zaubertränke schätzte, als Person war er ein Charakterschwein. So viel stand fest. Doch das war jetzt alles vollkommen unwichtig. McGonagall dürfte gleich gar nicht hiervon erfahren. 'Niemals!' Hermione war mulmig zu Mute, als sie die dunklen feuchten sandsteingemauerten Gänge langschritten und - nur von einem Lumos beider Zauberstäbe - ein kleines Licht ihnen einen Weg zeigte wo sie lang mussten. Snape starrte die gesamte Zeit auf den Boden schräg vor sich. Jeder Blick auf Granger hätte ihn dazu gebracht, sie sofort anzufallen, an die Wand zu pressen und sie hier zu vernaschen. Nun, sein Trank war eben tückischer. Wenn ein genetisch geeigneter Partner für einen besonders magisch starken Nachwuchs gefunden war, dann wirkte er so, dass man alles daran setzte diesen gewonnenen Partner zu verwöhnen, um ihn zu halten und mehr dieser edlen Nachkommen zeugen zu können. Snape ertränkte diesen flüchtig aufkeimenden Gedanken auf tiefstem Grund seines Gedächtnisses, um ja nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass sie und er füreinander geschaffen sein konnten.

Hermione merkte, wie er angefangen hatte erst liebkosend über ihren Handrücken zu streicheln und dann fast schon darüber zu ribbeln. Es machte sie nervös. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals wurde dicker, fester und schien ihr die Luftröhre abzuquetschen. Sie glaubte Sauerstoffmangel zu erleiden. Irgendwann erwiderte sie zur Ablenkung seine Geste und sein festes Massieren wurde wieder sanfter, fast schon spielerisch. Sie war überrascht und fragte sich, wie es wohl sei, wenn sie ihn einfach nicht nur machen ließe, sondern sich wirklich aktiv an der ganzen Sache beteiligen würde. Würde er auf sie eingehen? 'Ein Geben und Nehmen?' kringelten sich wohlige Schauer um ihren Geist und Körper, je länger diese zögerlichen Berührungen andauernden.

oOo

Sie dachte an die Weihnachtsferien, die sie mit Harry und Ron im Grimmauldplatz verbracht hatte, nachdem Todesser im Sommer das Haus der Weasley niedergebrannt hatten und das Ministerium geradezu demonstrativ weggesehen hatte. Kein einziger Auror war erschienen und Shaklebolts und Tonks Warnung kam viel zu spät. Man hatte sie wohl bewusst nicht mit Informationen versorgt. Das bedeutete, dass jeder wusste, dass sie für den Orden arbeiteten oder zumindest dem Direktor Hogwarts zu gut gesonnen waren. Es war ein herber Schlag für alle Kämpfer für das Gute und alles geschah nur einen Tag nach Harrys siebzehntem Geburtstag.

Hermione hatte dann Anfang August im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 - Sirius altem Haus, das nun Harry geerbt hatte und dem Orden immer noch als Quartier diente, den Weasleys als neues zu Hause - ihr erstes Mal mit Ron erlebt und seither fanden sie ab und zu zusammen. Doch irgendwie war es nur die Neugierde am Sex; am Vergnügen. Ansonsten waren sie immer noch dieselben Freunde. Es war keine richtige Liebesbeziehung. Einst hatten beide darauf gehofft, dass es so sein würde. Aber als sie dann miteinander schliefen, sich küssten und streichelten, da war die Erkenntnis recht nüchtern ausgefallen. Sie waren sexuell neugierig aufeinander, aber nicht ineinander verliebt. Es war neu für beide, aber tiefere Gefühle wollten nicht entstellen. Beide arrangierten sich also mit dem Spaß am gemeinsamen Sex, entdeckten hie und da Neues und Prickelndes, probierten Dinge aus. Und jeder war für den anderen in der Zeit, wo sie immer wieder einmal die Schule verließen, um Horkruxe zu suchen, eine starke Schulter zum anlehnen. Zwei Freunde eben, die auch mal das Bett miteinander teilten. Es war unkompliziert in verwirrenden Zeiten. 'Besser hätte es man eigentlich nicht treffen können. Sex und Freundschaft in einem.' Dachte sie und ihr entwich ein kleines Kopfschütteln. Es hatte rein gar nichts Romantisches, wie es in all den Schnulzen-Romanen stand, die Lavender Brown und die Patil-Zwillinge heimlich unter den Schulbänken während des Unterrichts lasen. Er war ernüchternd gewesen, realistisch und dem erwachsenen Leben, das sie mehr oder minder führten, ein Stück näher.

Meist begleiteten Remus Lupin und Mad-Eye Moody das Goldene Trio auf ihrer Suche nach den Seelenteilen Voldemorts. Beide waren neben Professor McGonagall die einzigen, die Dumbledore mehr schwer als gefällig in seine Geheimnisse um die Zerstückelung der Seele von Tom Riddle eingeweiht hatte. Snape selbst konnte und durfte nie die gefährlichen Abenteuer mit bestreiten, wenngleich er die ideale Unterstützung gewesen wäre. Er kannte Riddle, die Todesser, ihr Denken, wusste das meiste über schwarze Magie - mehr als der mit Erfahrungen geprägte Moody - und war neben Harry der Einzige, der wirklich alles zu wissen schien, wenn man Dumbledore Glauben schenken mochte. Und Albus Dumbledores Worte waren Gesetz, beinahe Doktrin. Doch Snape musste seine Rolle als Doppelspion weiterführen. Er durfte nicht auffliegen. So gab er zähneknirschend - der Schulleiter hatte es ihm aufgetragen - Ratschläge, die Harry meist murrend hinnahm. Ron hatte mittlerweile eingesehen, dass es nützlich war, ein paar Informationen zu bekommen, auch wenn sie von Snape kamen. Für ihn hatte sich seit dem Sommer das Weltbild total auf den Kopf gestellt. Die ansonsten gemeine, und immer noch zynisch und niederträchtig auftretende Fledermaus aus den Kerkern, war wenigstens behilflich. Nicht wie Percy - das schwarze Schaf der Familie Weasley - der dem Ministerium, welches jetzt größtenteils unter der Kontrolle des dunklen Lords stand, Zucker in den Arsch blies und seine eigene Familie im Sommer verraten hatte. Soviel konnten Kingsley Shaklebolt und Arthur Weasley selbst - der daraufhin grauer und älter schien denn je - dem Orden berichten.

oOo

In seinen Räumen angekommen schloss Hermione die Tür auf. Beide betraten den dunklen Raum und die Öllampen entfachten ihr grünlich schimmerndes Licht automatisch. Langsam ließ Hermione die Tür ins Schloss gleiten, murmelte einen Spruch und starrte halb Boden, hald die Tür mit gesenktem Blick an. Ihr lief eine Gänsehaut über Nacken und Rücken. Sie wusste nun, wo sie sich hinbegeben hatte, aber nicht was sie hier erwarten würde. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Brust und übertönte das verlangende Atmen, dass Snape ihr in heißen Wogen in den Nacken blies, als er sanft und mit zuckenden Fingerspitzen, ihr buschig gelocktes Haar zur Seite schob und ganz bang seine Fingerkuppen über ihre Halswirbel gleiten ließ. Snape riss sie plötzlich am Arm packend herum. Tränen drohten seine Augen zu verlassen. "Geh!" flüsterte ihr Lehrer honigsüß verzweifelt und tieftriefend vor Begehren. Er war zu keiner Aufforderung mehr im Stande. Seine Tonlage war allein seiner Triebhaftigkeit anheim gefallen. SGranger war jetz hier bei ihm, in seinen Gemächern, seiner Gedankenwelt und seine Gier nach Erfüllung, sie und sich glücklich zu machen unersättlich entfacht. "Nein." sagte sie und schluckte über ihren törichten Mut als typische Gryffindor.

Sie spürte wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden, als sein Atem sofort ihr rechtes Ohr streifte. Sie sog seinen Duft auf, der dieser undefinierbaren Kräutermischung nahe kam. Sie war noch ganz darin vertieft, doch irgendeinen Geruch näher zu bestimmen, als er bereits an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte. Die Hitze am Ohr schien ihre Haut zu durchtränken und floss direkt durch ihre Adern. Es strömte durch den gesamten Körper und versetzte ihn in eine sensible und reizbare Masse des Wohlgefühls. Sie nestelte mit ihrer linken Hand nach seiner und fand sie. Hermione brauchte etwas Halt, etwas, dass ihr half, sich auf die vertrackte Konstellation einzustellen. Sanft streichelte sie diese und glitt jeden einzelnen seiner dünn gliedrigen langen Finger entlang. Er erwiderte dieses Spiel zärtlich. Das sensible Umgarnen versetzte die Luft um sie in ein erotisches Knistern, das sich auf ihrer und seiner Haut ausbreitete.

Bald knabberte Snape sich verführerisch mit seiner feuchtwarmen Zunge ihren Hals entlang und sie drehte ihn leicht nach links, schloss die Augen, so dass er weiter und tiefer diese wohligen Schauer und Impulse durch sie hindurch jagen konnte. Keiner sagte mehr nur ein Wort. Atmen, agieren, genießen, ausleben und hingeben - alles andere war nichts und nichtig in diesen Moment.

* * *

_TBC... (nächsten Sonntag)_


	5. Hogwarts in Schutt und Asche

**A/N:**

_Hallo und einen wunderschönen Sonntag euch allen da draußen - all jenen, die eifrig lesen und das schwärmende Sev-Herz oder gar das träumerische SSHG-Shipping-Herz im Brustkorb schlagen haben.  
OK! Jetzt wird es 'ernst'... Ich weiß nicht genau, ob es euch denn gefallen wird. Ich bin ein bisschen unbedarft im Schreiben von jenen speziellen Szenen; kurzum: es ist das allererste Mal für mich! ;-)  
Ich hoffe dennoch, dass es 'ansprechend' ist._

_Danke für die vielen Kommis !! Da es so viele sind, schreib' ich jedem persönlich. Sonst ist mein Reply genauso lang wie das heutige Kapitel... und das wär' doch ein bisschen blöd anzuschauen. ;-)  
_

_LG YU Silabar!_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

-- 5. Hogwarts in Schutt und Asche --

_Sonntag, den 25. Januar 1998, immer noch inmitten der Nacht_

Keuchend hob Hermione ihre rechte Hand, legte sie in den Nacken Snapes und begann sanft kreisende Bewegungen auszuführen. Ein tiefes grollendes Knurren verließ seine Kehle. Er ließ ihre Hand los, griff nach ihrer Taille, presste ihren zierlich wirkenden Körper enger an sich und versenkte seine Zunge mit einen harschen und leidenschaftlichen Machtergreifung in ihrem Mund. Er strich über ihre Lippen und Hermione dachte, er würde sofort ihre Zunge erobern wollen. Doch er kreiste um sie herum, lockte sie und zog sich zurück. Alles aber mit einem hingebungsvollen Streben. Hermione wurde es zu viel. Sie drängte danach seine Zunge gefangen zu nehmen, sie zu berühren. Sie wollte sie endlich spüren, das Gefühl der feuchten warmen Elektrifizierung, die die Betörung der Sinne nur noch mehr ankurbelte. Ihr zartes Spiel in seinem Nacken wich einem festen Griff und sie zog ihn näher an sich. Ihre Zunge schnellte gierend nach vorn und beide vertieften sich augenblicklich in einem intensiven Spiel aus Liebreiz und Raffinesse. In Hermione schossen starke Impulse der Lust durch Mark und Bein. Seine Hand wanderte von der Taille an ihren Po, weiter am Oberschenkel entlang und hob ihr Bein hoch. Er drückte sein Unterleib an sie und löste sich von ihren Lippen. Seine Augen glitzerten wie ihre - verführerisch und glühend vor Verlangen. Beide atmeten schwer. Er rieb sich an ihr und sie erwiderte es mit kreisenden Bewegungen ihres Beckens. Die Entscheidung war endgültig gefallen. Es gab kein Zurück.

oOo

Wieder verfingen sich ihre Zungen ineinander. Er kitzelte ihre Spitze mit seiner, wölbte diese, als schöpfe er die Lust aus ihr heraus, um sie ihr dann mit doppelter Stärke wieder pulsierend und kreisend in sie einzumassieren. Sie stöhnte unter dieser feuchten und prickelnden Zärtlichkeit auf. Ihn stimmte es zufrieden, dass es ihr gefiel. Irgendwo fragte sein letzter Rest von Verstand in einem schwachen Echo, woher er all diese Praktiken nur kannte. Er kannte keine, kannte nur schnellen Sex, Befriedigung, aber nicht den innigen Austausch von Berührungen, die die Leidenschaft zum Überkochen brachte. In ihm loderte nie Leidenschaft, nur der Drang nach Befriedigung durch Macht und Ehrgeiz es schnell zu Ende zu bringen. Er tat es selten, aber tat es mit Eifer; doch hier…? Er erschrak kurz, als er merkte, dass er sich ihrer Fantasien bediente und dies der Motor seines Handelns war. Es waren Hermiones heimlichsten Vorstellungen, wie ein Mann mit ihr umgehen musste, um sie ganz und gar mit allen Künsten so weich wie zergehende Butter werden zu lassen. Er hatte heimlich ihren Geist durchstöbert, als sie sich in der Bibliothek lauernd anvisiert hatten. Der Liebestrank war wirklich mehr und mächtiger, als ihm lieb war. Die Angst, dass er seine Fähigkeiten der Legilimentik auch anderweitig ausnutzen mochte - gewaltsamer - machten ihn gefährlicher denn je. Wieder einmal - so wusste Snape es bereits jetzt - würden nach dieser Nacht ihn die Zweifel und Ängste, die Abscheu vor seinem eigenen Ich, grimmiger und unbekömmlich für seine Umwelt werden lassen. Er hatte das perfekte Gebräu erfunden; wie grausam und schön es doch zugleich war.

Und dennoch: es gefiel ihm, es spornte ihn an und es hatte einen Vorteil für ihn. Er konnte nur dazu lernen und er sah immer wieder tief in ihre Augen, sah was diese junge Frau sich in ihren erotischsten Wünschen vorstellte und wie er durch ihre Befriedigung seine eigene Erfüllung genauso intensiv bekam. 'Sie ist nicht unerfahren.' Dieser Vorteil überspielte, mit seinem gesteigerten Drang zum Sex und zur körperlichen Vereinigung, die eigene ihm innewohnende Schüchternheit. Es kaschierte seine kleinen Hemmungen sich dem Sinnlichen hinzugeben und nicht nur den kurzen harten Stoß hin zur Erleichterung zu verspüren; ganz egoistisch und ohne tiefgründige Gedanken wie sonst üblich. Der Trank tat sein übriges dazu. Seine Hemmschwelle zu mehr als blanker Sättigung seiner Bedürfnisse, war auf ein Minimum reduziert worden.

Snape löste sich von ihr, schaute sie wieder tief in die Augen und durchforstete ihren Geist nach mehr von den verrückten Spielchen, die Granger sich in ihren erotischen Träumereien zusammengesponnen hatte. Und so spann er jetzt Faden um Faden um seine Beute herum, machte sie gefügiger und stimulierte seine eigenen Bedürfnisse dabei mehr als zufriedenstellend. Er sah auf sie wie ein Experiment, ein kleine Laborratte, die er mit bestimmten Stimuli fütterte, um deren Reaktionen zu beobachten. Seine eigenen Reaktionen bei erfolgreicher Anwendung gewisser Praktiken bescherten ihm einen ungestillten Durst nach mehr. Es löschte sein Feuer ein wenig und verlangte gleichzeitig nach weiteren, höheren Empfindungen als reiner Befriedigung. 'Der Trank ist verdammt gut. Sie ist gut und ich bin es erst recht.' Setzte sein Ego sprunghaft zu neuen Höhen an.

Sein Zeigefinger strich über ihre geschwungene dünne Augenbraue hinweg, den Nasenrücken entlang, über die Lippen, wo sie seine Fingerspitze kurz mit ihrer Zunge berührte und er zog eine feuchte Spur bis zum Kinn hinab, positionierte den Zeigefinger unter ihrem Kinn und sein Blick versenkte sich in ihrem. Er küsste sie nur flüchtig auf die Lippen, fuhr mit seiner Zunge ihre Konturen nach, entzog sich ihr und sein Zeigefinger fuhr tiefer, ihre Kehle entlang. Durch die sexuell geladene Spannung, glitt sein Finger weiter die mittige Knopfleiste ihrer Robe entlang. Ganz ohne Magie sprang Knopf für Knopf auf. Er löste kurz sein pulsierendes Unterleib von ihr bis die Robe gänzlich geöffnet war, teilte mit seinen Knien wieder ihre Beine, hob ihr linkes Bein höher an und presste seinen Unterleib wieder an sie, als würden beide an dieser Stelle zusammenwachsen wollen. Er starrte kurz an die Tür hinter ihr. Der kurze Blick auf den heißen kurvig perfekten Körper hatte ihn schwindelig werden lassen. Ihre Schönheit veranlasste ihn dazu, sie vor Angst und Schreck über diese überwältigende visuelle Sinnesflut fast an dem alten Holz platt zu drücken. Dann nahm er wieder seine Umwerbung auf; sein Sinn Granger und sich sexuell glücklich zu machen.

Hermione keuchte, als sein Finger jetzt auf ihrem Bauch nach oben wanderte, bis zum Brustbein hinauf und er ihre rechte Brust umfasste. Er hob sie aus dem BH und versenkte sofort seine Lippen darauf. Er saugte daran, kniff mit seinen Zähnen wie in Zeitlupe hinein und er bemerkte wie sie mit einem kleinen Zittern und Stöhnen darauf reagierte. Sie vergrub ihre Hand in seinem Haar, hatte den Kopf an die Tür hinter sich gelehnt und stöhnte in die Raum hinein.

Irgendwann tauchte er wieder aus der Nascherei auf und sein Blick brannte sich in ihren Geist. Sie wischte ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und ein befangenes Lächeln huschte angedeutet über ihr errötetes Gesicht. Sie wusste was folgen würde. Sie wollte es und dennoch schämte sie sich dafür; ein klein wenig zumindest und verlieh dem Gusto von Begierde etwas anrüchig Schönes. In ihren Augen stand die gleiche Gier wie in seinen. Kurz voneinander lösend, zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und mit einer vertikalen Bewegung war seine Robe geöffnet. Sie warf den Zauberstab achtlos beiseite. Im gleichen Moment fummelten seine dünnen Finger flink an seinen schwarzen eng anliegenden Boxershorts herum. Sie umfasste sein Glied, wies es in Richtung ihres vor Hitze feuchtglühenden Zentrums - weder er noch sie konnten den erlösenden ersten kleinen Knockout nach angesammelter und stauender Lust noch länger bändigen und er versenkte sich mit einem schnellenden Ruck in ihr.

Beide hielten in einem ächzenden Stöhnen inne und spannten kurz alle Muskeln an, bevor sie wieder langsam sich von den Gefühlen überrollen ließen und zaudernd entspannten. Hermione hatte seine Schulter mit ihren linken Hand umklammert mit ihrer rechten war sie wieder in seinen Nacken und den hinteren Haaransatz gefahren. Sie hatte ihm in die Schulter gebissen und er presste stöhnend ihren Hintern besitzergreifend näher an sich. Seinen linken Arm führte er linkerseits um ihre Taille. Quer über den Rücken fahrend, legte er seine Hand auf ihre linke Schulter und hatte sie so fest im Griff. Es gab für sie kein entrinnen mehr - er ließ nicht locker und sie nicht los. Sie klammerten aneinander. Jeder war dem anderen der Strohhalm, in der Flut aus Leidenschaft, in der sie zu ertrinken drohten.

oOo

Langsam fing er an sich in ihr zu bewegen. Sie löste den Kopf von seiner Schulter und beide lehnten die Stirn aneinander. Keuchend bewegten sie sich langsam und fanden schnell in einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Die Luft um sie herum, tränkte beider Lungen und Haut mit jeder Bewegung mit Pheromonen. Schweiß bildete sich auf ihre aneinander reibenden Körper. Jeder sog die Hitze und den Duft des anderen tief in sich auf; das eigene Feuer flammend dem anderen schlängelnd bewegend entgegen zu reiben. Ihre Enge machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Behutsam bewegte er sich in sie hinein und langsam wieder etwas hinaus, immer mit der Angst beseelt, dass er jeden Moment kommen könnte. Es war quälend schön. Er brummte mit jeder Bewegung die er ausführte leise vor sich hin, wie ein schnurrender Panther, der seine Partnerin beim Liebesspiel zärtlich umgarnte. Hermione fühlte seinen prächtig erigierten Penis mit einer umschließenden Fülle, die jede Zelle in ihr in prickelnd aufputschende Vibrationen versetzte. Sie fühlte sich wie eine leise surrende Stimmgabel und wenn er so weitermachen würde, dann bräche ein Vulkan aus ihr heraus, der Hogwarts in Schutt und Asche zu legen vermochte. Es war schierer Wahnsinn, was er durch diese zeitlupenartigen und graziös präzise ausgeführten Bewegungen mit ihr anstellte. Sie wusste nicht mehr, ob er sie jetzt in den Wahnsinn oder zur Erlösung trieb. Aber er trieb es verdammt noch einmal gut mit ihr.

Es obsiegte in beiden die Gier, als sie sich an den anderen gewöhnt hatten. Mutig erhöhten beide schlagartig leicht das Tempo. Jeder Stoß wurde heftiger. Sie hoben die Köpfe, öffneten mit verklärten Blicken die Augen und schauten sich Nase an Nase tief in diese. Sie in seine dunkelschokoladenen, er in ihre braunglitzernden. Als zündete ein Funke, blitzte es in beiden Augen auf, auf Hermiones Stirn bildete sich ein rötlicher Fleck über dem Nasenrücken, genau zwischen ihren Augenbrauen. Severus ahnte, dass ihr Höhepunkt kurz bevorstand. Sie wechselte abrupt den Griff ihrer rechten Hand vom Nacken auf seinen Po und grub ihre Fingernägel in sein Fleisch.

oOo

Seine Reaktion war heftig. Er hämmerte in sie hinein. Gemeinsam stöhnten sie stoßweise und animalisch. Seine kleinen festen Pobacken zogen sich zusammen und Hermione griff in sie und dirigierte mit. Seine Nasenflügel weiteten sich plötzlich ganz weit und sie schien just in diesem Moment ungeahnte Kräfte animiert zu haben. So heftig wie er in sie stieß, so sehr presste sie seinen Hinter ihrem Körper entgegen und er zuckte in ihr und an ihr mehrmals zusammen, so wie sie reflexartig ihren Kopf wieder zu seiner Schulter ruckte und in erneut in die Schulter biss, um den brachialen Schrei ihres Orgasmus zu ersticken. Dann lehnte sie ihren Kopf an ihn. Sie leckte sich ihre Lippen und schmeckte das Salz darauf, bemerkte sein Wimmern und atemloses Rasseln seiner Lungen, wie es aus seiner Kehle stieg. Sie hingen ineinander fest, klammerten aneinander. Er ließ ihr Bein los und sein rechter Arm bammelte an ihrer Seite. Nach der infernalen Welle des Orgasmus, rollten sich Hermiones Fuß- und Zehennägel zusammen. Beider Herzen hämmerten im Gleichklang gegen ihre Brustkörbe und sie zitterten wackelig und schlapp. Nur langsam erholten sie sich; permanent nach Sauerstoff ringend. In ihren Köpfen verzog sich der schleierhafte Nebel nur stückweise und schwelte am Boden vor sich hin.

Schwitzend und triefend lösten sie Hermione und Severus voneinander und der Verlust des warmen Körpers verursachte eine kühle Gänsehaut auf ihrer Hautoberfläche. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Tür ab, hatte den Kopf gesenkt und starrte seine schwarzen Schuhe an. Seine Haare hingen ihm wild ins Gesicht und Hermione drohte an der Tür hinunterzurutschen. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Kraft mehr; wie nach einem Schwimmmarathon, durchzogen von hoch schlagenden Wellen und das rettende Ufer gerade noch mit letzten Kräften erreicht und am Strande allein und einsam im leichten kühlen Winde fröstelnd. Sie war gestrandet, das Gefühl etwas befangen. 'Was nun? Vorbei.' dachte Hermione seufzend und schwer und konzentrierte sich auf das Nächstmöglichste: ihrem Gegenüber.

Mühsam hob sie ihre bleischwere Hand und strich ihm das pechschwarze fettige Haar zur Seite, um einen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu erhaschen. Sie blickte in ein erschöpftes aber zufriedenes Gesicht, das entspannt war. Entspannt, wie noch keiner Snape gesehen hatte. Keine Häme, kein Zynismus, keine Bösartigkeit oder Emotionslosigkeit. Pure Natürlichkeit seiner Selbst schenkte er ihr in diesem Moment. Er sah auf, sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte kurz und er wischte sich über seinen Mund. Hermione fuhr den dünnen Oberlippenbart entlang und sah auf den Spitzbart darunter. Sie strich auch sanft darüber. Er löste sich von der Wand, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie einfach mit sich; ohne zu schauen, ob denn wollte, ob sie denn über den Sex mit ihm oder gar ihn selbst lachen würde. Er wollte und konnte keine Enttäuschung sehen wollen. Es hätte ihn - verletzt wie ein Tier - seelisch grausam zur Bestie und sie damit seelisch zum Frack verschandelt.

oOo

Noch immer hatten sie kein einziges Wort gewechselt. Sie waren zu erschöpft. Er führte sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Der Raum war dunkel und kühl; nur in ein trübes grüngraues Licht eingehüllt. Ein großes Bett stand in der Mitte mit der Kopfseite an der Wand, ein großer klobiger Schrank mit schlangenartigen Verzierungen darauf. Jedes weitere freie Stück Wand wurde hinter Regalen versteckt, an denen bis unter die Decke Bücher und Pergamentrollen hinein gestapelt waren. Ein kleiner Beistelltisch mit einer schwach leuchtenden Öllampe war rechts neben dem Doppelbett platziert und einem Herrendiener daneben; eine schmale Tür zur rechten, die ins Bad führte.

Snape murmelte "Acc…" kaum hörbar. Er winkte mit seinem Zauberstab und zwei riesige Gläser erschienen, die er aus ihrer Schwebe nahm und verschwand im Badezimmer. Hermione stand nun allein im Raum. Sie seufzte. Sollte sie jetzt sofort gehen? Das wäre zu auffällig. Sie war fix und fertig, wie nach einer Hetzjagd in dunkler unbekannter Nacht und sie brauchte ein Lager zur Erholung und Entspannung. Ihre Gliedmaßen fühlten sich wuchtig wie die eines Trolls an und noch immer pulsierte in leichten Wogen diese zufriedene Freiheit völliger Erlösung in ihr. Sie wollte sich nur noch in ein paar Federn kuscheln, ihre müden Auge schließen und geruhsam einschlafen. Ihre aufgeknüpften und zerknitterten Anziehsachen ließ sie da fallen, wo sie gerade war und ging zum Bett, hob die dicke weiße Bettdecke samt der olivdunkelgrünen Tagesdecke hoch und kroch Gazellen-artig darunter.

Filigran legte sie sich auf die Seite, vernahm den Geruch, der so sehr nach Severus roch und das nach einem Mann, der frisch und unverbraucht vom Sex war. Sofort setzte wieder ein Kribbeln ein. Sie seufzte und sie strich über den Bezug. Später vielleicht, war sie für eine zweite Runde bereit. Doch jetzt war sie zu müde. Die Matratze gab nach und sie war wohl schon kurz eingedöst und hatte es nicht bemerkt. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich jetzt noch trockener an als zuvor, als sie das Glas sah, das Snape ihr vors Gesicht hielt. Hermione rappelte sich verschlafen auf und bemerkte, dass er hellblau schimmerte, seiner nicht. "Verhütungsmittel." Meinte er und sie nickte stumm. Sie wusste, dass sie den Trank binnen von vierundzwanzig Stunden einnehmen musste; je eher, desto besser. Also schluckte sie den gesamten Inhalt in großen Zügen hinunter. Es schmeckte leicht nach Minze mit einer Spur von Mango und Mohn. Sie hatte sich immer gefragt warum man es hier fertig brachte, einen Trank gutschmecken lassen zu können, wo doch andere die halfen Krankheiten zu bekämpfen, eher bittere Pillen waren.

Als sie das Glas geleert hatte, füllte Severus es wieder mit klarem Wasser auf. Er selbst hatte auch zwei Gläser hastig seine trockene Kehle hinunter rinne lassen. Hermione stellte das Glas auf ihrer Bettseite auf dem Nachtschrank ab und er legte sich jetzt nackig unter die Decke. Er löschte rasch, die Eile kaum verbergen könnend, mit einem Fingerschnippen das Licht und sie kroch an ihn heran, wollte etwas Wärme und er gewährte es ihr. Ihm war es peinlich, dass sie ihn nackt sah, dass sie hier war. Langsam dämmerte, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte. Noch immer zog er in Betracht, sie notfalls mit einem Obliviate zu verhexen.

An seine Brust gelehnt, schlief sie völlig losgelöst ein und Severus selbst tat es ihr gleich. Er hatte - nach vergebener Müh, seinen scharfen Verstand wieder aufleben zu lassen, sich zu sorgen, was nunmehr 'Danach' wohl sein möge und was nicht - es schnell aufgegeben, Alles und hinreichend moralisch tragbare Kausalität seines vertrackten Zustandes bestimmen zu wollen. Das Gefühl von Zufriedenheit war zu überwältigend für ihn; ein Gefühl, das seinen Groll im Strudel der Gefühle für Momente ausgeschaltet war - etwas, dass er seit Jahren bereits versuchte zu lindern und erst in dieser Nacht nur unterschwellig noch pulsierte.

Keiner wollte sich - tief schlummernd und Traum-umwoben leise Luft nach der Lust und Leidenschaft schnappend - jetzt Gedanken darum machen, was geschehen war. Es hätte nichts gebracht. Jeder war irgendwie noch im Hochgefühl der abebbenden und befriedigten Leidenschaft und Lust gefangen, wenn nicht sogar etwas befangen. Keiner der beiden Erschöpften hatte damit gerechnet, dass die ausgelebte Leidenschaft sich im gemeinsamen Sex addieren könnte. Ihre körperliche Verschmelzung war wie die sehnsüchtige Erfüllung tief wurzelnder fleischlicher Träume und Wünsche, die beide gern aneinandergeschmiegt ausklingen lassen wollten. Ein Gefühl, das sowohl Hermione als auch Severus mehr als befremdlich war.

* * *

_TBC (...nächsten Sonntag! Bis dahin...)_


	6. Ein Frühstück für Zwei

**A/N:**

_Einen wunderschönen Sonntag Euch allen!  
Ich hoffe es stürmt bei Euch nicht so da draußen wie bei mir hier und da der erste Teil stürmisch geendet hat, setzen wir ihn ... fort.  
Viel Spaß!_

_LG Yu Silabar_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

-- 6. Ein Frühstück für Zwei --

_Sonntag, den 25. Januar 1998, morgens um halb sechs_

Ein Gong weckte Hermione. 'Ein Gong?' dachte sie verwirrt und blinzelte. Sie erkannte neben sich eine schwarz ausgebreitete Haarpracht und es ragte eine große Hakennase aus dem Gesicht. Sie riss die Augen auf. Dann strömten die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht auf sie herein. Sie rührte sich nicht und starrte ihn einfach an. Er atmete ruhig. "Morgen." sagte er mit tiefer Stimme und drehte den Kopf zu ihr. Sie lag auf dem Bauch, er auf dem Rücken links neben ihr. "Morgen." murmelte sie verlegen und glaubte, dass auch er ganz plötzlich verlegen wirkte, aber es schnell hinter einer steinernen emotionslosen Maske verstecken wollte. Sie musste schlucken. Die Situation war mehr als nur peinlich für beide. Er seufzte und schaute an die Decke. Sie richtete ihren Oberkörper auf, die Bettdecke etwas mit sich ziehend und ihre Brüste bedeckend und sah ihn an, dann an ihm herab.

oOo

Snapes Gedanken und Gefühle waren wieder voll auf die Betörung dieses zarten und jungen Wesens neben sich ausgerichtet. Ihr Duft, der ihm beim Aufwachen in die Nase gekrochen war, hatte sich sogleich seine Adern entlang geschlängelt und bei ihm erneut das Verlangen sie für sich zu gewinnen, entfacht. Der Liebestrank hat, die für Frauen sicherlich doch sehr wünschenswerte Angewohnheit, dass man sich um den Partner, der perfekt schien, kümmerte. Schließlich war diese genetische Vereinigung von einem vielversprechenden Erfolg und hatte man den Partner letztendlich gefunden, galt es diese Verbindung aufrecht zu halten, sie zu vertiefen. Gute Geschäftsbeziehungen pflegte man eben auch entsprechend. Ein jeder Slytherin wusste und lebte diese Devise und Severus Verstand hatte bei Brauen und Zusammenköcheln eben auch jene köchelnde Gedankenblasen in seinem Slytherin tickenden Köpfchen verursacht. So kam er dem verschrobenen und irren Wissenschaftler, im Labore unmoralische Experimente betreibend und die Weltherrschaft erprobend, sehr nahe. 'Ich hätte die Eugenetik nicht so sehr mit einbauen dürfen… nicht mit dem Stimulus kombinierend… nicht mit… oh, sie riecht so gut… Verdammt!' Da war wieder sein Hass auf sich selbst, jener der ihn innerlich zur Weißglut brachte und durch den Trank und seine Wirkung nach außen hin zum heißen Liebhaber, der alle Energie daran setzte, seine perfekte Beute, auch weiterhin sein eigen zu nennen. Granger war in seinen Fängen und er der Wirt des energetisch, Nervenbahnen stimulierenden, körperlichen Verderbens, dass als chemisches Ungleichgewicht durch seine Adern floss.

oOo

Seine Brust wirkte wie eine Hühnerbrust, unbehaart, flach und kaum ausgeprägt. Seine Haut war käsig, kleine Narben züngelten sich hie und da auf der Haut entlang, die jedoch nur aus der Nähe erkennbar waren. Außer dem Todesser-Mal hatte er keine weiteren Tätowierungen. Voldemort hätte neben seinem Zeichen gewiss kein weiteres geduldet. Als er die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte, bemerkte sie jedoch, dass er drahtig war. Sein Mal ignorierte sie. Es war ihr nicht wichtig. Sie wusste seit dem fünften Schuljahr, was seine Aufgabe war und hatte es akzeptiert. Ihn sogar dafür bewundert, welche Last und Gefahr er durch sein spionieren auf sich nahm. Die Muskeln waren durch die Bewegung seiner Arme jetzt unverkennbar zu sehen. Sie waren sonderlich unbetont, aber vorhanden und durch das fehlende Fett an seinem Körper sah er sehnig und irgendwie zäh aus. Dünn, einfach nur dünn. Sie konnte jetzt jede einzelne Rippe sehen. Man konnte buchstäblich Klavier darauf spielen. Erst am Bauchnabel begann der schwarze Haaransatz, welcher wie ein kleiner Pfad in jene Region führte, die sie letzte Nacht fast in einen hirnauflösenden Wahnsinn getrieben hatte und sie dann in einen Orgasmus katapultierte, so dass sie mit den Gedanken daran - erstens - wieder die steigende Hitze verspürte und - zweitens - auch ein rauer Schauer über sie rollen ließ. Doch an Snapes Lenden begann die weiße Bettdecke. Es verbarg jedoch nicht, was sich darunter befand. Sie hob eine Augenbraue. "Wie spät ist es?" fragte sie nur. "Halb sechs." "Gut, eine Stunde haben wir noch." entgegnete sie schnell. Es schien die Peinlichkeit zwar nicht in ein Nichts aufzulösen, sie aber irgendwie auf eine einzig schnelle Art zu überspielen. Sie nestelte mit ihrer Hand unter der Bettdecke zu seinem Körper herüber und er packte sofort ihren Arm und zog sie regelrecht stürmisch auf sich. Vielleicht hatte er nur darauf gewartet, dass sie munter wurde. Er küsste sie wild und sie spreizte ihre Beine, als sie sich auf ihn setzte; vergrub ihr Gesicht auf seinem, umhangen von ihrem braunen lockigen Haar, das buschig ihre leidenschaftlichen Küsse verdeckte. Nur ihr Stöhnen, Schmatzen und das aneinander reiben ihrer Unterleibe verrieten sie auffällig.

Als sich Hermione aufrichtete, den Kopf in den Nacken warf, drang Severus in sie ein. Er hielt ihre Taille wie in einem Schraubstock gespannt fest, kreiste sanft in ihr und als er merkte, dass sie die Bewegung mitmachte, ließ er sie los, breite seine flachen Hände auf der Matratze aus und schloss die Augen. Sie blickte auf ihn herab, hatte sich auf ihre Unterlippe gebissen und sah in ein genießendes Gesicht, die Augen geschlossen. Sie platzierte ihre Hände auf seiner flachen Brust. Kaum behaart, mit sehnigen Muskeln spärlich bedacht, die Rippenbögen einzeln zählbar an den Seiten, verschlang sie diesen Anblick und ihre Augen glitten wie ein Scanner Stück für Stück über sein weißes Fleisch, auf dem sich mehr und mehr glitzernde Perlen aus Schweiß bildeten. Seine Schultern waren jedoch breit - als sie sanft mit ihren Fingernägeln die Schlüsselbeine entlang auf sie zusteuerte und eine leichtrote Spur unter dem Druck ihrer Nägel hinterließ -, die er durch seine Angewohnheit seinen Umhang vor seiner Brust durch verschränkte Arme um sich zusammenzuraffen, verbarg und immer krumm machte.

Sie entdeckte, dass ihr der Anblick gefiel. 'Dünn, aber drahtig und griffig fest.' Seine schmalen Hüften hatten eine geradezu magische Wirkung auf sie und ließen seine männliche Macht größer und eindrucksvoller erscheinen, die jetzt tief in Stoß für Stoß Schübe der Lust anstachelten und ihr eigenen Fleisch gieriger nach mehr von seinem werden ließ. Sie wollte diese Hüften dirigieren, nach ihrem Belieben zu den Bewegungen animieren, die mehr aus ihr heraus kitzelten. Es spornte sie an. Zudem war er trotz hagerer Figur nicht saft- und kraftlos; ganz in Gegenteil! Gestern hatte sie gemerkt, wie viel Power in Severus steckte, er freisetzen konnte, wenn ihn einmal zügellos die Leidenschaft gepackt hatte. Beide genossen den spielerischen Anfang. Als sie kurz ihren Kopf wieder in den Nacken warf und seidig gen Decke stöhnte, hatte er seine Augen geöffnet und jede Bewegung die ihr Körper machte, verheißungsvoll verfolgt. Er streichelte ihren weichen und festen Bauch, streifte über ihre straffen kleinen Brüste, die aufgestellten Nippel und ließ sie kurz mit seinen Daumen schnippen. Sie dankte ihm sein Tun mit einem verführerischen Aufblitzen ihrer Augen, als würden diese wie ein Süßspeise - ein verführerische Creme Brûlée - sich flambieren und die Severus jetzt ganz genau fixierten. Ihre langen Locken fielen ihr über die Schultern und machten sie nur noch begehrenswerter für ihn. Sie war ein Bild für die Götter. 'Eine Schönheit in meinem Bett.' brummte sein Bariton gar ehrfürchtig und sehnsüchtig in seinem vernebelten Kopf.

Es war wieder wie ein Schalter der plötzlich bei beiden umgeschaltet hatte. Sein Gemächt umschloss sie liebevoll, aber geballt kräftiger und er kreiste hingebungsvoll in ihrer wohligen Glitschigkeit, die mehr und mehr zunahm. Er packte wieder ihre Taille, winkelte seine Beine an, stützte sich mit den Füßen ab, rutsche weiter an das Kopfteil in eine halb sitzende Position heran und hob sein Becken in die Luft. Er hob sie hoch und versenkte sich tiefer und steiler in ihr, seine Hoden drückten an ihre Schamlippen. Sie stöhnte auf und griff nach hinten, bog sich durch und platzierte ihre Hände auf seinen angewinkelten Knien. Sein Keuchen nahm zu, wurde kehlig tief. Erst nur - nach wenigen Stößen - dann kürzer und schneller. Hermione grollte schnurrend ihre sexuell steigende Hitze - vom Becken über die durchgebogene Wirbelsäule und unterhalb des Baunabels einen heißen See bildend, ihre Luftröhre flammend hinaufkriechend - in die Kehle hinein und entließ diese in das kühle Schlafzimmer. Sie krallte sich in seine Knie, ihre Arme durchgedrückt und versteift. Sein Rhythmus wurde schneller. Immer wieder prallte sie mit aller Macht auf ihn nieder und sein Glied verschwand gänzlich in ihr, sie mehr und mehr gen Gipfel treibend. Ihre Enge, die an ihm rieb, seine Eichel die auf den feuchten Widerstand in ihr stieß, ihr die Sinne mehr und mehr raubte, ihm die Lenden in ein stetes Glühen versetzte, überschlug sich mehrfach. Ihre Brüste wippten auf und ab, sodass er nicht länger widerstehen konnte und sich etwas aufrichtete um einer dieser wilden Dinger einzufangen.

Die Positionen ihrer Becken verschob sich leicht, erreichte neue Regionen in ihr, brachte seinen steifen Penis einen etwas anderen Weg in ihrer Grotte zu finden und sie stöhnten zufrieden auf, für das was sie ineinander und aneinander fanden. Nicht lange und er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Hermione ebenso wenig. Sie krallte sich jetzt an seinen Schultern fest. Er glitt auf die Matratze zurück, schnappte sie sich und hob sie dann mit sich auf die Knie gestützt, um sie geradewegs, - sie sich an ihm klammernd - auf den Rücken zu legen. Er schnappte sich ihr linkes Bein, schob es über seine Schulter mit einem sanften streifenden Liebkosen und Ziehen einer Fingernagelspur vom Oberschenkel bis zum Knöchel und zurück und fuhr unter ihr Bein greifend zu ihrer Schulter. Er hielt sich an dieser fest und drang jetzt immer wieder tief in sie, zog sich vollkommen aus ihr zurück um sich dann wieder in seiner gesamten Gänze in sie kraftvoll hinein zu katapultieren. Jeder Stoß erbrachte ihm einen animalischen Schrei von ihr, der irgendwann in einem Wimmern abebbte und sie gleichzeitig leicht zitternd erbebte.

Ihr kamen die Tränen und sie schloss die Augen. Er fing ihre Lippen mit seinen auf, hauchte einen sinnlichen Kuss auf ihre, zog prickelnd und leidenschaftlich an ihrer Unterlippe und bewegte jetzt sein Becken immer wieder gegen sie, presste ihn bis zum Schaftende an sie; schnell, kurz und heftig. Er stöhnte auf, seine Rücken- und Po-Muskeln zuckten, der Schweißfilm rann jetzt an ihm und ihr herab. "Ja…" schrie sie ganz plötzlich und er hämmerte sie so heftig, jetzt mit kurzen Pausen dazwischen, so dass beide mit jedem Ruck das Bett ein Stück hinunter wanderten. Sie krallte sich in die Laken, zog sie mit sich und er sich an ihr fest.

Er raunte schnaufend, seine Nasenflügel bebten, sein Haar klebte an Nacken und im Gesicht wirr und wuschelig. Zwei, drei Schläge; sie wollte sich aufbäumen. Doch er drückte sie einfach unter seiner Last nieder. Ein langes Stöhnen in einer Tonlage, von der sie glaubte Snape könne nie so hoch kommen durchbrach den Raum und katapultierte beide hitzig explosiv über den Zenit ihrer Wahrnehmung hinweg. Eine stechende Hitze platzte in ihr und sauste durch ihre Adern, rannte über ihre Nervenbahnen und strömte durch ihre Poren auf ihre Haut. Sie brachen beide aufeinander und untereinander zusammen.

Bebende Körper zuckten, zitterten, aneinandergeklebt, verausgabt, befriedigt. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit schaffte Hermione es ihre Hand zu heben und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken, den Hintern, seine Seiten. Kaum ihre Arme spürend, hatte sie einfach das Bedürfnis nach dieser kleinen Liebkosung. Sie leckte an seiner Halsbeuge und er begann an ihrer die salzig schmeckende Haut zu kosten.

Beide wussten, dass sie sich voneinander trennen mussten. Es war vorüber und jeder misste die körperliche Verbundenheit jetzt schon. Es war einfach nur atemberaubend fantastischer Sex, pure Leidenschaft die sich hier in den letzten Stunden entladen hatte und nun war es an der Zeit, dass jeder wieder seiner Wege ging, sich dem Alltag stellte und sein Leben führte. Er als verhasster Lehrer, sie als mustergültige Schülerin.

oOo

Die Uhr verriet nichts Gutes. Es war bereits dreiviertel-acht durch. Sie mussten aufeinander eingedöst sein. Snape erhob sich, seine Arme neben ihren Kopf abstützend. Sein Haar, wie eine Matte vor ihm hängend, nur einen schmalen Streifen seines Gesichtes zeigend, so dass eigentlich nur die große gebogene geierhaft anmutende Nase zu sehen war, blickte ohne irgendeinen deutbaren Ausdruck auf sie herab. Er gab ihr kurz einen angehauchten Kuss - wie aus Dankbarkeit - auf die Stirn und verließ dann das Bett. Er verschwand im Bad, schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Hermione rappelte sich auf. Sie fühlte sich wie nach einem Whirlpool-Gang mit Massage. 'Sex ist wie Wellness. - Was für ein wunderbarer Jungbrunnen.' dachte sie. Sie griff nach dem Glas Wasser trank es in einem Zug aus. Der Verhütungstrank wirkte ja noch. Dann sah sie sich um. Sie machte sich keine Gedanken um seine Einrichtung. Es war irgendwie typisch für ihn. Alles im viktorianischen Stil eingerichtet, dunkel bis fast schwarz gehalten. Auf dem steinernen Fußboden war ein olivdunkelgrüner Flokati ausgebreitet, gleich der Farbe der Tagesdecke, die zerknüllt vor dem Bett auf dem Boden lag. Sie tapste mit ihren nackten Füßen schnell auf den Teppich, um dem kalten Steinfußboden zu entkommen, ihre Zehen machten einen kleine Welle, weil es so kuschelig weich war und sammelte ihre Anziehsachen zusammen. Als sie alles hatte, ging die Badezimmertür auf und Snape stand in seiner langen schwarzen Robe, mit der langen und mit vielen Knöpfen besetzten Knopfleiste in der Mitte vor ihr. Der Stehkragen war perfekt, das weiße Hemd darunter zwei Millimeter breit hervor lugend. Er holte einen schwarzen Umhang aus dem Schrank. "Das Bad ist frei." sagte er und verschwand in sein Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte nur kurz genickt und huschte schnell hinein.

Es war rudimentär eingerichtet, wenn man die gewöhnlichen Sanitäranlagen, die ein Bad hatte, nicht mitzählte. Eine Badewanne, halbrund in einer Ecke des mit dunklen indischen Marmor gefliesten Zimmers, in der anderen eine im Fußboden eingelassene Dusche, daneben an der Wand ein breiter Waschtisch mit einem großen Spiegel. Geradeaus - von der Tür aus gesehen - eine Toilette. Links daneben an der Wand, die dann einige Meter weiter mit der Badewanne verschmolzen war ein breites Regal. Darauf standen Duschgel, Haarshampoo und sogar Spülung. Sie hob die Augenbrauen; Zahnputzbecher und -bürste und eine Haarbürste. Sie stellte fest, dass es für sie war. Wo seine Hygieneartikel waren, vermochte sie nicht auszumachen. Sie hatte schon immer vermutet, dass er ein eher privater und zurückgezogen lebender Mann war. Er hatte es wohl vor ihr versteckt, oder zumindest außer Sichtweite gebracht. Vorsichtig hob sie ihre Nase in die Luft und schnupperte. Es roch ein wenig nach Rosmarin, etwas herben und Kräuterähnlichem. Doch der Geruch war so vage, dass sie es sich genauso gut hätte einbilden können. Sie nahm zwei der dunkelgrünen Handtücher, schnappte sich die Utensilien und begann ihre Morgenwäsche. Sie stellte schnell fest, dass alles recht geruchneutral war. Auf der einen Seite erstaunlich, auf der anderen auch wieder nicht.

oOo

Nach schnellen zwölf Minuten war sie fertig. Es war kurz nach viertel-nach-acht. Sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. "Essen Sie bitte heute hier." sagte er leise und ruhig, gerade seine Wohnung wieder betretend. Der schneidende Ton fehlte, dennoch hatte seine Stimme nichts an der üblichen Kälte eingebüßt. Alle Leidenschaft und Erotik in ihr waren verschwunden. 'Wo war er gewesen? Hat man Verdacht geschöpft? Ein Slytherin mit Problemen?' grübelte sie über sein Weggehen und die Rückkehr. "Wieso? Solle ich nicht lieber…" Er schloss geschwind - als solle niemand auch nur erahnen, dass er Besuch hatte, zudem auch noch weiblichen und dann auch noch von einer Schülerin - seine Wohnungstür hinter sich, noch bevor sie den Satz zu Ende gebracht hatte und fiel ihr ins Wort. "Ich habe dem Direktor mitgeteilt, dass Sie mich heute Morgen - auf dem Weg zu einem sehr frühen Frühstück - leicht verletzt von dem letzten Todesser-Treffen aufgegriffen haben. Da auch andere Schüler bereits zum Frühstück wollten, ich keine unnötigen Komplikationen haben wollte, habe ich Sie unorthodox und leider auch gezwungener Maßen darum beten müssen, mich in meine Räume zu bringen und Sie taten es. Sie halfen mir beim Verbinden und Heilen der Wunden, was Ihrer aufdringlichen Art, anderen stets helfen zu wollen, zu Grunde liegt. Und gerade eben durch Ihre unverbesserliche Art alles wissen zu wollen, bot ich Ihnen an, beim Frühstück den Grund der Verletzung zu nennen." Hermione zog ihre Augenbrauen verachtend zusammen. Er führte sie entweder an der Nase herum oder aber vor. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es auch beides gleichzeitig sein konnte. Doch Snape schnarrte, unbeirrt ihrer Mimik, im leisen Singsang fort. "Meine Befürchtungen, dass Sie sonst Potter und Weasley alles sogleich erzählen, wollte ich damit unterbinden. Das alles weiß der Direktor - mehr nicht!" Hermione blickte ihn an. "Und das kauft er Ihnen ab?" fragte sie mit geweiteten Augen. Snape blickte mürrisch. "Natürlich tut er das. Oder soll die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen?!" war seine Stimme eisiger geworden. Er trat dennoch einen Schritt zur Seite und machte ihr den Weg frei, einfach zu gehen. 'Hm, ist er jetzt beleidigt?' fragte sie sich. "Nein, Sir." antwortete sie, um zu zeigen, dass sie ihm glaubte und nicht einfach weglaufen würde. "Gut." sagte er kalt und wies mit einer Hand zum Tisch, wo das Frühstück stand. 'Verdammt, kein Mensch ist sonst in deinen Räumen. Wahre das Gesicht. Kontrolliere dich besser.' fauchte er sich selbst an. Es war ungewohnt in seinen eigenen Räumen jene hundertprozentige Unnahbarkeit wie mit einem Fingerschnippen ans Tageslicht zu bringen, als in der restlichen Schule. Denn hier war sein einziger Rückzugspunkt, außer seinem Privatlabor noch. Aber dieses würde sie nie betreten. Selbst Albus Dumbledore klopfte dort nur an und blickte allenfalls mal hinein, aber nie betrat er es. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, nicht einzutreten.

Hermione wollte dennoch gern wissen, wie ein Mann wie Dumbledore einfach einem Frühstück in den Privatgemächern bei einem Lehrer zustimmen konnte. 'Halt, im Oktober habe ich bei Minerva gefrühstückt… Aber da war auch Ginny dabei… Wir wollten Professor McGonagall ja nur schnell gratulieren, aber sie…' Dennoch, hier ging es um Snape, der Fledermaus der Kerker! Und wenn es Hermione ehrlich betrachtete: IN SNAPES PRIVATRÄUMEN! Es war ihr ein Rätsel, denn so sehr Dumbledore Augen blau funkeln mochten, blauäugig war er gewiss nicht. "Doch, dass der Professor…" "Ms Granger", klang er jetzt ungehaltener, "er weiß, dass Sie gut und vertrauenswürdig sind; weiß, dass Sie wissen, dass ich Spion bin; weiß, dass besser Sie mich in solch einer Lage ertappen, als ein anderer, oder gar Mr Potter selbst." erklärte er kühl und sachlich. "Und warum habe ich Sie nicht gleich zu Madame Pomfrey gebracht?" setzte die Gryffindor ein besserwisserisches und für ihre Art doch sehr arrogant wirkendes Gesicht auf - was ihn buchstäblich daran erinnerte, dass sie einst, vor wenigen Jahren noch, abstehende und zu lange Vorderzähne hatte - und schlug dabei einen Ton an, den Snape bis dato nur von einer wachsamen McGonagall kannte. "Weil sie unverbesserlich sind; eine Gryffindor, die sich für mutig genug hält, schnell und sofort handeln zu müssen und es auffällig wäre, wenn Madame Pomfrey neben mir und Ihnen auch noch in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück fehlen würde, wenngleich niemand in diesem Moment auf der Krankenstation liegt." Ratterte er logisch und kalt herunter. Sie nickte nur und er setzte sich endlich an den Tisch, sich Tee eingießend und nach dem Tagespropheten greifend. Sie tat es ihm gleich.

oOo

Schweigend nahmen sie ihr Frühstück ein, welches beide mit einem regen Appetit verschlangen. Als sie auf den Tagespropheten schielte, den er las und sein Gesicht hinter diesem verbarg, gab er ihr mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung einen Teil. Sie griff erschrocken danach und versenkte ihren Blick sofort in den Seiten, um dieser surreal wirkenden Lage - mit Snape gemeinsam an einem Frühstückstisch zu sitzen, dessen leckerer Schmaus nur für sie beide war - irgendwie zu entweichen. 'Woher wusste er…?' es blieb ihr ein Rätsel. Sie fragte sich - ohne wirklich einen Artikel in der Zeitung zu lesen - ob sie die ganze Sache mit der letzten Nacht einfach ansprechen sollte. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass dann sein Geduldsfaden reißen würde. Sein Verschanzen hinter der Zeitung implizierte, dass er lieber in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte.

Sie traute sich noch nicht einmal sich in seinem privaten Wohnraum umzusehen. Doch wenn sie ehrlich war, dann unterschied dieser sich kaum vom Schlafzimmer. Außer, dass anstatt eines Bettes eine schwarze lederne Couch mit dunklen Holzlehnen und einem Tisch, sowie zwei Sesseln vor dem mannhohen monumentalen Kamin, ein kleiner Schreibtisch in einer Ecke, sowie diese kleine Essecke für zwei Personen und einer Garderobe neben der Eingangstür waren. Auf der anderen Seite schien in einer Art Erker eine kleine Küchennische zu sein, wo eine Teekanne und ein paar Teebehälter standen und eine Vitrine mit Geschirr darin. Auch das alles war im viktorianischen Stil, so wie seine Kleidung - dunkel, klobig und verschlossen und alles in Strenge und von einer gewissen Lieblosigkeit. Doch wirklich umsehen… das traute sie sich nicht, wenngleich sie insgeheim das Gröbste schon automatisch erfasst hatte und mit Sicherheit eine detailgetreue Grundrisszeichnung seiner Räume jederzeit wiedergeben könnte.

* * *

_TBC (...wie immer sonntags)_


	7. Ein Vormittag für Jeden

**A/N:**

_Hallo!  
Hui... ich schaffe es doch noch, heute ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen.  
Hatte in der Woche einen Rechnerabsturz und musste alles neu aufsetzen. Jetzt funzt es wieder einigermaßen. Sorry, wenn ich die Kommis alle nicht beantworte. Es wird definitiv nächstes WE nachgeholt!!_

_Heute ein Kapitel zum Reflektieren._

_Liebe Grüße an alle Leser,  
Yu Silabar_

_P.S. Ich habe keine Beta und habe hier nicht noch einmal sonderlich drüber geschaut. Also nicht verzweifeln, wenn manches Wort oder so ein wenig wirr und irr wirkt._

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

-- 7. Ein Vormittag für Jeden --

_Sonntag, den 25. Januar 1998, vormittags_

Den Vormittag verbrachte Hermione mal nicht in der Bibliothek. Sie war zu sehr mit den Gedanken bei der letzten Nacht. Warum sie beim Frühstück gefehlt hatte, hatte sie jedoch – weiser Weise - mit einem frühen Gang in die Bibliothek abgetan und ein jeder ihrer Freunde und Bekannten nahm ihr das nicht übel. Denn schließlich war Hermione Granger ein Bücherwurm; die akurate und allseits immer gut auf den Unterricht vorbereitete Alleswisserin von Hogwarts. Man glaubte es ihr einvernehmlich.

So lag sie dann auf ihrem Bett und blätterte in diversen Zeitschriften wie dem 'Transfiguration Today' 'Arithmos Manteia Monthly' oder 'Astronomical Analemma Magazine'. Hermione war zwar ausgeglichen, was sie dem fantastischen Sex zuschrieb. So oder so regte sich in ihr dennoch ein merkwürdiges undefinierbares Gefühl, das rein gar nichts mit ihrer sexuellen Sättigung zu tun hatte. Die innere Ausgeglichenheit war keine. Etwas nagte an ihrem Befinden ganz empfindlich; unbeugsam ihr Gemüt umschattend.

Stille. Sie herrschte für Momente in ihr, um ihr herum, als sie dieses unbestimmte Etwas einzufangen versuchte. Sie hörte nur ihre Atmung, ihren Herzschlag. Sie konnte perdu nicht ihre Emotionen genauer definieren. 'Ist das normal?' Bei Ron wusste sie nach dem ersten Mal, dass es nur Sex war und die Freundschaft nicht gefährden würde. Sie gingen nicht lieblos mit einander um, aber trugen eben auch keine rosarote Brille. 'Doch hier?' Langsam wollte sie resigniert aufgeben, diesem Mysterium 'Ich fühle da was, aber kann es nicht beschreiben.' einen Stempel aufzudrücken. Brachial etwas in einem Nichts zu lesen, war wie eine Wahrsagestunde bei Trelawney und in diesem Fach war die junge Gryffindor klagend - die Lehrerin verfluchend - gescheitert. Sie war zu sehr Verstandesmensch, als philosophierend metaphysisches Medium für das Übersinnliche und Übernatürliche; was man auch immer darunter verstehen mochte.

'Ich habe mit einem Lehrer geschlafen - Snape!' Sie seufzte und starrte auf das Blatt vor sich. Langsam sickerte alles durch. Einerseits fragte sie sich, ob sie selbst nicht unter dem Einfluss eines Liebestrankes gestanden haben musste, dass sie es getan hatte. Andererseits hatte sie den Entschluss gefasst es durchzuziehen. Also stand sie zu ihrem Wort genauso, wie zu ihrer Tat. Wieder seufzte Hermione, strich sich einer ihren langen wuscheligen Locken hinter das Ohr und blätterte gedankenverloren weiter. Es war einfach abstrus, was geschehen war und somit doch eigentlich ganz froh, dass sie einen dicken fetten Haken an die Sache machen konnte. 'Einmalig…! es war einmalig.' Doch dieses EINMALIG richtete sich wie ein Wetterfähnchen im stürmischen Winde plötzlich von einem 'Nie wieder!' auf ein 'Wow und immer wieder gern'. Krummbein schlief seelenruhig neben ihr und ab und zu zuckte ein Pfötchen von ihm. Sie strich ihm sanft übers Fell. 'Dein sorgloses Leben würde ich gern haben.' dachte sie, schob die Zeitung zur Seite und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Sie verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte an die Decke. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich gut. Der vergebene Versuch Schuldgefühle zu finden, gab sie nach und nach auf. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie einem zweiten Tete-à-Tete nicht abgeneigt war. Sie lächelte wissend. 'Mione, Mione…' drehte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Etwas schmerzlich war nur, dass ein weiteres Mal nie stattfinden würde. 'So guter Sex und dann nie wieder… Die Messlatte liegt verdammt hoch nach dieser Nacht.' und sie grinste, dass nur sie von allen Schülern hier wusste, wie SNAPE im Bett war. 'Wie skandalös…' und Hermione schlummerte seelenruhig ein.

oOo

Sie streckte sich langsam und sah automatisch auf die Uhr. 'Was so schon so spät?' Sie durfte nach dem verpassten Frühstuck nicht auch noch beim Mittagessen fehlen. Schnell sprang sie auf, wirbelte mit ihrem Zauberstab um ihre Haare und brachte sie wieder in eine einigermaßen annehmbare Form. Sie warf sich den Umhang über und riss ihre Zimmertür auf, als gerade Ron anklopfen wollte. Ginny stand daneben. "Hey, wir wollten den Bücherwurm gerade abholen… zum gemeinsamen Holzen in der Großen Halle." meinte Ginny mit kessem Grinsen. "Ja, tut mir Leid das ich heute Morgen schon in der Bibliothek war." sagte sie. "Leid?" fragte Ron. "Du würdest leiden, wenn du in einem Gebäude sein müsstest, wo keine Bücher sind." Sie lachte leise. "Ok, wir hätten frisches Pergament aus Ägypten und gebleicht natürlich und dann noch verschiedene Muggel-Papierarten. Welches Menü darf es sein?" fragte Ron mit gekünstelt hochenglischer Stimme, was seinem sonst so üblichen Dialekt und profanem Ton eine gewisse Affektiertheit verlieh. Er bot ihr dabei einen Arm an. Sie henkelte sich ein und sie gingen los. Harry stieß nur wenige Meter weiter - gerade aus dem Gryfindor-Gemeisnchaftsraum eilend - zu ihnen. "Na? Bist du mit den Bücherseiten fertig geworden? War ein harter Kampf was?" "Habt ihr heute alle was im Kürbissaft gehabt?" fragte Mione grinsend. "Nö." grinste Harry zurück und nahm Ginny bei der Hand. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie in Richtung Halle, vier Freunde: ein Pärchen und ein Zweier-Arrangement.

In der Großen Halle angelangt, suchten sich die vier gemeinsam ein paar Plätze. Hermione vermied es zum Lehrertisch zu schauen. Sie wollte den freien Sonntag und die Fröhlichkeit im Kreise ihre Freunde nicht unnötig mit Gedanken an Snape verdunkeln. Der Alltag hatte sie zurück, ihre Freunde ebenso und diese ohne eine Spur von Ahnung, was in der letzten Nacht nicht alles geschehen war. Und das war gut so. Hermione grinste still vor sich hin und lauschte einem von Rons weltberühmten Witzen. "Ein Druide, ein Schamane und ein Zauberer gingen gemeinsam…"

oOo

Severus saß nach dem Frühstück und dem Verschwinden der Gryffindor in seinem Wohnzimmer und starrte in das kleine Feuer, das knisternd und Holzscheite knackend die Stille im Raum durchbrach. Es wärmte nicht wirklich, diente nur zur Beruhigung seines Gemüts, dem Nachhängen von Gedankenfetzen an die letzte Nacht. Er nippte an einer Tasse mit heiß dampfenden Earl Grey. 'Granger… was für ein Weib.' dachte er und seine Wangen röteten sich. Sofort schloss er die Augen, atmete tief ein und aus und versuchte seine verruchten Gedanken über sie zu kasteien. Er schluckte. 'Der Trank wird erst dann seine Wirkung vorübergehend einstellen, wenn sie schwanger wäre…' wenn er die Wirkung richtig deutete und es synonym die Wirkung auf ihn hatte wie es bei den Frauen - für die der Trank erschaffen wurde - sein sollte. 'Verdammt!'

Er ballte seine linke Hand in die Sessellehne. Er wusste, dass der Trank ihn zu einem perfekten Liebhaber machte, einem Menschen, der er nicht war. Er hatte Angst vor Zärtlichkeiten. Sie waren so verräterisch und doch schien Granger ihm diesen Makel nicht vorzuwerfen sondern ganz im Gegenteil: sie hatte Gefallen daran gefunden. 'Sie wird doch wohl nicht…?' Was wenn sie - sie war schließlich noch jung - glaubte, er würde es wiederholen wollen. Sie mochte zwar ein wandelndes Lexikon sein, aber sie war unerfahren. Ein junges Ding, das sich irgendwelchen Träumen hingeben konnte. 'Abstand, definitiv Abstand! Keine Wiederholung! Distanz! Bewahre die Kontrolle! Halte sie dir vom Leib!' peitschte er seine Stimme immer energischer auf, um Hass auf sie zu schüren. Er tat es nur, weil er tief in seinem Inneren wusste und sein Trank es nun mal so wollte, dass er sie immer und immer wieder begehren würde. Der Teufelskreis hatte für ihn begonnen. Er hasste es abgrundtief, so gebrechlich zu sein, durch Triebe und die Fixierung auf einen Menschen. 'Ein Mensch? Lily…' Er seufzte tiefer und sehnsüchtiger und lehnte sich zurück. Er wollte an sie denken, wollte, dass sie seine Gedanken füllte und wenn er es versuchte, dann tauchte wieder diese Granger auf, die auf ihm ritt, ihn verführte, ihn durch ihre haselnussbraunen Augen hypnotisierend vor Erotik sein Blut in Wallung versetzte. Er lehnte den Kopf zur Seite, die nunmehr leere Tasse an ihn gelehnt und nickte ein. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren träumte er von braunen Augen, nicht von Grünen und einem Gesicht das ihn freudig anlächelte und nicht wütend für das verbal verurteilte, was er war: kein guter Mensch.

oOo

Aufschreckend, die Tasse polternd auf den Steinfußboden in Scherben zerklirrend, stand er plötzlich in seinem Wohnzimmer. Argusaugen - kalt und forschend - huschten durch den Raum. Er hatte geträumt. 'Alles nur ein Traum.' Er schnaubte, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Seine gelblich dünnen Finger wurden weiß, wie die eines Toten. Er spürte die klebrige Feuchte in seinen Boxershorts. 'Kontrollier dich. Deine Gedanken verraten dich. Konzentriere dich! Lenke dich ab! Wahre die Fassung!' gab er sich verbale Ohrfeigen. Er straffte seine Schultern, blickte sich um. Er suchte die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims und sah, dass es bereits Zeit zum Mittagessen war. Wenn er bereits zum Frühstück gefehlt hatte, so nicht auch noch zum Mittag. Er machte sich - nach einem kurzen Aufenthalt im Bad - auf den Weg in die Gesellschaft. Dorthin, wo die Massen sich jetzt schmatzend und gackernd tummelten und er ganz allein mit seiner schattenlosen Seele mitsamt seinen rotierenden Sorgen und der Sehnsucht seiner Lenden mitten drin, wie ein einsamer stummer Kämpfer auf einem Schlachtfeld irrer und emotional extrovertierter Gnome und Trolle sich durchkämpfen musste.

Der Umhang, von seinen gedankenverhangenen Schritten, bauschte brausend um ihn auf. Seine Miene war unergründlich, in ihm tief drinnen arbeitete es unentwegt. Er ging gedanklich straff seinen heutigen Plan durch, was er für seine heutige Zerstreuung nicht alles tun würde. 'Die Unterlagen des Trankes durcharbeiten, Nachforschungen zu möglichen Gegenmitteln beginnen, auflisten und weitere Prozedere theoretisch konzipieren… und Dumbledore den Bericht vom letzten Todesser-Treffen im Denkarium zeigen.' Vorher musste er jedoch die Gedanken an Granger loswerden.

Grimmig betrat er die Halle, nickte seinen Kollegen zu uns setzte sich stumm an seinen Platz. Heute war Sonntag. Er wollte seine Ruhe vor Schulproblemen seiner Kollegen und den röhrenden Bälgern an den Haustischen da unten. Er blickte kein einziges Mal zu einem Schüler. Sie waren im Augenblick einfach nur Luft für ihn - aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen. Der Alltag hatte Einzug gefunden, ein Hirn zermahlender für ihn, bitterer im Geschmack wie jeder noch so abscheulich gebraute Trank.

Die Arroganz und Selbstheroik seines slytherin'schen Egos, hatten nie auch nur angehauchter Weise die Möglichkeit in Betracht gebracht, dass er - Severus Snape - nach all den Jahren des perfekten Spion-Daseins, nun in eine so klägliche Falle gerutscht war. Die Knebel und Fesseln eines Verräters, sie aren in From einer Flüssigkeit verabreicht worden und hatte er nicht selbst schon immer wieder die Erstklässler davor gewarnt, wie gefährlich Tränke sein können? Seine allessagende und Sagen umwobene Einführungsrede in seinem Untterischt sprach Bände darüber, was in dunklen schwarzmagischen Zaubertrankbüchern Zoll-lang erklärt wird. Er, der Meister der Tränke, Ober-Brodler im Kerker hatte sich von seinem eigenen Können blenden lassen. 'Ergeht es jedem Meister so? Nein! Dumbledore wäre so etwas nie passiert. Nie im Leben...' Severus fluchte und spuckte sich innerlich angewidert an. Er würde nie groß und mächtig werden nie so gutwerden können wie Dumbledore. 'Gut...' ein Wort und so schmerzlich für ihn. Snape bemühte sich krampfhaft gut zu sein. Doch eswar schwer. Schwerer als für all die anderen Leichtsinningen und Leichtgläubigen da draußen, die gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpften. Für ihn war es wie jemand, der kein Sonnenlicht vertrug, bei hochstehender Mittagssonne durch die Sahara zu schreiten - nackend und ohne Wasser. Immer durstig nach dem Dunklen, immer sich dazu zwingend, den Fatamorganas von Macht und Gier zu widerstehen.

Seine Genialität war sein Verhängnis und Gefängnis geworden und Granger ahnte noch gar nicht, wie sehr sie doch im Unrecht war. 'Sag niemals nie...!' kam ihn in den Sinn. Nie zu Versagen, nie wieder Böses zu tun, nie wieder zu lieben, nie wieder zu leben. Er hasste sein Leben. Seine Augen waren leer und starrten auf den Teller vor sich. Er aß gemächlich ruhig, stoisch und für sich. Die Geräusche schnatternder Stimmen um sich herum wie Meereswellen und inmitten dieser: klein, wie ein dunkler Fleck, der nicht auszuradieren ist und dennoch dem Untergang geweiht scheint.

* * *

_TBC (...nächtes WE)_


	8. Psychologie vs Versuchsobjekt 1

**A/N:**

_Hallo an alle Leser, Urlauber, Arbeitswütigen und Snape-Versessenen!  
So es ist Sonntag und somit geht es weiter.  
Wieder einmal nehmen Sevs Qualen kein Ende. Der arme... ;)  
Viel Spaß und viel Sonne!_

_CU Yu Silabar_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

-- 8. Psychologie-Promotion versus praktisches Versuchsobjekt, Teil 1 --

_Mittwoch, den 28. Januar 1998, nach einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke_

Der Raum war kalt und dunstig. Man hörte es in verschiedenen Kesseln zischen, blubbern und Rauchschwaden stiegen daraus auf. Jetzt im letzten und siebten Schuljahr waren nur noch die wirklich guten Schüler im Zaubertrankkurs und auch nur wenige waren dazu bereit ihn bei Snape überhaupt fortzuführen. Einige, weil sie es wegen ihres Berufswunsches mussten - so wie Harry und Ron - und andere, weil sie es doch tatsächlich wollten - so wie Hermione. Neville war froh gewesen es abwählen zu dürfen und Hermione darüber, dass sie sich nunmehr ganz allein auf ihr Gebräu konzentrieren konnte, ohne einem eingeschüchterten und nervös zerstreuten Neville ständig auf die Finger zu schauen, dass er nicht wieder einmal den Kessel an die Decke des Klassenzimmers katapultierte; samt Inhalt.

Wenn Hermiones Blick gesenkt war und ein paar Locken ihr Gesicht sanft bedeckten, huschten ihre Augen immer wieder verstohlen und kurz zu Snape hinüber, der wie immer an seinem Lehrer-Schreibpult saß und dort die Arbeiten der anderen Jahrgänge kontrollierte. Er machte dies immer so. Nie im Leben würde er seine kostbare Zeit damit verschwenden, dies außerhalb des Unterrichts zu tun. Da hatte er weitaus besseres vor, was auch immer dies sein mochte. Sein Hang zu gesteigerter Effizienz aus zeitlicher Planung und wissenschaftlicher Präsenz schöpfend, war eines seiner Markenzeichen und oftmals eines seiner übelsten Makel. Denn wenn einer seiner verhassten Bälger - also alle außer die seines Hauses - auch nur eine halbe Minute zu spät zum Unterricht oder einer Strafarbeit erschien, dann war das Übel für den Schüler schon geschehen - Severus Snapes bissiger Charakter versprühte dann behände Gift und Galle. So färbte sich die üble Laune des Lehrers in eine magenumdrehende Übelkeit auf den Schüler ab. So dass dieses frische Snape-Opfer nach vollrichteter Tat entweder kreidebleich vor Angst und Häme oder puterrot vor Zorn und Niedertracht von einem zufrieden arrogant grinsenden Snape entlassen wurde.

Dann huschte Hermiones Blick zur Tafel, auf die Rezeptur des Trankes, den sie heute zu brauen hatten und wieder zurück auf ihre Unterlagen oder den Zutaten, die sie gerade bearbeitete. Alles nur, um ihn unauffällig zu beobachten. Neben ihr tauschten Harry und Ron heimlich Blicke aus, um sich gegenseitig ein bisschen zu helfen. Hermione zu fragen, taten sie seit Anfang des Jahres nicht mehr. Sie war immer so hochkonzentriert, dass sie meist nie auf irgendwelche Fragen oder Bitten noch reagierte. Es war als träge sie Scheuklappen und sah nur noch ihre zu bewältigende Aufgabe vor sich. Manchmal wünschte sich Harry das Buch des Halbblutprinzen zurück. Doch Dumbledore hatte es Anfang des Schuljahres einkassiert. Woher dieser nun schon wieder wusste, dass Harry das geliehene Buch nicht zurückgegeben hatte… Es war ihm schleierhaft geblieben, genauso Hermione und Ron. Dumbledore selbst ging auf Harrys vorsichtige Fragerei zu diesem Thema immer wieder geschickt aus dem Wege.

Grübelnd zerhackte die wissbegierige Gryffindor die frischen gelbsaftigen Hexenhaselblüten für den heutigen Trank, der die Blutgerinnung ankurbeln soll und eine passende Salbe, die Prellungen und Verstauchungen entgegenwirkt. An der Tafel stand: 'Kombinationsmixturen Teil IV - Tränke und Salben einer Basis und ihre differenten Wirkungen'. Wieder huschten ihre Augen heimlich hin und her; immer wieder: Tafel, Lehrer-Schreibpult, Kessel, Arbeitsplatz und zurück zur Tafel - ein unaufhörlich fein einstudierter Mechanismus.

Snape legte ab und zu seine Schreibfeder ab und seine flache Hand auf das Pult neben die Pergamentrollen. Dann schaute er durch den Raum. Sein Blick war kalt, streng, aufmerksam und durchdringend. Bei kleinerem Geflüster, das er vernahm, zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen und durchbohrte die Person, von dem das Gesäusel ausging. Jeder spürte sofort, wenn Snape einen anstarrte und war dann wie angewurzelt sofort verstummt. Die erbarmungslose Bitterkeit und Strenge des Professors war wie eine in der Luft liegende Seuche. Hermione wunderte sich, warum er es vermied durch die Reihen zu gehen und sich den fortschreitenden Brauprozess anzusehen.

Dann ergriff er wieder seine Feder. Sein Blick noch bissiger und kälter als zuvor. Es war ein Stechen, der jedem Schmerz bereitete. Es war, als würden die Temperaturen im Labor, trotz der Flammen auf den Feuerstellen, noch tiefer herabfallen. 'Etwas stimmt nicht? Er ist so…' Tja, alle Worte die mit Kälte und Dunkelheit in Verbindung gebracht werden konnten waren passend. Doch so war er immer, aber irgendwie eben heute ganz besonders schlimm und beinahe schon körperlich spürbar, ratterten die Gedanken Grangers vor sich hin.

Nach der Stunde traten Harry und Ron aus dem Raum und atmeten draußen tief durch, als würden sie erst jetzt wieder 'Snape seuchenfreie' Luft atmen können, die Sauerstoff enthielt, das jedes Lebewesen am Leben hielt und nicht wie ein Giftgas einen innerlich nach und nach zerfraß und das Leben aus einem heraus saugte. "Hattest du auch das Gefühl, dass er heute einen hätte umbringen können, wenn etwas schief gegangen wäre… mit einem der Tränke?" fragte Ron verschwörerisch. "Wer weiß. Vielleicht hat Voldy ihn mal wieder nicht für seine tollen Information gelobt und nun ist er griesgrämig." raunte Harry. "Griesgrämig? Das ist der Typ doch immer." "Ja, eben. Snape eben." zischte Harry und wollte jetzt keinen Gedanken mehr an die Stunde geschweige denn an die Fledermaus verschwenden. "Hermione?" fragte Ron und hatte sich umgedreht. Sie stand noch an ihrem Tisch und packte ihre Tasche voll. "Ich habe Fragen zum Projekt." Ron hob die Augenbrauen, sah wie Snape dies auch mitbekommen hatte und dieser nun Hermione einen dunklen Blick zuwarf, sie sich zu dem Professor umdrehte, dieser knapp nickte und dann weiter an ihr vorbeiblickte und Ron einen gar giftig gruseligen Blick zusandte. Ron, der draußen auf dem Flur stand, schluckte und wich automatisch einen trippelden Schritt zurück. "Lass uns gehen, Harry." murmelte er verlegen und beide gingen rasch aus den dunklen Katakomben hinauf zu mehr Licht und Lebendigkeit.

oOo

Hermione ging auf Snape zu und hatte bereits ihren Mund geöffnet, als er ihr ein übellauniges Gesicht schenkte, als solle sie dies als letzte und einzige Chance sehen, zu gehen, bevor sie doch die fatale Dreistigkeit besitzen würde und es wagte den Mund aufzumachen. Doch Hermione atmete tief durch, fasste sich und ignorierte - durch die Gedanken an das, die sie sich die letzten drei Tage über gemacht und es heute beobachtet hatte - seine nonverbale Drohung einfach. "Sir? Wie lange halten Sie jetzt schon durch?" warf sie ihm direkt und unverblümt entgegen.

Ihre Offenheit versetzte Snape innerlich einen Schlag. Er sah sich und sie bereits wieder die übelsten - nein, fantastischsten - Sexpraktiken vollführen. Ihre Anwesenheit war sein Grund für seinen unnahbaren Auftritt aus frosteisiger Präsenz durch reine Gestik und Mimik gewesen. Er hatte versucht sich an den Sechstklässlerinnen aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw satt zu sehen, die er die Stunde zuvor unterrichtet hatte; auch in dieser Stunde an dem einen einigermaßen ansehnlichen Ravenclaw-Mädchen. Vergebens. Keine hatte den erregenden Erfolg wie Granger. Sah er ein Dekolletee ansatzweise, verglich er es mit Grangers, erhaschte er einen Blick auf ein wohlgeformtes Gesäß, dachte er sich Granger als Gesicht dazu. Sah er eine Schülerin an, seufzte er innerlich, weil es nicht jene haselnussbraunen Augen waren, nicht ihre Augenbrauen und gleich gar nicht ihre weichen sinnlichen Lippen. Blickte er den Schülerinnen beim Bearbeiten der Zutaten auf die Finger, verwandelten sie sich vor seinem geistigen Auge in Granger ihre und diese bearbeiteten seinen Körper betörend sanft und leidenschaftlich zugleich. Innerlich rügte er sich, dass er nun schon Schüler als Sexobjekte betrachtete. Noch nie hatte er derartiges Gedankengut in den Unterricht transferiert. Solche Gedanken durfte und musste er leider immer als Todesser seinem Dunklen Lord präsentieren, um dessen perverse Herrschsucht zu befriedigen und ihn - Snape - so selbst als einen seiner geliebten und getreuen Gefolgsmänner weiterhin anzuerkennen. Snape hatte gelernt - durch demütige Disziplin und permanente Kontrolle seiner Gedanken - geradezu roboterhaft einen inneren Schalter umzulegen, um zwischen Todesser, Professor und Privatperson hin und her zu schalten.

Halt! Eigentlich nur dieses Granger-Gör. Nicht die anderen kindlichen und dennoch schon weiblich erscheinenden Schüler waren das Problem. Es gab nur eines: Granger! Und diese stand hier vor ihm und hatte ihn eiskalt erwischt. Sie musste wissen, dass der Trank nicht so ohne Weiteres seine Wirkung verlieren würde. Jetzt wusste sie es. 'Verdammt! Eigentlich weiß sie gar nichts. Schnell abwimmeln, vergraulen und Ruhe haben… vor ihr, der Welt, allen anderen. Das geht keinen was an.' schnauzte er sich selbst an. Doch wieder sah er auf ihre Lippen, wieder diese Hände, die zu erahnende Figur unter der Schulrobe… und all das, was er in der einen Nacht von ihr zu spüren bekommen hatte. Seine Erektion wuchs augenblicklich und sein Blut rauschte mehr und mehr aus dem Gehirn in tiefere Regionen von Körper und Geist.

Es war zum fettigen Schwarz-Haare Ausraufen. Seine Visage erstarrte in bitterer Kälte, sein Teint die eines Inferius' - weiß und fahl; nicht einfach nur Blässe. Er saß stocksteif an seinem Pult, sich keinen Millimeter bewegend; die Atmung streng kontrollierend, wie ein Apnoe-Taucher auf Trainingsgang an trockenem Land, der eigentlich liebend gern in die Tiefe der Feuchte hinab gleiten wollte; ganz, ganz tief hinab bis zur Finsternis. Und so verfinsterten sich seine Gedanken ins Pornografische, was diese Person betraf, die da so kess und herausfordernd vor ihm stand und auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete.

"Gehen Sie Ms Granger. Das war einmalig. Vergessen Sie, was geschehen ist." Sagte er leise und gefährlich. Sie rührte sich aber kein Stück, scherte sich nicht um sein bedrohliches Gebaren. "Es ist nicht vorbei." Meinte sie kühn. Kurz schloss er die Augen, als er den Kopf senkte, sich hinter seinem schwarzen Haarvorhang versteckte, um Kraftreserven zu mobilisieren und so nach Fassung zu ringen. Er rieb sich den Nasenrücken und blickte von dem Aufsatz hoch, den er gerade korrigierte. Stumm blickten sie sich an. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab, der einfach aus seinem Robenärmel in seine Hand glitt, schnippte damit und die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Die Kerzen im Raum flackerten kurz im Windzug. Hermiones Augen blitzten kurz auf: vor Angst und Aufregung - einem Mischgefühl, in dem der unbändige Gryffindor-Mut und die Neugier gewiss siegesreich heraustreten würden.

"Ms Granger…" "Hermione." sagte sie geschwind. Er nickte. "Hermione…" presste er mit gezwungener Höflichkeit und einem seitlichen Nicken hervor. "Der Trank wirkt länger, als erhofft. Oder soll ich besser sagen, solange bis er sein Ziel erreicht hat, nicht wahr?" fragte sie. Er schwieg. Sein Blick sagte nichts aus. "Es ist so. Ihre Symptome sind eindeutig, Severus." redete sie drauf los. Sie wagte sich weit hinaus. Aber das war es ihr wert. Sie wollte, weil er nun einmal mit ihr geschlafen hatte, nun auch wissen, was für ein Trank das genau war und inwieweit es nur auf den Trank zurück zu führen war. Denn den Snape, den sie kannte, hatte es in dieser einen gemeinsamen Nacht nicht gegeben und meinetwegen - so ein kleines Teufelchen in ihr süß säuselnd - könnte sich solch eine Nacht auch wieder ergeben. Ihrem Körper und ihren Sinnen jedenfalls hatte es sehr gefallen. Sie riss sich zusammen keine Gänsehaut zu bekommen, als sie ein paar flüchtige Bilder aus jener leidenschaftlichen Verbundenheit in den Vordergrund drängeln wollten. Es drängelte ihre Libido nämlich dazu, wach zu werden. "Da ist keine Nachwirkung." sagte er barsch und so leise, dass sein brennender Blick auf sie, die Gänsehaut wirklich hervorrief; jetzt jedoch aus Furcht. Sie schluckte und sammelte sich neu.

oOo

Einen Schritt wagte Hermione auf den Professor zu. Es waren doch der unbändiger Gryffindor-Mut und die Neugierde, die jetzt die Angst bei ihr auf Angriff stellten und sie nach vorn trieben. "Irrtum. Sie sehen fürchterlich aus: unausgeglichen, unbefriedigt." flüsterte sie und ihre Augen fixierten die seinen. Innerlich hämmerte ihr Herz laut und heftig gegen ihren Brustkorb. Das 'unbefriedigt' war wie ein stechender Schmerz in seinen Lenden, den ihr kraftstrotzender, fast schon trotziger Blick auf ihn nur noch verstärkte. Er fragte sich, warum er es nur mochte, dass sie so selbstbewusst auftrat. Normalerweise unterband er jede Art von aufkeimendem Dursetzungsvermögen. Er hatte das alleinige Recht auf Autorität - andere nicht -, denn schließlich stand dieses Gör hier nicht einfach nur in seinem Zaubertrankklassenzimmer, sondern war dadurch automatisch auch unter seiner Regentschaft. Hier war er das Gesetz und nicht Granger. 'Prätentiöse Potter-Freundin! Ihre feurigen Augen, der bebende Brustkorb… Wie aufreizend… So keck und kess zugleich… Moment Mal… aufreizend?'

Innerlich strudelte er in eine gewisse Repression, verursacht durch die Erkenntnis von ungeahnten Emotionen, die er geschwind wieder im Kerkerboden versenkte. "…es wird vorüber gehen. Ich habe es unter Kontrolle." versuchte er mit absoluter Festigkeit zu sagen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und widerstand unumstößlich jeder Art von farbloser Kaltherzigkeit, die Snape ihr mit scharfem tieftriefendem Bariton entgegenbrachte. Ignorierend - nur sehr schwer -, was diese Stimme nicht alles zu anfachen vermochte, wenn sie denn gefühlvoll und schmiegsam seidig dem gesteigerten Appetit von sexuellem Amüsement diente, plauderte sie jetzt einfach weiter. Gryffindor lebe hoch: in Hochmut und Heldenstreich der ehrenwerten Hermione Joan Granger.

"Sie haben den Zaubertrank für Frauen zusammengestellt. Ihr männlicher Hormonhaushalt ist dafür nicht geschaffen. Er ist im Ungleichgewicht und muss wieder in seinen Ursprung zurückgeführt werden." Er sog die Luft scharf ein. Er hasste sie in diesem Moment dafür, dass sie ihren allbekannten aufgeweckten Geist zum Einsatz brachte. "Sie bleiben eine impertinente Besserwisserin." stellte er bitter fest. Mit einem verlegenen und etwas spitzbübischen Schmunzeln nickte sie. "Ist wohl so. Und es wird Ihnen zu Gute kommen." Er zog jetzt die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ähm, ich meine mein Wissen." sagte sie schnell hinterher und lief rot an. Er nickte stumm und befangenes Schweigen trat ein.

'Sie wird doch wohl nicht… Merlin bewahre…' und es war wieder dieser eine Pornofilm, der ihn in Gedanken heimsuchte. Mittlerweile schon die X-te Fortsetzung von 'Wie treibe ich es mit Granger beim Zaubertrankbrauen: auf dem Tisch, an der Wand, auf dem Boden, von Hinten, mit Sachen, ohne… einfach überall und irgendwie; schlussendlich Sex mit dem verruchten Weib.' Seine Hose spannte, seine Nerven standen vor einer Zerreißprobe und sein eh sehr dünn ausgeprägter Geduldsfaden, war damit beschäftigt seine lüsterne Unersättlichkeit überspannt in Schach zu halten. Dennoch hatten Snapes Augen Granger voll und ganz ins Visier genommen, wie ein Jäger seine Beute und er wartete eigentlich nur noch auf Befriedigung; endlich zum Schuss zu kommen.

* * *

_TBC (...nächsten Sonntag)_


	9. Psychologie vs Versuchsobjekt 2

**A/N:**

_Hallo!_

_Holla... die Ferienzeit schlägt aber zu... Kaum Reviews.  
Nun ja, schwarzlesen ist ein phänomenaler Zustand.  
Daher sofort die etwas längere Fortsetzung von Hermiones Monolog und Snapes Gedanken dazu...  
(und die seit Mittwoch Morgen verdauende Erkenntnis, dass der neue Film zwar 'Half-Bood Prince' heißt, dieser aber noch nicht mal im Trailer zu sehen war... °verdammter Potter-Junge aber auch. Immer stiehlt er dem waren Meister die Show!!° GRRRRRRRRRRRRR...)_

_CU Yu Silabar_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

-- 9. Psychologie-Promotion versus praktisches Versuchsobjekt Teil 2 --

_Mittwoch, den 28. Januar 1998, nach einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke_

Nach einem kurzen Räuspern nahm Hermione Granger ihren Mut und schoss ihn geballt aus ihren Mund direkt ins Snapes Gesicht. Er verzog bereits jetzt dieses, da er ihre Art alles und jeden verteidigen zu müssen, kannte. Sie war ja so Gryffindor-typisch berechenbar. Innerlich schmunzelte und seufzte er zugleich darüber, zog sich selbst aber zur Räson, wie er es sich nur erlauben konnte, so über eine Schülerin zu denken. Um diesen Anflug von anbandelnder Sympathie sofort im Kein zu ersticken, murmelte er ein 'Typisch Schlammblut!' in sich hinein. Er musste - wenn er schon Sex mit ihr hatte - ja nicht auch noch mit wohlwollendem Interesse für sie daher kommen müssen und hämmerte das menschenverachtende Schimpfwort immer wieder in sein Hirn.

oOo

"Sir, Sex bekämpft nur die Symptome und behebt nicht das Problem. Die Ursache ist Ihr chemisches Ungleichgewicht, dass durch den Sex nur vorübergehend bewältigt werden kann und da Sie bereits sagten, dass Sie immer zu perfekt sind, ist der Trank so gut, dass er nur dann die Symptome vorübergehend stillt, wenn sie sich mit jemanden vereinen. Ursprünglich sollte es bei Frauen mit einer Schwangerschaft vorübergehend enden und wohl erst dann wieder das gesteigerte sexuelle Bedürfnis aufflammen lassen, wenn die Physis der Frau zu einer weiteren Befruchtung bereit ist. Außerdem haben Sie mit dem Trank garantiert, dass die Frau sich einen Partner sucht und verführt - weil das Männer als anziehend und verlockend empfinden und zu einer willigen Beute macht, aber gleichzeitig die Chancen der Frau auf den Erfolg ihrer Umwerbung erhöht - der definitiv als genetisch geeignet gilt; sprich es ist ein Partner, der die größtmögliche Wahrscheinlichkeit eines magisch starken Nachkömmlings signifikant erfüllt. Nun zu Ihrem Problem:..." und sie holte einmal ganz tief Luft. "...Sie sind definitiv keine Frau!" Snape schluckte. "Welche interessante Feststellung. Wie sie nur auf diese Erkenntnis STOßEN konnten." Brachte er schnaubend und mit ölig triefendem Bariton heraus. 'Schlammbl… Sex? Seeex… Sex… auf dem Tisch, Robe hoch von hinten. Bein hoch an der Tür, neben dem Regal, an der kalten Steinwand, hier auf dem Pult, ach was… gleich auf meinen Stuhl hier… SEX! Mit Granger… Oh bei Merlins Eiern... ihre Augen funkeln schon...' Ihm wurde seine innere Hitze langsam zu einem Schwelbrand im Magen… ein flaues Gefühl aus kribbelnden sexlüsternen Atomen seines Körpers, die ihm mehr und mehr ihren Willen aufzwangen, sie endlich anzufallen und zu umgarnen: 'Wie bekomme ich sie dahin? Was mag sie? Was macht sie an? Wie krieg ich sie wieder und immer wieder und… Sex!'

Hermione blickte abschätzig zu ihm und leierte ihren wissenschaftlichen Singsang weiterhin kühl und kühn zugleich hinunter. Ihn weiter in seinen eigenen Säften sexelnde Seelenqualen ausharrend. "Sie als Mann können keine Kinder bekommen, aber haben sexuelle Bedürfnisse, die nun, aufgrund Ihres natürlichen immer bereiten Verlangens - das ist nun einmal mit die Natur des Mannes - , Ihr genetisches Material weiterzugeben um Ihre eigene Art und vor allem gerade Ihre eigenen Gene weiterzugeben, noch mehr verstärkt, wenn nicht sogar exponentiell erhöht wurde. Sie sind also ein Gefangener Ihrer eigenen männlichen Natur, sich fortpflanzen zu wollen. Es ist eigentlich kein Wollen, sondern eine instinktive Handlung. Ein Drang, den die Natur geschaffen hat und den man nicht ignorieren kann. Gleich gar nicht in einem so speziellen Fall wie Ihrem, der durch den Trank jetzt mehr als überdeutlich zu Tage befördert wurde. Arretiert in einer immerwährenden Brunftzeit, wenn man es als…" "ICH VERSTEHE WAS SIE DAMIT ZU SAGEN GEDENKEN!" zischte er brodelnd wie ein Vulkan, der kurz vor dem Ausbruch stand und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie bald wie ein schwarzer Panther anspringen würde. Sein Blick hatte sich bereits seltsam verdunkelt.

oOo

Einmal atmete Hermione laut aus, als wiche die Spannung aus ihr und machte dabei Platz für mehr und neu aufkeimenden Mut - unreifen, unsinnigen, übereifrigen und übermütigen Gryffindor-Mut, wie Snape innerlich schon fast weinerlich dachte und glaubte, sich in der Hölle zu befinden und nicht nur in einer Höhle eines Gryffindor-Löwen - und Hermione ratterte wieder in ihren Monolog unentwegt weiter. Sie hieb Schlag für Schlag mit der Axt der erkenntnisschweren Wahrheit auf seine blutende Wunde, die den Namen 'Der letzte Rest von Ehre und Stolz des Mannes Severus Snape' ein. "Entweder Sie suchen sich jede Nacht eine neue Gefährtin, die Ihren Ansprüchen entspricht ein Kind von Ihnen zu empfangen und auszutragen, oder Sie begnügen sich mit mir und der Kreis der Wissenden bleibt überschaubar klein UND KONTROLLIERBAR." Sie funkelte ihn an, denn sie wusste wie sehr er ein Mensch war, dem es mehr als wichtig schien, die Kontrolle über die Dinge die ihn umgaben zu haben. Es bedeute für ihn, eine gewisse Macht ausüben zu können.

Sie traf ins Schwarze. Snape schwieg einfach, wenn man seine verbissene und bösartig dreinblickende Mimik ignorierte. "Da der Trank nur genetisch zueinander passende Individuen miteinander verbindet - Sie in mir wohl einen dieser gefunden haben - wäre dies der ratsamste und klügste Schritt. Andernfalls müssten Sie sich auf die erneute Suche begeben und hier sofort einen weiteren Treffer zu landen, wird wohl von zweifelhaftem Erfolg gekrönt werden." 'Jetzt unterstellt sie mir schon Unfähigkeit. Oh du kleine geile Hexe, wenn du wüsstest was ich mit dir nicht alles veranstalten möchte…' Er schluckte. 'Habe ich das auch nicht laut ausgesprochen?' Langsam entglitt ihm wirklich der Verstand. Er krallte krampfhaft seine dünnen langen und gelblichen Finger in die alten Holzlehnen seines Stuhles, die glücklicherweise hinter dem Pult von ihr nicht gesehen werden konnten, genauso wenig wie sein pochender Penis, dessen Schmerz schon nach Erlösung schrie. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass er auf eine brachiale Größe mit unermesslich starker Härte herangewachsen sein musste; einer Waffe mit der er Granger so gern mal ihr haltloses Mundwerk stopfen wollte.

oOo

Sacht lehnte sich die bravuröse Referentin - über Snapes gesteigerte Sexualität - jetzt an den Tisch hinter ihr und nahm sein Intimleben weiterhin scheibchenweise auseinander. Hermione glaubte, wenn sie ihn auf gerade diese Art brutal mit dem Tatsachen seines Umstandes konfrontierte und dazu auch noch wissenschaftlich eingepackt servierte, würde er ein Einsehen haben und zu dem Schluss kommen, dass sie durchaus in der Lage war, damit erwachsen und rational umzugehen und nichts Romantisches in ihre eine gemeinsame Nacht hinein zu interpretieren veruschte. Also, da sie nun schon einmal hier und jetzt in einem Tränkelabor war, konnte sie mit ihrem Sezieren von Snapes Seelenheil fortfahren. Es schien zu funktionieren, denn ihr Professor schwieg weiterhin und rührte sich keinen Deut vom Fleck weg.

Snape selbst sah es etwas anders; aus einem ihm doch mehr als typischen Blickwinkel. Er litt vor sich hin und hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass - so sehr er diese braungelockte und eifrige Besserwisserin auch vor den Kopf stoßen würde - ihre Sturheit obsiegen würde. Er kam sich mehr und mehr so vor, als wäre er einer dieser Flubberwürmer, die er seine Schüler sonst immer als Strafarbeit auferlegte und diese die kleinen schleimigen Dinger Stück für Stück auseinander nehmen mussten. Ihn beschlich für einen Moment der Gedanke, dass sie daran Spaß hatte. 'Ist sie sadistisch veranlagt?' Er schüttelte den Gedanken geschwind und schaudernd ab. Alles konnte er leiden, aber keinen Sadismus. So sehr manch einer gerade dies von ihm wohl am ehesten denken würde. Doch seine Kontrolle hatte in sexueller Hinsicht anständige Grenzen, wenn er der Privatmann war und nicht der Todesser - jenes Wesen, das er mittlerweile selbst verabscheute, so sehr er dunkle Künste auch liebte und Macht ihm ein gewisses Hochgefühl vorgaukelte. Doch was versprach es ihm wirklich? Leid, Selbsthass, Zwiespalt und Unzufriedenheit. Es war nicht jenes Glück, von dem er einst im jugendlichen Irrglauben aus Naivität glaubte, es wäre das Heilmittel für seine Ängste und das Fundament von etwas Sicherheit in seinem zukünftigen Leben. Dieses einst verherrlichte Todesser-Dasein war heute in der Gegenwart selbst zur allmächtigsten Angst geworden, die in ihm und an seiner Seele - wie ein Höllenhund seinen Lieblingsknochen kauend - nagte. Welch Ironie aber auch. Sein Wunsch wurde zur Angst und seine Träume von Liebe zu Leid.

Der Tränkemeister und Privatim in ihm waren verbal sadistisch genug Kontrolle auszuüben, aber sexuell sehnte er sich eher nach dem, was er am wenigsten im Leben je gehabt hatte: Beständigkeit, Geborgenheit, Vertrauen und Zärtlichkeiten; etwas menschliche Wärme und das verschloss er mit sich in tiefen dunklen Kerkern, voller Abgeschiedenheit, aus Verzweiflung und Angst erkannt zu werden. Lieber verkannt bleiben, als erkannt oder anerkennend der Gesellschaft Futter für ihre verhöhnende Vehemenz zu geben. Die Obhut der Gesellschaft war trügerisch und rücksichtslos im Vernichten schwacher Gemüter. Also war er gleichfalls so - sogar noch härter - ihnen gegenüber und das ging nur, wenn er ebenso hart zu sich selbst war.

Der Snape typische Teufelskreis rotierte unentwegt, so wie die Erde schon seit aber millionen von Jahren um die Sonne kreiste. Es war für Außenstehende wie Dumbledore vielleicht nur ein Prinzip, für Snape ein Naturgesetz. Charles Darwin würde mit Stolz auf dieses Prachtexemplar seiner Theorien verweisen, wenn er denn je von einem homo sapiens sapiens wie Severus Tobias Snape erfahren hätte.

'Wenn sie sadistisch ist, kann ich einpacken. Ich möchte zärtlich sein. Ein wenig Zuneigung geben und geschenkt bekommen… Verdammt, ich denke schon wieder daran!' fauchte er sich selbst bissig an. Er fand schnell zu seinen Ängsten zurück. Die waren ihm lieber. So tobte der schulbubenhafte und schüchterne Snivellus gegen seine schwankende Stimmung wie zwei Riesen im Riesengebirge Tschechiens; unbarmherzig und unermüdlich tiefe Wunden in die jahrelang und mühevoll zusammengestellte Ordnung des erwachsenen Professors und Mannes Snape schlagend. Diese Abneigungen und Feindschaften, die man ihm all die Jahre schenkte, konnte er nur allzugut beziffern, davon hatte er ja genug erlebt und konnte sie bis heute nicht abstellen: Ängstlichkeit und Furchtsamkeit - sowohl deren Ursache, als auch Resultat. Und Aufmerksamkeit und Verbundenheit, waren dagegen ein unsicheres Fahrwasser, das er nicht kannte, auf dem er wie ein Seekranker bei zu hohem Schiffgang drohte mit seinem kleinen Boot auf einsamer weiter See zu kentern. Also mied er die tiefen Gewässer aus Gefühlsduseligkeit. Es machte schwach und war einfach zu unberechenbar, so wie die See der emotionalen Sentimentalität eben war.

oOo

Was weitaus schlimmer wäre - und hier kroch die Angst wieder kalt Snapes Rücken hinauf und erzeugte entsprechende Bilder in seinem Gehirn - eine mehr als wütende auf den Plan gerufene Minerva McGonagall, denn dann könnte alles auffliegen. Diese spezielle Angst in Form der antiquiert übergerechten Oberlöwin setzte sich in ihm fest, fraß förmlich ein Loch in ihn hinein und er versteifte sich äußerlich; er wurde bleicher im Gesicht, sein Blick kälter und dunkler als die schwärzeste unbeleuchtete staubige Ecke im feuchtkühlen Kerkerlabor.

Hermione bezog seine Reaktion allein auf ihre Ausführungen.

Im schlimmsten aller Fälle stand vielleicht sogar der Direktor auf jenem Plan des Selbstverrats, wenn diesen die Nachricht einer - von dem gehässigen Ex-Todesser - seelisch ruinierten Ms Granger erreichen würde. Und nicht lange und Potter würde ihm beim ersten Anblick den Todesfluch aufhalsen. Diese Kettenreaktion wollte Severus Snape schlangenartig umgehen und sein Kopf tickte und tackte Slytherin-rhythmisch vor sich hin. 'Lass sie reden, sich austoben; das Gefühl geben, sie sei im Recht und du hast bald deine Ruhe wieder. Sie redet ja nur, das geht wieder vorüber. Heute Abend ist dann alles vergessen. Sie wird zufrieden sein und du hast deine geliebte Ruhe zurück. Sitz es einfach aus und hol dir nach ihrem Abgang einen runter. Oh Mann… noch länger und mir geht einer ab.' Redete er sich ein und konnte dennoch nicht so recht seine Ohren auf Durchzug stellen. Mehr als nur so manches Wort Grangers blieb bleiern in seinem Kopf hängen und formte schlagend einen Kopfschmerz in seine Schläfen, der triebtätig ihm die Sinne beim berauschten Sexakt geraubt hatte und er erneut Granger imaginär mit sich in diese Fantasien zog.

Seufzend hörte der Professor also weiterhin zu. Die Zweideutigkeit ihrer Worte, jene kleinen Spitzen, piekten ihn unentwegt und er dachte schon wieder daran sie aufzuspießen. "...denn ich denke, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis Sie allen weiblichen Röcken hinterher gejagt sind und die Feststellung, dass es nur wenige gut geeignete genetisch perfekte Kombinationen für eine erfolgreiche Verbindung mit dem anderen Geschlecht Sie dazu bringen wird, es letztendlich wieder bei mir zu versuchen. Der empirisch durchaus messbare Aufwand, diese Suche zu forcieren, ist selbst beim Einsatz…" Snape sah sie mit geweiteten Augen an und die Feder in seiner Hand zerbrach in zwei Teile, die er zuvor schon auf der Stuhllehne platt gequetscht hatte. 'Bei Circes Brüsten, wo hat sie das alles nur recherchiert? Vielleicht schreibt sie schon an ihrer Psychologie-Promotion und ich bin ihr kleines praktisches Versuchsobjekt; das anführende Beispiel ihrer Theorie-Versessenheit.' Schluckte er innerlich.

Ihm schwindelte im Inneren und nach außen hin erzeugte es einen unbändigen Zorn, der langsam aber sicher zu einem Geschwür der Wut heranwuchs. Jedenfalls würde genau dies passieren, wenn Granger weiterhin so krankhaft präzise weiter dozierte. Und als hätte er sich diese Gedanken sparen können, nährte sie unnachgiebig das Geschwür, welches schmerzlich in seinem Gesicht einen Spiegel fand. "…eines Obliviates bei all den Fehlversuchen, zu riskant. Und überhaupt nicht von Dritten erwischt zu werden - man bedenke Ihr Verhalten, wenn Sie unter dem Trank ihr chemisches Gleichgewicht wieder verlieren, dessen Zyklus wir herausfinden sollten; am besten Sie beginnen eine Art Tagebuch über Ihre Hormonschwankungen zu führen; ich könnte Ihnen, so wie es bei Frauen üblich ist, ein Muster eines Zyklus-Kalenders geben - ist mehr als gering. Alles in allem: allein werden Sie dem Drang nicht lange beikommen können." Wieder hatte sie mit einem zweideutigen Satz geendet. 'Ich komme ja jetzt schon fast… und lang ist er auch und er wird dich verwöhnen, dir alles geben, was du dir wünschst und was ich mir wünsche…' Wieder verfluchte er sie für ihre Wortwahl und sich für seine Wollust.

oOo

Noch bevor Snape ihr einen weiteren bösen Blick so giftig zuschießen konnte, so dass ihr der Stolz einer Besitzerin von Angst einflößender Gänsehaut zuteil wurde, fuhr sie in einem rasanten Tempo fort. Es war ihre Methode seine Wut irgendwie verrauchen lassen zu wollen. Dabei ahnte sie nicht, dass sich seine Wut durch ihre Begehrlichkeit nährte und ihn innerlich zum kochen brachte. Hermione überging seine Laune einfach, als hätte er gar keine und noch nie eine gehabt. "Wir müssen einen Gegentrank brauen. Etwas das wie ein Immunitäts-Trank gegen diesen wirkt. Actio gleich Reactio und dann…" Ihr Mund klappte unverrichtete Dinge zu. "Aber nicht Sie!" zischte der Professor aufgebrachter dazwischen und schaute in ihre jetzt wutfunkelnden Augen. Er hatte es schon die gesamte Zeit über geahnt, dass sie genau das tun würde: ihm helfen wollen. 'Erst die Hauselfen, jetzt ich. Womit habe ich das nur verdient?' Er schnaubte wie ein Drache, riss sich am Riemen 'Oh ja, den Riemen in sie hinein prügeln, wenn sie es möchte, wenn sie drauf steht. Ich würde alles tun, um sie zu befriedigen, damit sie viele kleine genetisch perfekte besserwisserische Biester zur Welt bringt, ewig bleibt und alles wäre gut.' Er merkte, dass die Gefährlichkeit des Trankes neue Höhen erklomm. Was für ein Monster hatte er da nur erschaffen und die Granger redete einfach weiter. Das Unheil nahm kein Ende. 'Mein kleiner süßer Rachengel…' seufzte er und ertappte sich fast dabei, sie verträumt anschauen zu wollen. Doch noch bevor seine dunklen Augen diesen Dackelblick zuließen, setzte er alles daran bitterböse und manisch auf sie zu starrren. Sie hielt es nicht zurück. Zu sehr war sie in ihren Ausführungen verstrickt.

"Wer denn sonst? Sie haben sich einen Fehler geleistet, wollen es Professor Dumbledore nicht sagen, weil Sie Angst haben, dass es Ihr Vertrauen zu ihm zerstört das er seit Jahren in Sie setzt, Severus. Ich bin die Einzige die Ihnen bei jener anrüchigen Gelegenheit freiwillig gewillt ist, Abhilfe zu verschaffen und es wohl auch im Sinne des Trankes erfolgreich kann…" Sie schluckte kurz darüber das was sie soeben Preis gegeben hatte "…und bin zudem auch noch die Fähigste hier an der Schule, die Ihnen helfen kann, die Sache in ein Wohlwollen aufzulösen. Also, PERFEKTER geht es nun wirklich nicht mehr." Sie holte tief Luft und äugelte enthusiastisch auf ihn. Sie hatte sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen und seinen immer kälter und dunkler werdenden Blicken Stand gehalten, indem sie einfach energischer in ihrem Ton geworden war. Sie war jetzt von Angriff voll und ganz auf Verteidigung ausgerichtet. Doch fragte sie sich mittlerweile wen sie hier verteidigte: sich, ihn oder gar beide? Hermione seufzte. Die ganze Angelegenheit mit Snape, dieses vertrackte Etwas, das beide zusammenführte und wieder trennte und dennoch schien ein Gummiband sie aneinander gekettet zu haben - mal mehr, mal weniger - knabberte an ihren Nerven und sägte an ihrem moralischen Fundament, welches mal gut und mal schlecht mit einer gespaltenen Zunge zu ihr säuselte.

oOo

"Gehen Sie." tönte seine tiefe Stimme in einer halsbrecherischen Tiefe aus seiner Kehle empor, die ihr jeden Moment das Genick brechen könnte. "Sir, ich… als Projekt… getarnt… vielleicht…" setzte sie an. "Sie werden von mir hören." Meinte er streng und hatte durchaus verstanden worauf sie die gesamte Zeit - über Stock und Stein stolpernd - hinaus war. Sie nickte hastig, umklammerte ihre Schultasche noch mehr und begab sich schnell zum Ausgang. Draußen war die Gryffindor mutige Hermione Granger froh, dass die Kerkergänge kühl waren. Sie hatte den Eindruck gehabt, über einem schmorenden Höllenfeuer gewesen zu sein, als sie mit ihrem Professor - mit dem sie mehrfach Sex gehabt hatte und was für einen fantastischen - im Tränkeklassenzimmer allein gewesen war. Sie rannte rasant die Treppen hinauf und versuchte noch etwas vom Mittagsessen abzubekommen, bevor die nächste Unterrichtsstunde heran brach.

Snape sank im Stuhl keuchend zurück und schloss seine Augen für wenige Augenblicke. Er war fix und fertig und von Fleischeslüsten erfüllt. Der Rest der abgebrochenen Feder - die aussah, als hätte er soeben seinem erbeuteten Vögelchen vorsorglich den Hals umgedreht, es gierig gerupft und den Braten schon sehnlichst gerochen und ihn sich genüsslich vorstellend -, segelte matt zu Boden. Das Gespräch hatte so manches bewirkt und so manchen geschafft.

* * *

_TBC (...nächstes WE... oder auch anfang der Woche. Ich weiß noch nicht wie 'ungestresst' ich sein werde)_


	10. Die letzte Bastion des Severus Snape

**A/N:**

Einen fröhlichen Start in den Sonntag, wünsche ich euch allen!  
Ok, die Qualen des Severus Snape nehmen kein Ende. °ich böser Autor aber auch° °kicher°

Daher heute eine kleine Verschnaufpause und ein Einblick in eine andere/weitere Charaktere. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt mir die Darstellung der auftretenden Person nicht übel, aber bei mir sind eben die Menschen auch Menschen geblieben (Ok, Sev idealisiere ich da manchmal, aber nur ganz, ganz wenig... °mit-den-Augenlidern-klimper°) und daher nicht immer perfekt.

Viel Spaß!  
(...und wie ich gerade eben in einem Interview - vom 30.07. von Alan Rickman erfahren habe, gibt es - auch wenn der Trailer gähnende Leere erzeugte - sehr, sehr viel Sev in Film 6! Fantastisch!!)

CU Yu

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

-- 10. Die letzte Bastion des Severus Snape --

_Mittwoch, den 28. Januar 1998, der restliche Tag_

"Und?" fragte Harry, als sich Hermione an den Tisch setzte. Ron stopfte derweil bereits seine dritte Portion Plum-Pudding in sich hinein und war mit Dean in Quidditch-Taktiken vertieft. "Keine Ahnung." entkam es ihr ausatmend und beschwert. "Keine Ahnung? Ich dachte, du wolltest fragen, ob du an einem Projekt mit ihm arbeiten kannst, wegen deiner…" der junge Gryffindor atmete tief ein, denn er konnte es nicht glauben, dass Miones Drang Zaubertränke zu studieren und deshalb bei Snape ein Brauprojekt anzufangen, sie freiwillig in die Fänge der Fledermaus trieb. "…beruflichen Zukunft." Sie hatte seinen unglaubhaften und etwas vorwurfsvollen Ton mitbekommen und er handelte sich sofort tadelnde Blicke ein. "Ja, habe ich. Er meinte 'Sie werden von mir hören.' Mehr sagte er nicht dazu." Harry nickte mechanisch. "Dieses 'Von mir hören' kann auch negativ…" "Harry, lass es sein! Dein Problem mit ihm ist deine Sache und ich bringe genug Verständnis dafür auf. Das ich nun ein Projekt in Zaubertränke beginnen möchte, sollte doch wenigstens ein bisschen auf Toleranz stoßen, oder nicht?" "Ja." brummte er und stocherte jetzt nur noch im Essen.

Irgendwo hatte sie ja recht. "Solange er dich nicht mit dem fiesen Schimpfwort betitelt, wie er gern Muggelstämmige benennt." brabbelte er leise vor sich hin. "Das wird er nicht." war sie überzeugt und griff enthusiastisch nach dem Schweinebraten. "Wetten würde ich darauf nicht abschließen." setzte er eine besorgte Miene auf. "Harry, ich bin nicht deine Mutter, dass er so etwas noch einmal so daher sagt." "Gewiss nicht und SO etwas rutscht einem nicht nur heraus! Aber er wird in dir immer einen minderwertigen Menschen sehen, egal wie gut du in dem Fach auch sein magst. Du kennst den Unterricht zur Genüge und…" wurde er bei ihrem kleinen Seitenhieb barsch, brach aber den Satz einfach ab. Unnachgiebig schaufelte Hermione ihr Essen schnell und hastig in sich hinein, die Mittagspause war bald vorüber und ignorierte ihn und seine Worte so gut sie konnte. Dennoch hatten ihre Augen dieses zornige Funkeln angenommen. Harry sah ihr komisch dreinblickend zu und wusste, dass jede weitere Silbe über dieses Thema, ihm einen Haufen Ärger einbringen könnte.

Beide merkten, dass das Gespräch nicht besonders gut verlief. Es trat Schweigen ein. Ron sah beide an; hatte sich mit gebührendem Abstand aus der Sache herausgehalten und nebenbei die heutige Speisekarte weiter hinauf und hinab gefuttert. "Woll'n wir?" und wischte sich schnell den Mund ab, während er die letzten Bissen herunterschluckte. Irgendwie musste er beide von ihrer bissigen Stimmung abbringen. "Du willst zum Unterricht, ganz ohne Aufforderung?" fragte sein schwarzhaarig zerzauster Freund und grinste. Harry war froh, dass Ron endlich was sagte und das nichts mit Snape und Hermiones neuem Hobby 'Ein Privat-Projekt in Zaubertränke' zu tun hatte. "Sehr witzig, aber McGonagall blickt immer so sauer drein, wenn wir zu spät kommen und dann hat sie einen in der gesamten Stunde auf dem Kiekser. Darauf kann ich gut und gerne verzichten." polterte Ron Augen rollend und genervt und schien schon von der Angst befallen, dass die gestrenge alte Gryffindor ihn vor der gesamten Klasse zurechtstutzen würde, weil bei ihm etwas wieder einmal nicht klappte. Und er wusste genau, dass er nie wieder eine so gute Ausrede haben könnte, wie im zweiten Schuljahr, wo sein Zauberstab lädiert gewesen war. Hermione und Harry nickten leise lachend und so rafften sie sich - wie alle anderen Schüler auch - auf und es begann der Nachmittagsunterricht.

oOo

Am Abend - in den Gängen pfiff der winterlich kalte Wind durch die dunklen Gänge, die Personen in den Portraits schliefen dazu klangvoll leise schnarchend bereits tief und fest; nur selten war noch einer auf Wanderschaft -, als Hermione ihre Aufgaben in der Bibliothek beendet hatte, die Hausaufgaben alle abgearbeitet waren, Zusatzthemen vertieft und sogar noch einiges Interessantes über den nächstmöglichen Horkrux recherchiert hatte, ging sie müde mit einer schweren und Pergament überfüllten Tasche in den Raum, der an den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum angrenzte und als Schülersprecherraum diente. Sie hatte dort ein eigenes Zimmer, man könnte gar von einer kleinen Wohnung sprechen; ein wahrer Luxus. Ihre Tasche stellte sie auf den Boden neben ihren kleinen Schreibtisch und rieb sich die Schulter, gähnte und wollte nur noch ein Bad nehmen, ein paar Seiten in einem Buch lesen und dann in den flauschigen Federn ins Traumland sinken. Sie war froh gewesen, dass die Hausaufgaben und alles andere so anspruchsvoll gewesen waren, dass sie das Gespräch mit Snape in der Mittagspause gut verdrängt hatte. Doch ein Klopfen am Fenster beendete die jähe Vorstellung, dass der Abend ebenso enden würde.

_Ms Granger,_

_Ihrem Anliegen ein privates Projekt im Fachgebiet Zaubertränke bei mir zu absolvieren, wird entsprochen. Bitte finden Sie sich morgen Abend um 08:00 Uhr in meinem Büro ein, um die Details zu erörtern.  
Dem Schulleiter und Ihrer Hauslehrerin wurden ein entsprechender Antrag für ein Projekt von mir zugestellt und von beiden Seiten befürwortet._

_Professor S. Snape_

_(Fachgebietsleiter Zaubertränke an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Schottland;  
Zaubertrankmeister; Hauslehrer Slytherins)_

Die Förmlichkeit des Briefes erschlug sie regelrecht. Doch verstand Hermione auch, dass es wohl das Beste sei, wenn Dumbledore und McGonagall es als ein Projekt für die Ebnung ihrer beruflichen Laufbahn verstanden und ansahen. Snape hatte ihre Idee mit dem Projekt also aufgegriffen und sogar forciert. Es gab im Prinzip kein besseres Alibi als dieses. 'Wie McGonagall wohl darauf reagiert hat? Professor Dumbledore wird es sicherlich erstaunt haben, aber wird sich darüber freuen.' fragte sie sich und schmunzelte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, denn eigentlich war es ihr egal, wie andere auf ihr Vorhaben reagierten. Zumindest interessierte sie es nicht, wenn alle immer nur das Böse in Snape suchten. Sie hatte in jener Nacht entdeckt, dass er durchaus dazu in der Lage war, Gut von Böse zu unterscheiden und nicht immer nur daran interessiert war, sein Ego mit Genugtuung und Macht gierig zu füttern. Die anfängliche Weigerung seinerseits, sie für seine Befriedigung missbrauchen zu können, über sie herzufallen, war ein deutliches Zeichen für vorhandene Moral bei diesem Mann. Es stand für Hermione bereits fest, dass kaum ein anderes männliches Exemplar sich so lange unter der Wirkung dieses starken Liebestrankes hätte wehren können oder auch wollen. 'Hängt es mit seinen Fähigkeiten zur Okklumentik zusammen? Vielleicht.' Snape musste ein Mann sein, der einerseits dem Willen Voldemorts ausgeliefert war und andererseits sein Wissen und seine wahren Gefühle vor diesem zu verbergen vermochte. Diese ungehörige Disziplin bewunderte sie am meisten, aber schien den Professor auch in eine Einsamkeit zu drängen. 'Selbst auferlegt oder zum Schutz?' Wieder kreisten ihre Gedanken um das schwarze Mysterium Snape. 'Vielleicht ist er ja mein Projekt und nicht Zaubertränke…' sinnierte sie amüsiert. Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. 'Hermione, Hermione, was denkst du nur. Du solltest mit Ron mal wieder ein paar schöne Stunden verbringen, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.' dachte sie und schaute nun wieder auf den Brief in ihrer Hand.

Mit einer leicht verzogen Schnute, dann einem Kauen auf ihrer Unterlippe, grübelte sie, ob sie dem Tränkemeister eine Antwort zukommen lassen sollte. Doch noch bevor sie einen Entschluss besiegeln konnte, klopfte es an ihre Tür. 'Was ist denn heute Abend nur los?' dachte sie und glaubte, dass irgendwelche Schüler sie mit Problemen - das leidige Schicksal einer Schülersprecherin - und mit Sicherheit absolut belanglosen, belästigen wollten. Doch die Uhr auf ihrem Kaminsims zeigte bereits auf 22:43 Uhr. Um diese Zeit durfte gewiss kein Schüler mehr auf den Gängen umher wandeln, außer Ron oder Harry unter einem Tarnumhang. 'Vielleicht doch Ron?' und sie marschierte zu ihrer Zimmertür hin mit leicht beschwingtem Gang.

oOo

Als Hermione die Tür öffnete, stand ihre Hauslehrerin - bereits in Nachthemd und darüber zugeschnürten, schottenkarierten Morgenmantel und dazu passender Haube eingewickelt - vor ihr und sah sie über ihre quadratischen Brillengläser hinweg streng an. Ein leiser Verdacht, dass ihre Lehrerin bereits geschlafen haben könnte, kam in ihr auf. "Ms Granger, entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung, aber ich denke…" sie erblickte den Brief in Hermiones Hand, dessen Siegel vom Hauslehrer Slytherins und darunter im Pergament das Wasserzeichen Hogwarts eingelassen war. Sofort nickte sie in Richtung Brief. Hermione verstand. "…dass Sie mir vielleicht selbst sagen könnten, was Sie genau dazu veranlasst, bei Professor Snape PRIVAT Unterricht zu nehmen." Mit angedeutet erhobener Augenbraue rang sich die Schülerin ein mattes aber höfliches Lächeln ab. "Kommen Sie herein, Professor." Minerva seufzte und trat in den Wohnbereich. "Bitte setzen Sie sich doch. Einen Tee?" "Gern, danke." Die Lehrerin wirkte zugeknöpft wie eh und je. Hermione ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder und zwei Tassen Tee erschienen dampfend, nach einem Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab. Die ältere Hexe schien beeindruckt, wie sehr Hermiones magische Kräfte zugenommen hatten. Doch durch die Horkrux-Suche, den Privatunterricht bei Moody und Remus - die einer Auroren-Ausbildung auf freiem Feld glich -, dem Verteidigungsunterricht bei Tonks, die mit ihrem ungeborenen Kind hier auf Hogwarts sicher war, schien dies kein sonderliches Wunder, sondern eine logische Entwicklung zu sein.

"Ich habe vor, mich in verschiedene Richtungen zu orientieren. Noch weiß ich nicht genau, was ich später erlernen möchte. Daher denke ich, dass es sehr wichtig ist, mich genauer zu informieren. Neben Arithmantik und alten Runen, welche aus reiner Theorie durch Selbststudium und mit einigen interessanten Hinweisen von Professor Vector und Professor Babbling, interessiert mich Zaubertränke - ein Fach, indem jedoch die Praxis einen enormen Teil ausfüllt." erklärte die Musterschülerin mustergültig vorbereitet. Hermione hatte eine solche Unterredung mit ihrer Hauslehrerin durchaus vorausgesehen und war daher schon einmal vorbereitet. Nur hatte Hermione nicht damit gerechnet - nicht im Entferntesten -, dass sie sogleich am späten Abend, ihre heimliche Neugierde stillen würde. Minerva nippte an ihrem Tee; zuhörend und schlurfend. Dann blickte sie auf. Ihre weißlichen Augen, die Perlen glichen, röntgen ihr aufgewecktes Gegenüber. "Und da suchen sie sich ausgerechnet den gefälligsten Lehrer dieser Schule dafür aus?" Sie konnte es nicht verbergen recht spitz diesen Satz formuliert zu haben. "Nun, es ist ein Anfang." "Anfang… Ms Granger… Professor Snape hat noch nie jemanden neben sich geduldet. Selbst Albus, also der Schulleiter, der doch sehr bewandert im Fach Alchemie ist, kommt mit Professor Snape in einem Labor mehr schlecht als recht aus. Glauben Sie er macht da bei Ihnen eine Ausnahme?" Sie hob demonstrativ eine Augenbraue, lauernd und gewarnt zugleich. "Sie wissen, dass Professor Snape das bereits tut. Er hat zugesagt." stellte Hermione die Tatsachen erneut fest und sprach es mit in einem Ton, der es zu einem felsenfesten Monument werden ließ.

Wieder nippte ihre Lehrerin an ihrem Tee. Hermione gefiel dieses Gespräch überhaupt nicht. Es erweckte den Eindruck beleidigend und anklagend zu sein. "Professor McGonagall, ich weiß, dass Sie und der Professor nicht gut miteinander können und Sie verstehen bis heute nicht, wie Albus Dumbledore ihm vertrauen kann. Aber Sie und ich vertrauen dem Schulleiter und das sollte doch genügen. Nur weil ein Lehrer wie Professor Snape, dessen Format nicht der gesellschaftlich erforderlichen Art im Umgang mit Menschen entspricht - wie wir es für angeblich normal und angemessen erachten - heißt das nicht, dass es mich aufhalten wird, herauszufinden, was ich im Leben später einmal machen möchte." Jetzt nahm Hermione einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Noch nie hatte sie solch einen Ton angeschlagen, nicht bei ihrer drakonisch eingestellten Hauslehrerin. Mit großen Ohren und Argus-Augen hatte Minerva jedes Wort in Hermiones Gesten verfolgt, aber noch immer schwieg sie eisern vor sich hin. "Ich will nicht, dass ich das Gebiet Zaubertränke nur deswegen als beruflichen Zweig ausschließe, weil ein gewisser Lehrer unumgänglich mit anderen Menschen ist. Mir geht es um die Wissenschaft, das Fach und ob es das ist, was ich machen möchte oder ich feststelle, dass es doch nicht meinem Traum entspricht."

Ihre Lehrerin hatte sich jetzt zurückgelehnt, schweifte mit ihrem Blick durch den Raum, um Gedanken zu Worten zu formulieren. "Entspricht es denn jetzt ihrem Traum?" hob sie wieder die Augenbraue. Etwas verwirrt traf Hermiones Blick auf den von McGonagall. "Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie eines Tages aus diesem Traum aufwachen und feststellen müssen, dass es nicht das ist, was Sie wollten. Verstehen Sie, es wird ihre gesamte Zukunft beeinflussen." "Ich weiß." entgegnete die Schülerin überzeugt. Seufzend blickte Minerva jetzt auf die Tasse Tee vor sich und strich mit ihren dünnen Fingern über den Rand. Dann traf ein rasches Aufblicken Hermione schlagartig. Sie schluckte innerlich. Irgendetwas war hier ganz und gar komisch. Nur was? "Hermione", begann ihre Lehrerin im vertrauten mütterlichen Tonfall, "Sie kennen bereits seit fast sieben Jahren seine Unterrichtsmethoden, seine Art im Umgang mit Menschen und nun werden Sie die letzte Bastion des Severus Snape erobern: Die des privaten Tränkemeisters. Im Unterricht zu brauen, Eine unter Vielen zu sein, ist das Eine. Aber ausschließlich mit ihm allein an einem speziellen Trank zu arbeiten, der sowohl für sie als auch für ihn anspruchsvoll genug ist, um beachtet zu werden… Sie werden viel Zeit miteinander verbringen müssen. Zeit, die sie weitaus nützlicher gestalten können, als mit einem so schwierigen Menschen im Labor vor sich hin zu brüten und in den Kessel zu starren. Sie können doch in den Sommerferien ein Zaubertrankpraktikum absolvieren? Eines an einer anderen Institution, wo sie mal einen anderen Blickwinkel auf das Fach erhaschen könnten. Warum ausgerechnet hier? Jetzt? Wo sie doch mit den Horkruxen zu tun haben, sich immer wieder der Gefahr da draußen stellen müssen und sie Anfang Juni die Abschlussprüfungen haben." Ihre Worte waren mahnend und beratschlagend zugleich. Die mütterliche Art, fast schon aufopfernde Gestik und Mimik der alten Gryffindor, überwog zum Ende des Monologs hin jedoch mehr und mehr.

Etwas nervös, unterdrückte die junge Hexe den Drang, jetzt auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her zu hutschen. Sie hoffte inständig nicht rot anzulaufen. Das würde die Professorin und Obermutter der Gryffindor-Babys erst recht zu einer Löwenmutter mutieren lassen. "Es gab mal jemanden, vor einigen Jahren, der bitter enttäuscht wurde. Dieser jemand mag heute nichts mehr dazu zu sagen können, aber es zerstörte eine jahrelange Freundschaft. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, war ich damals davon nicht sehr angetan, dass es diese Freundschaft überhaupt gegeben hatte." McGonagall vernahm ein scharfes Einatmen seitens Ms Granger. "Sie meinen Harrys Mutter, nicht wahr? Die Freundschaft die einst zwischen ihr und dem Professor bestand, bis er sie Schlammblut genannt hatte." Minerva sah erschrocken auf und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass ihr Gegenüber jetzt zornig auf sie starrte. "Ja, so ist es, Ms Granger." gab sie barsch und streng zurück. "Wenn es das ist, was Sie mir sagen wollten, so bitte ich Sie zu gehen. Denn ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen dies dem Schulleiter unter Anwesenheit von Professor Snape zu erörtern. Das Projekt bezieht sich allein auf meine beruflichen Ambitionen und Professor Snape hat eingewilligt mir die Chance zu geben, ob diese - auch in Zukunft - Bestand haben können und werden." Minerva schluckte, verzog das Gesicht. Ihre Lippen wurden schmal wie ein dünner Strich. Sie stand harsch auf. "Dann wünsche ich Ihnen eine Gute Nacht, Ms Granger." Und verließ mit einem abschließend knappen Nicken sowie kaltem Blick das Zimmer.

oOo

Hermione dagegen fiel in die Lehne des Stuhles und blickte auf den leeren Platz ihr gegenüber. Sie konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was und wie gerade eben abgegangen war. Ihr ging innerlich der Spitzhutzipfel hoch. Ein mattes Gefühl von Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit. Minerva McGonagall, immer gerecht, immer so akkurat und hier? Hier war sie parteiisch. 'Nur weil wir Gryffindors sind?' fragte sie sich. Sie stellte fest, dass jeder Mensch wohl so seine Schwächen hatte und Minervas größte Schwäche war wohl, dass sie, wenn es um Gryffindor ging, auch mal ihre Gerechtigkeit ein paar Lücken aufwies. 'Aber woher könnte sie es ahnen?' Irgendwie hatte sie immer den Verdacht gehegt, dass vielleicht Dumbledore oder Harry ihr und Snape auf die Schliche kommen könnten, nicht aber Minerva. 'Oder sie fühlt sich einfach nur an die Vergangenheit erinnert. Ich interpretiere zu viel hinein. Du bist also dabei die letzte Bastion des Severus Snape zu erobern...' Redete sie vor sich hin und brauchte jetzt definitiv ein entspannendes Bad zur Ablenkung.

Doch zuvor fiel ihr Blick auf ihre Schultasche. Eine widerspenstige Pergamentrolle wagte es doch tatsächlich aus einem kleine Schlitz zwischen Taschenklappe und Innenraum hervorzulugen. Sofort zogen sich Hermiones Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie beugte sich vor, zog das Permanent gänzlich heraus und entrollte es. Da stand es - schwarz auf weiß. Alle jene Vermutungen, die sich jeden Abend und heimlich in der Verbotenen Abteilung zu Snape und seinem neuen Trank gemacht hatte. Und nun, da er ihr Angebot des heimlichen Projektes angenommen hatte, wusste sie, dass sie mit diesem waghalsigen Spiel 'Ich weiß genau, was du getan hast', das sie nach seinem Unterricht abgezogen hatte, voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Denn eines war ihrem aufgeweckten Verstand durchaus bewusst: der sanfte Snape, den gab gab es nicht und konnte nur die Auswirkung eines Trankes sein... 'Oder...?'

Sie seufzte knapp und begab sich jetzt - mit einem honigsüßen und verträumten Blick - wirklich ins Badezimmer, in der Hoffnung, wieder von ihm zu träumen; wie er sie erneut verführte und in den Wahnsinn vögelte.

oOo

Snape saß in seinem Bett, umgeben von tiefster Dunkelheit des Raumes und Gänsehaut verursachender Kälte der Katakomben. Er hatte nach dem Schreiben des Briefes an das Granger-Gör schon geschlagene zwei Stunden stumm und starr sitzend in seinem Sessel in seinem Wohnzimmer zugebracht. Mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und einen verbissenen Gesicht, als würde er an einem gewissen stillen Örtchen kurz davor stehen, mit bahnbrechendem Erfolg geschossartig in die Luft zu gehen. Seine Hände krampften in die Bettdecke und innerlich war er dem Jammern nahe. Erst mit den ersten Zeilen, die er Ms Granger schreiben wollte, wurde ihm so richtig bewusst, was 'Das' alles bedeuten konnte. Der Trank war das eine, aber etwas konnte selbst dieser nicht zerstören. Snape hatte nie wirklich engen Kontakt zu Frauen, er war nie wirklich in der Gesellschaft willkommen gewesen oder begab sich freiwillig unter Menschen. Vorerst hatte er nur einen einzigen am Hals: Granger und allein das machte ihm immense Angst.

Für kurze Augenblicke vergaß er also seine sexuelle Gier und widmete sich minutiös all jenen kleinen Details, wie man mit Frauen umzugehen hat. Doch es setzten nur Kopfschmerzen ein und ein großes schwarzes und aufgeblähtes Vakuum herrschte in seinem Kopf. Seine Hände waren schwitzig, seine Kiefer mahlten aufeinander und seine tiefdunklen Augen huschten - mal mehr mal weniger, oder auch gar nicht und leblos wirkend - durch das Schwarz der Nacht, wie die eines aufgeschreckten scheuen Rehs. Er wusste sich keinen Rat. Er fühlte sich just in diesem Moment wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager, der das beliebteste Mädchen der Schule gefragt hat, ob sie mit ihm mal ein Butterbier trinken gehen wolle und nun saß er da und musste abwarten bis das erste Treffen bevorstand.

Irgendwann tat ihm - das verkrampfte Sitzen tat seinem dünnen Körper nicht sonderlich gut - jeder Musekl und jede Sehne so sehr weh, dass er niedergeschlagen sich der Müdigkeit hingab, unter die Decke kroch, sich auf die Seite rollte und zusammenkauerte. Erst wollte er kein Auge zutun, betete Mantras hinunter, in der Hoffnung, er könne sich dadurch besser fühlen. Aber nein, das Zwicken und Zwacken in der Magengegend blieb, genauso wie der stechende Schmerz hinter den Schläfen. Er musste da durch, genauso wie er bereits vor über der Hälfte seines Lebens es auch schon einmal unfreiwillig getan hatte. Gegen so etwas war einfach kein Kraut gewachsen. Und gäbe es eines, Severus Snape hätte mit Sicherheit den größten Vorrat davon in seinem Zutatenschrank gehabt. 'Ich hasse Gefühle, Menschen, ihre gesellschaftlichen Zwänge! All dieses verkrampfte fröhliche Miteinander - so unbeständig und unberechenbar.' brummte er tief in sich hinein und schlief murrend und schnaubend ein.

Für einen Mann, der jahrelang tief in sich eigentlich jene grundbedürftigen Emotionen unterdrückt hat, die der Mensch Freundschaft, Zuneigung und Liebe nennt, war dies alles so neu, als hätte er sie noch erlebt. Jede kleine Veränderung - ob nun eingefleischtes Verhaltensmuster oder aufopferndes Zölibat -, jede kleine neu entdeckte Gefühlsregung und durch diesen Trank erzwungene Öffnung zu dieser Welt aus Gefühsduseligkeiten, löste in ihm einen brachialen Sturm aus. Einen Sturm, dem er nun jede Nacht im Traume entgegentrat. Ganz im Gegenteil zu den verrückten Jägern, die Tornados und Katastrophen aus reinem Adrenalinkitzel hinterherjochten, wollte er diesen Naturgewalten entkommen. Doch immer wieder und erneut holten sie ihn ein, kesselten ihn ein, fesselten ihn an ihre Macht der Unaufhaltsamkeit.

Das man im Sturm des Auges jedoch still und leise, dem lauschen kann, was sich da um einen herum bewegt, diesen Weg war er noch nicht bereit zu erkennen, geschweige denn zu gehen. Er kämpfte lieber dagegen an und würde am frühen Morgen mit Übelkeit und Schweiß am ganzen Körper gerädert aufwachen. Welch wunderbarer Start für einen Tag, den die Schüler mit Sicherheit zu schätzen wissen.

* * *

_TBC (...wie immer am Wochenende!)_


	11. Philtrumaxima CSGA I

**A/N:**

_So es ist Sonntag und sogleich 'das' neue Kapitel...  
Die Überraschung ist: es gibt zwei Stück.  
Warum? Ich habe das gesamte Wochenende gepackt und werde für 4 Wochen verreisen (auf Wunsch anderer und weil es jetzt passt und es eh geplant war - nur der Zeitpunkt war noch offen). Es dient der Erholung.  
Sorry, wenn es dadurch zu einem Break kommt, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich Zeit haben werde (auch die Möglichkeit dazu ist ungewiss), etwas upzuloaden (welch schönes deutsches Wort)._

_Viel Spaß!_

_CU Yu_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

-- 11. Philtrumaxima CSGA I --

_Freitag, den 6. Februar 1998 , abends_

Die restliche Woche, als auch die darauffolgende, waren schnell verstrichen. Der Februar war bitterkalt eingekehrt und vergrub erstickend und einmummelnd Hogwarts und die riesigen Ländereien der Schule unter einer dicken, glitzernd weißen Schneedecke. Harry war einmal pro Woche bei Dumbledore und kam immer mit großen Sorgenfalten davon zurück. Er berichtete meist erst am nächsten Tag von dem, was er vom Schulleiter erfahren hatte. Ron grübelte Taktiken aus, die er mit Mad-Eye Moody ausklügelte, wenn es um die Planung ging, den nächsten Horkrux in der eisigen und stürmischen Welt da draußen zu suchen, wo sie ungeschützt Voldemort und seiner Schar von Todessern ausgeliefert waren. Das letzte Artefakt mit einem Seelenteil hatten sie knapp erkämpft und zerstört - fast hätten sie es mit ihrem Leben bezahlt. Remus kurierte immer noch seine Wunden im Grimmauldplatz aus, zu dem Poppy immer wieder hineilte, um dann wieder mit recht ernüchterndem Gesichtsausdruck in das Schloss zurückzukehren. So schwer die weiße Pracht auf Hogwarts glitzerte, desto düsterer und erschwerter waren die Gedanken all seiner Bewohner an diesen Tagen.

Arthur und Kingsley bekamen kaum noch Informationen aus dem Ministerium mit und Tonks, die nun bald Mutter war, verbrachte als Verteidigungslehrerin hier in Hogwarts ihr Leben. Hinter den magischen Mauern war es für sie sicher und so war sie auch nicht mehr im Zaubereiministerium, um an Informationen zu kommen. Hermione suchte in der Bibliothek nach Möglichkeiten, über das Aufspüren und die Vernichtung von Horkruxen. Sie lenkte sich ab. Als Snape sie letzte Woche eines Abends in sein Büro bestellt hatte, dachte sie, er würde seinem Drang nachgeben und wieder mit ihr schlafen. Sie hatte sich jedenfalls darauf eingestellt. Doch er hatte es nicht getan. Stattdessen hatte er ihr die gesamten Unterlagen zum besagten Liebestrank in Kopie übergeben. Auch nach dem Unterricht in dieser Woche war er nicht gewillt, sich noch einmal über sein männliches Ego hinweg zu setzen und 'DAS' Problem zu erörtern.

Sie hatte schmunzeln müssen, wie wenig sich seine Handschrift seit der Zeit seiner eigenen Schulzeit doch verändert hatte. Immer noch klein, gedrungen und krakelig, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigte, als wäre eine Schar von schnatternden und sich raufenden Spatzen über die noch frische Tinte auf dem Pergament gehüpft. Je aufgeregter seine Fassung, ein wissenschaftliches Problem ihn einvernahm, der Drang seine Erkenntnisse zu Papier zu bringen zu groß war, desto ungeduldiger und unleserlicher wurde seine Handschrift. 'Ob er wusste, dass es einen großen Teil von seinem Gemütszustand preisgab?' Das seine kühle unnahbare und eisige Erscheinung, bei ihr schon längst zu bröckeln begonnen hatte? Hermione seufzte und blickte zum Schneekristall-verzierten Fenster der riesigen Bibliothek hinaus. Snape war ein Eisklotz, wenn es um Emotionen ging.

Sie schob ihre Bücher von sich und zog den Pergamentstapel mit dem Trank heraus. Hier in der Verbotenen Abteilung tauchte kein anderer Schüler unverhofft auf. Madame Pince hatte vollstes Vertrauen zu ihr und ließ sie hier in Ruhe arbeiten. So durfte Hermione bis zur Sperrstunde die Bibliothek benutzen. Harry und Ron waren eh ungern dort, wo sich Bücher und Wissen tummelten. Sie hatte also ihre Seelenruhe, wenngleich manches Buch stöhnte und klagte, mit Ketten rasselte oder dunkle Stimmen für sie unverständliche Worte der Düsternis leise brabbelten. Es war ein unheimlicher und einsamer Ort. Genau einer, den sie brauchte, um für sich zu sein und die Grabesstille ihr die Besinnung auf Wesentliches und Wissen darboten. So wie Snape in seinem privaten Tranklabor seine wissenschaftlichen Experimente machte, den Tod verkorkte, den Ruhm in Flaschen füllte, schlug sie hier unangreifbar und bestimmt Informationen nach, formte eigene Schlüsse und erhob ihren Wissenstand in neue ungeahnte Sphären.

oOo

Snape hatte mit Herstellung dieses ausgetüftelten Liebestrankes einen Teil seiner Macht zerstört. Das war eindeutig. Er war ein Mensch der Kontrolle haben wollte und sie sich über Jahre hinweg hart erkämpft hatte. Er hatte stets unanfechtbare Allmacht über seine Arbeit, seinen Körper und Geist und seine Umgebung. Nur die ausgewogene Routine über einen Partner und die Welt - die sie zusammenhielt - fehlten ihm. Den Partner den er wollte, hatte ihn abgelehnt; für seine Taten und Handlungen. Aber letztendlich so auch - mit für seinen Charakter und Lebensweise - von sich gestoßen und Hochverrat an ihm begonnen: Lily wählte jenen Mann an ihrer Seite, von dem sie jahrelang behauptet hatte, er wäre arrogant und ein Möchtegern. Die Kuriosität im Vergleich beider - James Potter und Severus Snape - waren heute jene, dass man jetzt ihn - Severus Snape - als arrogant und überheblich bezeichnete. James Potter war dagegen über die Jahre hinweg - nach seinem Tod und gerade durch seinen Tod und auch noch wie er ihn starb - zum Helden geworden. So war es immer gewesen, ist es und würde es wohl weiterhin auch noch sein. Sein Sohn Harry noch gar nicht mit berücksichtigt. Aber der junge Sprössling war eben auch ein Potter; ein arroganter Potter mit den Augen seiner Mutter. Doch halt! Zurück zum ersteren Übeltäter. Jenem, der seiner Liebe den Kopf fadenscheinig verdrehte, ihr das schöne ruhmreiche Leben mit ihm preiste und beiden den Tod bescherte, indem er noch nicht einmal einen Zauberstab zur Verteidigung zur Hand gehabt hatte als der größte aller Schwarzmagier nach ihren Leben trachtete. Dieser Kerl - mit dem gewöhnlichen Muggel-Namen James, klimperte grinsend mit den Augen den Frauen zu, hob lachend, flachsig die Hand - es sei nicht sein Fehler, Schuld - was auch immer - und man verzieh ihm jede Missetat. Snape brauchte nur einmal zu nießen, und jeder rügte ihn schon, dass er alle absichtlich anstecken wollte und man wünschte ihm die Troll-Pest an den Hals. Er schnaubte bitterlich.

Seine Korrektur der Aufsätze war wieder in ein wütendes Desaster schlechter Benotung gerutscht. Was scherte es ihn. Die Noten waren gerecht verteilt. Wer Baldrian für aufmunternd und belebend hielt, konnte alles andere als eine gute Note verdient haben. Ein 'Mies' prangte in roter Schrift unter dem Pergament und er schnappte nach dem nächsten Aufsatz eines Erstklässlers, jenem unaufmerksamen - sich mit absoluter Sicherheit gegen ihn verschworenen - Kollektiv nichtsnutziger Bälger angehörend, die ihm Tag für Tag den letzten Nerv raubten. Es herrschte hier der Lehrer-Schüler-Kleinkrieg auf Hogwarts, welcher mit den roten Federstrichen des Severus Snape auf dem Schlachtfeld seines Schreibpultes, jeden Sieg durch die Vergabe von schlechten Noten mit blutig roter Tinte für sich beanspruchte; für sich allein, dem Meister über die Tränke, dem Meister über die Schüler in seinem Klassenzimmer. Er zelebrierte mit inniger Wonne jede gehässig - und für ihn stets gerecht verteilte - Bemerkung, jede Anfeindung, Niederschlagung fremder und falscher Gedanken, die von dem enormen Vakuum in den Köpfen seiner Schüler unlogisch zusammengewürfelt wurden. 'Alles nur aufgeblasene hormongesteuerte Junkies.' grummelte er in sich hinein. Sein Groll auf die unheilvolle Welt lag wie schwer giftiger Dunst im Raume und Severus Snape atmete es durch seine großen Nasenlöcher immer wieder tief ein, mehr und mehr in seiner Selbstzerfleischung -Snape gegen Alle - versinkend.

Später hatte er sich bis zu den Siebtklässlern durchgekämpft und starrte jetzt auf einen Aufsatz - schon geschlagene siebzehn Minuten und dreiundzwanzig Sekunden. Immer wieder atmete er mal tief ein und mal tief aus. Dann drehte er seine Schreibfeder in der Hand, setzte an und unterließ es doch. Eine Welle huschte über seine Lippen. Er presste sie zusammen und sie wurden weißlich blass. Er fixierte einen Punkt knapp über der Pergamentrolle; die Falten auf seiner Stirn furchten tief und dunkel umschattet. Dann stand er auf, begann auf und ab zu laufen, schlug mal in einem Buch nach, suchte eine bestimmte Stelle, schlug es laut zu, ging hinüber zu dem Aufsatz, schlitzte seine Augen und schnaubte. Wieder ging er durch die Reihen, suchte ein weiteres Fachbuch über Zaubertränke, hastete über die Zeilen, über Seiten, den Zeigefingernagel seines gelblich dürren Fingers leicht übers Pergament kratzend, verzog grübelnd das Gesicht, eilte wieder zum Pult, um abermals auf den Aufsatz zu stieren. Er schlug das Buch auf den Tisch. Staub wirbelte auf. Pumpend wie ein Drache beäugte er von seiner stehenden Position dieses beschriebene Pergament der Anklage, als stünden die Sünden der Welt darauf geschrieben und er sollte sie alle vor dem Jüngsten Gericht widerlegen. 'Granger, dieses dilletante und impertinente Gryffindor-Gör! Sie ist wie die Hybris… Warum widersetzte sie sich nur meinem Flehen zu verschwinden…' seufzte er und sank auf seinem Stuhl nieder. Er wusste, dass es sinnlos war sich so etwas einzureden, aber es half ihm, sich selbst und seine Tat zu rechtfertigen, dass er sie im Geiste begehrte und bereits mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Im Endeffekt blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig als ein 'Ohnegleichen' zu vergeben. Er brachte es nur mit lautem Zähneknirschen zustande, das bei Weitem das Knacken der Holzscheite im Kamin übertönte.

Es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass Snape es nicht geschafft hatte im Unterricht die Hausaufgaben und Tests der Schüler zu korrigieren. Er nahm jetzt schon Anti-Transpirationstränke, einen Beruhigungstrank - in übermäßig hoch dosierter Form - und andere Mittelchen ein, um Herr seines Triebes zu werden. Doch immer öfters musste er sich im Unterricht ja das Granger-Gör herbeisehnen, wie sie lasziv im Kessel den Trank rührte - beim zweiten Blick mit ihren zarten schlanken Fingern aber nicht an dem Stab sondern seinen Schwanz auf und abglitt… - 'Mit offener Robe sich langsam über ihre steilen Nipp…' Ein heftiger Hieb hallte durch den Raum, peitschend und polternd zugleich. Staub wirbelte in Schwaden auf und hindurch stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben wie ein Blitz. Dazwischen tauchten bebende Nasenlöcher und bitterbös funkelnde dunkle Augen auf, umrandet von zerzaust umher geworfenem grausigem Haar. Er hielt es nicht länger aus. Selbst die schmerzstillende Salbe, mit der er sich einrieb, brachte nichts mehr, auch nicht die Abschwell-Paste… Es war zum Jammern zu schade, zum Lachen zu bitter und er war zum Vögeln geil auf sie!

Snapes Selbstbescheidung - so sehr er daran auch glauben mochte, dass er eine haben könnte - kroch begierig auf dem Zahnfleisch und lallte ihn lüstern an, lachte ihn launisch aus, lungerte in seinen verschrobensten Ecken sexsüchtig frivol herum. Auf der anderen Seite wirkte der Teil seines Liebestrankes, der auf Beständigkeit aus war, wenn er den richtigen Partner gefunden hatte und Granger war dieses genetisch perfekte Pendant zu ihm. So wollte er sie umgarnen, verwöhnen, sie für immer für sich und um sich haben und auf ewig verzärteln, so dass sie möglichst viele kleine magisch hochbegabte Sev-Miones und Mione-Sevs gebären würde. Er konnte sein Problem, das der Trank bei ihm und in Kombination mit der Gryffindor-Schülerin hervorrief, nicht länger ausschwitzen.

Sich schließlich und endlich wieder mit ihr zu paaren, stürzte auf ihn herab, als suhle er sich in einem heißen Badewasser mit Dämpfen aus Pheromonen, die geradewegs ihren Weg durch seine Hautporen, Nasenlöcher und Mund suchten und fanden. Gar seine Augen schienen davon befallen, als sie verhangen und rätselhaft dunkel seine Fleischeslust und Sehnsucht widerspiegelten. Das Blut brannte absonderlich rösch durch seine Adern und zirkulierte stetig pochend in den Lenden und Penis, der jetzt seine Suche aufnehmen wollte… Er brauchte Erlösung.

oOo

Hermione rieb sich die Augen, gähnte, blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr und stellte fest, dass sie in einer halben Stunde fertig sein musste. Sie blickte wieder auf Snapes Aufzeichnungen. Es behandelte Eugenetik auf eine widerliche Art und Methodik und spielte mit den Gefühlen und Schwächen der Menschen genauso, wie mit ihren Ängsten und Träumen: absolute Kontrolle und Macht sollten das Resultat sein; eine kleine private Armee, voll und ganz Voldemorts Idealen entsprechend. Sie erschauderte. Sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich sofort zu Dumbledore gehen sollte und dieses willfährige Unterfangen zu unterbinden sei. Nur ihr intuitives Vertrauen darin, dass sie Mithilfe Snapes, einen Gegentrank brauen könnte, ihn auch in der Zeit ihrer Zusammenarbeit dazu überreden könnte, dass er vielleicht gewillt war, seinen Fehler weitestgehend korrigieren möge, verhärtete ihren Entschluss, die Informationen um den Trank, Snapes Taten und Voldemorts Vorhaben unter Verschluss zu halten. 'Wenn der Schaden nicht schon da ist…' Doch ernstlich darüber nachgedacht war die Misere bereits eingetreten und Snape hatte diesen Makel am eigenen Leibe. 'Rache für die Missetaten.' dachte sie und vergrub sich weiter in den Schriften. Genetische Algorithmen, Skizzen zu darwinistischen und rassistischen Abhandlungen. 'Die Wissenschaft als Nährboden für das Bakterium Reinblüter-Rasse.' Die Abstrusität, wie akribisch detailliert menschliche Eugenetik mit der Ideologie Voldemorts verschmolz, klaffte zwischen den Zeilen kratertief und zerklüftete die menschlich moralische Verantwortung vor der natürlichen Evolutionsgeschichte. Das Zerrbild zerstörerischer Macht, manifestiert in Voldemorts neuem Traum vom _Reich der Magischen Magnus-Menschen_. 'Oh bei Merlin… Magische Magnus-Menschen?' Hermione schluckte abermals und wieder; der dicke Kloß im Hals, so dick und kratzig wie ein verfilzter Wollknäuel, wollte nicht mehr weichen.

Wie eine Randnotiz nahm sie die wichtigsten Kriterien wahr, die Snapes erfolgversprechender Liebestrank, der mit einem Liebeszauber gekoppelt schien, erfüllen sollte und es auch tat:

_Theoretischer Hauptkreislauf des Trank-Zyklus'_

_1. sexuelle Triebkraft steigern:_

_Leidenschaft und Verlangen zur Fortpflanzung entfalten_

_2. Balzverhalten aktivieren:_

_Verführung und (nächster Punkt mit einbezogen)_

_3. natürliche Auslese:_

_Selektion des optimalen und potenziellen Partners (unter Berücksichtigung des nächsten Punktes)_

_4. Paarung und Schwangerschaft (mit Bedingung von Punkt 5, hinreichend)_

_5. Anpassung / genetische Durchmischung:_

_Panmixie_

_6. Nachhaltigkeit, Anpassung und Optimierung:_

_Verringerung der Versager- und Diskriminierungsquote fehlerloser magisch starker Nachwuchs, d.h._

_!! Dynamische Selektion zur weiteren Optimierung… (Fortführung mit Punkt 1)_

_(eher unwahrscheinlich und nicht zwingend notwendig ist…, Punkt 7!!)_

_7. Liebe:_

_Ein äußerst selten auftretender Fall, der mit Punkt 1 fortgesetzt wird._

_BEACHTE! Graviditätszyklus und Graviditätsrückbildungszyklus (in Summe circa 18 bis 20 Monate)_

_Unter Berücksichtigung dieses Umstandes bei optimaler Partnersuche, et cetera (s. oben genannte 7-Punkte-Kreislauf), ist mit einer erfolgversprechenden Schwangerschaft mindestens alle 24 Monate zu rechnen._

_Folgendes sollte beachtet werden:_

_Sich im trügerischen Sinne begegnen, begehren, beiderseitig befühlen, begatten und befruchtet werden, befriedigen und wieder befreien und bei Erfolg beibehalten._

_(trügerisch echter Affekt + Genusssteigerung + Eignung Schwangerschaft…)_

_Demzufolge sollte neben einem ‚Philtrum Potionis' die Kombination mit einem Aphrodisiakum angestrebt werden. (s. weiterführende Pergamente und Anhänge)_

_Trank: 'Philtrumaxima Coifertilix Sativerso Gravitas Aphros' kurz: 'Philtrumaxima CSGA I'_

'Allein der Name…' dröhnte es hämmernd in Hermiones Schädel. '..allein der beweist, welche enorme Macht hinter diesem Trank wirklich steht.' Ihr wurde schwindelig. Sie schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Jetzt begann sie die einzelnen Ingredienzen durchzugehen, die Snape dafür verwendet hatte. Mechanisch las sie weiter…

Hermione seufzte nach einigen Seiten Pergament. Es war ein Genetik-Programm, was ihr Tränkemeister da ins Rollen gebracht hatte. Ihr erst kürzlich etwas positiv aufgehelltes Bild von ihm, verblasste merklich. Er war ein intelligenter Mann, der sehr genau wusste, was er da zusammenbraute. Er musste die Konsequenzen wissen und kennen. Sie fragte sich, ob er je aus seinen Fehlern lernte, oder immer wieder dumm, machtbesessen und naiv aufs Neue reinfiel oder sich gar freiwillig in die Grube der Schlange warf. Wieder war Severus Snape seiner Gier nach schwarzer Kunst und Magie verfallen gewesen und hatte Verheerendes angestellt. Sie dachte automatisch an den Zauberspruch 'Sectumsempra'. Ihr gefroren die Adern. 'Alles sein Werk, sein Vermächtnis!' Erschlagender weise war es das. Er hatte die Welt um einige dunkle Flüche und Tränke bereichert. Hatte sich, trotz kaum erwähnter Präsenz in Zaubertrankfachliteratur somit eine Fußnote in den schwarzmagischen Schriften, die unter den Ladentischen in der Nokturngasse gehandelt wurden, gesichert. 'War das stets sein Anliegen? So Ruhm und Ehre erlangen? War das Anerkennung für ihn?' Das sie Snape als gescheit einstufte, machte die Sache nur noch unwirklicher. 'Ein Genie - verkommen und verloren in einer gespaltenen Seele aus Gut und Böse. Verdammt! Nicht Snape ist das Projekt - der Trank ist es; deine berufliche Zukunft und die aller Menschen, um Voldemort zum Scheitern zu verurteilen.' Sie ballte ihre rechte Hand zur Faust; die Schreibfeder zwischen ihren Fingern in die Zange nehmend.

Doch wenn Hermione weiter darüber flog, sich das Hirn darüber malträtierte, wie die genetische Auslese stattfand, das Optimum zwischen Mann und Frau gefunden werden musste, um jenen Erfolg zu erzielen… Es stand hier implizierend… 'Nein! Das denkst du gewiss nicht. Letzteres müsste eintreten, der letzte Punkt. Das tut es nicht, gewiss nicht!' drängelte sie diese Gedanken weit von sich. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es an der Zeit war zu gehen. Eines konnte sie sich nicht erklären: Warum auch bei Snape der Drang nach Sex und Leidenschaft wieder aufflammte. Er war keine Frau, die schwanger wurde. Sie hatte in ihrem Monolog ihm genau dies mit an den Kopf geworfen. Doch hatte sie da nur hoch gepokert. 'Chemisches Ungleichgewicht… Doch irgendwo musste durch das Philtrum etwas bewirkt worden sein, dass… Doch was nur? Was genau ist es?' Sie packte alles zusammen, stopfte Snapes Aufzeichnungen und ihre eigenen in eine metallene schwarze Pergamentdose, versiegelte diese, was sie wie eine Rohrpost aussehen ließ mit einem geheimen Zauberspruch, den nur Snape und sie selbst kannten. Es vermied, dass jeder sich einfach Zugang zu den Informationen verschaffen konnte. Dann löschte sie das Licht der Öllampe, sprach einen Lumos und eilte aus der Bibliothek.

oOo

Noch ganz beim Thema über Genetik und den Folgen des Trankes für die Zukunft der magischen Bevölkerung - aber auch den möglichen Auswirkungen auf die Muggel - eilte sie durch die Gänge hinauf in den siebten Stock. Denn es bedeutete, dass es nicht wichtig war, wie reinblütig ein Magier war, sondern ob die Genetik des Menschen an sich, egal ob Muggel oder Magier, am geeignetsten war, einen magisch starken, nahezu perfekten Nachkömmling zu zeugen. Riddle schien es mittlerweile total egal und gleichgültig zu sein, wie er seine Macht ausbauen konnte. Hauptsache er hatte sie allein für sich und ihm war eine starke Armee hörig, alle aus Magiern bestehend und… 'Wollte er letztendlich gegen die Muggel marschieren? Wollte er sein Treiben soweit bringen, dass ihm die magische Welt nicht genug schien?' Wenn man bedachte, dass er sich für unsterblich hielt, war dieser Ansatz gar nicht mal so falsch. In ein paar Jahrhunderten oder nur Jahrzehnten, wäre sein Machtanspruch auf die Zaubererwelt allein nicht mehr genug. Einer wie er würde noch mehr Macht haben wollen: Alles oder Nichts! Und für Riddle gab es nur ein Alles für sich allein. 'Was ist, wenn Riddle erfährt, dass er auch bei Männern wirkt? Was wenn…' Sie schluckte. Sie bekam Angst; Angst um Snape. 'Er war der lebende Beweis und warum hatte er den Trank überhaupt genommen? Hatte dieser irre Schwarzmagier ihn dazu gezwungen? … Bei Riddles Misstrauen, kein Wunder. Aber das bedeutet doch, dass er vielleicht so herausbekommen möchte, ob Snape als Mann auch dem Trank erlegen würde. Es würde den Plan mehr Macht zu bekommen enorm beschleunigen. Doch zu Dumbledore…?'

Alles war jedoch noch am Entstehen - so redete Hermione es sich positiv denkend ein - wenn überhaupt, der erste Stein gerade dabei, gelegt zu werden. Noch war alles überschaubar und man konnte diese Maschinerie des Wahnsinns der Vernichtung der Muggel unterbinden, aufhalten, Sand ins Getriebe streuen. Sie musste definitiv Snape davon überzeugen, dass er den Gegentrank dazu benutzen musste, um dem Vorhaben Voldemorts Einhalt zu gebieten. Es verstärkte sie in ihrem Bestreben, Snape zu unterstützen, auch wenn es weiterhin Sex mit ihm bedeutete und die Stunden danach kalt und einsam für sie erschienen. Auf die Stunden ihrer Leidenschaft bezogen, entschädigte es den bitteren Nachgeschmack, den es erzeugte. So wie ein Zaubertrank bitter schmeckte, wenn man ihn getrunken hatte, schmeckte auch die postsituative Zeit mit Snape-Sex.

Sie bemerkte bei ihrer Grübelei - mit jedem Schritt und Tritt, den sie tat - nicht, dass jemand sie heimlich mit glühenden Augen beobachtete, wie sie in den Gryffindor-Trakt ging und auf ihr separates Zimmer zusteuerte.

* * *

_TBC (...einmal weiterblättern bitte!)_


	12. Mit Pyjama und Umhang

**A/N:**

_Es wird hot!!_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

-- 12. Mit Pyjama und Umhang --

_Freitag, den 06. Februar 1998, zur Sperrstunde Hogwarts_

Hermione entfachte einige Kerzen in einem Kerzenständer, packte ihre Tasche wie üblich an den Schreibtisch und schlurfte jetzt doch recht müde ins Bad. Sie hatte heute keine Lust ein Bad zu nehmen. Sie war einfach nur schlapp und wollte nur noch ins Bett. In einen flauschig warmen Pyjama gehüllt mit warmen Puschen an den Füßen kam sie heraus und erschrak. Sie schlug ihre Hand vor die Brust. "Professor." stieß sie nach Atem ringend hervor. "Hermione…" sagte er seidig und glitt auf sie zu. Sie sog die Luft scharf ein. Er hatte wieder diesen betörenden Ton angeschlagen und sie war sein Klangkörper; reagierte sofort auf jede noch so kleine Nuance erotischer Stimmungen in diesem Bariton. Sofort legte sich eine knisternde Atmosphäre über den Raum und streifte ihre Haut. Ihre feinen Härchen richteten sich allesamt auf, inklusive ihrer Brustwarzen und ein Ziehen fuhr ihren Bauchnabel entlang. Snape hielt nicht an, kam näher und näher, langsam und geduldig. Sein Blick war undurchdringbarer und glühender denn je. "Es ist wohl wieder mal soweit." schwafelte sie überrumpelt von seinem Erscheinen. Er nickte sanft und trat entschlossenen Blickes noch näher. Kaum noch einen Meter von ihr entfernt, nahm er seine vor der Brust verschränkten Arme - was ihn wieder einmal wie eine Fledermaus aussehen ließ, die ihre Flügel um sich zusammengeschlagen hatte - herunter und sein Umhang glitt sacht und seidig fließend auseinander und er offenbarte sich ihr. Er trug NICHTS darunter.

Sie keuchte bei diesem erregenden Anblick, rang sofort nach Fassung, nicht allzu offensichtlich zu starren. Ihre Wangen überzogen ein Gefühl, als tauche man sie wie einen dieser Äpfel in heiße süße Zuckerglasur und leuchteten rötlich. "Sie sind doch nicht etwa…" stotterte sie und verriet sich doch. "Angst?" fragte er liebreizend fast schon schnurrend. Die tiefen Vibrationen seiner Stimme versetzten Hermione in ein atemberaubendes Flimmern ihres Körpers. "Nein." brummelte sie krächzend und schluckte den trockenheißen Kloß im Hals mühsam hinunter. "Hast du etwas dagegen wenn ich…" flackerten seine Augenbrauen lasziv nach oben. Sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. "Einmal aller zwei Wochen muss es wohl sein." versuchte sie kläglich Rechtfertigungen für ihr inneres Sabbern zu finden. "Ich ekle dich an, nicht wahr?" fragte er süßlich. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich etwas zusammen. Sie spürte, dass sein Blick nunmehr wehleidig wurde, sie fast qualvoll tangierte, da er sie begehrte und sie ihn abstoßend fand. 'Hä? Was? So empfindlich? Männer und ihr Ego! Ähm…' sie seufzte. "Nein, das nicht. Es ist nur…" Sie blickte jetzt an ihm auf und ab und leckte sich über die Lippen. 'Auf ihrer Stirn stand bildlich: Oh mein Lieblingsspeiseeis, wie ich dich liebe, dich jetzt vernaschen möchte, komm an meine Lippen…' Das reichte ihm vollkommen. Ein letzter Schritt - ausfallartig - und er stand in voller Größe vor ihr. Er hatte sie geschwind an sich gezogen. Sie hatte ihre Hände auf seine Brust gelegt und er stürmte ihre Lippen, Zunge, den gesamten Mund. Dann ließ er plötzlich von ihr ab. Sie atmete noch schwer von dem leidenschaftlichen Überfall.

"Sie, nun… DU warst aber das letzte Mal nicht so." gab sie von sich und fühlte mit ihren Fingern ihre jetzt vollen und roten Lippen ab. "Da wusste ich auch noch nicht, dass es dir gefällt, dass du Spaß daran hast… es genießen würdest. Das tust du doch, oder?" Er strich mit seinen dünnen Fingern über ihre vollen Lippen und seufzte leise dabei, weil sie ihn so verträumt betrachtete. Da hatte er recht. Sie konnte ihm nichts Gegensätzliches erwidern. Der Sex war wirklich gut gewesen. Trotzdem wollte sie ablenken, sie brauchte erst noch ein paar Momente, um in die endgültig richtige Stimmung zu gelangen. Von Verstand einfach so auf Verlangen umzuschalten, war für eine wissensdurstige Besserwisserin wie sie nicht einfach. Doch der Durst auf Snape als Sexobjekt wuchs, denn sein Körper, seine gesamte Art strahlten diese Hitze aus, die sie langsam vereinnahmte. Ganz zu schweigen, dass er geradezu nach Bereitschaft roch. "Sind wir jetzt beim Du?" fragte sie zaghaft. "Es macht die Stunden einfacher. Wir waren intim und können das eine vom anderen gut voneinander trennen." Stellte er trocken fest. 'Ich hasse es so nett zu sein!' grollte seine innere Stimme kläglich scheiternd. Aber in seinem Unterton vibrierte unterdrücktes Verlangen mit. "Ja, können wir, Severus." Sie horchte in den Raum, wie sein Name klang, aus ihrem Munde gesprochen. Ein Mundwinkel zuckte bei ihm flüchtig kurz nach oben. 'Du magst das auch noch, du Scheißkerl!' Er streckte seine Hand aus und sie trat an ihn heran. Er führte sie elegant zu ihrem Bett.

Beide standen sie nun davor. Er begann ganz vorsichtig über die Außenseiten ihrer Arme zu streicheln. Etwas auf Distanz, schien er zu warten, dass auch sie mit ihrem Spiel begann. Sie überfuhr mit ihren kleinen schlanken Fingern seine Lenden und er seufzte lauter auf. Sein Glied - bereits jetzt voll aufgerichtet - zuckte kurz unter der Berührung an seinem Oberkörper. Dann ringelte sich ihr Zeigefinger in kreisenden Bewegungen den aus schwarzen Haaren bestehenden Pfad bis zum Bauchnabel nach oben. Severus schloss seine Augen und wollte näher an sie herantreten. Doch sie hatte sich hinab gebeugt und küsste seinen Bauchnabel, tauchte mit ihrer Zunge in diesen ein und kreiste darin. Seine Muskeln spannten an und er ergriff ihren Kopf, drückte ihn etwas mehr an sich - ganz behutsam. Sie kniete sich hin, ihre Zunge glitt tiefer, leichte Röte zierte seine Wangen. "Hm…" wisperte er im tiefen Ton und ein Zischen folgte dem, als sie mit ihrer feuchten rauen Zunge seine Eichel berührte und um sie kreiste, als schlecke sie ihre endlich das ihr dargebotene Speiseeis, nach dem sie sich bereits seit mehreren Jahren schon sehnsüchtig verzehrte. Sie genoss und er ebenso.

Wandernd, die Zunge stetig zurückhaltend, aber feinsinnig einsetzend, glitt sie Stück für Stück den steifen Schaft hinauf, knetete leicht mit ihren Daumen seine Hoden. Sein Daumen streichelte zärtlich über ihre weiche Wange und massierte mit der anderen Hand ihren Kopf sacht in ihren Bewegungen hin und her wiegend. Seine Erektion pulsierte mehr und mehr. Die Adern seines Gliedes traten stärker heraus, als sie ihn völlig mit ihrem Mund umschloss, ihre Hand weiter den Schaft auf und abglitt, tröpfelte Severus erste Lusttropfen in sie. Und sie saugte, bewegte sich mit ihrem sonst so losen Mundwerk auf und ab, fuhr Rinnen und Adern entlang und er stöhnte; stöhnte rhythmisch, bewegte sich wie ein Grashalm im rührseligen Frühlingshauch leicht zu ihr und wieder weg. Als hätte die Schulsprecherin Hogwarts nie etwas anderes gemacht, massierte sie bestimmte Punkte mit sanft geübten Druck, ihre Zunge kreiste, ihr Mund vollführte Wunder an ihm. "Ja… Oh… Tsss… Ja…" Sie spürte wie er keuchend den Griff auf ihren Kopf etwas verstärkt hatte, dann ganz von ihr löste und sie weitermachen ließ; ihre absolut vertraut freie Hand über ihn gab. Er vertraute ihr vollkommen, schaute mit einem vernebelt verträumten Blick auf sie hinab und ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz. Sie musste lächeln, schnippte mit der Zunge über seine empfindliche Spitze. Er atmete tief ein, glaubte an eine kurze Verschnaufpause, doch sie schlug umso verführerischer und leidenschaftlicher zu. Er hatte regelrecht seine Arme etwas von seinem Oberkörper rechts und links platziert. Sein Kopf schnellte in den Nacken und unter Hermiones Hand schnürten sich seine Hoden zusammen. Als sie seitlich leckte und seine nackten Füße betrachtete, merkte sie, wie diese sich kurz zusammenkräuselten und er nach vorn abrollen wollte. Just in diesem Moment zuckte Severus Penis und er presste seine Pobacken aneinander, die Hermione jetzt sanft massierte und streichelte. Ein tiefes Grollen erhob sich aus seiner Bauchhöhle hinauf in seine Kehle und entließ ein Wimmern in den Raum der Schülersprecherin.

Langsam ebbte seine Befriedigung ab. Hermione stand auf und blickte in das Gesicht eines total verdatterten Snape. Er zog sie harsch an sich und küsste sie, plünderte ihren Mund, schmeckte sich selbst und ließ sich nach vorn auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie lag unter ihm, wollte sich von ihm befreien. Doch bald erkannte sie, wie er anfing ihre Brüste zu liebkosen, in sie zu kneifen; seine Hand weiter nach unten gleiten ließ und über ihre Erregung strich. Seine Zunge leckte ihr Ohrläppchen. Dann küsste er zaghaft ihren Mund, fuhr weiter fort bis zu ihren kurz vor Erregung platzenden erhärteten Nippeln und liebkoste sie, wie reife süße Früchte, nach denen er sich sein gesamtes Leben lang gesehnt hatte. Sein Finger glitt über ihre Klitoris, verteilte ihre Feuchtigkeit auf den Schamlippen und um sie, tauchte hinein in ihre Spalte, quälend langsam und wieder hinaus. Sie stöhnte, drückte ihren Kopf auf die Matratze und hob ihr Becken an. Sie nahm es sich, wölbte sich ihm gierig entgegen. Sein Finger glitt durch ihr Aufbäumen in sie und er verharrte darin. Er umkreiste geschickt ihren erogenen Punkt, so dass das Prickeln in ihr - wie eine sanfte Decke elektrisierend - sich über ihren ganzen Körper verteilte. Ein kleines Zucken von ihr verriet, dass sein Mund den Weg nach unten aufgenommen hatte. Ein Stromstoß durchbebte sie als er an ihrem Bauchnabel angelangt war. Kaum abgeebbt, wanderte er hungrig weiter. Seine Zunge schnalzte gedehnt langsam mit ihrer Spitze über Hermiones Knospe und sie keuchte und stöhnte gleichzeitig. Sie hob den Kopf, um zu sehen was er machte.

Hockend vor ihr, schien er gar nichts mehr um sich wahrzunehmen, außer die Verlockung die direkt vor seiner Nase lag. Seine Zunge drückte länglich weiter hinab, an ihren Eingang entlang, seine Nase berührte ihre Klitoris und als er sein feuchtes, raues Wunderwerk in ihr versenkte, die Säfte kostete, fast gar schlurfte und seine Nase leicht kreisend sie stimulierte, war die junge Gryffindor nahe dran, ihren gesamten Verstand über Bord zu werfen. Hibbelig, angefacht vor Lust, bebend und süchtig nach mehr, wollte sie ihn nur noch haben; voll und ganz im gesamten Ausmaß spüren. Sie stöhnte und wimmerte vor sich hin, riss den Kopf zur Seite und biss in ihr Kopfkissen hinein. Wie lange noch müsste sie diese Qual aushalten müssen. Der liebliche Duft von ihr betörte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue. Das Ziehen in seinen Lenden nahm zu, das Winden ihren Körpers, das unschiere Drängen nach mehr und die Luft die um sie nach Erfüllung wog, feuerte seine Libido an. Mit glitzerten Oberlippenbärtchen und kleinem Kinnbart erhob er seinen Kopf; einen kecken unschuldig und ungeduldigen Blick ihr schenkend. Hermione leckte sich über ihre Lippen, als sie dieses göttliche Bild sah. Er beugte sich zu ihr vor und sie zog ihn - hastig in seinen Nacken greifend - zu sich hinab. Jetzt plünderte sie seinen Mund, schleckte Kinnbärtchen süffisant lutschend ab und fuhr lasziv mit einem Stöhnen seinen Oberlippenbart ab.

Es war die schönste Einladung, das beste Dessert was sie je hatte und ihm schien es nicht anders. Seine Spitze rieb an ihrem Eingang auf und ab, er quält sie noch immer und sie räkelte sich unter ihm hin und her; auf und ab. Als er sich von ihr löste, entkam ihr ein wehmütig leidiger Ton. Er schnappte sich ihre Beine, spreizte sie noch mehr und hob sie gegen ihren Oberkörper. Er hatte wieder einmal mit seiner Legilimentik genau gesehen wie sehr sie sich mit ihm vereinigen wollte und er selbst täte nichts lieber als das. Er stieß in sie - folgeschwer -, so dass beide aufstöhnend sich aneinander klammerten. Seine Bewegungen gingen sehr tief, waren kräftig, aber nicht zu schnell. Ein flutschendes Geräusch, neben dem rhythmischen Aufeinanderprallen zweier sich liebender Körper begleitete ihr Tun, ihren Drang den anderen zum Höhepunkt zu jagen und sich selbst in dem anderen zu verewigen. Manifestierend stieß er in sie. Besitzergreifend, hakte sie seine kleinen festen Backen unter ihren Fingern ein. Irgendwann ließ er ihre Beine los. Sie klappten im halben Spagat zur Seite weg. Er stützte sich neben ihrem Kopf auf die Ellenbogen, blickte auf sie herab, seine verschwitzten Haare kitzelten ihre Wangen. Beide schauten sich intensiv an, stöhnten sich an, machten sich noch heißer, puschten sich gegenseitig dem Ende zu. Es war ein Spurt, schnell, hart und umso heftiger, als er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen seine letzten Bewegungen tat. Ihre Hände wussten im Augenblick des orgasmischen Fegefeuers nicht wohin, fuhren seinen verschwitzten Körper ölend auf und ab, krallten sich in seine Schultern, hinterließen Striemen. Ein lautes Aufschreien beider - gleichzeitig und erlösend - setzte der Qual ein Ende. Zusammen mit ihr und immer noch in ihr, hievte er sich auf die Seite und zog sie mit sich. Jeder, so verkreuzt und verknotet wie sie jetzt dalagen, blieb wo er lag. Aneinander geschweißt, verschwitzt, mühsam dem Versuch erlegen, irgendwie Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen zu bekommen. Keiner wusste wo oben oder unten war. Es rauschte nur in ihren Ohren. Es war ihnen schwindelig und Körper und Gehirn schienen unter einem permanenten elektrischen Beschuss zu stehen. 'Bloß nicht loslassen. Festhalten, für immer festhalten. Nie wieder, niemals wieder… Lily!" strudelten seine letzten Gedanken in den Sog der Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung hinab. Völlig kaputt von diesem Akt schliefen beide zufrieden lächelnd ein.

oOo

Inmitten der Nacht wurden sie munter, durstig wie zwei Wanderer in der Wüste. Hermione roch sich noch kurz an Severus satt, der durch ihre kitzelnde Haarmähne an seinem Hals langsam munter wurde und brummende unverständliche Geräusche von sich gab, bevor sie mit ihrem Zauberstab zwei große Becher mit Wasser heran schweben ließ.

Jeder trank mit Gier, wieder füllten sich die Becher und es rann hastig löschend ihre Kehlen hinab. Müde, aber zufrieden fielen sie wieder in die Kissen, kuschelten aneinander und schliefen erneut ein. Snape wusste, dass der Trank ihn hier zum zahmen Frauenversteher mutieren ließ. Innerlich hegte er seinen Groll auf seine gelungene Machtlosigkeit in Form der Auswirkungen, der er sich da ausgesetzt hatte. Somit übertünchte es die Geborgenheit, die er empfand und vergrub jedwede Bereitschaft für Verständnis für diese Zuneigung zu Hermione tief in seinen dunklen Ecken, tiefer als die Gänge Hogwarts in den harten Fels des Schlossberges hinab führten. 'Nie wieder… festhalten!'

oOo

Als der Morgen graute, wurden beide gleichzeitig wach. Ihre innere Uhr schien präzise aufeinander abgestimmt zu sein. Jeder rappelte sich unter der großen und dicken rotgoldenen Bettdecke hervor. Sie blickten sich an, als würden sie sich in diesem Augenblick das erste Mal begegnen. "Morgen." wagte Hermione den leisen Anfang. "Morgen." sprach Snape einfach zurück. Da saßen sie, blickten sich um. Auf dem Kaminsims zeigte die Uhr auf 09:09 Uhr. "Es ist Samstag." "Ich hatte einen Termin um neun Uhr, beim Direktor." sagte Severus zähneknirschend und sprang jetzt wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Bett. Er suchte seine Sachen zusammen - Hermione seinen kleine festen Po dabei bewundernd -, drehte sich nicht nach ihr um, sondern rannte augenblicklich ins Bad. Als er wieder herauskam, was keine drei Minuten später der Fall war, sah er aus wie immer. Er fischte unter seinem Umhang herum, von dem sie wusste, dass er nichts weiter darunter tragen würde, sobald er ihre Gemächer verließ und daher bis oben hin zugeknöpft hatte. Mit einem eiligen Griff in die Innentasche hangelte er eine kleine Phiole heraus. "Hier. Nehmen Sie es sofort ein." und rauschte auch schon aus dem Zimmer hinaus.

oOo

Noch ganz perplex über den mehr als fluchtartigen Abgang von ihm, dem von hier auf jetzt wieder typischen Snape, blieb Hermione einfach sitzen und starrte vor sich hin. Die Uhr tickte, der Wind pfiff ein wenig. Erst als sie begann zu frieren, wickelte sie die Bettdecke fest um sich und stand auf. Es klopfte, als sie gerade ihren Schlafanzug vom Boden aufraffen wollte. Doch anstatt überhaupt noch etwas sagen zu können, ging plötzlich die Tür auf und Ron stand da. Er sah, was sie im Begriff war zu tun. Beide schauten sich an. "Ähm, Morgen." stammelte er, versuchte so normal wie möglich zu schauen, merkte, dass er doch lieber wieder gehen sollte, entdeckte den bläulich schimmernden Trank in einer Hand, in der anderen gerade wieder ihren Schlafanzug fallen lassend und zog rasch die Tür zu. Verloren stand Hermione da. 'Scheiße!' dachte sie. Und eilte ins Bad. Sie brauchte eine kalte Dusche um wieder zu Verstand zu kommen.

In den Spiegel schauend, nach vergebener Unschuld suchend, trank sie hastig den Verhütungstrank; wie immer mit einem hellblauen Schimmer, der sie und Snape vor weiteren Komplikationen bewahrte. Niemand wollte einem geschwächten Dumbledore, noch einer aufgebrachten ehrfürchtigen Gryffindor-Mutter eine Schwangerschaft verkünden; eine, wo die mustergültige Hermione schwanger und der miesepetrige Snape die Eltern des Ungeborenen sein würden. Seufzend verstaute sie die leere Phiole in einer Schublade und warf sich frisches Wasser ins Gesicht. Doch das Erlebte wuchs es nicht fort. Es brachte Hermione nur einen wachen und erkenntniserschütternden Verstand zurück.

* * *

_TBC (...mitte September!)_


	13. Ein unreifer Kerl und ein Mann

_Hallo!_

_Sorry, dass ich so lange abwesend war. Doch leider hatte meine Gesundheit gestreikt und die hat nun einmal Vorrang._

_Dennoch, wer weiter lesen möchte... bitte sehr.  
Es geht definitiv weiter und eines sei schon mal voraus genommen:__  
DIE SOTRY IST KOMPLETT & FERTIG !!!  
Also, über 90.000 Wörterlis und satte 34 Kapitel sind es dann insgesamt._

_Ich hoffe doch, dass sie euch auch weiterhin gefallen wird - so mit dem Verlauf und der Zeit..._

_CU Yu_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 13. Ein unreifer Kerl und ein Mann ---

_Samstag, den 07. Februar 1998, vormittags_

oOooOooOo

Ron saß Süßigkeiten verputzend im Gemeinschaftsraum uns spielte mit Harry Zaubererschach. Als er Hermione hineinkommen sah, schielte er kurz auf. "T'schuldige mich mal kurz", murmelte er und war auch schon weg. Harry seufzte, blickte zweifelnd auf die Schachfiguren und wusste nicht welchen Zug er machen sollte. Er raufte sich die Haare und entschied aus dem Fenster zu blicken, wo ein wilder ungestümer Schneesturm tobte. 'Keine Hogsmeade-Wochenenden mehr…' knurrte er verloren vor sich hin. Seit mehreren Monaten hatte es keine mehr gegeben. Die Gefahr, außerhalb von Hogwarts sicheren und durch magische Schutzzauber verstärkten Mauern zu verweilen, war einfach zu groß. Man fand mal hie mal da Leichen, verstörte Magier, die von manischer Angst befallen zu keiner Aussage bewogen werden konnten und deren Gedächtnisse nur noch ein einfaches, schwammiges Etwas darstellten. Alle, in der Muggel-Presse an einem merkwürdigen, nicht aufzuklärenden Tod verstorbene Personen, Verwahrloste, Umherirrende - sie waren deutliche Anzeichen von verstärkt auftretenden magischen Aktivitäten der dunklen Seite: von Lord Voldemort.

Der Tagesprophet war in Voldemorts Hand und schrieb nur sehr wenig Aufregendes. Dieses einst unabhängige Presseblatt kaschierte und retuschierte die Wahrheit in eine Trauermär aus Verlogenheit und Menschenverachtung. Der Tagesprophet in Großbritannien und Irland war zu einem propagandistischen Reinblüter-Blatt Riddles kranker Ideologie und Politik geworden. Nur durch die Muggel-Presse erfuhren die Ordensmitglieder und Gegner der dunklen Seite von einigen Geschehnissen; vielleicht auch deshalb, weil es die Todesser nicht scherte, ob die Muggel etwas mitbekamen oder nicht. Für sie waren diese Menschen nur dummes Vieh - unwürdig, untertänig und entbehrbar. Es brannte mal ein Haus ab, mal versank gar ein kleines Boot direkt vor der Küste und das bei stillem Gewässer und keinem Riff in der Nähe. Dann explodierte dort mal ein Auto, bei dem gar das gesamte Metall der Karosserie geschmolzen war oder man fand eine ganze Familie einfach tot umgefallen in ihrer Wohnung. Andere wurden verwahrlost wieder gefunden, benahmen sich wie Tiere - ob Kaninchen oder Elefant sei dahingestellt. Merkwürdigkeiten und Skurrilitäten machten die Runde und die Muggel fragten sich, ob eine neue Art des Rinderwahns auf den Menschen übertragbar sei. Es schürte Ängste und Zweifel, fütterte Aberglauben und Fantasie. Ein Boulevard-Magazin berichtete gar von Entführungen durch außerirdische Wesen und das eine großangelegte Invasion bevorstehe.

Keine Menschenseele, egal ob Muggel oder Magier, wagte sich bei Nacht und Dunkelheit noch allein auf die Straße. Dumbledore hatte einige Muggel-Zeitschriften abonniert. Anfangs von einigen Ordensmitgliedern belächelt, offenbarten sie jetzt manch interessante Information. So konnte der unbekannte Schlächter von Ancrum, der dreizehn Menschen in Stücke zerteilte, als Fenrir Greyback identifiziert werden. Moody und Lupin - sie sollten den merkwürdig auffallenden Vorfall untersuchen - kamen kreidebleich nach Hogwarts zurück und berichteten Dumbledore, welch grausames Massaker sich in der dreihundert Seelengemeinde abgespielt hatte. Die Muggel-Presse berichtete wochenlang darüber, suchte nach einen Verdächtigen, suchte nach einem entflohenen Raubtier aus seinem Tiergehege oder Zoo. Doch kein Nichts und Niemand konnte etwas genaueres zu der Aufklärung der Bluttat beitragen oder sagen. Nur Remus wusste sofort - nach der heimlichen Obduktion der Leichen im naheliegenden Jedburgh - dass es eindeutig die Handschrift Greybacks war. Die magische Presse hatte einvernehmlich geschwiegen und das Ereignis mit keiner Silbe erwähnt.

Selbst das Ministerium war Voldemort durch Bestechung, falschem Glaube an Machtbesessenheit und Bedrohung von Angestellten, hörig. Man kehrte alles unter den fliegenden Teppich, um die Leute unwissend und unbeteiligt zu lassen.

Harry kochte vor Wut. Er hatte ohne es zu bemerken, seine Hände in die Sessellehne gekrallt. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass eine andere Person sich ihn genähert hatte. Neville klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Du, ich weiß, dass du viel mit dem Schulleiter und dem Orden zu tun hast. Aber heute ist wieder ein DA Treffen. Tonks hat ja in letzter Zeit mehr mit sich zu tun und Remus ist gerade erst wieder mal so fit, dass er ohne medizinische Hilfe klarkommt und dann war er doch mit Moody bei dieser Untersuchung. Ähm, nun ja… Könntest du heute nicht mal mit vorbeischauen? So ein bisschen zur Motivation? Ein paar aufmunternde Worte würden echt Wunder wirken." fragte er leise. Harry nickte. "Klar, Nev. Mache ich. Wann?" "So gegen 14:00 Uhr, nach dem Mittagessen." Er nickte und Neville stopfte seine Kröte Trevor in seine Umhangtasche, die schon wieder mal ausbüchsen wollte. 'Wenigstens ein wenig Ablenkung.' dachte der Auswählte und die nächste kam prompt: Ginny. "Hi." sagte sie und warf sich auf die Sessellehne. Sie strahlte ihn an und er musste unweigerlich zurück lächeln. "Spielst mal wieder mit Ron." "Hm? Ja." Er suchte den Raum nach ihm ab, fand ihn aber nicht. Also zog er Ginny zu sich auf den Schoß und beide vergaßen alles um sich herum.

oOo

Ron lief vor Hermione auf und ab. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, hatte die Arme vor sich verschränkt und beäugte das gockelhafte Benehmen ihres Freundes. "Was war eigentlich heute Morgen los?" "Ich war gerade aufgestanden." "So spät?" fragte er mit durchbohrendem Blick. "Ja, es ist Samstag und ich war gestern Abend lange in der Bibliothek gewesen." blieb sie kühl. "Und da musstest du deinen Schlafanzug auf dem Fußboden auflesen?" löcherte er weiter. "Ronald, was ist los?" klang sie gebieterisch. Er hielt an und blickte finster drein. "Du schläfst neben mir auch noch mit einem anderen. Das ist los." Sie hatte es geahnt und rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Säuerlich schaute sie drein. "Ronald! Weder du bist in mich noch ich in dich verliebt. Du stellst keine Besitzansprüche, ich ebenso wenig. Wir sind kein Paar." sagte sie nachhaltig. "Ich weiß, es ist nur…" und fuhr sich durch die Haare."Du warst verdammt noch mal die erste für mich." "Und du für mich." "Ich meine…" schnaufte er und verzog das Gesicht, als er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. Hermione hob die Augenbrauen. "Ich…" Er holte tief Luft und man merkte, dass er mit aller Macht und Kraft versuchte, es harmloser klingen lassen zu wollen als es war. Doch ihn schien etwas sehr zu beschäftigen.

Mit gerunzelnder Stirn, deren Falten auf Hermiones Gesicht ein imaginäres Fragezeichen formten, schaute er sie ein paar Sekunden einfach nur an. "Bin ich so schlecht?" platzte es laut aus ihm heraus. "Was?" In Hermiones Ohren klingelte dieser Satz hell auf. "Oh, bei Merlins Eiern, ich wusste es." rieb er sich den Nacken und marschierte wieder nervös auf und ab. Er merkte nicht, dass sie aufgestanden war und sich ihm näherte. Erschrocken drehte er sich um, als sie ihn an der Schulter anfasste. "Nein. Das ist es nicht. Mit dir ist es schön." versuchte sie Verständnis für seine falschen Zweifel aufzubringen. "Schö-ön." wiederholte er gelähmt. "Ja schön. Und nur weil ich woanders andere Erfahrungen mache, heißt das nicht, dass der Sex mit dir schlecht ist." wollte sie ihn beruhigen und es stimmte ja auch. Schlecht war er nicht. Zwar nicht wie Severus, das war nun das absolute Maß aller Dinge. Aber sie hatte ja keine großen Vergleichsmöglichkeiten. "Das klingt, wie, wie…" er fuchtelte mit den Händen in der Luft herum, was seinem schlaksigen Gang, den er wieder aufgenommen hatte, ulkig erscheinen ließ. "Wie… Blümchensex unter Teenagern." "Ach, und was sind wir? Oma und Opa?" fragte sie bissig zurück. Manchmal blieb Ron einfach kindisch. "Nein." murrte er leise. "Ron, vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal anderweitig einen Partner suchen, Erfahrungen sammeln." "Ich dachte wir sammeln Erfahrungen. Wie nanntest du dieses Buch? Das… Kata… Dinsnums…?!" Hermione lief rot an. "Ja, da sind einige interessante Dinge drin." klang sie verlegen und plötzlich hatte sie Bilder von sich und Snape vor ihr, wie sie jede Woche eins, zwei Stellungen davon probierten.

"Du? Du hast mit dem anderen Kerl ES ausprobiert?" Seine Augen waren riesig geworden. "Hä, was? Nein! Verdammt noch einmal. Ich wüsste im Moment gar nicht wie ich an so ein Buch rankommen sollte." Verteidigte sie sich jetzt. Ihr wurden seine völlig aus der Luft gegriffenen Anschuldigungen plötzlich zu bunt. "Hm… Nun gut. Wenn es so ist, dann werde ich zusehen, dass ich eigene Erfahrungen sammele, ohne dich." sagte er, als wäre es ihm vollkommen schnuppe mit wem sie sich abgab. Er marschierte festen Schrittes durch ihr Zimmer und verschwand aus diesem - Tür zuschlagend. Sie seufzte und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. 'Männer. Egos. Moment Mal, eher unreifer Kerl. Severus ist ein Mann, ohne Zweifel.' Irgendwie war sie froh darüber, dass Snape und sie nicht so dämliche Gespräche führten. 'Wir führen gar keine.' kam es sarkastisch vom inneren Stimmchen zurück. 'Hoffentlich hat ihn niemand gehen sehen. Das wäre fatal… Ron stand nur wenige Augenblicke später in der Tür.'

Sie mussten vorsichtig sein. Doch wie, wenn Snape sich nicht beherrschen konnte? Sollte sie ihn abends etwa anketten und er stünde oder säße vor ihr wie ein hechelndes Hündchen? Ihre Fantasie sprang völlig unerwartet wie auf Kommando an und sie wurde knallrot. 'Oh bei Circe, was denke ich mir da nur aus.' denn ein Snape in Lack und Leder… Sie grinste in sich hinein. '…und wo er nicht überall seine Nase hineinstecken kann.' Rasch erhob sie sich und erstürmte ihr Bad. Es sollte die zweite kalte Dusche werden, unter der sie sich darüber den sinnloser Weise und ganz untypisch in unlogischen Gedanken verfing wie: 'Ist der Trank ansteckend?'

oOo

Zum Mittagessen war die Große Halle sehr gut gefüllt. Keiner wollte oder konnte bei so eisiger Kälte hinaus. Also ging es im Schloss recht lebendig zu, ob auf den Gängen oder in den Gemeinschaftsräumen, andere wiederum trafen sich hier in der Großen Halle und diskutierten. Harry tuschelte mit Neville. Hermione ahnte, dass es um die DA ging. Ginny schaute Harry verträumt an. "Das miese Wetter geht an dir aber auch spurlos vorüber." grinste Hermione. "Ja, das tut es." und beobachtete Mione kurz. "Sag mal, wie kann man mit einem Jungen nur ins Bett steigen, ohne ihn zu lieben. Ich meine…" flüsterte sie und ihre Wangen wurden leicht rosa. Etwas verdutzt, schaute Mione auf, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. "Ich denke, Ron und ich sind da so hineingeschlittert." gab sie trocken von sich. Ginny kicherte. "Hineingeschlittert, wie passend." Ein tadelnder Schlag traf Ginnys Arm. Dann lachten beide leise und steckten wieder die Köpfe zusammen. Ron schaute missmutig zu ihnen. 'Weiber! Nur Ärger mit denen, wenn man was mit einer anfängt.' und aß seine Kartoffeln mit Fleischklößchen hastiger.

Severus schaute hinter seiner schwarzfettigen Schutzmatte aus Haaren über die Haustischreihen hinweg. Er erblickte den berühmt berüchtigten buschigen Haarschopf seiner blühenden Fantasien. Das Granger-Gör kicherte mit Ginny Weasley. 'Sie wird doch wohl nicht…' Sein Griff um die Gabel wurde fester.

Minerva beugte sich zu ihm. "Na, bereust du es, ein PRIVAT Projekt mit ihr angefangen zu haben?" "Was kann ich schon dafür, dass Ms Granger Grips hat." flüsterte er monoton eisig. Minerva schnappte nach Luft über diese herablassende Giftader, die er hier wieder einmal zu Tage beförderte. Er rollte innerlich mit den Augen.

Albus aß langsam. Poppy hatte ihn stets im Blick. Solange Dumbledore bei den Essen - wenn auch nur einmal am Tag - teilnahm, - ansonsten sagte man, er sei beschäftigt und habe Dinge zu erledigen -, konnte er weiterhin Schulleiter bleiben. Dabei hatten Minerva und Filius - der kleine Zwergen-hohe Zauberkunstprofessor - bereist sämtliche Aufgaben komplett übernommen. "Severus?" fing Albus an. "Ja, Herr Direktor?" "Könntest du bitte Ms Granger Bescheid geben, dass ich sie sprechen möchte. Nach dem Essen, gegen 14:30 Uhr." Wie immer war es keine Bitte in Form einer Frage, sondern ein lautlos und sanft gesprochener Befehl des Mentors. "Ja, Sir." nickte Snape und vollführte seine Gewohnheit, dass Essen mechanisch und steif zu sich zu nehmen, mit meisterlicher Eleganz.

Minerva schaute zwischen beiden hin und her. Sie wusste wieder einmal nicht, was hier in Planung war. Etwas, was sie an Albus immer wieder auszusetzen hatte, an seiner Art bemängelte - gerade, wenn es um Snape ging, der hier gewisse Vorzüge dem Schulleiter gegenüber zu haben schien. Albus schmunzelte daraufhin leicht. "Auf einen Tee?" fragte er, leise in ihr Ohr säuselnd. Sie nickte etwas verbissen. Er deutete Poppy, das er nun gehen würde und sie registrierte es mit einen kleinen Lächeln; kaum ersichtlich für alle anderen Anwesenden.

oOo

Severus war auf dem Weg in sein Büro. Heute würde er zwei ganze Stunden dafür opfern müssen, seine Sprechstunde als Hauslehrer abhalten zu müssen, die ausschließlich ein paar Slytherin ab und zu einmal aufsuchten; sonst niemand und er war froh darüber. Er hatte nicht vor Granger direkt zu sprechen, um ihr zu sagen, dass Dumbledore sie sehen wolle. Eine Eule würde vollkommen ausreichen. Er hatte schließlich schon die Nacht mit dieser kleinen heißen Gryffindor verbracht. 'Kleine heiße…' blitzten seine Augen auf. Seine Lenden zuckten schon wieder. Es war zum Kessel-In-Die-Luft-Jagen.

Hermione eilte ihm mit flinken Schritten und wild wippender Lockenmähne hinterher. "Professor Snape?" fragte sie und er drehte sich mit seinem ausufernden Umhang rasant um die eigene Achse, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sein Umhang verharrte abrupt - genau wie er selbst - in absoluter Stille. Er dachte zuerst, sein Geist spiele ihm schon Streiche. 'Höre ich schon ihre Stimme? Überall?' Sein Blick war autoritär und düster bis er höhnisch die Lippen kräuselte und dazu abschätzig eine Augenbraue hob. "Sie haben doch nicht etwa Fragen an mich?" fuhr er sie mit einem leisen stechenden Ton an, so dass sich seine schmalen Lippen kaum bewegten. "Doch gewiss habe ich die, wegen dem Projekt, Sir." meinte sie schnell. "Dafür sind die Projektstunden da, nicht das Wochenende." erwiderte er kalt, als habe sie schon genug seiner kostbaren Zeit verschwendet. "Eine drängt sich mir besonders auf und ist wichtig für die kommende Projektstunde." meinte sie und schien sich nicht davon abzuhalten, hartnäckig auf ein Gespräch mit ihm zu beharren. Er verharrte auf dem Fleck, sie blieb in Beharrlichkeit stehen. Beide funkelten sich kurzweilig an bis er nickte. "Wenn es ihrer unverbesserlichen Art das Wochenende rettet." und riss seine Bürotür ruckartig auf. Ihr stob der Windstoß durchs Haar und Snape seufzte innerlich bei diesem einladend verführerischen Anblick. Doch nach außen hin blieb er hart, zumal er merkte, dass sich beim noch eine ganz andere Härte einstellte. Sie rauschte flink hinein und er hinterher. Sein Versuch ihr per Eule über Dumbledores Wunsch mitzuteilen, dass dieser sie sehe wolle, konnte er nunmehr abhaken.

Snape ging sofort zu seinem Schreibtisch und tat geschäftig, immer mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Da er keine Anstalten machte sie zu beachten, redete sie einfach drauf los. "Hat Sie heute Morgen auch keiner gesehen?" "Nein." "Gut." Warum?" "Weil Ron kurz nach Ihnen bei mir im Raum stand." "Wie darf ich das verstehen?" fragte er gefährlich leise, hatte inne gehalten, sich plötzlich umgedreht, als sie leise seufzte und war mit großen Schritten auf sie zugegangen. Er hielt knapp vor ihr an, blickte auf sie wütend hinab. Sie spürte die Wärme seines Körpers und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht ihre Hände auf seine Brust zu legen. "Es hätte genauso gut Harry sein können." murmelte sie etwas ängstlich bei seiner bedrohlichen Art. "Ach…" säuselte er tieftriefend und sein Blick schraubte sich auf sie herab. "Was soll das?" fragte sie jetzt barsch. "Was soll was?" fragte er hämisch und kaltschnäuzig zugleich. "Wir müssen verdammt noch einmal vorsichtig sein. Und wenn es nicht wieder so ausarten soll, dann…" "Ms Granger, der Direktor wünscht Sie pünktlich um 14:30 Uhr in seinen Räumen zu sehen. Sie sollten sich", und er bleckte seine Zähne zischelnd, "JETZT auf den Weg machen, wenn sie den Termin einhalten wollen." Sein Gesicht war pures Eis, seine Worte wie Eisnadeln, sein Blick fröstelte sie an. Die Arktis war um einige Grad wärmer als sein Büro. Sie nickte. "Jawohl, Sir. Ein … angenehmes Wochenende." und verschwand aus seiner erfrierenden Nähe.

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und starrte auf die alte Holztür, brannte Löcher in sie. Er hatte schon wieder diese anrüchigen Gedanken und wenn er bedachte mit welch wunderbarem Gefühl er heute aufgestanden war, wie gut er sich gefühlt hatte, wusste er, dass der ihm bekannte Severus Snape sich noch mehr disziplinieren müsste. Sich zu verkriechen, in den tiefen Kerkern Hogwarts, schien ihm da die einzig wahre Lösung. Er musste sich wieder zur Räson bringen, sich darauf besinnen, wofür er was hier tat - nicht mehr und nicht weniger. '…und verdammt noch mal! Das geht keinen was an!' brodelte es in ihm und er pflanzte sich argwöhnisch auf seinen Stuhl und schnappte hastig nach 'Zaubertränke Heute'. Etwas geistreiche Lektüre würde ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen. Er flehte seinen Grips an, dass dem auch so sein würde. Denn je komplexer die Lektüre, desto besser die Ablenkung und wenn er dazu seinen brillanten Verstand mit Schwerstarbeit dazu vergewaltigen müsste, Granger so endlich aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. 'Schwierige Formeln…, transfigurative Trank-Substanzen…, alchemistische Ätherfunktionen beim Brauen…' ratterte er die ersten Zeilen dies Artikels runter.

* * *

_TBC (diesen Sonntag noch...)_


	14. Schatten und Ängste

_Hallo!_

_Wie versprochen, hier das neue Kapitel. Viel Spaß und einen schönen verschneiten Sonntag noch!_

_CU Yu_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 14. Schatten und Ängste ---

_Samstag, den 07. Februar 1998, nachmittags_

"Minerva, warum herrscht eine eisige Stille zwischen Ms Granger und dir?" fragte er und Poppy rückte ihm sein soeben aufgeplustertes Kopfkissen hinter seinem Rücken zurecht und schob die Bettdecke etwas höher. Albus drapierte seinen langen Bart selbst über diese und nickte der Medi-Hexe dankend zu. "Ich verstehe nicht ganz, Albus." meinte seine jahrelange Kampfgefährtin und gute Freundin abweisend. Seine Augen blitzten auf. Sie nahm ihre Brille ab und wartete bis Poppy gegangen war. Fawkes zirpte zuversichtlich. "Ich war an dem Abend unterwegs, als Severus das Todesser-Treffen hatte." begann sie aus heiterem Himmel, als wolle sie sich alles endlich von der Seele reden. "Du hast heimlich auf ihn gewartet?" Sie nickte. "Gut, weiter."

Sie rang mit ihren Händen im Schoß, genauso auch um Worte. "Albus, Severus war nicht erst am Morgen des nächsten Tages zurück. Er war es bereits am Abend zuvor. Er hatte mit Filch gesprochen. Aber als ich Filch am darauffolgenden Tag dazu befragen wollte, konnte er sich an nichts mehr erinnern." Albus Gesicht regte sich keinen Deut. Er war und blieb unbeeindruckt. "Nun", fuhr sie spitzer fort, "als ich Hermione aufsuchte, nachdem Severus uns diesen Antrag für ihr gemeinsames Projekt gab, war sie … nun ja … irgendwie ANDERS." und zog ihre linke Augenbraue mystisch in die Höhe.

Er wusste, dass Minerva an dem besagten Abend wieder einmal als Animagus unterwegs gewesen sein musste. Warum wollte er nicht wissen. Jeder hatte sein Recht auf Privatleben. Doch manchmal, wenn die familiäre Bande der Hogwarts-Einwohner drohte dünner zu werden, wollte er schon gern den Grund erfahren, denn schließlich lag das Wohlergehen Aller höher als das des Einzelnen. Auch, wenn er nicht direkt eingreifen würde, etwas zum Guten zu wenden. Ein paar Worte - bedacht neutral Möglichkeiten aufweisen - genügten, um die sich anfeindenden Parteien wieder in mehr Toleranz zu üben; bei den einen erfolgreich, bei anderen wiederum vergebens. Häuserkrieg, persönliche Diskrepanzen, alles war an einem so mit Leben erfülltem Ort immer mit ein Punkt der Alltagsordnung.

Albus entspannte sich, bewegte seine Zehen und beobachtete seine Füße, als würde er sie verzaubern, genau das zu tun, was er wollte. Er spielte mit den Großen Onkeln. Minerva runzelte die Stirn. Manchmal war er eben ein komischer Kauz. "Gestreifte Zehensocken, ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Dobby." freute er sich. "Ach so, nun gut… ähm ja." murmelte sie verwirrt. "Was hast du ihr erzählt?" klang er etwas bedrohlich. Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre. Minerva holte tief Luft. "Ich deutete an, was damals geschehen war. Sie war empört und sie wusste, dass ich von… von Lily gesprochen hatte." Sie merkte wie Albus laut ausatmete und rasch einen Schluck Tee trank. Sie tat es ebenso. "Minerva, ich weiß wie sehr es dir bis heute in der Seele weh tut, was damals zwischen Severus und Lily vorgefallen war. Doch waren James und Sirius nicht ganz unbeteiligt." Sie schaute weg. "Minerva." bat er sie jetzt höflich. "Was auch immer du vermuten magst, bitte begehe nicht den gleichen Fehler." "Fehler?" entfuhr es ihr eine Oktave höher.

Das war der wunde Punkt. "Severus wurde ein Todesser. Es bestätigte meinen Verdacht, dass er bereits damals mit gewissen Kreisen Kontakte pflegte. Er…" "Ja und du hattest Lily ins Gewissen geredet, lieber die Finger von ihm zu lassen. Jedoch…", er rieb sich den Nasenrücken seiner knöchrigen und zweifach krumm gebogenen Nase, die derer Fawkes in nichts bezüglich der Schwungkraft nachstand, "jeder Mensch sollte es selbst entscheiden können." "Es war nur ein Ratschlag." "War es das wirklich?" fragte er zurück. "Wir wissen es bis heute nicht und wir können nur darüber spekulieren. Doch Hermione Granger ist nicht Lily Evans. Sie ist vielmehr wie Severus selbst." Minerva riss, bei den Worten, die da Albus von sich gab, ungläubig die Augen auf. Doch er fuhr einfach fort, seinen Blick auf sie verstärkend. "Nur, dass sie eben das Glück hatte, in einer glücklichen und liebevollen Familie aufzuwachsen und hier in Hogwarts wahre Freunde gefunden hat." Die Gryffindor stieß einen lauten Pfeifton der Empörung aus sich heraus.

Albus hingegen schien plötzlich tief in Sorgen versunken zu sein. Sein Blick auf die Liebe war anders. Er hatte sie aufgegeben, die Trugbilder schmerzten bis heute, was sie einst aus ihm gemacht hatte. 'Ich wäre vor blinder Liebe beinahe zur falschen Seite gewechselt und ihn hat seine Liebe vor größerer Dummheit bewahrt… Nur das Opfer, das trägt er mit Schuldgefühlen bis in sein Grab… Doch vielleicht…?'

Er hoffte, dass Severus durch Hermione irgendwie wieder Anschluss an einem Leben finden könnte, welches man auch durchaus als ein Leben bezeichnen mochte. Selbst wenn Severus immer wieder vehement abstritt, unglücklich zu sein, nicht neidisch auf andere, immer felsenfest die Meinung nach außen hin vertrat - insbesondere Albus Dumbledore gegenüber, nichts berühre ihn, er komme zurecht, er stünde da drüber - log er zutiefst verletzt und vom Schmerz seiner Schuld zerfressen. So manches Ausbüchsen, wie in Harrys drittem Schuljahr, als Severus versuchte, die Gefangennahme von Sirius als seinen Verdienst dem Ministerium gegenüber geltend zu machen, warf große Schatten auf den jungen Slytherin. An keinem gesellschaftlichen Leben wollte er wirklich teilhaben, dafür war Severus zu eigen. Aber, dass er aus seiner Lethargie herausfand und zumindest erkannte, dass das Leben an sich lebenswert war, egal wie tief der Schmerz auch saß… darauf war der listige Slytherin noch nicht gekommen. Albus wünschte sich so vieles für ihn. Wenngleich er auch so manches Laster - wie die Dunklen Künste - ihm nie wirklich anvertrauen konnte. Er wollte Severus vor so vielen Versuchungen bewahren. Doch wie konnte er das, wenn sein Schützling dem Dunklen Lord ausgeliefert war; mit zu dessen engeren Kreis gehörte? Er baute auf den Eid, den Severus ihm gegenüber geleistet hatte. Doch konnte dieser Eid auch ein Leben zerstören. Albus hatte eine enorme Schuld auf sich geladen und Severus wusste um die Gewichtigkeit der Erfüllung seines Schwures.

Schlürfend trank Minerva ein paar Schluck Tee und blickte recht streng auf den silberbärtigen Mann vor sich. Ihr Schmatzen hatte ihn zurück in die Realität geholt. "Vielleicht behauptest du noch, dass sie sich von den schwarzmagischen Künsten angezogen fühlt." war sie schon richtig beleidigt. Albus lachte leise, was Minerva erst richtig wütend machte. "Sie sitzt in letzter Zeit viel in der Verbotenen Abteilung." meinte er gelassen. "Das sagt gar nichts aus." "Natürlich nicht, meine Liebe. Aber sie kennt die Dunklen Künste bereits jetzt sehr, sehr gut. Sie recherchiert unentwegt über Horkruxe, Flüche und wie man Schwarze Magie bekämpfen kann. Das Wissen kann man nur dann Erfolg versprechend einsetzen, wenn man das Dunkle Wissen um sie selbst gut kennt."

Da hatte er recht, doch geschlagen geben wollte sie sich noch lange nicht. Ihre Gryffindor-Ehre und die als Hauslehrerin und Löwin-Mutter standen hier für sie auf dem Spiel. "Dennoch, sollte sie - gerade weil sie jung ist - auch ein paar Ratschlägen von Älteren nicht abgeneigt sein." stempelte sie in den Raum. "Ja, das gewiss nicht. Nur sollte man sie nicht bedrängen oder von ihr Dinge verlangen, die sie selbst gar nicht möchte. Ich selbst kenne die Schwarze Magie sehr gut, das weißt du und dennoch gelte ich als weißester Magier. Habe Vertrauen, Minerva. Sie ist jung, wird ihre Fehler machen müssen, wie wir alle in unserer Jugend, aber sie sollte es in Freiheit tun dürfen. Lass die Schatten unserer Vergangenheit nicht bis zu ihnen durchdringen. Nimm ihnen nicht den Funken Licht, den sie zum wachsen brauchen." Sein Blick hatte etwas Glanz verloren, trotz der bewegenden Worte. Minerva nickte stumm. Sie stand auf, tätschelte Albus linke gesunde Hand, gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe. "Ruh dich aus. Ich komme heute Abend noch einmal vorbei und unterrichte dich über das Treffen mit Arthur und Molly." lächelte sie matt und ging.

Albus lehnte sich sanft in die Kissen, schloss die Augen und Fawkes flog zu ihm auf die Bettdecke. Der leuchtend rote Phönix machte es sich wie eine Glucke bequem und döste mit seinem Herrchen vor sich hin, bis es erneut klopfte.

oOo

"Herr Direktor?" fragte die Schulsprecherin leise. Er öffnete sofort seine Augen und sah Hermione in sein Zimmer lugen. "Komm herein, Hermione." lachte er auf und sie tat es. Sie trat nervös auf dem dicken flauschigen Läufer vor sich herum und er bot ihr den Platz auf dem Stuhl neben sich an. "Schön, dass du Zeit gefunden hast." "Oh, immer wieder sehr gern, Professor Dumbledore. Zudem ist Wochenende und ein paar freie Minuten tun auch gut." "Nun, ich dachte, dass deine Recherchen, die Arbeit als Schulsprecherin und jetzt auch noch dein Projekt mit Professor Snape dich zeitlich vollkommen einspannen, geschweige denn der Unterricht und die Suche nach den Horkruxen." Er musterte sie gütig und strich sanft über Fawkes Gefieder. "Ja, teilweise." Er nickte. "Wenn etwas sein sollte, wende dich einfach an Minerva oder Severus. Sie werden dich beide tatkräftig unterstützen." Hermione war darüber ein klein wenig überrascht. Dumbledore setzte also auch in sie ein sehr großes Vertrauen.

"Sir, ich habe eine Frage." begann sie leise und nervös. "Ja?" "Nun, ich weiß nicht wo ich beginnen soll…" "Am besten am Anfang." gluckste er, aber blickte dann ernst, als sie mit sich rang. "Hermione, ich werde nicht mehr lange hier sein können. Das ich es überhaupt noch bin, ist schon ein großes Wunder. Manchmal stellen wir fest, dass wir gewissen Leuten noch Dinge sagen wollten, aber es nicht mehr können. Zeit kann, so unbedeutend sie auch für das gesamte Universum erscheinen mag - und sie es doch nicht ist -, für einen Menschen sehr wichtig sein." Sie nickte bedächtig.

Ein Räuspern, ein kleines hin und her Rutschen auf dem Stuhl. Ihr Blick war ernst, seiner nicht minder. "Ich möchte, dass Sie mir versprechen mit gar keiner Menschenseele, Geist oder was auch immer darüber zu sprechen, Ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen an das, was ich Ihnen jetzt sagen werde, nicht zu teilen oder zukommen zu lassen." Er atmete tief ein. "So eine schwere Last auf so jungen Schultern?" fragte er besorgt. Sie nickte abermals. "Ich brauche einen Rat, denn mir fehlt die Erfahrung. Das Wissen mag ich haben - ansatzweise - aber ich bin jung, Sie dagegen…" sie stockte. Was redete sie hier nur daher. Er lachte. "Schon gut, ich verstehe." winkte er ab und besänftigte sie mit seinem gutmütigen Gesicht. "Ich verspreche dir, nur mit dir allein darüber zu reden, mit sonst niemandem und meine Erinnerungen an diese Gespräche nicht mit anderen Personen oder was auch immer zu teilen, Hermione."

Albus Augen und Ohren bekamen die ganze Bandbreite dessen zu spüren, was Hermione wusste. Sie ließ jedoch einiges aus - durchaus verständlich -, wenn man bedachte wie intim so manches Detail doch war. Dem Schulleiter blieb gerade dieses Auslassen nicht unerkannt. "Wie seid ihr beide überein gekommen?" fragte er so neutral wie möglich. In seinem Kopf rang er mit sich: 'Lehrer und Schüler, das letzte Mal gab es das vor hundertachtunddreißig Jahren. Was ist erlaubt, was nicht? Wann sind die Grenzen überschritten? Severus und Hermione. Ist es nur Sex? Könnte es mehr werden oder gar Dinge zerstören? Was würde zerstört werden? Wo endet die Moral des Erträglichen? Immer ein Sein und Nichtsein - Alles und Nichts zugleich.' Er stopfte sich einen seiner Säuredrops in den Mund und lutschte diesen Gedanken spielend und zuhörend nebenher.

Hermione wurde dennoch rot. "Wir arrangieren uns. Er hat eine Art Zyklus-Kalender von mir bekommen, worin er Tagebuch darüber führt. Nur leider ist er davon nicht sehr angetan. Ich denke, er glaubt, dass ich ihn kontrollieren wolle." Albus nickte und lenkte das Thema wieder auf das Essenzielle zurück. "Das sind Informationen, die Riddle gänzlich in ein neues Licht rücken. Ich hatte vieles von ihm erwartet, aber nichts Derartiges." Hermione atmete laut aus, aber sie fragte sich, warum es Dumbledore nicht störte, was Severus da für einen gefährlichen Trank gebraut hatte. "Ich vertraue ihm voll und ganz." sagte Dumbledore, als hätte er ihre Frage erahnt. Seine Augen blickten ihr mild entgegen. "Ich möchte, dass ihr auf jeden Fall an diesem Gegentrank arbeitet. Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann, damit es nicht… nun ja ausartet oder ausufert - je nachdem wie man es bezeichnen möchte. Versprechen kann ich jedoch nichts." "Danke, Herr…" "Albus. Es ist an der Zeit, Hermione." Sie lächelte erleichtert zurück. Dennoch bemerkte sie Albus forschenden Blick seiner blauen Augen genau.

Der alte große Zauberer Dumbledore hatte diese verdammt einvernehmende Aura, in dessen Gegenwart man immer das Gefühl hatte, einfach gläsern zu sein, durchschaubar; aber stets höflichen Respekt erwarten und ein offenes Ohr für Belange haben konnte. Er brauchte die Frage gar nicht erst zu stellen, sie sagte es einfach so heraus. "Ich habe Angst." Er nickte verständlich, sagte aber nichts. "Angst um…" sie blickte durch den Raum, ihr wurde heiß "…um ihn, wenngleich ich nicht so empfinden sollte." Sie sah beschämt auf ihre Hände, die sie ineinander gelegt hatte. Albus griff mit seiner linken Hand nach ihren beiden kleinen. Seine war faltig, mit braunen Altersflecken übersät und sehr lang und dünn. "Ihr und die Zeit werden es richten, seines ebenso, deines eingeschlossen." und wie zu einem Schlussakt seine Worte im Raume klangen, verabschiedete sie sich von ihm und huschte aus seinem Wohnzimmer.

Wieder lehnte er sich in die Kissen, um sogleich von einer nervösen Poppy Pomfrey gestört zu werden. "Das Gespräch war viel zu lange. Du solltest dich jetzt ausruhen, Albus." "Ja, das werde ich." brummelte er und schlief nach der Einnahme seiner Medikamente auch sogleich ein.

oOo

Man hörte wie ein Mörser kratzend und reibend etwas Kieselähnliches zerkleinerte. Ein blubberndes Hintergrundgeräusch begleitete diesen leise ohne festen Takt. Dazu gesellte sich ein hochtoniges Klirren von aneinander schlagenden Glasphiolen, dann ein Rascheln von Blättern und wurde gestört durch ein quietschendes Flutschgeräusch oder dem Kratzen von einem Federkiel auf Pergament.

Hermione und Severus brauten gemeinsam und notierten dazu die Veränderungen des Trankes, wann sie was hinzufügten, wie lange etwas köchelte, wie die Zutaten zubereitet wurden. Sie hatten den Liebestrank mehrfach in seiner Grundsubstanz angesetzt und wandelten jetzt die weitere Zubereitung mehrfach ab, um herauszufinden, in welche Richtung welche Veränderung führte. Es war reine Grundlagenforschung. Zwar wussten sie wie was reagierte, wenn man gewisse Dinge zusammenführte, aber nicht wenn so viele Komponenten zusammengefügt wurden, wie es im Falle dieses Trankes war. "Insgesamt braucht er nur siebenundsiebzig Stunden, um fertig zu werden. Man muss jedoch sehr viel vorbereiten und dann ist es sehr wichtig immer genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt die Zutaten hinzuzufügen, die Temperatur zu regulieren, umzurühren." erklärte er. Sie nickte. Er behandelte sie manchmal wie eine Erstklässlerin. Doch sie nahm es gelassen. Ihr schien es eher eines seiner Rituale zu sein, sich selbst immer unter Kontrolle zu halten, konzentriert zu arbeiten. Hier war sie in seinem Reich und konnte einfach nur dazu lernen. Also blieb sie ruhig, genoss seine Anwesenheit und arbeitete hart - an seiner Seite.

Severus Snape hatte bemerkt, dass sie kein Parfum trug. Warum ihm das aufgefallen war, wusste er nicht. Normalerweise durchströmte sein Klassenzimmer ab der vierten Jahrgangstufe immer eine schwere Dunstwolke verschiedener Parfums, ab der fünften Klasse fingen dann auch noch die Kerle an sich Aftershave um die Ohren zu werfen, als badeten sie darin. Somit versauten sich viele ihren Trank, da ihr Geruchssinn durch die Duftflut künstlicher Noten abgestumpft war. "Es wäre wohl das Beste, die siebenundsiebzig Stunden munter zu bleiben." sagte sie leise. "Ja, in der Tat oder man braucht einen Partner, auf den man sich verlassen kann." Er hatte es neutral klingen lassen wollen, aber es war abwertend gewesen, aber nicht auf sie bezogen. Sie nickte nur.

Die Zeit verstrich. "Sie sollten gehen. Ich räume auf." bedeutete er emotionslos, dass er nicht länger ihre Anwesenheit wünschte. Ihm fiel es noch immer schwer ihre Nähe ertragen zu müssen, wenn er doch lieber damit beschäftigt war, sie flach zu legen. Innerlich durchlebte er ein Wechselbad von Gefühlen und Bildern: 'Konzentration - Sex - Granger… Konzentration auf Granger… Nein! Auf das Brauen!'

Hermione blickte auf, rieb sich kurz ihren Nacken, der durch das ständige in den Kessel schauen oder im Stehen schreiben und Dinge zubereiten, angefangen hatte zu schmerzen. Sie überlegte, ob sie ihn auf sein 'tägliches Problem' ansprechen sollte. Er schien ihre Gedanken zu erahnen. Er nickte mild in Richtung Tür, was ihm viel Schauspielkunst abverlangte. "Es ist in Ordnung, gehen Sie schlafen, Ms Granger." Er wollte sie wirklich einfach nur los werden. "Gute Nacht, Professor." nahm sie enttäuscht ihre Notizen und ging.

oOo

Snape fuhr sich über das Gesicht, dann murmelte er einen Spruch und hatte die Tür versiegelt. Er lehnte sich mit seinen Hintern an den Tisch hinter ihm und fuhr sich unter die Robe. Nur ein paar schnelle Bewegungen später, und er war bereits gekommen. 'Verfluchter Trank, verfluchte Granger.' Er hoffte, dass der Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn ihr weißgemacht hatte, dass es wegen der Hitze unter den Kesseln war und daher das Labor in einen warmen Raum gleich einem Gewächshaus verwandelt hatte.

Er hatte sich einen Zeitmesser gestellt und wusste wann er welchen Schritt als nächstes machen musste. Er räumte schnell auf und eilte in seine Räume, jetzt jeden Abend darauf bedacht so schnell wie möglich mit einem Buch in sein Bett zu kommen und dort weiter seinem nicht enden wollenden Hobby zu frönen. 'Wie besorge ich es mir möglichst oft und schnell.' Er hasste dies. Zwar war er ein einsamer Mann, der öfters die Selbstbefriedigung einem weiblichen Körper vorzog. Aber solche Extreme, war selbst er nicht gewöhnt. Seltsamerweise dachte er an seine Teenagerzeit, wo ihn auch schon kein Mädchen angesehen hatte, später auch nicht. Alle schauten ihn eher belustigt an, als wäre er ein zu bemitleidendes Geschöpf.

Nur eine hatte ihn wirklich richtig angesehen und sie hatte er vergrault und in die Arme eines arroganten selbstgefälligen Taugenichts getrieben, der stets im Mittelpunkt stand. Er schnaubte und zog die Bettdecke über sich und holte sich einen runter, immer wieder an braune lockige Haare denkend, an haselnussbraune Augen, wenngleich er sich wünschte sie wären grün. Doch da passierte bei ihm komischerweise nichts und er hasste den Trank und seinen Zustand noch mehr. Er hasste sich selbst und morgen würden es wieder die Schüler sein, die es als erste bemerken würden.

oOo

'Hält er wirklich durch? Der Trank muss viel stärker wirken, oder? Bin ich so hässlich und abstoßend in seinen Augen? Aber dann… dann würde er sich mir nicht so nähern können. Der Trank besagt, dass wir genetisch perfekt füreinander sein müssten, uns riechen können… verdammt riecht er gut beim Sex und eben… dieser Schweiß immer auf seiner fettigen Stirn. Hm… sieht für mich jedenfalls nicht unattraktiv aus, fühlt sich sogar so gut an… und sein Hintern, so klein und knackig.'

Hermione dachte weiter vor sich hin schwelgend und rempelte mit Minerva McGonagall zusammen. "Ms Granger, passen sie doch auf." "Oh, ja, natürlich Professor." entschuldigte sich die Schulsprecherin geschwind. "Warum sind Sie eigentlich noch so spät unterwegs und…", jetzt zogen sich die Augenbrauen ihrer Lehrerin zu einem Balken zusammen, "…wo kommen Sie her?" "Ich habe mit Professor Snape an dem Projekt gearbeitet." sagte Hermione überzeugend. Ihre Lehrerin musterte sie durch ihre quadratischen Brillengläser betonend gesetzt.

"Ms Granger…" begann ihre Lehrerin im strengen Ton und ihre Lippen wurden schmal. Hermione schaute mit wachsender Sorge die schlanke Hexe an und merkte erst jetzt, dass diese mit ihrem Morgenmantel unterwegs war. "…es ist bereits…" und sie nahm eine Taschenuhr aus ihrer Tasche des Mantels und schaute mit ihren weißlichen Perlenaugen scharf darauf. "… 01:17 Uhr. Ich denke, dass selbst für Sie - und überhaupt - an einem Projekt nicht SO lange gearbeitet werden sollte." Der Blick durchbohrte sie. Hermione nickte schuldig. "Ja, Professor."

"Hat Professor Snape Sie nicht auf die Zeit aufmerksam gemacht?" schaute ihre Hauslehrerin auf die Schülerin herab. "Nein, das hat er nicht. Wir waren in unseren Experimenten vertieft." entschuldigte sich Hermione erneut. Ihr war das alles mehr als peinlich. Gerade weil Minerva McGonagall sonst immer so große Stücke auf sie hielt. "Es hätte mir genauso gut auffallen müssen." murmelte sie hastig hinterher. "Das steht nicht zur Debatte. Er trägt die Verantwortung dafür und sollte entsprechend die Zeit richtig einzuteilen wissen. Gehen Sie zu Bett. Gute Nacht, Ms Granger." "Gute Nacht." und ohne einen weiteren Kommentar huschte Hermione eilend in ihre Räume.

'Na prima. Jetzt gibt es Ärger.' Sie seufzte und wusste, dass Snape kein Mensch war, der dies seinem Mittäter nicht irgendwie heimzahlen würde, ihr die Schuld für die vorgerückte Stunde geben würde und vielleicht sogar noch eine Rüge dafür aussprechen würde, warum sie sich auch habe erwischen lassen. 'Wenigstens keine Hauspunkte abgezogen.' dachte sie während sie ihre Räume betrat und hoffte, dass ihr dummes Aufeinandertreffen mit McGonagall dem Projekt kein Ende gesetzt hatte. Krummbein mauzte auf und schlang sich sogleich um die Beine seines Frauchen. Auch ihn hatte sie vergessen - Futter zu geben.

* * *

_TBC (nächsten Sonntag)_


	15. Fehlende Ausdauer und Durchhaltevermögen

_Hallo!  
Sorry, dass ich doch glatt einen Tag zu spät dran bin. Doch als ich gestern morgen meinen PC starten wollte... HDD hinüber. Ich habe mir heute morgen eine Neue besorgt und mein WindowsBackup mittels PC-Wiederherstellung geladen. Jetzt funzt es wieder. Nur wurmt es mich, dass es die zweite Festplatte innerhalb von eineinhalb Jahren war... *Grrrrr*_

_Nun denn, hier Kapitel 15 - druckfrisch!_

_CU Yu_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 15. Fehlende Ausdauer und Durchhaltevermögen ---

_Donnerstag, den 05. März 1998, während des Schulbetriebes_

Es war der Februar vorüber. Der Winter nicht mehr so bitter und so kalt, aber immer noch allgegenwärtig und ließ den Frühling einfach nicht aufkeimen. Snape übermannte seine Libido alle fünf Tage. Eigentlich an jedem, aber an vieren davon versuchte er sich daran, mit der Misere allein klar zu kommen. Die kritischen Blicke Hermiones verstärkten sich. Er ahnte es bereits. Zudem hatte sie angefangen ihren Geist vor ihm zu verschließen. Ohne fremde Hilfe, einem Mentor in Okklumentik und Legilimentik, war es allein nicht zu bewerkstelligen. Ihn beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl.

Wieder einmal huschte er - so wie es jetzt öfters der Fall war - während der Mittagspause in seine Privaträume. Das Snape noch weniger Zeit im Lehrerzimmer verbrachte als zuvor, versetzte Minerva in Besorgnis. 'Was führt er im Schilde…?' fragte sie sich und schwor sich, ein wachsames Auge auf den Mann zu haben. Denn mit schulischen oder Angelegenheiten des Ordens hatte seine Abwesenheit gewiss nicht viel zu tun. Sie kannte in groben Zügen und in weitläufigen Umrissen die Aufgaben jedes Ordensmitgliedes. So wie Minerva in den schulischen Angelegenheiten Albus Stellvertretung war, so war sie es auch im Orden geworden. Vieles grummelte Albus - immer einen gütigen Blick vorgebend - zwar an Informationen durch seinen schlohweißen Vollbart hindurch, aber er vertraute Minerva, sowie sie ihm. Insgeheim war der alte Zauberer dankbar. Dennoch war es für Albus ein ungewohntes Terrain, über seine Vorhaben 'offen' zu reden.

'Albus hat schließlich nicht gesagt, dass es verboten sei, die eigene Neugierde zufriedenzustellen.' rechtfertigte Minerva ihre Pläne.

oOo

Schnell flog die Tür ins Schloss und mit wehendem Umhang flitzte Snape in sein Schlafzimmer. Er plumpste mit dem Rücken aufs Bett, nestelte am Saum seiner Robe, hob sie hoch und griff sich in seine Boxershorts. Es war ihm nicht genug, also riss er das Stück Stoff förmlich seine Beine hinunter. Ein dickes Grinsen machte sich breit und er flüsterte heißer "Oh ja…" Schnell begann er sein Glied zu reiben, mit seinem Daumen die Eichel zu umrunden und nahm die andere Hand dazu, um seine Eier zu massieren. Er raunte ein sanftes Stöhnen.

Als beim letzten gemeinschaftlichen Akt mit Hermione - und er erinnerte sich peinlich schüchtern daran - sie ein paar seiner Schamhaare von ihren Lippen fischte, hatte er sich danach sofort belesen und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, seiner Behaarung an gewissen Stellen ein Ende zu setzen. Es war ein neues Gefühl für ihn, das er da an sich entdeckt hatte, wie er sich selbst jetzt anfühlte und es bescherte ihm vergnügliche Momente. Noch wusste seine holde Geliebte, das kleine Gryffindor-Gör, nichts von der Verwandlung, aber sicher doch bald. Das einzig Beschämende daran war nur, dass er diese Ratschläge für perfekte Liebhaber in einem Buch fand, dessen Titel: 'Der perfekte Mann - werden Sie wie ich!' hieß und von Gilderoy Lockhart geschrieben worden war. Vor einigen Jahren zumindest, denn dieser vegetierte noch immer im hiesigen St Mungos vor sich hin, ohne einen blassen Schimmer, was für ein gutaussehender Trottel er war.

Der Tränkemeister wurde schneller, seine dünnen langen Finger streichelten seine Genitalien mit Geschick, als es klopfte. Erst dachte er, er bilde es sich nur ein und machte einfach weiter. Doch es klopfte abermals. Er hasste sich in diesem Moment dafür, dass er nicht das Durchhaltevermögen besaß, dieses Problem vom Aufstehen bis zum Abend hin, ohne Zwischenspiele bewältigen zu können.

Erschrocken schnellte er in eine aufrechte Position, und sein kleiner Severus - na ja, so klein war der ja gar nicht - stand dem in Nichts nach. Sein Haar klappte ihm ins Gesicht, die eben noch lüstern zuckenden Augenbrauen, waren zu einem bedrohlichen Balken zusammen geschmolzen. Eine tiefe Furche mit der Aufschrift 'Toxic and Explosive' tauchte darüber imaginär auf. Er stellte sich schnell irgendetwas vor, was ihn von seiner heißen Phase inmitten der Antarktis katapultierte. Er bediente sich einmal mehr Minerva McGonagall und es half tatsächlich. 'Wenn die wüsste, dass sie in meinen Tagträumen zum Abturner Nummer Eins auferstanden ist.' grinste er fies in sich hinein. "Einen Moment." dröhnte er tief und kalt. Hastig erhob er sich, riss die Schranktür auf, fischte sich einen seiner Umhänge heraus und warf ihn sich über. Schnell verschloss er die Knopfleiste, blickte an sich herab und hoffte, dass es unscheinbar bleiben würde.

Minerva McGonagall wehte ein flatternder Luftzug ins Gesicht, als sich blitzartig die alte dicke Holztür vor ihr öffnete. Schwarze Augen funkelten sie genervt an. 'Abturner Nummer Eins.' dachte er nur noch und sein Gesicht versteinerte, seine Haut war käsig bis kalkweiß. "Minerva!" stellte er fest. "Severus." sagte sie kühl und wunderte sich nicht, dass er gerade sie so abweisend empfing; sich vielleicht noch freute, sie absichtlich hatte warten lassen. 'Der versucht es aber auch immer wieder, dieser Lausbub, mich ärgern zu wollen.' heimelten ihre Gedanken. Snape war und blieb eben ein dunkles, unsoziales Übel in Minervas Augen. "Was verschlägt dich hierher?" trafen sie seine Worte so kalt wie die Gänge in diesem unterirdischen Trakt waren.

Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen, als solle er gefälligst an seinem guten Ton feilen. "Ich wollte wissen, wie es um das Projekt steht." Er nickte kurz und knapp. "Ich werde dir einen entsprechenden Bericht zukommen lassen." polterte er kurz und wollte ihr die Tür einfach vor der Nase zuschlagen. Sie räusperte sich. Ihn beschlich mit wachsamer Verdächtigung, dass sie gerade eine unglaubliche Synonymität mit dem Verhalten dieser rosagetunkten Vettel Umbridge hatte - zumindest was das Timing betraf. Im Gegensatz zu Umbridge, die immerwährend höflich falsch grinste, schaute McGonagall immerwährend streng drein. Und ansonsten waren beide Frauen auch nicht im Geringsten miteinander vergleichbar, wie tröstlich. Minerva war trotz Strenge, gerecht, nie um die Wahrheit verlegen und bis in ihren Haardutt hinein tugendhaft loyal. Umbridge war subtil gehässig, einvernommen falsch, gefährlich böse und machtversessen akkurat, wenn es um Disziplin ging; nur leider moralisch unverantwortlich.

Doch schnell riss Minerva Severus - aus seinen anklagenden Thesen über die beiden - heraus und kam auf ihr geliebtes Thema zu sprechen. "Ich denke, dass ein persönliches Gespräch - als Zwischenergebnis - es auch tut. Mir reicht zum Ende des Projektes ein Abschlussbericht. Doch ab und zu bitte ich um mündliche Fortschritte eurerseits. Hättest du jetzt einen Moment Zeit für mich?" ließ Minerva sich nicht so schnell abwimmeln, gleich gar nicht, wenn er ihr barsch kommen wollte. Snape dachte fieberhaft nach. 'Nicht jetzt, verdammt. Ich kann nicht länger warten, ich muss… oh diese Granger… dieses verruchte Weib…' Ihm kam eine Idee. "Dann schlage ich vor, dass sowohl meine Wenigkeit als auch Ms Granger anwesend sein sollten. So ist der mündliche Bericht vollständig und es kann ein Protokoll dazu erstellt werden." Minerva hob eine Augenbraue. "Natürlich, das ist sehr entgegenkommend. Wann könntest du?" fragte sie und hatte ein etwas zerknittertes fragendes Gesicht aufgesetzt. 'Ich kann immer… ich will immer… ich will Hermione!' Er überlegte wieder und unterdrückte seine frivolen Hintergedanken fieberhaft hechelnd im tiefsten und dunkelsten Hinterstübchen. Heute war Donnerstag. Morgen brauten beide zusammen und vielleicht… nun ja, Wochenende. 'Endlich Wochenende und ich kann sie wieder becircen, meine heiße kleine Gryffindor…' "Heute Abend wäre es annehmbar." sagte er schnell und hastig. "Gut, ich gebe Ms Granger Bescheid." und Minerva ging wieder. Er schlug die Tür zu, hastete zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Er hatte das Gefühl ihm platze gleich seine Boxershorts.

oOo

Genüsslich sah er Hermiones wippende Brüste vor sich, ihr Keuchen rauschte in seinen Ohren und er stöhnte, leckte sich die schmalen und blassen Lippen, bereitete seinem wachsenden Gemächt Vergnügen, verteilte die klebrige Flüssigkeit und beschleunigte sein Tun in gekonnten handlichen und leichten Drehbewegungen mit schnellen Auf und Abs. In seinen Tagträumen war der Sex geladene Snape bereits einige Stufen in Lust und Leidenschaft weiter empor geklettert. Er hatte es seit einigen Tagen als besonders erregend empfunden, wenn sie ein paar obszöne Worte einander zuflüsterten. Kein einvernehmliches Schweigen mehr, keine rar gesteckten Worte wie 'Oh' und 'Ja' und vielleicht mal der Name des Anderen, neben dem Gestöhne und Keuchen animalischer Laute. Als er sich auf seinem Bauch ergoss, verrieb er mit einem sanften und entspannten Lächeln seine Samenflüssigkeit darauf. Er lag da wie ein rundum zufriedenes Baby, das sich mit Muttermilch den Bauch vollgeschlagen hatte und nun selig sein Mittagsnickerchen halten wollte. 'Ach was ist Sex doch für eine wunderbare Sache…' dachte er und seufzte innig.

Doch dann schämte er sich wieder einmal für seine Gedanken. Seine Wangen erröteten in blassem Rosa. Er schämte sich dafür, was er mit ihr trieb, wenngleich sie selbst einen Gefallen daran gefunden hatte. Er sah es in ihren Augen. Doch, dass er sehr obszön wurde, war ihm neu. Er richtete sich auf. Sein Blick wurde finster wie eine dunkle Gewitterwolke. In ihm grollte es bereits und vor dem Donnern hatte er Angst. 'Was wenn ich so weit gehe und aus den obszönen Worten mehr wird?' Er hatte die große Bange, dass ein Teil des Todessers in ihm, ganz plötzlich die Oberhand gewinnen konnte und er sie verletzen könnte. Er schluckte hart. 'Wie soll ich das bitte erklären…? Sir, da liegt eine geschundene Frau in meinem Bett … und was ich fast vergessen hätte: es ist Ms Granger. Wir treiben es schon über einen Monat miteinander und ich war wohl ein bisschen grob geworden. Alte Gewohnheiten, wissen Sie.' Das bösmächtige Stimmchen 'Sarkasmus' kicherte in seinem Kopf echoend vor sich hin. Hinzu gesellten sich Bilder von Vergewaltigungen, Frauenschändungen. Aus seiner leicht zu Rosa gereiften Haut im Gesicht wurde eine käsig kranke und säuerlich schauende Fratze.

Ihm wurde übel über dieses Stimmchen, das hämisch giftend in seinem Gehirn saß und immerwährend leise vor sich hin lachte; ihn auslachte. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und rollte sich zusammen. Zum ersten Mal bekam er schwitzige Hände. Aber nicht weil er erregt war und sich nach Hermione sehnte, sondern vor Angst und Sorge um jemand anderen. Oh, wie er solche menschlichen Schwächen doch verabscheute. Erbost über seine Unfähigkeit jetzt auch noch diese Kontrolle nicht mehr über sich zu haben, herrschte er hoch und schlug die Badezimmertür ins Schloss, so dass der Putz von der Decke rieselte.

Über dem stillen Örtchen übergab er sich schließlich, als immer wieder Hermione vor ihm auftauchte, gleichzeitig er sie befriedigte, sich wohlfühlte, sie aber dann durch eine andere Frau - eine Vergewaltigte - ersetzt wurde. Sein Geist war grausam zu ihm. Einige in schwarz gehüllte Personen gratulierten im geifernd, wie gut er gewesen sei. Dann starrte er in tote grüne Augen, Augen die einst wie ein lebender Dschungel waren.

Das war zu viel. Er sackte neben der Toilette zusammen, umklammerte das kalte Porzellan und schloss die Augen, hoffend, dass all das ein Ende finden würde. Wie, war ihm in diesem Moment völlig egal. Hauptsache der Schmerz hörte auf. Die Bilder verschwanden nach und nach - schwer in seinem Herzen stechend, in seinen Augen brennend - und er fühlte die Last abklingen, die ihn innerlich zu vergiften drohte, im Sinne und Verstand vernebelte, ihm die Kontrolle entzog. 'Kontrolle! Kontrolle…! Fixiere, analysiere, verstehe, verarbeite. Kontrolliere es…! Leg es beiseite. Nur eine imaginäre Erinnerung sonst nichts. Kontrolliere es und konzentriere dich!' Immer wieder flüsterte er prügelnd und zwanghaft diese Worte wie ein Mantra in sich hinein bis er langsam seine geliebte Sicherheit zurück hatte und sich wacklig auf seine dünnen und langen Beine begeben konnte.

oOo

Minerva lief, doch recht unzufrieden mit sich, zurück in die Große Halle. 'Vielleicht bilde ich mir ja nur alles ein.' tat sie ihre Schritte gedankenverloren. Denn so wie Severus reagiert hatte, war sie völlig durcheinander geraten. Er hatte mit dem Vorschlag, dass sowohl Ms Granger als auch er selbst an dem Rapport - so könnte man es durchaus nennen, wenn man bedachte, was Minerva eigentlich aus ihm heraus kitzeln wollte - teilnehmen sollten, ihr den Wind unter dem fliegenden Teppich geraubt. 'Er ist ein Slytherin, vielleicht ahnt er es bereits.' Nun ja, sicher war sie sich jedenfalls nicht mehr. Also entschied sie, vorerst alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen.

In der Großen Halle traf sie auf Hermione Granger. "Ms Granger, Professor Snape und sie könnten heute Abend einen Zwischenbericht zu ihren Projekt abliefern. Ich denke, dass ein mündliches Referat ihres Vorankommens genügen wird. Zumindest hat der Professor heute Abend Zeit. Ist es Ihnen dann auch möglich zu erscheinen?" Hermione überlegte. "Er wollte, dass sie beide dabei sind. Ich kann dem…" ihre Lippen wurde etwas schmaler "…nur beipflichten." "Ja, natürlich, Professor McGonagall." stimmte Hermione mit diplomatischem Ton zu. "In Ordnung, ich sehe Sie dann um 19:30 Uhr in meinem Büro." Sie nickte abschließend und begab sich zum Lehrertisch.

"Zwischenbericht?" fragte Harry, der McGonagalls Worte deutlich mitbekommen hatte. "Professor McGonagall nimmt das Projekt genauso ernst, wie Professor Snape und ich." fuhr sie Harrys aufkeimender Skepsis dazwischen. Harrys Gesicht verbarg tatsächlich nur schwach seine Zweifel an dem besagten Projekt, aber er schwieg und Mione ignorierte es. 'Wenn McGonagall wüsste, was das für ein Ernst ist und was…' aß sie mit den Gedanken zur letzten gemeinsamen Nacht gleitend. 'Ich muss ihn darauf ansprechen. Er kann nicht glauben, nur alle fünf Tage…'

"Mione, kommst du mit zu den Hufflepuffs heute Abend?" fragte Ginny und schien recht aufgeregt und begeistert zugleich. "Was?" runzelte sie die Stirn. "Ja, da wir hier immer noch festsitzen, draußen das Wetter ein wahres Grauen ist, besuchen wir die Hufflepuffs. Mit der Zeit wird es hier ganz schön langweilig und stickig, selbst in einem so großen Schloss. Es sollte mal endlich wieder besseres Wetter werden. Immer diese Stürme, der Schnee und die Kälte wie an der Arktis. Hagrid schafft es kaum noch zur Hütte und wieder zurück. Der Schnee türmt sich schon fast fünf Meter hoch. Das geht nicht mit rechten Dingen zu." schwatzte sie munter drauf los. "Ich habe um 19:30 Uhr einen Termin bei Professor McGonagall, wegen meinem Zaubertrank-Projekt." bemerkte Hermione gewichtig. "Oh, schade." Ginny war sogleich in einen mutlosen Ton gefallen. "Aber mit dem Projekt läuft doch alles gut, oder?" Alle schienen Hermione nicht so recht zu glauben, wenn sie immer wieder beteuerte, dass sie mit Snape irgendwie klarkam. "Ja, sie möchte nur einen Zwischenbericht. Professor Snape ist auch dabei." betonte sie den letzten Satz besonders. "Ach so…" erwiderte die Rothaarige leise und war mit ihren Gedanken bereits bei dem Treffen mit den Hufflepuffs. "Kommst du nach?" ließ sie dennoch nicht locker. "Ich versuche es." nickte Hermione zuversichtlich und Ginny - sich ihre Schultasche schnappend - ging zufrieden mit ihren Klassenkammeraden zum Unterricht.

Mione wusste, dass sie durch all den Stress mit Horkruxen, Zusatzunterricht in Verteidigung und jetzt noch dem Spezial-Projekt Snape kaum noch Zeit mit ihren Freunden und auch Ginny als beste Freundin verbrachte. Sie kam sich manchmal so vor, als wäre sie nur noch ein Bericht erstattender Teil einer gemeinschaftlichen Arbeitsgruppe und das Gefühl von 'Freunde sein und Spaß haben' ging dabei immer wieder unter oder wollte bei ihren Zusammenkünften erst gar nicht richtig aufkommen. Es war für alle eine aufreibende und anstrengende Zeit. 'Über was für ein Projekt reden wir heute Abend eigentlich?' fragte sie sich und stand jetzt auf. Sie musste vorbereitet sein.

Hermione kannte Professor McGonagall nur zu gut. Diese Frau war logisch, erkannte Lücken im Plan, wenn dieser nicht hundertprozentig ausgefeilt war. Dann hakte sie nach. McGonagalls scharfer Verstand durfte nicht unterschätzt werden. Es würde die Löwin aufwecken und das wäre bei dem Hauslehrerzankpaar Nummer Eins das Öl im Feuer ihres ewig währenden Streites.

oOo

In den Kerkern, klopfte sie an die Bürotür Snapes. Zum Essen war er ja nicht erschienen. 'Musste er zu einem Treffen? Nein, nicht während des Unterrichts.' Dann rauschte er um die Ecke. "Ms Granger?" fragte er streng und baute sich vor ihr auf. "Sir? Ich habe ein paar Ideen unser Projekt betreffend." Er nickte, die Tür schwang auf, sie schlüpfte hinein und er wehte hinter ihr her. Jeder, der das auf dem Gang gesehen hätte, hätte geglaubt, dass das brave Kaninchen Granger sogleich von der listigen Schlange verspeist werden würde. Niemand hätte bei Snapes eisblockartigen und bedrohlichen Auftritt freiwillig mit ihr tauschen wollen.

"Was erzählen wir McGonagall heute Abend?" suchte sie Augenkontakt mit ihm. "Nun, wir versuchen einen Trank zu brauen, der den Orden unterstützt. Einen Ausdauertrank." "Das ist schwierig. Die meisten sind schwarzmagisch, weil sie irgendwo ohne Zustimmung anderen Lebewesen die Energie entziehen. Ein gewöhnlicher Stärkungstrank wäre dagegen viel zu banal, die haben wir schon genug im Unterricht durchgekaut." fand sie verhältnismäßig offene Worte und Snape ärgerte es heimlich, dass sie hier bei seinem Unterricht von 'durchkauen' sprach. Er schluckte es hinunter, denn Löwin McGonagall hatte die Fährte aufgenommen und er wollte gewiss kein opferbereites Lämmchen sein.

"Ja genau und da Sie die Beste ihres Jahrganges, sogar auf der Schule sind - neben mir wohlgemerkt, was das Brauen betrifft - ist es geradezu perfekt." signalisierte er seine Genialität mit einem tiefen Schnarren. "Hm… ist das auch das, was Sie als Antrag Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore gegeben hatten?" Hermione hielt inne. 'Moment mal, hat er mir gerade ein Lob ausgesprochen? Tatsache! Wow…' und ihre Wangen röteten sich. Snape hingegen blieb unerbittlich unnahbar und emotionslos. "Nein, da habe ich mich allgemein gehalten. Sie selbst sollten entscheiden, was Sie tun möchten." "Um meine Eigenständigkeit auf dem Gebiet zu beweisen, die ich später in diesem Beruf alltäglich ausüben müsste." nickte sie es selbst erkennend. Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Korrekt." 'Er wirkt entspannt und war nicht zum Mittagessen gewesen. Mittelchen oder Selbstbefriedigung? Wohl beides.' musterte sie ihn genauer und verdrängte weitere Gedanken.

"Hier, ich habe bereits etwas vorbereitet. Ich ahnte, dass Professor McGonagall sich ab und zu persönlich von unseren Fortschritten überzeugen möchte." hielt er ihr ein Pergament entgegen. "Ja, ich verstehe." und ihre Augen huschten kurz über die Zeilen. In der nächsten Freistunde konnte sie dazu alles erlesen. "Zwei Kessel sind bereits mit einer Grundlösung aufgesetzt. Näheres auf dem letzten Pergament dazu." meinte er knapp und hatte bereits seine Bürotür geöffnet. Schnell stopfte sie das Papier in ihre Tasche und ging wieder auf den Gang hinaus. Sie musste sich beeilen, um rechtzeitig zu Arithmantik zu gelangen. Die Tür flog hinter ihr zu und sie seufzte. 'Immer diese Auftritte…'

oOo

Hermione ahnte, dass er in Wahrheit jeden Tag über sie herfallen könnte. Professor Dumbledore hatte sie eine Kopie aller Unterlagen gegeben - auch wieder in einer Pergamentdose - gut verwahrt und geschützt vor fremder Neugier. Sie traf sich nun auch mit ihm einmal pro Woche, wo sie über die möglichen Auswirkungen, aber auch den Fortschritt des Gegentrankes diskutierten. Außerdem hatte sie gefragt, ob er sie in Okklumentik unterrichten würde und erstaunlicherweise hatte er mit Freuden zugestimmt.

Hermiones stellte fest, dass etwas zu wissen bei weitem nicht reichte. Manchmal musste man es noch nicht einmal wissen, sondern nur wo es stand. So konnte man sich auf wesentlichere und wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren - logische Gedankengänge verfeinern und ausfeilen, Schlussfolgerungen und Erfahrungen sammeln. In manchen Punkten waren sich Severus und Hermione sehr ähnlich, wie Albus bereits bemerkt hatte.

Dumbledore war froh, Menschen mit einem aufgeweckten Geist um sich zu haben. Es lenkte von seiner Einsamkeit ab. Er vererbte damit vielen Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, sein Wissen und vermittelte Erfahrungen. Es war ihm wichtig. Zu spät hatte er erkannt, dass man gemeinsam stärker war. Er lachte über sich selbst. Einst hatte er Sirius dafür gerügt, dass er zwar viel moralisierte, aber sich selbst nicht daran hielt. Kreacher war das beste Beispiel gewesen. Und er, der große Albus Dumbledore? Er war selbst nicht besser. Doch wenn er noch etwas Zeit hatte, egal wie schmerzhaft sie auch noch sein würde und er sich schon längst tot wünschte, machte er verbissen weiter. Wollte seine geistigen Schätze, die er all die Jahre für sich behalten hatte, nun doch noch weiterreichen. Harry, Hermione, Minerva und Severus: Diese vier - sie bekamen es geballt ab und empfingen es mit Freuden und Respekt.

oOo

Das Brauen des Gegentrankes war nicht einfach. Es war komplex und im Labor arbeiteten Severus und Hermione, ein jeder meist für sich, stumm vor sich hin. Zweimal in der Woche steckten sie ihre Köpfe über Trankzutaten, Büchern, Kesseln zusammen. Und mindestens einmal davon, landeten sie danach gemeinsam im Bett. Beide hatten die besondere Gabe, das eine vom anderen zu trennen. Im Labor waren sie Wissenschaftler, im Bett Liebende, an allen anderen Orten Schüler und Lehrer. Es funktionierte - äußerlich, ganz verklärend ignorierend, wie es im Inneren von Severus Snape und Hermione Granger aussah. Hier gestanden sie sich noch nicht viel Gemeinsames ein. Doch jetzt, stand diese Zusammenarbeit die erste Prüfung bevor: das wachsame Auge der Mutter-Löwin.

* * *

_TBC (nächsten Sonntag...)_


	16. Die Höhle der Löwin

_Hallo, liebe Leser!_

_Auf ins Gebrüll..._

_CU Yu_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 16. Die Höhle der Löwin ---

_Donnerstag, den 05. März 1998, nach dem Abendessen_

Draußen auf der Treppe trafen sich Snape und Hermione zufällig oder auch nicht. Jedenfalls waren beide auf direktem Wege zum hiesigen Treffen bei 'Der Löwin-Mutter McGonagall'. Snape schaute sie aus kalten dunklen Augen an, Hermione entschlossen zurück. Er stellte fest, dass sie seinem Blick nicht auswich, so wie andere Schüler dies taten. Ihm schmeckte das nicht. Es fühlte sich, hier in der Öffentlichkeit der Gänge, wie das Untergraben seiner Autorität an. "Ms Granger." riss er sich zusammen, sie nicht unnötig vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Denn er wollte es sich nicht mit ihr verscherzen. Dann stünden seine Karten bei Minerva noch schlechter und jemand, der ihm in den Rücken fiel, konnte er in der Höhle Gryffindors nicht gebrauchen. "Professor." erwiderte sie ebenso kühl. Beide schritten den Gang entlang, auf ihr gemeinsames Ziel zu. Sein schwarzer Umhang blähte wallend hinter ihm auf. Hermiones fiel schlicht in kleinen luftigen Wirbeln um sie herum. Einander berührten sie nicht, wichen umeinander aus. Wallte seiner auf, wirbelte ihrer zur Seite, wog ihrer etwas in seine Richtung, legte sich seiner etwas auf die andere Seite - als tänzelten beide umeinander. Sein Blick war steif und wirkte leblos, ihrer lebendig und offen.

Beide standen einige Momente vor der Tür, starrten diese an. Hermione schielte seitlich zu ihrem Professor. Sie musterte ihn. Er atmete tief ein. "Bereit?" fragte er bissig, so dass ihre Knochen frostklirrend erschauerten. Sie nickte nur vage. Er klopfte mit festen Schlägen bestimmend an. "Herein." ertönte eine strenge Stimme. Die Tür glitt auf und Snape blieb stehen. Hermione trat ein, er folgte ihr. Minerva blickte vom Schreibtisch auf. Im Kamin knisterte ein leises, aber warmes Feuerchen. Ihre Haare waren wie immer streng zu einem Dutt zusammengenommen, schwarz und von solchem Glanz, dass das Rot des Feuers der knisternden Scheite im böllernden Kamin sie in Mahagoni-Farbe schimmern ließen. "Bitte setzt euch." zeigte sie auf die zwei Stühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch und während die Tür hinter ihnen automatisch ins Schloss fiel, setzten sich die beiden Projektanten wie zwei brave Lämmchen vor die Löwin.

Zuerst mussten beide Braukünstler einem kurzen prüfenden Blick Minervas standhalten, bevor sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen schummelte. Für eine Minerva McGonagall empfing sie die beiden geradezu mit Freuden. Sie hatte gar ihre mit einem Schottenkaro bedruckte Keksdose frisch aufgefüllt: mit Johannisbeer-Marmelade-Ingwer-Plätzchen! Daneben dampfte eine frische Kanne Tee vor sich hin und eine Protokollfeder - so wie die, die sie immer bei den Lehrerkonferenzen dabei hatte - schwebte über einem Blatt Pergament auf der großen hochpolierten hölzernen Schreibtischplatte. Hermione spannte sich an, Severus dagegen saß einfach nur da - reglos und unbeeindruckt -, seine gesamte Körperhaltung verschlossen und bemüht, möglichst überzeugend absolute Neutralität auszustrahlen.

"Bitte nehmt doch Tee und Plätzchen." verwies sie höflich auf die Leckereien. "Nein, danke. Ich habe gerade zu Abendbrot gegessen." entschuldigte sich Hermione. Minerva nickte. "Nein, danke." gab Severus schlichtweg an. "Nun, dann kommen wir gleich zur Sache." und rückte sich ihre Brille auf dem Nasenrücken zurecht. "Euer Projekt wurde von wem ins Leben gerufen, nachdem du Hermione den Drang verspürtest, dich auf diesem Gebiet zu vertiefen?" Die Worte waren die eines Scharfrichters. Waren sie hier zum Verhört geladen? Snape saß immer noch geradezu unterkühlt da, zuckte mit keiner Wimper.

"Wir sind eigentlich gemeinschaftlich darauf gekommen." meinte Hermione hastig. "Ach und wer hatte die zündende Idee?" "Wir beide, das sagte Ms Granger bereits." fuhr Severus ruhig dazwischen. Minerva richtete sofort den Blick auf ihn. "Aber einer von euch muss ja damit angefangen haben, nicht wahr?" bohrte sich ihr Blick in seinen. Hermione schaute vorsichtig zwischen beiden hin und her. "Nun gut…" schnaubte Minerva leise, als Hermione so anfangend, die volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog "…Professor Snape hat mich gefragt, was ich mir vorstellen würde brauen zu wollen, was ich mir vom Tränkebrauen versprach. Es war eine Art Brainstorming. Wir tauschten uns aus und plötzlich war die Idee eben da."

Die Gesichtszüge ihrer Hauslehrerin entspannten sich. "Und was für eine Idee ist es, die jetzt Bestandteil Ihrer Forschungen und Experimente ist?" "Wir versuchen einen Trank herzustellen, der es uns ermöglicht im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord nützlich zu sein." antwortete Snape tonlos. Doch Minerva wäre nicht länger die 'McGonny die Scharfsinnige', wenn sie sich mit so ungenauen Worten abspeisen ließe. "Das heißt im Genaueren?" züngelte sie scharf durch schmale Lippen. "Er soll uns magisch verstärken, jedoch nicht wie ein gewöhnlicher Stärkungstrank." vibrierte seine Stimme durch den Raum.

Man hörte Minerva die Luft durch ihre kleine gerade Nase - diese rümpfend - empfindlich einziehen. Es herrschte Schweigen. Langsam nahm sie einen Keks aus der Dose, knabberte daran und nippte am Tee. Mehr und mehr befiel Hermione die Angst. 'So' mochte sie ihre Hauslehrerin gar nicht. Es war wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Snape hingegen schien, die innere unterdrückte Aufruhr ihrer Lehrerin, still und heimlich zu genießen. Sie glaubte kurz seine Stirnadern heftiger pulsieren zu sehen. Ansonsten war er immer noch jene starre Salzsäule wie seit Anbeginn dieses Gespräches.

"Wie wollt ihr beide das genau bewerkstelligen?" murrte sie trocken, ihren Zorn zurückhaltend. "Wir haben als Ausgangspunkt den Grippe-Stärkungstrank genommen. Doch hält dieser eben keiner Schwarzen Magie stand. Wir feilen noch daran." erklärte Snape. "Ist dieser denn nützlich?" fragte Minerva, aber dieses Mal Hermione. "Der Grippe-Stärkungstrank animiert die Reserven, die in uns stecken, um das Immunsystem dazu zu bewegen, verstärkt Aktivität zu zeigen. Jeder Mensch hat eine Quelle in sich, die Reserven birgt. Er ist ein Grenzgänger unter den gut-magischen Heiltränken, da er sich teilweise der Energie der sich im Raum befindlichen Magie bedient. Das ist jedoch nicht unser Ziel. Wir zapfen nur eigene magische Energie an, eine Besondere, wenn man so will. Wichtig ist, dass diese Reserven nicht bis zur völligen Erschöpfung ausgenutzt werden, sondern in einem Rahmen beansprucht und verbraucht werden, die dem Anwender nicht schadet und die Aura dieser Person nicht dazu animiert, sich weiterer magischer Energien aus der Umgebung zu bedienen. Es braucht eine Art Eindämmungsfeld. Zugleich sollte der Trank selbst definitiv so energiereich sein, um einem weiteren Aspekt der physischen Schwächung vorzubeugen." Minerva nickte und Hermiones Wangen hatten sich bei ihren Ausführungen gerötet.

Es kehrte langsam Ruhe in das Gemüt der Hauslehrerin, dennoch beäugte sie Snape argwöhnisch. "Du hast gedacht, dass ich ihn 'allein' auf schwarzmagische Art und Weise aufbauen werde." stellte er gleichgültig fest. Minerva hob ihre Augenbrauen. "Sollte ich Grund zu dieser Annahme haben, Severus?" fixierte sie ihn genau. "Nein." entgegnete er kalt und die gestrenge Hauslehrerin nickte etwas. Hermione seufzte leise und 'ihre' McGonagall schien sich ihrer Rolle als gutmütige Hauslehrerin wieder - mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken zu wollen - zu besinnen. Somit auch Hermione, ihrer besten Schülerin seit Jahren und der ganze Stolz ihrer Karriere als Oberhaupt des Hauses Gryffindor.

Wieder einmal knabberte Minerva an ihrem Plätzchen. "Da er NICHT schwarzmagisch ist", und hier glitzerten Severus Augen kurz, "ist der Schwierigkeitsgrad enorm hoch." "Was du nicht sagst, Severus. Jeder Trank, der irgendwie die eigenen Kräfte verstärken soll, muss eine Quelle haben. Meist, um den eigenen Körper nicht zu schaden, bedeutet dies, dass woanders die Materie - in diesem Falle magische Energie - herkommen muss. Das ist schließlich auch ein fester Bestandteil der Transfigurationstheorie. Aber allein aus dem eigenen Körper und Schwarze Magie abwehren können? Das muss schon ein Hoch-Energie-Trank sein und noch einiges mehr." entrüstete sie sich. Für sie schien es, ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein.

Severus wurde nun emotionaler. Seine Kiefer mahlten kurz. "Ich weiß, dass die Gradwanderung gefährlich ist. Wir riskieren bei falscher Zusammenstellung, Dosierung und Anwendung, dass dem Einnehmenden gänzlich die gesamte Lebensenergie herausgezogen wird. Das ist es, woran wir arbeiten." "Immerhin werden wir auf sieben Minuten Wirkung kommen können. Alles andere wäre zu riskant. Das ist im Moment der Stand der Dinge." warf jetzt Hermione mit in die Runde und merkte erst mit Beendigung ihres Satzes, dass sie soeben ihren Professor zur Seite gestanden hatte und ihrer hochgeschätzten Lehrerin die Argumente nahm. Sie hatte Partei ergriffen, unbewusst und mit einem guten Gefühl im Bauch. Sie war irritiert und lauschte in den Raum hinein, mit großen Augen auf ihr Gegenüber gerichtet. Snape wollte sie jetzt nicht anblicken. Entweder schien er sie perplex anzustarren oder sie mit giftenden Todesblicken zu erdolchen.

Minerva überging sie einfach und fuhr stattdessen fort. Sie hatte wohl mit dieser Aussage und Feststellung, dass sie hier zwei gegen sich hatte, noch etwas daran zu knabbern und griff sogleich nach einem weiteren Keks. Hermione jetzt auch, um daran ihre Nervosität auszulassen. Snape dagegen goss sich in aller Seelenruhe Tee in eine Tasse und schnüffelte mit seiner großen hakigen Nase darüber, bevor er einen Schluck nahm. Minervas Blick sprach Bände. "Denkst du ich vergifte den Tee?" fragte sie scharf. "Nein, ich fragte mich nur, ob du immer noch die gleiche Mischung nimmst wie beim letzten Mal." erwiderte er und nahm einen weiteren Schluck geradezu genießend, als wäre er bei einer Elfenwein-Verkostung. Sein Blick, den er danach mit erhebendem Kopf ihr entgegen brachte, war unergründlich. Sie nickte nur. Hermione standen nur noch Fragezeichen im Gesicht. 'Was geht zwischen den beiden hier nur vor?' dachte sie und hatte während des Plätzchen-Knabberns beinahe ihren Zeigefinger angebissen.

Ein Räuspern lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit zurück zum Gespräch. Die hellen Adleraugen McGonagalls trafen Hermione wie ein Blitz. Sie riss sich zusammen und baute ihre Mauern auf. Es schien Severus ganz plötzlich etwas nervös zu machen. Es war ein Zucken im Bein. Er positionierte seinen linken Fuß einen Zentimeter mehr in Hermiones Richtung. Etwas, dass Minerva nicht sehen konnte, da der Schreibtisch dazwischen war. Hermione versuchte sich jetzt wieder voll und ganz auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren. "Und was bringen uns mögliche sieben Minuten?" war Minerva noch nicht ganz überzeugt. Sie wusste um den Vorteil von sieben Minuten, aber sie wollte den Grund wissen. Nicht den, den das ungewöhnliche Forscherteam offiziell Preis gab.

"Es vermeidet einen Vorfall, wie er mit Remus geschehen ist." seufzte Hermione und Snape klopfte der kleinen Besserwisserin auf die Schulter, wie schnell sie eine so grandiose Antwort aus dem Robenärmel schüttelte. "Ja, dass mit Remus war eine haarsträubende Angelegenheit. Würde es denn bei einem Werwolf auch wirken?" seufzte sie und wurde Minerva neugierig. Severus nickte. "Insofern er ihn dann einnimmt, wenn er keine Form des Werwolfes angenommen hat." "Unterdrückt es seine Natur?" wollte sie mehr wissen. "Nein, dann wären wir die größten Tränkebrauer aller Zeiten. Ich könnte in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand gehen und Ms Granger lägen alle Universitäten zu Füßen." spöttelte Severus theatralisch vor sich hin. Dieser Ausbruch an Emotionen überraschte Hermione doch sehr.

"Aber eine Kombination mit dem Wolfbanntrank ist möglich. Man müsste versuchen eine Trägersubstanz zu finden, die die Wirkung beider Tränke nicht ausschließt, sondern koppelt. Vielleicht…" warf jetzt Hermione wieder ein und Severus nickte knapp. "…vielleicht könnte der Wolfbanntrank, dann die Wolfnatur weiter zurückdrängen und die dafür frei gewordene Energie für die Stärkung dienen. Lupin könnte dann sogar einige Minuten mehr haben, als wir anderen." vollendete er den Exkurs.

"Gut." freute es Minerva. 'Die beiden scheinen ja wirklich gut zusammen zu funktionieren. Hoffentlich bleibt es auch nur dabei.' Ihr Blick war auf Severus fixiert, der nur arrogant seine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe zog und geduldig wartete. "Ich danke euch beiden und weiterhin viel Erfolg. Wollen wir hoffen, dass er bis zum Finalen Kampf fertig ist." Sie nickten beiden milde zu und das ungleiche - fachlich geeinte - Paar ging.

Minerva lehnte sich zurück, goss sich Tee mit einem Zauberstabschnipsen nach und sinnierte. Sie ging das Gespräch durch, immer wieder - schaute dabei des Öfteren auf das Protokoll - und versuchte etwas zu entdecken, was beide verband, doch sie fand nicht viel, außer dem Wunsch diesen Trank zu brauen. 'Entweder sind beide zu gut, oder noch viel besser.' und sie griff nach einem weiteren Keks aus der Dose.

oOo

Severus sah zu Hermione. "Sie werden besser." sagte er. "Bei was, Sir?" 'Du weißt, was ich meine.' zischte er. 'Ja, danke für das Aufrütteln.' Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen rauschte ihr Lehrer ab. Sie blickte verwirrt hinterher. Hatte sie sich gerade durch reinen Blickkontakt mit ihm unterhalten? 'Verdammt.' Nun wusste er, dass sie Okklumentik und Legilimentik lernte und wer wohl würde es ihr beibringen. Sie schlug sich im Geist mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. 'Mensch, Mione!!! Wie blöd bist du eigentlich?!' schnauzte sie sich selbst an und stapfte bedient von sich selbst zu ihren Räumen.

Snape ging mit einem fiesen Grinsen in seine Räume. 'Also doch. Ich habe es doch geahnt. Dumbledore, Dumbledore, du alter Weißbart, was denkst du dir nun schon wieder aus? Was hast du vor?' Er wusste, dass der Direktor gern die Fäden in der Hand hatte, jetzt zwar gesprächiger und etwas offener als zuvor mit seinen Geheimnissen umging, aber sie nie ganz und völlig preisgebend einem Einzelnen anvertraute. Warum er Granger jedoch eine tragende Rolle zuteilte, war ihm schleierhaft. Wenn der Schulleiter wollte, dass Granger in Zukunft mehr mit ihm - Snape - zusammenarbeiten sollte, dann gewiss nicht. 'Das weiß ich zu verhindern. Ich arbeite allein!' dachte er. 'Vertraust du auf andere, bist du verlassen.' murrte er innerlich.

Ihm schmeckte es überhaupt nicht, so genussvoll der Sex mit Granger auch geworden war, dass Dumbledore immer noch seine eigenen Wege und Pläne ging und durch seine Heimlichtuerei wieder einmal Snape nichts davon anvertraut hatte. Es wurmte ihn wie ein giftiger Blutegel, festgesaugt auf seinem Gemüt, der Stück für Stück sein misstrauisches Gift in ihn pumpte und gleichzeitig die Kraft nahm; jene Kraft, die Snapes Grollgelüste im Zaume hielten.

Daher sank wieder einmal seine Laune und als er dann auch noch glaubte, Hermione hüpfend und nackend durch die dunklen Kerkergänge laufen zu sehen, es enger in seiner Hose wurde, war seine Laune auf der Höhe des tiefsten Kellerbodens Hogwarts angelangt.

* * *

_TBC (wie immer nächsten Sonntag)_


	17. Ein Ruf

_Hallo!_

_Wahhh... es funzt... wahhh... ich bin drin.  
Aber jetzt ganz schnell das neue Kapitel, das ja schon Sonntag da sein sollte.  
Kommis beantworte ich Sonntag, weil ich gleich auf Arbeit husche!  
_

_Viel Spaß (auch wenn es kurz ist)!_

_CU Yu._

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 17. Ein Ruf… ---

_Samstag, den 07. März 1998, im Morgengrauen_

Wieder einmal, am ersten Samstag im März, lagen beide erschöpft nebeneinander. Severus hatte sich von hinten an Hermione geschmiegt und sie genoss seine Umarmung mit unverhohlener Zufriedenheit auf ihrem zarten, weichen Gesicht. Gewöhnlich redeten sie nicht. Es machte die Sache einfacher, nicht noch komplizierter. Die schwere Last des Trankprojektes, der Versuch einen Gegentrank für das Philtrum zu finden, Severus Spionagetätigkeit, Hermiones Nachforschungen und das Auffinden der Horkruxe, luden genug gewichtigen Ballast auf beider Schultern. Ihr gemeinsames Techtelmechtel schien da wie ein Ventil. Eines, das für Momente Druck von ihnen nahm, sie in eine Umgebung aus Leichtigkeit mit auslebender Lüsternheit eintauchte - so wie eine Massage, ein relaxendes Schaumbad. Nur die Blubberblasen waren nicht jene Traumblasen - beide glaubten nicht an ein 'Mehr', nur an ein 'Mittel' zum Abschalten.

Langsam, der Morgen nahte bereits, strich er ihre Brüste entlang, fand den Weg hinab zu ihrem Schambein und streichelte sanft ihren Intimbereich. Sie kringelte sich und wurde aus dem Halbschlaf, den sie führte, langsam munter. Sein schwarzes krauses Haar streifte ihre Schulter, seine Lippen liebkosten rau ihre Haut. Sanft küsste er sie von der Schulter zum Hals hin bis zum Ohrläppchen hinauf, an dem er dann knabberte. Ein lautes Schnurren entkam ihr wollüstig werdend. Ihm gefiel, was er vor sich sah. Seine Erektion presste sich gegen ihren Po und sie begann damit kleine kreisende Bewegungen zu machen. Er stöhnte leise. Sie schmunzelte mit geschlossenen Augen. 'So' geweckt zu werden, war besser als jedes Frühstück im Bett; egal wie gut der Kaffee auch riechen und die Marmeladenbrötchen auch schmecken würden. Ein heißer Snape war mehr als Geruch und schmackhafte Süße, seine Augen besser als jedes noch so vor sich hin dampfendes schwarzes Gold in einer weißlichen Tasse.

Seine dünn gliedrige Hand fühlte ihre Bereitschaft, sein Vergnügen mit ihm zu teilen. Er reizte ihre Klitoris, führte seine Finger zwischen die Schamlippen, strich sanft darüber und in Hermione wuchs die Hitze knotenartig im Bauch an und strömte prickelnd zur Oberfläche. Er drängte sein Glied zwischen ihre Beine, zog ihr linkes Bein höher und drang sacht in sie ein. "Guten Morgen." flüsterte er an ihr Ohr und sie stöhnte auf, sich mit einer Hand in das Kopfkissen krallend. "Morgen." keuchte sie in die Federn. Er verharrte halb in ihr, drehte ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste sie mild, seine Zunge lasziv über ihre Lippen gleitend. Sie züngelte nach ihm und sie leckte sich über die Lippen. Er drang tiefer in sie und sie stöhnte in seinen Mund, biss sich dann auf ihre Lippen. Sie war vor Erregung errötet. Als sie endlich ihre Augen öffnete, glitzerten sie verschleiert und sie traf auf Severus vor Leidenschaft hungrigen Blick. Immer wieder quälend langsam drängte er sein enormes Glied in sie und zog es heraus. Sie floss in ihren Säften vor Gier und Lüsternheit dahin. Mit jeder Bewegung erzitterte sie, brausten elektrische Ströme durch und über ihren Körper. Seine massierenden Hände steigerten ihr Verlangen.

"Mach es mir richtig." säuselte sie heißer und sie bereute diesen Satz. Er zog sich aus ihr zurück und seine heiße Spitze, glänzend von ihren Säften getränkt, verweilte still an ihrem Eingang. Er küsste sie wieder - nur angehaucht -, entzog sich ihrer Zunge, wich ihr aus, nahm aber ihren linken Nippel in die Hand und rollte ihn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hin und her, kniff hinein und sie stöhnte abermals laut auf. Sie wollte ihr Becken gegen ihn drängen, doch er hielt ihre Taille fest, hielt sie vom Erfolg nach Befriedigung ab. Stattdessen winkelte er ihr Bein an, umschloss es mit seiner Hand, positionierte sich etwas anders und glitt wieder ganz langsam in sie. "Ja… mehr." "Mehr?" "Ja, bitte." "Bitte?" "Bitte, Severus." drängelte sie ungehalten mit flehend glühendem Blick. "Hermione." wisperte er an ihr Ohr und versenkte sich tief in ihr - ihren Namen wie ein Gebet aussprechend.

Sie griff nach seiner Hand, die unter ihrem Bein auf der Matratze neben ihr lag und zog diese an sich. Er packte sich ein Stück näher an sie und drang noch tiefer in sie. Sie biss wieder ins Kissen und keuchte schwer atmend. Sein Hintern kreiste auf ihrem, immer wieder tief in sie eindringend, seine Hoden an ihre Vagina pressend - schnell hinein und langsam hinaus. Er röchelte leise vor sich hin, als er nach und nach stetig das Tempo erhöhte. Wie in Trance bewegte er sich halb auf ihr, halb neben ihr. Sie klammerte an dem Bett, in den zerwühlten Laken, als wäre es das rettende Floß, welches sie über die Klippen tragen würde und ihr Liebhaber der Sturm, der sie zu diesem hin peitschte.

Er brummte seidig auf, seine Härchen auf dem Bauch schweißnass glänzend und die Bauchmuskeln anspannend. Durch seinen hageren Körper - drahtig und dünn - wirkte sein gesamtes Gemächt brachial und er hämmerte in sie, rammelte auf der Matratze, die federte und Hermione auf und ab wippen ließ. Sie verzerrte das Gesicht, schlug es vollkommen in das Kopfkissen und erbebte jämmerlich unter ihm. Er bäumte sich auf, knallte gegen ihr Becken mit Gewalt, versenkte sich vollkommen in ihr und blieb so, zog ihn wieder unter einem animalischen Gestöhne heraus und platzierte ihn sogleich wieder tief in ihr. Heute wollte er sie besitzen, es ihr zeigen, sie einfach nur nehmen und kannte keine Gnade. Ihr Wimmern und Stöhnen trieb ihn an.

Seine Muskeln spannten an, er riss den Kopf in den Nacken, hatte sich jetzt auf seine Hände gestützt und zuckte mehrmals immer noch in sie stoßend.

Mit letzter Mühe erhob er sich. Sie rollte sich gänzlich auf den Bauch und er brach über ihr zusammen. Er klammerte sich zitternd an sie, vollkommen dem Rausch in Hirn und am Körper erlegen und sie seufzte immer noch leise. Er wimmerte, übermannt von der Vollendung seines gierigen Aktes, vor sich hin. Die Angst, dass wieder Bilder von Vergewaltigungen aufkamen, war weggeblasen. Nie wäre er in der Lage dazu, es wirklich direkt mit diesem jungen Weib in Verbindung zu bringen.

Beide lagen da wie zwei gebadete Katzen, die nach einem Schiffbruch sich geradeso an den Strand hatten retten können und nun froh waren, es geschafft zu haben. Jeder schien dem Rasen seines Herzens zu zuhören, als könnte es jeden Moment die letzten Schläge tun und aussetzen, und sie frönten dem Surren in den Ohren, das alles um sie herum betäubte. Irgendwann räkelte sich Hermione und er wollte zur Seite rollen. Sie zog ihn jedoch an sich, umklammerte ihn und sie legten ihre Stirn aneinander. Es war als würden Funken ihr Hirn durchfluten, während beide einen regelmäßigen Atemrhythmus zu finden versuchten und gleichzeitig den Nachwirkungen ihres Höhepunktes verträumt und zufrieden nachhingen. Sie dösten vor sich hin, den Geruch des anderen in sich aufnehmend.

Ein Zischen ließ Hermione aufschrecken, die Bettdecke an sich raffend und beängstigt schauend. Snape blickte auf seinen linken Unterarm. Er erstach sie mit eisgefühllosen Opal-farbigen Augen. Ihr wurde angesichts seines Hochschnellens bewusst, was jetzt passieren würde. Er wurde gerufen. Das Mal unter seiner weißlichen Haut stach in einem tiefdunkelgrün fast schwarz hervor. Er schnappte sich seine Anziehsachen. "Geh! SOFORT!" donnerte er mit messerstechender Stimme. Sie hätte heulen können und weinte trockene Tränen. Es war so abstrus, dass sie jetzt alles hätte tun können, aber nur nicht Tränen zeigen oder Worte des Mitgefühls finden. Ihr Kopf war leer und voll zugleich - irgendwie schwammig, schwer und belastend verzweifelt.

Als stünde sie neben sich, erhob sie sich mit steifen bleischweren Gliedern, alles Vorangegangene vergessend. Als die Bettdecke an ihrem Körper hinab fiel, fiel auch alles Gefühl von ihr, dass sie die letzten Stunden mit ihm geteilt hatte. Mechanisch griff sie nach ihren Roben, zog sich mit dem Zauberstab blitzgeschwind an und verließ nichtssagend leise seine Räume. Severus eilte keine Minute später durch einen Nebenausgang aus dem Schloss.

oOo

Nervös blicke Hermione sich in ihrem eigenen Raum um. Sie hatte sich - Schutz und Wärme suchend - unter ihrer Bettdecke verkrochen. Er war weg, wurde von Riddle gerufen. Ihr wurde die extrem hohe Gefahr erst jetzt bewusst, in der der Professor schwebte. Sie schluckte die bittere Pille würgend hinunter. Ihre Gedanken verselbstständigten sich. 'Als ich vielleicht gelacht habe, mit Ron und Harry Scherze trieb, da war er bei Voldemort und keiner wusste, ob er zurückkam. Hatte sich einer um ihn gesorgt? Und jetzt? Da schlafe ich mit ihm, habe Spaß und denke keinen Moment daran, welche Folgen es haben könnte. Wenn jemand erfährt, was mit ihm los ist…'

Sie fragte sich die bereits einmal gestellte Frage, dass Voldemort vielleicht mit Absicht Snape den eigenen Trank verabreicht hatte. 'Sein Misstrauen ließe es zu. Wenn Snape ihn hinterging, würde er vielleicht krank werden, oder der Trank hatte keine Wirkung auf ihn. So würde wenigstens keiner der Frauen sterben, die ihn einnehmen würden und wenn Severus eben die gleichen Symptome im Sexualverhalten aufweisen würde wie die Frauen, umso besser.' Wieder kreisten Sorgen um ihn um sie herum, wie Motten um das Licht und jede vage Vermutung, jeder Gedanke 'Was wäre wenn…?' verbrannte ein Stück von ihr.

Die Bleiche ihres Gesichtes deutete auf einen momentan recht ungesunden Zustand - kurzum ihr war speiübel. Wackelig waren ihre Beine, die Atmung flach und kurz, fast japsend. Dann hämmerte ihr Herz in einer Mordsgeschwindigkeit los und sie riss die Decke von sich und rannte zum Bad. Übergeben konnte sie sich nicht. Es war eine grausame Übelkeit, die jetzt vollkommen von einem Schwindel abgelöst worden war. Schnell drehte sie das kalte Wasser auf, ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und warf sich das kalte Wasser ins Gesicht und legte die nassen kühlen Hände in ihren Nacken. Es war eine Wohltat und langsam beruhigte sie sich. 'Hör auf dir so intensiv Sorgen um jemanden zu machen, der an seiner eigenen Lage selbst Schuld ist.' schimpfte sie sich und ihre Atmung wurde nach und nach ruhiger. Immer wieder ließ sie die kühle Nässe ins Gesicht gleiten und in den Nacken. Hermione brauchte Ablenkung.

* * *

_TBC (am Sonntag)_


	18. Ein Gefolgsmann

Hallo ihrs!  
Wahhh... die Stammleser sind zurück °hüpf-und-freu°  
So, heute mal hier und schnell Antworten zu den Reviews (hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass sich ja wirklich noch welche trauen - nur ein Scherz! - und: ich habe, so wie mir Padme.G angeraten hat, den anonymen Lesern jetzt die Chance eingeräumt, qualifiziert hochwertigen Senf abzugeben - er darf ruhig etwas schärfer sein! Also, wer mag...).

**lufa:**  
Hallöle, lufa. Ja Snape und Granger - als Trankpartner halten sie natürlich zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel. Und Minerva... nun ja, sie hat bei mir eben diese Schwäche: wenn es um ihre geliebten Gryffindors geht hat schon mal ein leuchtend Häuser-gerechtes rotes Tuch vor den Augen.

**Padme.G:**  
Sei gegrüßt!!! Jepp, ich bin wieder da und ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass man anonyme Reviewer erst einmal freischalten muss (habe mich nie so intensiv damit befasst... hoppla).  
Nachdem wir mit Minerva, Severus und Mione unseren Spaß hatten, kommt ein ein dunkles Kapitel... ich hoffe ihr lauft mir nicht davon...

**Eule20:**  
Hi, Eule!!! Nun, da ist noch was im Busche mit dem Ron (bald ist es soweit...).  
Herrlich rollig... nur ist er zum Schmusen ja verdonnert worden, der Arme. Aber so holt er wenigstens auf, was all die Jahre zu kurz kam - also da sollte sich Snape mal nicht beschweren, gell °breit grins°.  
Und das die Lehrerschaft auch nicht immer nur Lehrer sind, sondern auch Menschen... Tja, auch Minerva ist es und hat manch kleinen Knick in der Optik (wenn es um Gryffindor geht!).  
Albus krabbelt (für sein Alter doch sehr beachtlich) behende weiter... Wenn es darum geht dem Dunklen entgegenzutreten, ist er so verbissen und ehrgeizig wie ein Slytherin, der alte Gryffindor, der gewiefte!  
Das mit dem Trennen von Sev und Miones Angelegenheiten wird nach und nach ganz schön ins Wanken geraten... Oh je, was hab' ich da nur für Kapitel dazu zusammen geschrieben... (neugierig?).  
Du liest verdammt gut zwischen den Zeilen und die schöne Zeit ist wirklich vorüber, zumindest im heutigen Kapitel...  
Danke für die tollen Reviews (macht immer wieder Spaß zu antworten!).

OK, jetzt das neue und etwas dunklere Kapitel...

Viel Spaß!

_CU Yu_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 18. …ein Gefolgsmann ---

_Samstag, den 07. März 1998, am Vormittag bis hin zum Abend_

Eisig pfiff ihm der Wind ins Gesicht. Der Himmel war graublau und Wolken verhangen, die Luft feuchtklamm und salzig riechend. Er hörte das Meer rauschen, stand auf einer Klippe. Vor ihm erhob sich diese zu einer Anhöhe, hinter ihm war ein kleines düsteres Dickicht. Ein schmaler Pfad schlängelte sich am Rande der Klippen entlang und schien dort plötzlich zu enden, als führe er direkt in den Abgrund.

Er machte sich auf. Es ploppte. Reflexartig drehte er sich um. Er erkannte zwei weitere Gestalten, ebenso in schwarze Umhänge mit riesigen Kapuzen und Masken gehüllt wie er selbst. Keiner der Anwesenden sagte etwas. Sie murmelten mit Zauberstäben sich anvisierend gegenseitig zu. Dann nickten sie ohne den anderen aus dem Auge zu lassen und machten sich zu dritt auf, ohne auch nur ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln.

oOo

Es waren bereits einige da, sie waren also nicht die ersten. Die angebliche Grotte verbarg hinter einer Felswand eine Art Burg im harten Fels, unter ihr an spitzen Riffen die tosend aufgewühlte Nordsee teilend. Die Gischt züngelte sich die glitschigen Felsen hinauf und spritzte zerschellend zurück ins Meer. Der Zugang war durch mehrere zerklüftete und spitz in die Höhe ragende Felssplitter gut verdeckt und keine Menschenseele würde es freiwillig wagen hier hinabzusteigen, wenn er denn nicht Todes-mutig war. Ein Zauber wurde von einem der drei aktiviert, als sie am mittigen Felsbrocken angelangt waren. Vor ihnen ebnete sich der kantig rutschige Weg, als würden das Gestein sich wie Schokolade verflüssigen und wieder erkalten, formte nach rechts weg eine hohe Schutzmauer und so gingen sie sicher weiter auf den Eingang der Grotte zu.

Drinnen waren große Säulen im riesigen und hohen Vorraum. Überall waren Fackeln befestigt, aus schwarzem Marmor bestehende Feuerschalen aufgestellt, die von kupfernen Schlangen getragen wurden. Das Kupfer war durch die Feuchtigkeit im Saal von einer jadegrünen Rostschicht überzogen. Zwischen den beiden Säulenreihen lag ein breiter freier Mittelgang auf dem ein dunkelgrüner breiter Läufer ausgebreitet war. Er führte auf einen großen Durchgang zu, dessen Borde aus in Stein gehauenen, dicken Schlangen bestand. Rechts und links standen andere Todesser, manche in Gruppen leise flüsternd. Sie warteten darauf, dass man sie empfing.

Eine grünneblige Schlange züngelte wie eine Licht- und Schattengestalt aus dem Durchgang blitzschnell hervor, zischelte, blickte sich um. "Kommt, es ist an der Zeit." und verrauchte im Nichts. Langsam kam Bewegung in die Gruppen und Einzelgänger wie Snape. Als er durch den hohen Bogen schritt - einen weiteren Saal betrat, der quer zu diesem lag und dessen Säulen nicht halb inmitten des Raumes standen, sondern Teile der Wände waren -, glaubte er, dass die Schlangen im Torbogen ihn beobachteten und leise flüsterten.

Mit Betreten des großen Saales, der hoch und geformt wie eine gotische Kathedrale war, erhellten sich die Lichter ein wenig; wieder überall Fackeln und Feuerschalen, mehrere Kamine an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Ein halbkreisförmiger Tisch offenbarte sich vor ihnen, dahinter freier Platz und endete in einem thronartigen Podest mit einem aus Knochen bestehenden furchteinflößenden Sessel, der genau aus jenem Material schien wie Voldemorts Zauberstab. Riddles Machtgebilde baute sich auf dem Tod und dem Elend anderer auf.

Nach und nach nahmen alle Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords auf den Stühlen Platz, andere saßen in zweiter Reihe, wie im Kino. Es wirkte wie die Tagung eines provisorischen Parlaments, dessen Anführer diktatorisch keinen Widerspruch duldete - es war alles mehr Schein als Sein. Severus schielte zu allen Seiten, saß bewegungslos da. Er erkannte Bellatrix, die ganz links und somit ganz vorn an einer der beiden Spitzen des halbrunden Tisches saß, schräg hinter ihr Mann. 'Bella gibt wie immer den Ton an.' schnarrte er in seinen Geist abwertend. Weitere bekannte Gesichter offenbarten sich ihm. Doch ein Platz war leer. Er hob eine Augenbraue. 'Nott!' dachte er. Als er nach rechts schaute, sah er einen weiteren freien Platz. 'Narzissa'. Sie war zwar nie selbst eine Todesserin geworden, so wie Bella es mit Leib und Seele war, gar ihrem Herzen - wenn man eines aus Stein, als solches bezeichnen könnte -, dennoch galt es als Pflicht, bei wichtigen Ankündigungen anwesend zu sein. Der Dunkle Lord kannte keine Versäumnisse seiner Gefolgschaft. Wenn doch, dann war der Untreue, die pervers gefolterte Attraktion für das nächste Treffen. Auch der Dunkle Lord hatte eben gern seinen Spaß.

Snape verdrängte diese Gedanken, machte einige Atemübungen - unbemerkt und leise - bereitete sich mehr und mehr auf die Ankunft des Dunklen Lords vor, räumte seinen Geist auf, verschaffte der Logik Platz, überstülpte seine Gedanken mit Wut und Hass. Anderes verbarrikadierte er tief in sich, im kleinen lodernden Flämmchen der Liebe; einem Ort, den Voldemort im Geiste seiner Anhänger mied und er sich daran seelenquälend die Finger verbrannte.

oOo

Die Aura des Raumes änderte sich plötzlich. Kein einziges Feuer im Raume schien noch zu wärmen. Ein Zischen raunte seufzend durch den Saal, hallte von den Wänden wider, echote in den Knochen aller Anwesenden und ließ sie nervöser und angespannter werden. Nagini erblickte jeder zuerst, wie sie am Boden schlängelnd auf den Thron zusteuerte. Darauf folgte barfuß, mit blass blaugrüner Haut Voldemort; schleichend, gleitend und mit glühend roten Augen, die sich in jedes Hirn wie Säure fraßen, wenn man in ihren Bann geriet. Sein erhabener Gang, elegant und abstoßend zugleich, führte zu seinem Platz in der Mitte. Sein Blick glitt voller Kälte und kalkulierter Bösartigkeit über den Tisch. Jeder versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen, nach unten zu schauen, nicht aufzufallen. Knochenknackend und seelenbrechend nahm er Platz auf seinem Todes-manifestierten Thron.

Gebeugt und wie eine zerfressene Mottenkugel wirkend, schlurfte tippelnd Wurmschwanz in den Raum und nahm an der Seite ganz rechts Platz - Riddles kleiner Fußabtreter, eine wahrlich miese und feige Ratte von einem Menschen. Er war immer dort aufzufinden, wo man im Dreck wühlen konnte; er demütig Schutz unter der Fuchtel des Lords fand, wenn man die vor Angst ausgeschwitzte Schleimspur dieses Taugenichts aufstöberte. Jeder war vorsichtig auf dieser nicht auszurutschen. So harmlos Wurmschwanz zu sein schien, er hatte so eine immense Angst vor dem Lord, dass er einfach Jeden und Alles verriet, nur um weiterhin in der Gunst des mächtigsten aller Dunklen Magier zu stehen.

oOo

Die üblichen Prozeduren begannen. Einige wurden angesprochen, erstatteten Bericht, indem sie vor Voldemort auf die Knie fielen und ihm dann leise zuflüsterten. Man konnte sich anstrengen wie man wollte, keiner konnte ein richtiges Wort auch nur ansatzweise ausmachen. Es schürte weitere Ängste. Vielleicht kreidete ein anderer Todesser gerade einen selbst beim Dunklen Lord an? Es war Methode und Folter zugleich. Mal schien der Lord mehr, mal weniger zufrieden, als er den geheimen Ausführungen seiner Schergen lauschte.

Dann kam er zu jenem Punkt, den jeden hier heimlich interessierte, aber keiner laut ausgesprochen hatte. Seine Stimme zischelte mit Kälte an alle gerichtet. "Nun, wie ich sehe beschleicht euch alle eine heimliche Neugier." Er grinste wissend und jeder schluckte. Er schaute zu den zwei leeren Plätzen. "Zwei aus unserer geliebten Mitte, ziehen es seit einigen Tagen vor, ihre eigenen Wege zu gehen", säuselte er mit zischender Stimme als wäre es das langweiliste der Welt ,"ohne uns." endete er aber mit erfrierendem bösem Blick. Jeder wurde sofort kleiner und bleicher.

Voldemort beschaute sich seine skelettartigen blau-weißlichen Finger und fuhr sich an den lippenlosen Mund, sinnierte mit leicht gesenktem Kopf. Dann blickte er auf und seine Augen blitzten tief rotglühend auf die treue Gefolgschaft. "Ihr!" begann er und schweifte mit dem Kopf den gesamten Tisch entlang. "Ihr alle wie ihr hier sitzt - fangt sie! Bringt sie mir lebendig!" Dieses lebendig klang lüstern, als begehre er deren Fleisch. Es war jene Begeisterung, die er immer dann zeigte, wenn er quälen wollte. Sein Wahnsinn stand ihm in jenen Momenten wie diesem ins Gesicht geschrieben und meißelte sich in die Köpfe aller Anwesenden. "Nun geht." meinte er und winkte lässig ab. Man hörte die Stühle rücken und alle huschten davon. Die meisten hatten es eilig, gaben gewichtige Geschäfte vor, die ihnen Zeit kosten würden.

oOo

"Severus, mein genialer Giftmischer und untergebener Gefolgsmann." fing der Dunkle Lord ihn ab. Severus hielt inne, drehte sich mit stoischer Ruhe um und nickte. Beide waren jetzt fast allein. Er begab sich auf Riddle zu, der ihn röntge, bei jeder seiner Bewegungen. Er saß ruhig und erhaben auf seinem Thron, genoss es, auf seinen Gefolgsmann herablassend zu schauen. "Sag, wie geht es dir?" fragte der Dunkle Lord lächelnd und süß. Dieses Lächeln war kalt, sein Blick geifernd auf den Professor gerichtet. "Gut, Mein Lord." und verbeugte sich leicht. Voldemort nickte, stierte blitzartig nach links zu Wurmschwanz, der aufquiekte und aus dem Saal rannte, als hänge sein erbärmliches Leben daran.

Voldemort stand auf und begab sich geräuschlos auf Severus zu. Seine dunkelgrüne matt silbern schimmernde Robe, glitt um ihn herum wie eine dunkle Nebelschwade. Er blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. So wie von Dumbledore eine sengende Hitze im Augenblick seiner Machtausübung ausging, so umgab Riddle eine Aura der nadelstechenden Kälte, die einem die Kehle zuschnürte und die Lungen eisig werden ließ. Snape musste diese Prüfung über sich ergehen lassen. Voldemort brannte sich brachial in seinen Geist. Er nahm nie Rücksicht auf sein Gegenüber, wenn er es absichtlich tat. Nur wenn er heimlich in fremden Erinnerungen stöberte, da wo ihn keiner bemerken durfte, war er sanft, so zaghaft, dass man es gar nicht merkte, dass er sich einem bemächtigt hatte. Er war eben eine Schlange durch und durch; hypnotisierend und die Beute ihm stets ausgeliefert, konnte einen schnellen schmerzhaften Biss tödlich setzen oder einen freudvoll in den Wahnsinn schweben lassen bis die Person physisch kapitulierte und den ersehnten Tod schenkte.

Der Dunkle Lord sog scharf die Luft ein. Eine Spur von Enttäuschung machte sich um seine Augen herum breit. Doch er ließ sich größtenteils nichts anmerken. "Deine Tränke wirken gut. Wir haben sie an zwölf Frauen verteilt. Sie haben bereits ihre Opfer gefunden." Snape nickte nur. "Ich dachte…" begann der Schwarzmagier und wanderte um Snape herum "…dass dein Trank zumindest auch im Ansatz bei Männern wirkt. Schade, dass er das nicht tut. Es wäre doch zu amüsant gewesen." Dann war er wieder direkt vor ihm und bohrte seinen Blick wieder in Snapes schwarze Augen. Wieder Stille und stumme Gewalt, die Voldemort an Snapes Geist und Gemüt ausübte. Ein schiefes arrogantes Grinsen seiner machtvollen Überlegenheit ließ Voldemort irre aufgackern. "Geh, bringe mir mehr. Achtundzwanzig Tage, achtundzwanzig Phiolen!" zischte er gebieterisch. Snape nickte "Ja, Mein Lord." und verschwand eilend aus dem Saal.

oOo

Voldemort schlitzte seine Augen, wie seine Pupillen. Nagini glitt auf dem Boden an ihn heran. "Er ist ein Idiot wie so viele, trägt Liebe in sich. Wahrscheinlich immer noch für dieses tote Schlammblut. Was für ein schwacher Narr sich an der Vergangenheit zu ergötzen." höhnte er angewidert. Er konnte sie allesamt, die ihn umgaben diesbezüglich nicht verstehen. Selbst Bella nicht, die ihn liebte. Er mochte Besessenheit, Ergebenheit und bedingungslosen Gehorsam, aber Liebe? Wozu so etwas krankhaft Unnützes? "Sie sind alle so schwach, so erbärmlich schwach und einfältig. Sieh haben keinen Sinn für wirkliche Macht!" spuckte er bittergiftig aus.

Es ließ ihn in dem Glauben stärker als alle anderen zu sein. Er krönte sich selbst in seinem Hochgefühl von Machtversessenheit und grausamer Gier nach mehr. Vor seinem inneren Auge schritten schon all die mächtigen Magier-Armeen gegen die Muggel und vernichteten sie endgültig. Eine neue Rasse, ein neues vollkommenes Reich und alle würden sie ihn verehren, ihm gehorchen, seinen Idealen folgen: ihm, Lord Voldemort. Seufzend hockte er sich hin und streichelte Nagini. "Du hast Hunger, nicht wahr?" sagte er nahezu verträumt. Sie zischte und er nickte. "Lass uns einen Spaziergang machen." und beide verschwanden in einer dunkelgrünen rauchigen Wolke.

oOo

Snape disapparierte kurz darauf von dem düsteren Ort und war auf dem Weg abseits des Hogsmeader Bahnhofes erschienen, der zum hinteren Eisentor zu Hogwarts Grundstücken führte. Es war auch jener Weg, den die Erstklässler nahmen, um an ihre Boote zu gelangen, nur bogen diese dann nach links zum See hinunter ab. Er ging geradeaus. Kurz vor dem Tor tauchte jemand auf. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, aber erkannte, einen Ring am Finger seines Gegenübers. Er zog die Augenbrauen kraus. "So nahe wird mich keiner vermuten, kein anderer wagen sich zu nähern." sagte sie leise und deutete in Richtung Schloss. Er nickte, behielt seinen Zauberstab aber weiter in der Hand.

Er öffnete das Tor, welches allein durch seine Berührung des Hogwarts-Siegels die Schlösser aufknacken ließ. Sie flüchtete sich in ihrem Aubergine-Farbe gehaltenem Umhang hindurch. Snape deutete auf eine alte modrige Holzbank neben dem der alten Linde, die an der dicken Schlossmauer wuchs. Sie setzten sich beide hin. "Was willst du? Warum tust du so etwas?" fragte er schonungslos ernst. Er stierte sie entsetzt an. Er sorgte sich nicht um sie. Sie war selbst Schuld, wenn sie glaubte, dem Dunklen Lord entfliehen zu können. Karkaroffs Tod hätte Warnung genug sein sollen. "Ich habe nichts mehr, was lohnt, wofür ich kämpfen könnte." gab Narzissa Malfoy mit gelassener Nüchternheit an. "Du hast Lucius, sein Geld, einen guten Namen. Ihr Frauen habt dennoch nie genug." sagte er bitter und musterte sie abschätzig von der Seite. "Pfff, was ist das schon wert." entgegnete sie kalt.

Severus seufzte. "Was willst du von mir?" Er musterte sie akribisch, wie ein Insekt, das giftige Stacheln hatte. "Ich möchte wissen…" sie schluckte und griff nach seiner Hand, die er zurückziehen wollte, sie aber diese fest umklammerte, ihn nicht losließ, als hinge ihr Leben daran. "…wissen, was dich weitermachen lässt. Ist es eine Liebe? Etwas, das dich diese Tage leichter vorübergehen lässt?" Severus erhob seine Augenbraue geradezu kalkuliert, als wolle sie ihm gerade etwas Illegales anhängen. Sie ließ aber nicht locker. "Ich weiß, du bist nicht so kalt wie du immer tust." Severus Visage wurde zu einer steinernen Maske. Dieses Gespräch gefiel im ganz und gar nicht. "Narzissa, wenn du jemanden zum Ausheulen brauchst, wende dich an eine deiner Freundinnen. Männer sind und ich im Besonderen nicht für solche gefühlsschweren Plauderstündchen geeignet." stellte er bedrohlich mit seidig tiefer Stimme fest. Sie nickte gebrochen, stand auf, stolz und elegant wie immer. "Ja, in der Tat." funkelten ihre blauen Augen mit winterlicher Miene zurück.

Der Frost des Bodens knautschte unter ihr, als Narzissa wieder zum Schlosstor ging. "Warte." sagte Severus und sie blieb stehen. Sein Seufzen verließ nicht seine Lippen. "Das mit Draco tut mir Leid." versuchte er irgendwie mitfühlend zu wirken. Derartige Höflichkeitsfloskeln, aufrichtende Worte zu bekunden, waren ihm fremd. Er kümmerte sich eigentlich gar nicht darum, nett zu sein. Es schien ihm fehl am Platze und wurde eh nicht erwidert. Wozu also diese Energie verschwenden. Sozialkompetenz war eben nicht sein Metier.

"Ja, ich weiß." und ihre Stimme klang aufrichtig und verstehend. "Du solltest vorsichtig sein." fügte er schnell an, flüsterte es fast. "Das werde ich, Tiberius und ich werden es schon schaffen." Seine Vermutung war also richtig gewesen. Narzissa hatte sich mit Nott Senior - dem Witwer - zusammengetan. Wenn man bedenkt, dass diese Frau - in der Gesellschaft der Zauberer, eine Frau von Ansehen, Format und Eleganz - mit ihrem Mann in Azkaban sitzend Schande über die Familie bringt und dann noch den einzigen Sohn verloren hatte, so war es kein Wunder, dass sie sich jemanden suchte - fernab derer, die nicht verstanden, was es bedeutete - das einzig Wichtige im Leben zu verlieren.

Für Narzissa war Voldemort nie wichtig. Für sie war neben der arrangierten Ehe mit Lucius und ihrer gehobenen Stellung nur noch Draco wirklich wichtig, wenn nicht sogar am wichtigsten. Ihr Kind - ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut - tot aufgrund eines Wahnsinns, dem sie nie mit Herz und Leib folgte wie ihre Schwester Bella es aber umso mehr tat. Nott Senior hatte während der ersten Regentschaft Riddles seine Frau - sie war Todesserin wie er und er hatte sie damals dazu verführt eine zu werden - schwer verletzt von einem Angriff der Auroren bei einem Muggel-Überfall der Todesser, ins St-Mungos-Hospital gebracht. In einer Frühgeburt konnte Theodore gerettet werden, sie starb jedoch. Nott war seither verändert: schweigsam und ein Einzelgänger. Die Großtanten und Cousinen der Familie Nott wollten sich um Theodores Erziehung kümmern, aber Nott Senior lehnte ab. Er wollte für seinen Sohn da sein, so wie die Mutter es eigentlich sollte. Den anderen Reinblütern gegenüber - auch seine Verwandtschaft - ließ er in dem Glauben, dass die Muggel die wahren Schuldigen seien und er Hass auf sie habe. Doch in Wirklichkeit hatte er Hass auf sich, seine Verblendung, dem Lord so sehr Vertrauen geschenkt zu haben, so dass er das Leben seiner Familie aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Jetzt mit Dracos Tod müssen beide wohl in einem zufälligen Moment eine Gemeinsamkeit ihrer zerplatzten Träume, ihrer wiederentdeckten Verlorenheit erkannt haben. 'Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid.' dachte er still. Snape hatte doch so etwas wie Verständnis für Narzissa, aber kein Mitgefühl.

Als er den Mund öffnete, hatte sie sich bereits wieder zum Gehen gewandt, war einige Meter über den gefrorenen und knisternden Boden gegangen, hatte das Tor bereits durchquert. "Theodore weiß es noch nicht. Gib ihm bitte den Brief." Sie schielte durch das Eisengitter hindurch, zurück auf die Bank. Severus beäugte die Bank neben dem dicken krummen Baum. Er atmete tief ein und nickte nur. Dann schloss sie das Tor und verschwand im Dunkel der Nacht.

Schnell stopfte er den Brief in seine Innentasche des dicken Umhangs, genauso seine Maske und hielt inne. Er schaute am See vorbei, die Klippen hinauf und sah das Schloss da oben altehrwürdig thronen. Er brauchte einen freien Kopf. Also machte er kehrt und verließ das schützende Gelände von Hogwarts.

oOo

Er war wütend geworden. Wie konnte es Narzissa wagen, Hilfe von ihm zu erwarten, bereits das zweite Mal. Dann die Qualen, die er heute unter Riddles Gehirnwäsche erleiden musste. Die mühsam zusammengerafften Bilder, die zwar alles echte Erinnerungen waren, aber in ihrer neu zusammengewürfelten Kombination diesem schwarzen Ekel vorgaukelten, dass bei Severus der Trank nicht gewirkt hatte, er bereits weiter am Brauen von Mehr des Liebestrankes war, um seine Haut zu retten und Albus Auftrag zu erfüllen und um… so lange hatte und war SIE - Lily - doch immer noch sein einzig wahrer Antrieb. Und die letzte Pflicht - selbst aufertragen - hämmerte er in seinen Kopf hinein und pochte in seinen Schläfen immer stärker schmerzend.

Im jetzigen Moment jedoch war der Sex mit Granger der größere. Daher kam der Schmerz. Er schluckte. 'Granger… Warum nicht SIE, warum nur Granger?' Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, die heißen Momente mit dieser Schülerin vor dem Dunklen Lord zu verstecken, hatte seine Sexualität im Griff gehabt. Doch kaum hatte er dies mit zunehmenden Zufriedenheit gedacht und spürte einen Anflug von Hoffnung wieder die Kontrolle zu haben, war diese erneut verloren: Es wurde verdammt eng in seiner Hose. Er knurrte und zog seinen Wintermantel dicker um sich herum, als wolle er sich wie ein Paket zusammenschnüren.

In den letzten Stunden war der Drang nach Sex mit einer bestimmten Person so tief in sich vergraben und in dunklen Ecken seines Geistes eingebuddelt gewesen, dass es sich jetzt und geballt wie ein einreißende Krater, den Weg nach oben bahnte und wie pulsierend wabernde Lava, drängte es glühender in den Vordergrund. Innerlich war Severus Snape ein böllernder Backofen, getrieben von Geilheit, Verzweiflung an der Liebe und der Sehnsucht nach Ruhe und Frieden für sich ganz allein.

* * *

_TBC (am Sonntag wieder...)_


	19. Im Labor

Hallo allerseits!

Ich fange mal sogleich mit den Kommis an...

**soror noctis:**  
_Danke, dass dir mein kleiner Ausflug in das Leben von Sev und Mione gefällt. °Butterbierkrug-hochhalt°  
'Philtrum' (lat.) kommt von Philtron (griech.) und heißt definitiv Liebestrank oder auch Liebeszauber. Dazu einfach mal das Wikipedia quälen. Unter 'Philtron' ist da ein Artikel dazu. Das andere ist der Begriff in der Medizin. Nur Philtron... das klang einfach nicht so gut, daher eben Philtrum. ...und hat '...rum' nicht etwas Berauschendes? °kicher°  
_

**CaroloveSeverus:**  
_Hallo und danke... Lechzen wir nicht alle mit unseren Gedanken in die dunklen Tiefen von Sev hinab? Heute wird sein Labor von zwei anderen Personen entweiht, autsch!  
Renovieren! Oh je, das wollte ich auch noch machen. Dann mal nicht so viel Stress und gutes Gelingen!_

**lufa:**  
_Tach'chen, lufa. Du bist die treueste Seele von allen hier. °verneig-und-magische-Süßigkeiten-verteil°  
Recherchiert? Das ist in meinem Kopf entstanden. Bei mir läuft das wie im Film ab: mit Gerüchen und so; das ich beim Schreiben sogar Gänsehaut bekomme, wenn ich kalte Räume bschreibe, wo man friert oder mir warm wird, wenn einer bei sengender Hitze durch den Großstadtdschungel hetzen würde.  
Bei Voldy passt einfach das tief verschlossene, kalte Gestein - sein dunkles unterirdisches Reich. Das mit Narzissa ist eben so gekommen, weil durch den Tod Dracos, ihr die Augen geöffnet wurden. Nur Lucius, der durch und durch Reinblüter-Traditionen pflegt und hegt, ist da eisekalt: Gute Geschäfte und eine hohe gesellschaftliche Stellung zählen bei ihm mehr.  
Ja Sev ist auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss und er hat solche Gedanken. Doch bevor da was passieren könnte, gibt es heute eher einen Blick auf ein paar Nebencharaktere. Also nicht traurig sein. Letztens war es Sev, jetzt ist Mione dran._

Ok, heute ist Mione an der Reihe. Auch sie hat mal ein Kapitel verdient und es tauchen zwei Nebenfiguren auf... Das Highlight dazu gibt es im nächsten Kapitel.

Viel Spaß,

_CU Yu._

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 19. Im Labor ---

_Samstag, den 07. März 1998, im Verlaufe des Tages_

Hermione fand die benötigte Ablenkung von all ihren Sorgen um Snape und dem Todesser-Treffen in dem Projekt, das heimlich im Labor der Kerker mal mit einem erfolgreichen Fortschritt, doch meist mit einem herben Rückschritt vor sich hin blubberte und schwelte. So richtig vorwärts kamen sie eben nicht; ein Umstand, den weder Snape noch Hermione mochten. 'Neben Sex und Brauen noch eine Gemeinsamkeit - wir sind ja ein richtiges Traumpaar, wenn es um unzufriedene Resultate geht.' summte das Teufelchen in ihrem Ohr, als sie die Analysen zu den letzten Fehlschlägen zum hundertsten Male durchging.

Sie seufzte leise und fragte sich, seit wann Sarkasmus als Hilfsmittel zur Überbrückung von Ungewissheit und Flauheit im Magen, wegen Sorge um einen Kerl mit miesem Charakter, Einzug in ihr Gemüt gefunden hatte. Sie machte einfach weiter. 'Das ist alles unwichtig. Wichtig ist, dass der Trank endlich gelingt. Also weiter im Takt.' und ihr inneres Taktgefühl sendete ihr rhythmische Bilder von sich und Snape, wie sie es wild im Badezimmer trieben: unter der Dusche, am Waschbecken, in der Badewanne, an den kalten Fliesen der Wand, im schmalen Türrahmen… Sie krallte ihre Hände faustartig auf dem Holzbrett zusammen. Sie schnaubte und wischte sich dann gleichzeitig die Lippen leckend mit dem flachen Handrücken über die Stirn. Ihr war heiß geworden.

'Konzentriere dich!' fixierte sie mit aller Macht diese kleinen Krähenfüße vor sich und zerstückelte sie, um sie später besser im Mörser zermahlen zu können. 'Dann noch die getrockneten Beine der Wolfsspinne, warten bis diese sich aufgelöst haben und dreimal rechts rühren; frische und zu Mus gepresste Leber vom Zitterrochen; Nashorn-Horn, gemahlen und geröstet um die Gegenwirkung anzukurbeln; beides gleichzeitig und dann zwölf mal links rühren und zwölf Minuten köcheln lassen bis die Flüssigkeit wieder elfenbeinfarben ist; geschrotete und luftgetrocknete Larven, frisches Wurzelfleisch der Yambohne… alles sofort drei mal links und drei mal rechts umrühren bis Sämigkeit entsteht; neun Minuten ziehen lassen und wieder drei mal rechts dann ebenso links umrühren; wenn die Sämigkeit dann aufgelöst ist, ist alles bis hierhin Okay…' betete sie herunter und gewann mehr und mehr ihre Kontrolle zurück.

Langsam verstand sie, warum Snape das Brauen im stillen Kämmerlein so sehr genoss. Hier unten in den Kerkern hatte er Ruhe vor der Welt, vor den dummen Sprüchen, die man sich über ihn hinter seinem Rücken machte. Dies war sein Zufluchtsort - heimlich, dunkel und unerkannt, konnte er hier sein. 'Wer ist er wohl in unbedachten und unbeobachteten Momenten? Gönnt er sich solche überhaupt?' und wieder war sie in ihren Gedanken beim Tränkemeister angelangt. Es war aber auch verteufelt.

Eines stand für sie jedoch felsenfest: was immer Snape da als Liebestrank zusammengebraut hatte, so hatte er sich - in seinen kühnsten Träumen wohl kaum glaubend - hochkarätig übertrumpft. 'Der Trank ist ein Geniestreich, durch und durch.' murmelte Hermione und baute eine Destillationsanlage auf, um weitere Ergebnisproben, des Originaltrankes zu splitten und die daraus entstehenden Substanzen in ihrer Veränderung zu notieren und darauf aufbauend sie mit Gegenkomponenten neutralisieren zu können. Vielleicht musste man es scheibchenweise und im Ganzen sehen, um Gegenteiliges zu bewirken. 'Nimm es wie ein Gift auseinander, vergleiche es mit ähnlichen Substanzbestandteilen und wie deren Zusammenwirkung umgekehrt wird und durch was.' tüftelte ihr Hirn und Hermione machte Notizen, während der Dampf in einem Röhrchen und Schlauch langsam emporstieg. 'Destillation, Trennung, Wirkung, Substitution, Wechselwirkung,…' Sie rieb sich die Schläfen und kaute auf der Unterlippe. 'Verdammt, mache ich dann mit einer Neuzusammensetzung der Substitative weiter, oder wähle ich ein neutrales Trägersubstrat und versuche mich daran…? Wo ist dieser verdammte Mistkerl, wenn man mal eine geistige Hilfe braucht?!' Auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich verzweifelte Falten. Irgendwie hatte Hermione es dann doch noch geschafft sich endgültig auf ihr gemeinsames Projekt zu konzentrieren. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie der Mittag verstrich und man sich Sorgen machte, wo sie sei.

oOo

Harry drehte seine Gabel in seiner Hand hin und her, blickte schräg zum Lehrertisch auf Professor McGonagall, die sich angeregt mit Pomona Sprout unterhielt, sah dann den leeren Platz Snapes, zudem waren da eine fehlende Hermione und kein Dumbledore. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. "Wo steckt sie denn nur?" fragte Ron noch einmal flüsternd und hatte auf Harry große Augen gerichtet. "Wenn das Ginny schon nicht weiß…" brummte und seufzte Harry zugleich. Mal starrte er auf sein Essen, aß drei Happen, drehte wieder ungeduldig die Gabel in seiner Hand und hatte die Augen auf den Lehrertisch geheftet. Ron schaute immer zwischen Lehrertisch und Harry hin und her. Dann blinkten Ron grüne Augen an und er hielt die Gabel mit dem Essen am Mund fester. Er biss langsam von der Möhre ab und haspelte. "Wasch ischn?" Er verschluckte sich fast an seinem leckeren Happen. "Es reicht!" sagte Harry eindringlich, bemerkte wie McGonagall gerade aufstand und sich langsam auf die Hintertür der Halle zubewegte. Geschwind, ohne dass Ron seinen Bissen schnell genug im Mund verschwinden lassen konnte, war sein bester Freund hochgeschnellt und im straff rasanten Schritt auch schon bei ihr.

"Professor McGonagall?" fragte er hastig. "Mr Potter, wenn es nicht wichtig ist…" begann sie im üblichen Lehrerton und auf dem Sprung, die Halle zu verlassen, um nach Hermione zu suchen. Sie musste unbedingt wissen, warum es nun schon so weit gekommen war, dass sowohl Snape als auch Hermione nicht beim Essen erschienen. "Doch!" Sie schaute ihn bei seinem fordernden Ton noch strenger an. Harry schluckte seinen steigenden Respekt runter. "Es geht um Hermione." platzte es auf ihm heraus. Für einen Augenblick hatte er den Eindruck, dass der Ausdruck im Gesicht seiner Hauslehrerin ihn geradezu auffressen wollte, so streng schaute sie ihn an. Es war kaum möglich, diesen in weiteren Steigerungen zu erleben. Er gestand sich ein, dass nicht unbedingt testen zu wollen. Nicht, wenn McGonagall wusste, was mit Hermione war. Er blieb daher gezwungenermaßen ruhig und wartete ihre Reaktion ab. Sie nickte zur Tür und Harry ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen.

Nur einmal war er durch diese Tür gegangen und hatte damals unter all der Verwirrung, dass der Feuerkelch ihn für das Trimagische Turnier ausgewählt hatte, nicht wahrgenommen, dass dies ein gewöhnlicher Gang der Schule war, wie sie alle in Hogwarts jedoch recht ungewöhnlich waren - für Außenstehende zumindest. Manche Steine schienen sich zu verschieben, manche Bilder hatten bewegende Rahmen, hinter manchem Wandteppich waren Geheimgänge oder der Zutritt zum Gryffindor-Trakt oder gar anderen Räumlichkeiten und manche Teppiche hatten ihr kleines Eigenleben. Wo gestern noch ein ihm bekanntes Muster war, glich es am nächsten Tag einem Bild von Picasso. Er hatte es bei seinen nächtlichen Rundgängen festgestellt, als er mal in einer Nische unter seinem Tarnumhang gewartet hatte, bis der alte Filch mit seiner Mrs Norris flüsternd an ihm vorbei geschlurft war, dass die Musterelemente sich stritten, wer wo sein durfte und welches neue Muster sie formen sollten. Dieses Schloss verbarg wirklich und wahrhaftig Wunder in sich und jeden Tag, wenn man genauer hinsah und nicht die Gedanken an Unterricht und Auserwählt-Sein verschwendete, konnte man neue entdecken.

Er erblickte eine Tür und runzelte die Stirn. McGonagalls Lippen hoben sich an einer Seite leicht. "Da geht es zu den Zimmern der Hauselfen." Er nickte. "Wo gehen wir hin?" "Zu Ms Granger." "Sie wissen wo sie ist?" fragte er und hatte einen lauernden Blick aufgesetzt. "Ich denke, ich weiß wo sie ist." murmelte sie und beide bogen um die Ecke. Sie steuerten geradeaus und als der Gang eine verschachtelte Biegung nach links machte, blieben sie aber vor dem alterdicken und hässlich wirkenden Schrank stehen, der hier irgendwie nicht so recht hinpassen wollte. Er schien so alt zu sein, dass er entweder hätte schon längst verfault sein müssen oder von Holzwürmern zerfressen. Seine Hauslehrerin öffnete die Schranktür und ein Gang offenbarte sich, der nach ein paar Metern in eine tief hinab führende Treppe mündete. "Wo geht es da hin?" fragte Harry und blickte auf ein schwarzes Loch. "Zu den Kerkern. Eine Abkürzung in den Slytherin-Trakt." und beide marschierten los.

Sie kamen in einem von Fackeln schwach erleuchteten Gang heraus. Sie marschierten an dem Eingang zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum vorbei und kamen an eine Biegung, von der Harry wusste, dass sie in die äußeren Kerker führte, wo jeder sich bewegen konnte und auch zum Hauptgang führte. Wieder war da eine Treppe, die sich hinab schraubte. Einige Türen waren hier mal links und rechts, allesamt, dick klobig mit Eisen beschlagen. Man hätte dahinter gefahrlos Trolle wie kleine niedliche Haustierchen halten können, ohne dass eine Tür gebrochen wäre. Minerva klopfte an die erste ganz linke vor ihnen.

oOo

Erschrocken sah Hermione auf. "Herein?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Die Tür schwang auf und sie blickte Minerva und Harry an, als wären kleine grüne Männchen gelandet. "Ms Granger, Sie scheinen sich die Gepflogenheiten von Professor Snape anzugewöhnen." Hermione schaute verwirrt. "Sie haben Ihr Mittagessen vergessen." klang Minerva McGonagall jetzt doch etwas sanfter.

Harry, sich erst noch etwas hinter seiner Lehrerin verbergend, trat jetzt ein und blickte sich recht neugierig um. Es erinnerte ihn hier an Filmszenen aus schwarzweiß gedrehten alten Muggel-Horrorfilmen, wo verrückte Wissenschaftler heimlich in ihren Stübchen Böses brauten und bauten, um später damit die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Es glich einem Horrorkabinett. "Hier bist du also immer." klagte er sie an, als er die Reihen, der Regale durchschritt, wo noch unglaublichere Dinge in Gläsern schwammen oder sich gar noch bewegten, als in der Zutatenkammer der Schüler, die neben Snapes Büro, wohl nur die harmlosen Dinge enthielt. "Ähm ja, es ist Wochenende. Da kann man hier recht ungestört größere und langwierigere Versuchsreihen durchführen." sagte Hermione etwas zerknautscht und Harry nahm ihren spitzen Seitenhieb mit 'ungestört' und 'Was schnüffelst du mir nach' durchaus wahr. Seine beste Freundin fühlte sich überrumpelt, beobachtet und ganz plötzlich in ihrer Privatsphäre gestört.

Minerva trat an sie heran und bemerkte, dass Hermione wirklich in Forschungen vertieft war. Doch sie warf keinen genaueren Blick auf irgendetwas. Sie schien hier nicht oft zu sein und wollte es auch nicht. Sie blickte sich rasch um. "Wo ist der Professor?" fragte sie streng und Hermiones Blick wurde etwas nervöser. "Er wurde gerufen." nuschelte Hermione seufzend. Sofort hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit von Harry. "Voldemort hat ihn gerufen?" Sie nickte nur. Plötzlich schienen Harrys Wut und Sorge auf Hermione verraucht zu sein und er schien es auf Snape zu projizieren. Er hatte wie immer diesen - wenn der Name Snape fiel - eigenartig berechnenden Blick drauf. "Ich werde den Direktor darüber informieren." unterbrach McGonagall Harrys Wunsch, diese Information dafür zu missbrauchen, um dem Direktor über die Ungeheuerlichkeit informieren zu wollen, dass Hermione Granger angeblich selbstgefällig und allein ohne Aufsicht von Snape in dessen Privatlabor herum hantierte. Die Lehrerin schnippte mit dem Zauberstab und eine Platte mit belegten Broten und etwas Obst erschien auf einem kleinen Tisch nahe der Tür, worunter auch ein Hocker stand. Dazu ein Krug mit Kürbissaft und zwei Gläsern. "Essen Sie etwas." wies sie an. "Sie auch, Mr Potter." und ging die Tür hinter sich schließend hinaus.

oOo

Beide schauten sich etwas Fehl am Platze fühlend an. "Hier bist also die gesamte Zeit über." brummte Harry los und schaute auf das Tablett. "Ja, so ist es. Was dagegen?" fragte Hermione bissig und schnappte sich eine Schnitte mit belegtem Schweinebraten und eine saure Gurke dazu. "Nun, ich…" klang er bitter. "Was, Harry?" Sie war wütend und Harry wurde die Situation unangenehm. "Ich…" Er raufte sich die Haare. "Ich, weiß, dir liegt verdammt viel an deinen Aufgaben, Extra-Stunden, deinen Horizont erweitern. Nur…" riss er sich irgendwie zusammen, ihr nicht seinen Unmut an den Kopf zu werfen, dass er besorgt um sie war. Hermiones Blicke töteten ihn fast, als hätte sie es geahnt. "Nur Snape, das stört mich." war er wieder bei seinem Lieblingsthema angelangt. "Oh Mann, das wusste ich ja gar nicht." hatte sie einen sarkastischen Ton angeschlagen. "Du weißt genau was ich meine." wetterte er zurück. "Ja, das ist es ja. Harry, du und Snape, das ist ein Kapitel für sich. Ich mag verstehen, dass ihr euch beide nicht ausstehen könnt, aufgrund unglücklicher Vorfälle. Doch muss ich ihn hassen, weil du es tust?" "Nein, so war das nicht gemeint." beschwichtigte Harry schnell. "Moment mal, was heißt du hasst ihn nicht?" Harrys Augen wurden größer und suchender. Er röntgte Hermione akribisch. "Ihr seid doch alle gleich, ihr Jungs." seufzte sie kopfschüttelnd. "Was? Was heißt das denn schon wieder?" brachte er sich auf und griff flink nach einen Apfel und biss so herzhaft hinein, als würde er seine Wut daran auslassen und weitere böse Worte damit ersticken wollen.

"Wenn alle über eine Klippe springen, all deine Freunde, springst du dann auch?" fragte Hermione.

"Nein, aber wenn sie es tun wollten, dann würde ich mit allen Mitteln verhindern wollen, dass sie es täten." konterte er.

"So meine ich das nicht. Wir arbeiten wissenschaftlich zusammen. Du siehst, dass ich hier unten für mich arbeite und das Projekt ist mir wichtig. Du müsstest mich doch nun langsam kennen, dass wenn ich etwas anfange es auch zu Ende bringe."

"Ja und das mit äußerster Präzision." murmelte Harry verwerflich.

"Ja, genau und Snape ist im Tränkebrauen auch nicht anders. Was ist daran also so falsch?" reagierte Hermione mit Dramatik in Gebaren und Ton.

"Daran ist an sich nichts falsch… nur ist es eben…" wollte er jetzt seine Freundin von ihrem nun doch sehr einfältigen Standpunkt zu Snape als Meister der Tränke etwas herunterzubringen. Doch fand er keine passenden Worte. Intelligenz allein machte diesen Typen einfach nicht netter für ihn. Ganz im Gegenteil, dadurch wurde er nur gefährlicher - laut Harrys Ansichten.

"Ein persönliches Problem, das DU MIT IHM ALLEIN hast und du solltest es nicht auf andere transferieren. Oder hasst du Dumbledore, weil er immer wieder sagt, er vertraue dem Professor?" funkelten Hermiones haselnussbraunen Augen wild auf.

"Nein, natürlich nicht." riss er die Augen weit auf.

"Und warum vertraust du mir dann nicht?" Sie war leiser geworden und suchte in Harrys Augen nach einer vernünftigen Reaktion.

"Es ist nur… Du bist verdammt noch mal nicht Dumbledore!" verteidigte er sich. "Du bist…"

"Eine kleine schwache Hexe, eine Muggelgeborene?" hob sie die Augenbrauen lauernd.

"Nein, um Merlins Willen, Hermione. Das auf gar keinen Fall." Harry entglitt das Gespräch mehr und mehr.

Er tigerte durch den Raum. "Ich mache mir Sorgen. Ist das so falsch?" "Nein, aber unterstelle nicht immer böse Absichten, wo keine sind." Das war ein Schlag. Er wollte verneinen, aber seine Kehle war ganz plötzlich blockiert, als stecke ein Stück Apfel darin fest. Sie hatte recht. Wie oft hatte er Snapes dunkle und böse Dinge unterstellt, vollkommen haltlos und fernab jeder Realität und er lag jedes Mal Meilen weit von der Wahrheit entfernt. "Du schaust mich an, als könntest du mir jeden Moment wie ein Drache den Kopf abreißen." murmelte Harry. "So wie du dich hier aufführst ist das auch angebracht." meinte Hermione schulterzuckend. "Und?" versuchte er deppernd dreinschauend ihren Blick zu deuten. "Was?" "Tust du es, mir den Kopf abreißen?" fragte er kleinlaut. "Nein, der gehört dir ordentlich gewaschen und vielleicht sickert so manche Erkenntnis hinein, dass es OK ist, wenn ich hier unten meinen Horizont erweitere." Langsam nickte Harry.

"Hunger?" fragte er mit knurrendem Magen, als er erneut auf das vollbeladene Tablett mit dem Essen starrte. "Ja." meinte Hermione und beide setzten sich um zu essen. "Wie ist er eigentlich so?" wuchs Harrys Neugier. "Nun ja… still. Meist selbst in irgendwelchen Pergamenten verstrickt oder hängt seine große Nase über Kessel. Ich darf Fragen stellen, wenn ich welche habe. Damit das nicht jede Minute passiert - weil das könnte ihn nerven…" "Oh, nicht nur ihn…" "Was?" "Schon gut." "…Ähm, sammle ich sie und stelle sie dann hintereinander, wenn wir fertig sind und gemeinsam aufräumen. Dann diskutieren wir meist und vergessen dabei die Zeit." erklärte Hermione, als sei alles nur harmlos und alltäglich. "Hm… und das findest du nicht komisch?" wollte Harry diese gütige Zusammenarbeit noch nicht ganz abkaufen. "Nein, es ist angenehm. Er hat einen brillanten Verstand." blieb ihr Blick auf Snape einfach unveränderlich. "Ja, nur manchmal benutzt er ihn für weniger Gutes." stellte Harry fest und Hermione seufzte innerlich, weil er damit dem Nagel auf den Kopf traf. Aber sie schwieg eisern.

oOo

Am späten Abend, als Harry schon seit Stunden gegangen war, legte Hermione stöhnend ihre Hände an die Seiten und drückte ihre schmerzende Wirbelsäule durch. Sie hatte an diesem Tag viel geschafft - ganze dreizehn Pergamente mit Ansätzen und Testergebnissen zusammengetragen. Das Labor war gereinigt, die Kessel ruhten auf den erloschenen Feuerstellen und Hermione war von der harten Arbeit geschafft und hundemüde. Es war jetzt kurz vor Mitternacht und sie wollte wenigstens einmal am Sonntag ausgeschlafen sein. Enttäuscht, dass Severus noch nicht zurück war, löschte sie die Lichter im Labor und verschloss die Tür mit einem Zauber.

* * *

_TBC (wenn es wieder Sonntag ist)_


	20. Zwei Männer und eine Frau

_Hallo!_

Wieder ist eine Woche rum und wieder gibt es ein neues Kapitel…

**lufa:** _Ja, McGonny hat wachsame Augen und natürlich weiß sie (aufgrund der Projektarbeit) wo Hermione sich verkriecht. Sev ist auch wieder dabei und dieses Mal auch noch ein anderer °grins°_

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_CU Yu._

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 20. Zwei Männer und eine Frau ---

_Sonntag, den 08. März 1998, in der ersten Stunde des Tages_

Erschöpft ging Hermione die dunklen schlafenden Gänge entlang. Sie sah nur noch ihr Bett vor sich. In ihrem wissbegierigen Köpfchen ruhte das Wissen und tosten Sorgen um Snape. 'Dauern die Treffen immer so lange?' Sie überlegte, wann Snape einmal ganze vierundzwanzig Stunden gefehlt hatte. 'Hm, am Ende des vierten Schuljahres…' Doch das war der Zeitpunkt Voldemorts Rückkehr gewesen. Das zählte nicht wirklich.

Die letzten Meter zu ihren Räumen lagen vor ihr, als jemand mit einem Lumos, den Gang erhellte. Hermione dachte bereits, dass Severus es war und er das Wochenende nutzen wollte, auch diese Nacht mit ihr zu verbringen. Doch als sie näher kam, schaute sie in die Augen Rons. "Du hast aber ganz schön viel um die Ohren." meinte er. "Hi, Ron. Was suchst du noch hier draußen? Wo ist Harry?" und blickte sich um. Sie glaubte beide seien mal wieder auf einen Streifzug in die Küche. "Das spielt doch keine Rolle. Er schläft und ich dachte… wir könnten trotz all des Stresses mal wieder…" Er grinste breit. "Ron, nicht heute. Ich bin müde." gähnte Hermione.

"Warum?" blickte Ron sie scharf an und sah ihre dicken und dunklen Augenringe, ihre ungesund wirkende Hautfarbe und ihre zusammengezogenen Schultern. Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Ich war den gesamten Tag im Labor und bin einfach nur schlapp." "Hat er dich zum Kesselschleppen und Laborputzen verdonnert?" brummte er. "Nein, er war ja… Ach, Ron. Bitte, ich möchte nur schlafen." Hermiones schwere Augenlider, die dunklen Ringe darunter, das alles war für Ron wie ein rotes Tuch und erinnerte ihn prompt daran, wie seine Strafarbeiten bei Snape immer ausgesehen hatten. Er glaubte das Snape sie triezte, denn so hart würde ein Projekt nicht sein können und nicht so hart sein könnend, reimte sich in seinem derzeitig hormongesteuertem Zustand auch noch ganz anderes in seinem Kopf zusammen. "Pah, der hat dich hart rangenommen. Das sehe ich doch. Oder ist es ein anderer? Bin ich dir etwa nicht gut genug?" "RONALD!" wies Hermione ihn zurecht. Sie schaute ihn fragend an, wie er nur auf solch blöde Ideen kommen konnte - eigentlich Ron-typisch, aber zu dieser Stunde einfach nur äußerst unangebracht.

Aber Ron hörte gar nicht richtig zu. Er wollte Sex, sie hatte nein gesagt und nun war er gekränkt. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie es vorzog, mit der schmierigen Fledermaus zusammen zu sein und nicht ein paar schöne Momente mit ihm erleben wollte. Es bedeutete, dass Snape eine bessere Wahl als er sei und das war einfach zu viel des Guten.

Ron hielt Hermione fest. "Sie mich an. Was hat er dir angetan?" "Wie bitte?" entkam es ihr schrill. "Du willst nicht. Sonst warst du immer bereitwillig." "Bereitwillig?" dehnte sie wie geschockt. "Komm schon…" meinte er auf einmal verlegen und wurde gar rot im Gesicht. Es klatschte und er hatte eine Backpfeife geerntet. "Sag mal…" polterte er laut los.

"Mr Weasley…" kroch eine tiefe seidige Stimme Rons Nacken bis in seine Ohren hinauf. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst, wie er Hermione behandelt hatte. Es war wie ein Wachrütteln. "Pro…, Proff…esss--or…" "Ja… Mr… Weasley." und Snape stand ganz plötzlich neben ihm, als wäre er wie ein schleichender Panther, schnell und sprunghaft vor seiner Beute aufgetaucht, schaute mit stechend leerem Blick auf den Rotschopf hinab. Hermione schaute zur Seite weg. Sie schämte sich. "Ms Granger, bitte gehen Sie und … Gute Nacht." sagte Snape samtig. Sie nickte nur und huschte durch die Tür hinter sich in ihren Raum hinein.

oOo

Ron blickte ihr hinterher - mit offenstehendem Mund - als er an seinem Hals gepackt wurde und den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. "Wenn ICH … es noch einmal, auch NUR … ansatzweise … sehen sollte … erahnen sollte … dass … SIE… es wagen sollten … MS GRANGER … nachzustellen … ihr aufzulauern … sie … zu … bedrängen … DANN … werden wir … GEMEINSAM … vor IHRER Hauslehrerin … UND IHREN … ELTERN … dieses Geschehnis ERÖRTERN, Mr Weasley!" zischelte Snape kalt und wie Eispickel hämmernd auf Ron langsam herab. Ron erschauderte als er auf Snapes gelbliche Zähne blickte, die gebleckt und genießend die Worte auf ihn niederprügelten, wie ein kleines teuflisches Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf.

Abrupt kam er auf dem Boden der Tatsachen zurück und stolperte etwas unbeholfen nach hinten. Snape hatte jetzt den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, zog arrogant und überlegen eine Augenbraue hoch. Ron sah jämmerlich beängstigt aus. "Sie werden die nächsten zwei Wochen jeden Abend Mr Filch tatkräftig zur Seite stehen - für eine Stunde. Egal, was er für Aufgaben für sie hat." meißelte er die Strafe auf Rons Gesicht. Dieser nickte nur mehrmals und schnell. "Ab in ihre Räume, wird's bald!" bellte er jetzt und tat einen Schritt auf Weasley zu. Dieser drehte sich rasch um und flitzte den Gang entlang. "Lassen Sie sich bloß nicht noch von Mrs Norris erwischen." rief Snape hinterher.

Er grinste breit. "Jetzt gehen Sie endlich und grinsen sie woanders. Unverschämtheit, hier wollen welche schlafen!" zischte jemand aus einem Rahmen heraus. Snapes Augenbraue erhob sich zum Spott und er wehte in Richtung Kerker.

oOo

In ihm war ihm der Kraken geplatzt und in seiner rechten Hand juckte es, was das Zucken seiner dünnen langen Finger erklärte, während er die Gänge auf leisen Sohlen durchquerte. So gern hätte er dem Weasley den Hals zugedrückt. Doch dann dachte er an 'Sie' - Hermione Granger. Das Gör vermochte es ihn vollkommen ihrem Willen zu unterwerfen - stets und ständig in seinem Kopf herumschwirrend. Wie sollte er glaubwürdig erklären können, wenn Weasley mit ein paar Flüchen auf der Krankenstation landete, dass er es nicht gewesen war. Sie hatte sein Eingreifen miterlebt. 'Nur meinen Hauptakt eben nicht.' und er wusste, dass Ronald Weasley nie im Leben dies öffentlich erzählen würde. Es wäre ihm zu peinlich. 'Gryffindors sind so berechenbar… bis auf…' Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

Wütend kam Severus in seinen Räumen an. Er hatte es diesem rot-schopfigen Weasley-Knaben - von denen es eindeutig zu viel gab 'Pah, glückliche Familie!' dachte er - mal so richtig gezeigt. Er war stolz darauf. Seinen schwarzen Umhang und seine Maske deponierte er in seinem Schrank, in einem truhenähnlichen Fach im Schrankboden. Dort waren alle seine Todesser-Sachen eingelagert. Um sich abzulenken, begab er sich in den Raum, der gegenüber seiner Wohnung lag, jenem Ort an dem er Ruhe fand - sein Privatlabor. Es war ein Glück, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht dazu in der Lage war, jenen Ort in den Gedanken eines Menschen aufzusuchen, die voller Liebe waren. Und Severus hatte mit erschreckender Erkenntnis feststellen müssen, dass dies der Grund war, warum Riddle nicht über seine kleine Affäre mit Granger gestolpert war.

Jeder andere Mann würde diese bittere Wahrheit in Alkohol ersaufen. Snape aber, stets um Kontrolle seiner selbst und der Umgebung bemüht, widmete sich lieber in Alkohol getränkten Trankzutaten und alkoholischen Aufgüssen, um sich mit diesen ins Brauen und Experimentieren zu stürzen. Er zelebrierte nach jedem Treffen dieses Schauspiel und sein Anflug Granger aufzusuchen, war nur das lästige Resultat des Trankes, mehr nicht.

Er war jetzt in einer gewohnten Umgebung, die er selbst aufgebaut hatte. Alles stand dort, wo es hingehörte und er war der Herr in diesem Reich. Hier schaltete und waltete er und die Präzision, die das Tränkebrauen brauchte um erfolgversprechend zu sein, half ihm die Gedanken zu ordnen, sich selbst zu ordnen. Es bot ihm den Abstand zu den Ereignissen zugewinnen, die ihn keineswegs unberührt ließen, er sie aber stets unterdrücken musste. Das Brauen war sein vorübergehendes Ventil, das alles in einen Ballon pumpte und erst dann wieder alles Angestaute unter gestiegenem Druck pfeifend und brausend entließ, wenn er Unterricht hatte, Potter vor seiner Nase war oder eben einer wie Weasley. 'Pech für den Knaben. Doch es war gerecht so!' verteidigte er seine Tat.

Sein Labor… Sofort bemerkte er, dass Granger hier umher hantiert hatte. Jedes um auch nur ein einzigen Millimeter verrückte Glas, Stuhl, Messer, Mörser, was auch immer, konnte er genau aufzählen. Er ging zu dem Schreibpult hinüber. An der Seite war ein Board wo alle Aufzeichnungen zu den laufenden Experimenten gut sortiert gestapelt waren. Einige Blatt Papier waren neu. Er nahm sie sich, setzte sich an den Tisch und begann zu lesen. Er seufzte. 'Gute Ansätze und ja, es müssen mehrere Möglichkeiten untersucht werden.' Sie hatte viel geschafft, ohne Zweifel war sie gut und präzise. 'Schon wieder bei Granger.' Brummte er und legte die Papiere sofort weg. Er stand auf, realisierte, dass durch ihren Einfluss in seinem Labor, er sich nicht mehr so konzentrieren konnte wie er wollte und verkroch sich wieder in seinen privaten Kerkerwänden.

Da saß er nun, eine Tasse schwarzen Tee in der Hand und stierte im Sessel sitzend auf das leise knisternde Feuer im Kamin. Er hatte gerade sein immerzu währendes Problem per Hand gelöst und saß losgelöst im Sessel. Er hatte es sich fest vorgenommen, Lily im Kopf zu haben. Doch irgendwie kam er nicht ans Ziel. Immer wieder verwandelte sich der Körper vor ihm in den von Granger. Bei Lily kam ihm ein Gefühl von Teenager-Träumen auf, etwas, was mal war, nicht ist, aber immer noch schmerzt. Als wäre es jene unerreichbare, aber vollkommene Liebe, die fernab jeder Realität ist, einem aber am Leben hielt und weitermachen ließ.

So war es auch all die Jahre gewesen. Doch da er es nie auch nur ansatzweise zugelassen hätte, dass jemand anderes eine ähnliche Rolle in seinem Leben spielen könnte, hatte er keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten. Bis heute! Jetzt gab es da die Granger und obwohl es sexuell war, was ihn mit ihr verband, war da irgendetwas unter der Oberfläche, dass es schaffte ihm ein Gefühl von Mehr zu geben. Doch was war dieses Mehr? 'Sind Menschen so leicht in die Irre zu führen, wenn sie glauben es könnte um Liebe gehen? Ist das Liebe?' Er kam sich vor wie ein Schnulzenprediger. Er wurde rot, blickte mit seinen schwarzen Augen nach rechts und links, hoffend keiner würde seine Gedanken hören. Er dachte sonst nie so etwas, verbarg alles Emotionale tief in sich, verschloss es sogar vor sich selbst - es war tabu.

Doch wusste Snape auch, dass wenn er dieses Thema nicht bald beziffern konnte, es ihn eines Tages einholen würde und er würde darüber stolpern, gar zu Boden gehen. Voldemort gegenüber dürfte er sich solch einen Fehler nicht leisten. Also zwang er sich dazu darüber nachzudenken und es verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr. Er schob es im Endeffekt einfach darauf, dass er Granger angeblich in einem anderen Licht sah - das ihm irgendwie Liebe vorgaukelte - weil er seit guten zweiundzwanzig Jahren keinem Menschen mehr so nah an sich herangelassen hatte.

Der Mensch an sich als Spezies war ein sozial geprägtes Tier, beanspruchte Nähe, derer das Exemplar Severus Tobias Snape sich zwanghaft entzog. Meist, weil er gern allein war, doch manchmal hatte selbst einer wie er menschliche Bedürfnisse. Diese gingen meist an namenlose Prostituierte, denen er danach den Geist vernebelte. Nur hier, in diesem speziellen Falle, war Granger greifbar. Sie wusste es und beide taten es öfters, gar regelmäßig miteinander. Zudem arbeiteten sie an einem gemeinsamen Projekt und trafen sich im Unterricht oder mal auf dem Gang oder in der Großen Halle beim Essen. 'Klingt wie eine Beziehung…' brummte er höchst unzufrieden über all diese typischen Eigenheiten, die Paare miteinander zu tun pflegten. Zwar trennten sie alles voneinander, aber für Snape war eine solche Konstellation mit einer Frau, bei seinem so auf Eremit und Egomane getrimmten Leben geradezu schon ein Leben mit einem siamesischen Zwilling.

So grübelte er, versuchte zu analysieren - die Zeit schritt voran, während er stumm und unbewegt dasaß - und je mehr er es wissenschaftlich und objektiv betrachtete, desto mehr kehrte Logik ein, der Verstand gewann die Oberhand und er hatte seine besagte Kontrolle zurück. Kühl und der festen Überzeugung, dass die Beziehung zu Granger ein Effekt menschlicher Bedürfnisse, die man gezielt beeinflussen konnte, entsprungen war und durch den Trank und die Umstände seinen Gang genommen hatte, aber nichts mit wahrer Liebe zu tun hatte, vielleicht mit Toleranz - so weit war er bereit zu gehen - legte er sich schlafen und kam nicht herum, sich vorher noch einmal zu befriedigen. Dieses Mal aber mit Entspannung. 'Sie ist nur Mittel zum Zweck - wie eine Playwitch aus den Magazinen.' und rollte sich erlöst auf die Seite und schlief ein.

oOo

Ron lag in seinem Bett. 'Strafarbeiten bei Filch. Dieses übergroße Fledermaus-Arschloch! …Und warum führt der sich so affig auf? Ich war halt ein bisschen ... nun ja, eben ungestüm, mehr nicht.' Er drehte sich auf die Seite und hieb mit der geballten Faust ein paar Mal auf sein Kissen, um irgendwie seinen Kopf darauf zu positionieren. Er schnaubte in die Dunkelheit hinein.

"Ist alles OK, Ron?" fragte Harry und hatte seinen Kopf unter der Bettdecke vorgesteckt. "Hm, ja." Harry wollte sich gerade wider zum Schlafen umdrehen, als Ron auf einmal mit dem Reden anfing. "Snape ist es." "Snape? Was ist er?" fragte Harry neugierig. "Der Arsch hat mich zu Strafarbeiten verdonnert." "Und warum?" "Nun, ich wollte zu Hermione… schauen, ob sie da unten in den Kerkern von der alten Fledermaus nicht irgendwo angekettet Kessel schruppen muss. Doch traf ich sie bereits vor ihren Räumen." "Ron, du spinnst. Das macht selbst Snape nicht." "Ach, wirklich?" blaffte er zurück. "Du hättest sie mal sehen müssen, völlig erschöpft."

Harry stand auf und setzte sich auf Rons Bett. "Hey, ich finde, dass Snape auch ein Riesenarsch ist und wünsche ihm die Pest an den Hals. Aber wenn es um seine Braukünste geht und beide dieses Projekt haben…" Ron glaubte sein bester Freund habe Fieber. Verteidigte dieser etwa den schmierigen Tränkemeister? Er starrte Harry fassungslos an. "Snape ist eigenwillig gehässig. Aber hier geht es um Prestige und Können in seiner Zunft und McGonagall hat auch ein scharfes Auge auf beide." murmelte Harry schwer. "Und warum hat er mich dann so niedergemacht? Eben im Gang?" "Das frage ich mich auch, Ron." Ron wurde puterrot und drehte sich um. "Du und Hermione…" fing Harry vorsichtig an. "Ach halt doch die Klappe." bellte sein Kumpel zurück und Harry wusste genau, dass Rons schlechte Laune eigentlich jene war, weil er bei Hermione heute Nacht keinen Treffer landen konnte. "Und ich dachte, nur Frauen können so empfindlich sein." feixte Harry und hüpfte in sein Bett, wo ihm ein kleiner prickelnder Stromstoß in den Hintern fuhr. Er sah nur noch wie ein Rotschopf schnell seinen Zauberstab unter der Bettdecke verschwinden ließ.

oOo

Mit verbissenem Blick starrte Hermione, auf ihrem Himmelbett liegend, ihr Buchregal stumpfsinnig an. Wie konnte Ron es nur wagen, sie bedrängen zu wollen. Sie war außer sich und ganz plötzlich der Meinung, dass Jungs, wenn es um Hormone ging, einfach wirklich jeden Funken Verstand und Anstand verloren. Bei Ron hatte das wohl massive Auswirkungen - er verlor jegliche Kontrolle und Moral. 'Severus würde das nicht so leicht passieren. Er ist viel disziplinierter und überdenkt die meisten Konsequenzen. Er steht unter diesem Trank und dennoch weiß er sich zu benehmen…' stellte sie trocken fest und hatte erschreckender Weise recht damit. Als ihr Blick zum Schreibtisch hinüber ging, fehlte etwas. Doch was mochte es sein? 'Oh nein, meine Unterlagen. Sie liegen noch bei Severus im Labor… und ich wollte heute Nachmittag darüber weiter forschen.' Also würde sie doch noch früh aufstehen müssen, um vor dem Aufwachen aller Hogwarts-Bewohner unbemerkt ihre Unterlagen zu holen. Vor allem bevor Snape in sein Büro treten würde.

Nach dieser Selbstschelte und einem weiteren langen Wettern im Kopf über Ron und seine Unverfrorenheiten, der letzten sieben Jahre, schlief sie endlich müde und geschafft ein.

* * *

TBC (Sonntag...)


	21. Eine Frau und ihre Tasche

Hallo und einen schönen Sonntag allerseits!

**Eule20:** _Hallölchen, Eule! Nun in dem Brief steht nur, das Theodore auf sich Acht geben soll und notfalls zu Dumbledore gehen soll, wenn er denkt, dass man ihm an den Kragen will. Ob Narzissa und der alte Nott es schaffen? Tja... Und Voldy dreht in seinem Alleinsein und Sich-Selbst-Anpreisen mit Sicherheit weiter am Rädchen des Größenwahns.  
Harry war schon immer recht schwer von Begriff und ich denke, dass Jungs in seinem Alter auch noch eine ganze Ecke weit entfent von Vernunft sind. Mit denen gehen eben immer die Pferde durch.  
Bedien dich, du weißt ja wo alles ist? °Lachanfall-Zwerchfell-Alarm-Aua° Jepp, Jungs im Teenager-Alter, sag' ich da nur... und ich hab' tatsächlich Ähnliches erlebt. Das ist dann echt krass!  
Danke für die ausführlichen Kommis. Bis dahin! °Ganz dolle wink°_  
**Padme.G: **_Hallo, Padme! Ja meistens passieren solche unschönen Dinge immer dann, wenn man es nicht gebrauchen kann. Nur sollten wir eines nicht vergessen: es herrscht Krieg in der Magierwelt.  
Ich wollte Riddles Hochburg auch entsprechend rüberbringen. Freut mich, dass es gelungen ist. Und Snape muss das schon seit einiger Zeit so auf die Reihe bekommen. In seinen Kerkern ist er selbst, bei Riddle der treue Gefolgsmann.  
Ja, Hermione fängt langsam aber sich an sich mehr Gedanken zu machen und schwups sind da auch noch ganz andere Gefühle dabei. Doch schauen wir wo das alles hinführen wird... in den nächsten Kapiteln.  
Natürlich war da auch Eifersucht bei Sev mit im Spiel. Da wollte doch glatt ein Schnösel von Kind seine heiße Geliebte betatschen. Na das geht ja nun mal garnicht. Wenn sie schon das Bett mit jemandem teilt, dann mit ihm ... und kein anderer. Nur Snape würde das nie jemanden freiwillig eigestehen. Er vertuscht diese Charaktereigenschaft vor sich selbst ja stets und ständig. Dennoch ist es seine besitzergreifende Art, die doch sehr typisch für ihn ist. "Mein Schatz... das ist mein Schatz...." (und Gollum-Blick aufsetz)_

Ok, Snape und Hermione waren geraten in Fahrt geraten, dann musste er zu Voldy; Hermione musste sich Harrys Anschudligungen anhören, wenngleich sie mit der Theorie zum Gegentrank und Sorgen um Sev zu kämpfen hatte und Ron wollte Mione zum Beischlaf drängen...  
Dann kann dieses Kapitel ja nur noch heiß werden... denn beide müssen ja mit ihren angestauten Energien irgendwohin, nicht wahr? °Augenzwinkern°

Viel Spaß,

_CU Yu.  
_

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 21. Eine Frau und ihre Tasche ---

_Sonntag, den 08. März 1998, im Verlaufe des Tages_

Am frühen Morgen, Hermione hatte ihre Unterlagen samt Tasche in Snapes Labor liegen gelassen, machte sie sich gegen 05:30 Uhr auf leisen Sohlen auf, um eben diese zu holen. 'Von wegen ausschlafen, die verdammte Tasche!' murmelte sich verschlafen in ihrem Geist und gähnte gar fürchterlich, als sie die Gänge entlang huschte. Ab 08:00 Uhr gab es sonntags offiziell Frühstück und Hermione stand meistens früher auf, um ihren Tag gut vorzubereiten. An den wenigen Schlaf mit knapp fünf bis sechs Stunden hatte sich ihr Körper gewöhnt. Dafür konnte sie am Wochenende die fehlenden Ruhephasen wieder aufholen. 'Wochenende und ausschlafen? Jetzt heißt es Wochenende und Sex haben und heute wollte ich einmal ausschlafen und jetzt das!' grummelte sie und tapste mit erröteten Wangen zum Privatlabor.

Niemand war da. 'Merlin sei Dank.' und suchte ihre Tasche. Sie fand sie gleich vorn unter dem Tisch an einem Bein lehnend, der neben der Tür stand, wo sie mit Harry das Mittagessen eingenommen hatte. Sie bückte sich, griff danach, klappte die Tasche auf und beäugte die Unterlagen 'Arithmantik-Buch, Hausaufgaben für Binns, Astronomie-Aufsatz… und die Forschungsberichte!' als harsch die Tür aufschlug, ihr einen heftigen Klaps auf den Allerwertesten gab und sie quiekend stolperte und längelang auf dem Boden ankam.

"Ms Granger!" zischte jemand kalt und anklagend hinter ihr und sie erstarrte für Sekunden, sich aber besann. "Moment Mal, wer hat hier wen angerempelt und zu Fall gebracht!" Sie rappelte sich auf, warf ihre Mähne nach hinten und putzte sich den Bodenstaub von ihrem schwarzen Umhang. "Guten Morgen, Professor. Sie Rüpel!" keifte sie wild zurück. Die Tür rauschte durch eine Handbewegung Snapes mit einem Knall heftig ins Schloss. Er hielt dann inne, hob eine Augenbraue - sein Gesicht unbeeindruckt, seine Augen aber aufmerksam und dunkel glänzend auf sie gerichtet. Er schluckte. 'Was ist mit ihr denn los? Die Hormone?' Ihr hingegen kam das Aufeinandertreffen etwas komisch vor. "Am frühen Morgen besonders zickig, Granger?" bebte seine Stimme vor unterdrückter Wut. Niemand wagte es so mit ihm zu sprechen. Hermione jedoch, die sich gestern verzweifelt gesorgt hatte - sinnloser Weise, wie sie gerade feststellte -, Rons Hormonen ausgesetzt war, Harrys Anschuldigungen und Bespitzelung ertragen hatte und mit ihren Ideen allein im Labor gelassen worden war, hatte ihre schlechte Laune in den heutigen Sonntag gerettet und wollte endlich an der Oberfläche angelangt gebührend ausbrechen.

Beide schauten sich stillschweigend und wie Raubtiere lauernd an. Sie war wütend über seine Bemerkung. Denn schließlich hatte er ein Hormon-Ungleichgewicht, nicht sie. Als sie einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte, spie er mit unterdrückt leiser Stimme. "BLEIBEN SIE MIR VOM LEIB!" Hermione wurde augenblicklich bleich und ihre Wut war wieder in Sorgen verwandelt. "Ist alles in Ordnung, Sir?" Er schnaubte. "Fragen Sie nicht immer so einen Unsinn, Granger. Was suchen Sie hier überhaupt, um diese Zeit?" klang er ungehalten. "Ähm, ich hatte meine Tasche vergessen, Sir." Hermione dachte zuerst, er könnte irgendwelche üblen Spuren vom Treffen an sich haben und wollte sie deshalb auf Abstand halten. Doch dann hatte sie sofort eine Ahnung. "Nehmen Sie sie und raus!" Sie bückte sich rasch und sammelte die unter dem Tisch gut verteilten Bücher und Pergamentrollen.

oOo

Als sie wieder aufblickte, konnte sie zwischen zwei Labortischen hindurch sehen, wie Snape aus einem Vitrinenschränckchen einen Trank nahm und diesen zittrig entkorkte. Sie beobachte ihn heimlich, verengte ihre Augen wie Fernglas, das man schärfer stellte. Sie klapperte nebenher mit ein paar Büchern aufeinander schlagend, so dass er glaubte sie räume ihre Tasche weiter ein. Er trank es und stellte die Phiole hin. Dann bemerkte sie wie er sich in den Schritt griff und niedergeschlagen und enttäuscht wirkte. Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, wo es einfach mal endgültig angesprochen werden musste. Immer wieder war er ausgewichen, hatte sich den Sex bei ihr nur geholt, wenn er es absolut nicht mehr aushielt. Sie fragte sich abermals ob er es tat, um sich die Peinlichkeit zu ersparen wie ein Sexbesessener auf sie zu wirken, oder ob… '…ekelt er sich vor mir? Er sieht solche wie mich als Schlammblut. Bilde ich es mir nur ein, dass ich glaube, dass er sich zurückhält um mir nicht weh zu tun, weil ich Schülerin bin?' Sie wusste keine Antwort. Doch das änderte nichts an seiner Situation. Entschlossen stopfte sie alles in ihre Tasche und räusperte sich.

Snape drehte sich um. Er schien gefasst zu wirken, aber immer noch übelgelaunt und Hermione wusste, dass es nicht an seinem Morgenmuffel allein lag, der ihm inne wohnte. "Sir? …" "Gehen Sie, sagte ich." unterbrach er sie sofort. Sie blieb, wo sie war. "Raus!" wisperte er gefährlich. "Nein." und sie ging auf ihn zu. Er wich zurück. "Severus…" begann Hermione vorsichtig. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Es muss ein Ende haben. Ich habe es unter Kontrolle. Geh!" "Nein." wiederholte sie und er wusste nicht mehr wohin er seine Wut noch packen sollte, wenn sie einfach seine Anweisungen ignorierte. Sie drehte sich um, sprach einen Zauber auf die Tür. "Tue das bitte nicht." murmelte er kraftlos. "Doch. Du kannst so nicht unter die Menschen." Er lachte bitter auf, was eine Fratze war und bebend den Spott im Raum verteilte.

Er lehnte gegen den Tisch und sie kam näher. Seine Finger gruben sich in die Tischplatte und er schloss die Augen, schwer atmend. Sie traute sich nicht ihn zu berühren, dachte er würde sich dann sogleich auf sie stürzen. Doch er umklammerte weiterhin die Tischplatte. Sie öffnete seine Robe, fuhr mit dem Finger über sein Brustbein, zog mit einer Spur Küsse hinterher, strich an seinen Seiten entlang bis zu den Oberschenkeln und griff dann um seinen Hintern. Sie zog ihn fordernd an sich und hob gleichzeitig ihren Kopf. Er küsste sie, immer noch versuchend sein Verlangen zu unterdrücken. Seine Erektion, die gut ausgeprägt bereits vor ihm aus der Robe ragte, presste sich mehr und mehr an ihren Körper. Er stöhnte erleichtert in ihren Mund hinein und sie zog ihn mit ihren Händen an seinem Hintern mehr vom Tisch weg an sich heran. Er ließ aber immer noch nicht los.

Also löste sie sich von ihm, ging in die Knie und nahm sein standhaftes Problem in den Mund. Snape warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ein Zischen verließ lüstern seine Kehle. Als sie anfing seine Hoden zu massieren, begann bereits das Zucken und er ergoss sich in ihr ruckartig und unkontrolliert.

Hermione erhob sich und Snape hoffte sie würde gehen, aber nein. Er strich ein wenig seiner Flüssigkeit aus ihrem Mundwinkel. Warum tat sie das alles nur. Jede Frau mied ihn freiwillig, keiner wollte sich mit ihm abgeben und ihm war es recht so. Es ersparte tragische Emotionsausbrüche, mit denen Frauen seiner Meinung nach meist einher gingen. War er eines ihrer Projekte, einen besseren Menschen aus ihm machen zu wollen? Nein, dafür war Hermione Granger zu erwachsen geworden. Das war es gewiss nicht. Er war wie ein notgeiler Teenager gekommen, der sich nicht kontrollieren konnte. Er schämte sich, weil er schwach geworden war und sie es hartnäckig auszunutzen schien. Sie löste mit etwas Nachdruck eine Hand von der Tischplatte, von der man glauben konnte sie sei an das Holz geklebt und führte diese unter ihre Robe, die sie hochnestelte und führte seine Hand in ihr Höschen. Jetzt biss sich Hermione auf die Unterlippe und ihre Wangen wurden rot. Er spürte sofort ihre warme Feuchte, dass sie erregt war, ihn wollte. Sie war von ihm nicht angeekelt, nein, gewiss nicht. Er begann sie mit seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger zu massieren. Sein Blick war auf sie fixiert, er verschlang sie mit jeder genießenden Geste, die sie ihm schenkte.

Dann riss er mit einmal ihre Robe von oben auf, umschlang eine ihrer Brüste aus dem Büstenhalter ziehend und knetete diese hart. Es war als breche eine gierige Sucht aus Snape heraus und er würde ihr endlich freien Lauf schenken. Hermione stöhnte auf. Er drängte sie - während er die Brust küsste, an dem Nippel saugte - gegen den Vitrinenschrank, hob ihr Bein an, drehte sie leicht seitlich, dass sie einen halben Spagat im Stehen hinlegte und führte seinen wieder erigierten Penis an ihren Eingang. Er nestelte ein wenig an ihrem Eingang herum. Ihre Hitze und Klitschigkeit benetzte mehr und mehr seinen Penis. Und Snape stieß in sie, schnappte sich ihr Bein und zog es mehr an sich, so dass er tief in sie hinein gleiten konnte. Hermione krappte sich an der Vitrine fest und stöhnte und keuchte leise. Er drang immer wieder mit leicht schwingenden und flüssigen Bewegungen in sie hinein und wieder hinaus. Er kannte keinen Halt mehr, massierte nebenbei ihre Brüste, die halb aus ihrer aufgerissenen Robe hingen. Sein Blick drang tief in sie, fesselte sie. "Gefällt es dir?" fragte er tief raunend. "Ja." stöhnte sie leise. "Willst du mehr?" glitt er langsam aus ihr hinaus und hielt am Eingang an. "Ja." wehklagte Hermione, als sie ihn nicht mehr in sich spürte. Sie war ungehalten, ein sehnsüchtiger Blick traf seine von Begierde und Lust vernebelten Augen. Mehr brauchte Snape nicht zu wissen.

Er stieß hart in sie, zog ihr Bein so stark an sich, dass sie zwischen Schrank und Mann eingeklemmt war. Sie schrie laut auf. "Willst du das wirklich? Jeden Tag?" samtete er wetteifernd, während er den zarten geröteten Körper dieser gutriechenden Frau bearbeitete; immer wieder, immer schneller tief in sie stieß und sich ein Schweißfilm auf seiner fettigen Stirn bildete, so dass seine pechschwarzen Haare an dieser klebten. "Ja." "Ja, was?" forderte er verbissen. "Ich will, dass du es mit mir jeden Tag treibst." "Treibst? Du willst von mir gefickt werden?" "JA, fick mich, Severus. Fick mich!" Und er rammte seinen Schwanz hemmungslos in sie, hob seine linke Hand und hielt sich damit jetzt am oberen Rand der Schrankvitrine fest. Einige Phiolen klapperten und rasselten so schwer wie der Atem beider ging.

Hermione biss vor brachialer Lust in seinen Unterarm, da wo sein Dunkles Mal war, was einen Schmerz in ihm auslöste. Durch das Adrenalin, aber nur noch mehr das wilde Tier aus Snape herausbrechen ließ. "Du … Hast … Es … So … Gewollt … Gryffindor!" zischte er mit jedem Hieb in sie. Dann ruckte und zuckte es in ihm, sich immer wieder in sie fest pressend. Ihre Muskeln verkrampften, spannten sein Glied in einen Schraubstock und katapultierten beide zum Höhepunkt. Heiß und explodierend stöhnten beide laut auf. Er krallte sich an dem dunklen Schrank fest und sie hing irgendwie schlapp dazwischen. Sie keuchten beide leiser und wimmender als zuvor. Er leckte mit seiner Zunge über ihre feuchte Wange, lehnte seinen Kopf an sie. "Ich habe dich durchgefickt und werde es immer wieder tun, immer und immer wieder." quälte Snape erleichtert aus sich heraus und schien daran zu verzweifeln, als würde er jetzt bei klarem Verstande ankommend, erkennen, dass er ein Gefangener seiner Begierden zu dieser Frau war.

Seine Stimmung schlug abrupt um. Er ließ von ihr, taumelte zu dem Tisch wo sie ihre Tasche liegen hatte, zog tief aus der Ecke des Zimmer, den dahinter stehenden Sessel hervor und fiel hinein, so wie er war. Sein Penis noch groß aber schlaff, sein verschwitzter Körper auf dem sein Haar und seine Robe klebten. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf gegen das Leder hinter sich. Hermione sank vor Ort zu Boden. Die Kühle der Steine unter ihr tat gut. Keine steigende und zärtliche Leidenschaft war es, die beide immer intensiver ausgelebt hatten. Hier war brachial und machtvoll reine Befriedigung das Motto. Der Genuss war, durch den Egoismus Erlösung zu finden, auf das ungebändigte Agieren beider reduziert gewesen.

oOo

Langsam hievte Hermione sich auf die Beine. Sie fror mittlerweile. Severus schielte kurz zu ihr. Er sah, dass sie damit zu kämpfen hatte, wie heftig das Ganze eben war. "Es ist eben nicht immer alles wie im Märchen… schön, romantisch, sinnlich." höhnte er zuckrig. Er schaute sie ernst an, jedoch ohne Hohn - er blickte sie wie eine nackte Tatsache an. Doch hielt er ihrem verwirrten und erschöpften Blick nicht lange stand.

Ein kleiner Zettel halb unter dem Tisch weckte seine Neugierde. Er musste aus ihrer Schultasche gefallen sein und war weiter nach hinten geschlittert. Langsam hob er ihn auf und seine Augen verengten sich. Es sah nach einer Art Einkaufszettel aus oder auch Memo mit Stichpunkten. Er ging Wort für Wort auf der Liste durch und dann… das eine Wort, wo er die Luft scharf einsog. Als stünde einer der mächtigsten schwarzmagischen Sprüche darauf, wurde sein Blick pechfinster. Seine Augen glühten voller Schwärze. Eine kribbelnde Welle durchfuhr seinen Körper. Wie konnte ein solches Wort so eine Wirkung hervorrufen und in seinem Kopf kamen die irrsten Gedanken ins Rollen.

Hermione war im Moment mit sich und ihren Gefühlen, sich verlassen fühlend, auf sich allein gestellt. Sie wischte sich ein paar wirre Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, bog ihren Rücken durch und stützte sich auf der Vitrine ab. "Da ist eine Salbe drin." wies er mit einem Nicken auf die Vitrine zu. Seine Stimme trug keine Emotion in sich. Sie öffnete mit zittrigen Händen die Schublade. Sie musste Tränen unterdrücken, als sie ihm den Rücken zukehrte. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich beschmutzt und benutzt. Als er sie so heftig genommen hatte, er ihr diese Worte zuflüsterte, da hatte sie das alles auch so gewollt. Eigentlich hätte er in diesem Moment Alles von ihr verlangen können. Sie hätte Ja geschrien, nur damit er sie so behandelte und es… '…ich würde es tatsächlich wieder tun wollen. Wieder so…' Eine merkwürdiges Eingeständnis, das sie sich da machte. Sie nahm die Salbe aus dem Schrank. Sie kannte solche Mittelchen. Sie war schließlich eine Frau und immer auf alles vorbereitet. Nach den ersten beiden Malen mit Ron hatte sie sie auch gebraucht. Sie schmunzelte darüber. Sie rieb sich damit ein und ihre Schmerzen verschwanden sofort. Ein leichtes entspannendes Kribbeln entstand und sie atmete erleichtert auf.

oOo

Dann drehte sie sich um, wollte ihren Zauberstab nehmen, ihre Robe wieder flicken, ihre Tasche nehmen, die Haare kurz in Ordnung bringen - soweit das möglich war - und verschwinden. "Wo willst du hin?" fragte er, rührte sich noch immer nicht und nur seine Augen verfolgten sie. "Gehen." antwortete sie erstaunt fest. "Nein, komm her." Sie drehte den Kopf zu ihm und musterte ihn. Er hob nur eine Augenbraue, aber seine Augen glitzerten. Sie verzog ihre Schnute und glitt wie eine tapsende Katze auf ihn zu. Er streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus und sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Er nahm sie in die Arme, strich über ihren Rücken, küsste das verstrubbelte Haar. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. Sein Herzschlag war ausgeglichen ruhig. "Bereust du es?" fragte er. "Es ist komisch, aber ich würde es wieder tun." brabbelte sie und vergrub sich tiefer an seiner Halsbeuge. Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem angedeuteten zufriedenen Grinsen. "Ich möchte nicht, dass du das jeden Tag mit mir erlebst. Wir sind immer noch Lehrer und Schüler." bedeutende er ihr schwergewichtig. "Du quälst dich." "Ich werde damit fertig." "Wenigstens öfters?" fragte sie leise.

Er hob seine Augenbrauen bis zum Haaransatz. Er nahm seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und sie musste ihn ansehen. "Warum tust du das?" und Snape versuchte so etwas wie Naivität oder gar Spott in diesen haselnussbraunen Augen zu finden. "Ich sammle Erfahrungen." meinte sie kess. "Nein." schüttelte er den Kopf. Sie schaute ihn unverfroren an. Sie wusste, dass er in ihren Geist nach etwas suchte, aber nichts fand. Es irritierte ihn. "Wer unterrichtet dich?" "Das ist mein Geheimnis." Er wollte etwas erwidern, aber sie legte ihm einen Finger auf seine schmalen Lippen, fuhr dann seinen dünnen Oberlippenbart nach und dann wieder die Lippen, weiter hinab zum Kinnbart. "Du hast deine Geheimnisse, ich meine." gab sie zu verstehen. Er nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, knabberte züngelnd ihre Handinnenfläche entlang, den Unterarm weiter und sie seufzte innig. Er akzeptierte es einfach, eine der größten Überraschungen für Hermione.

Sie bewegte sich immer unruhiger auf ihm und schob ihre Knie an seinen Seiten entlang. Ihre Augen bohrten sich in seine Schwarzen. Ein amüsiertes Glitzern erklomm seine Gesichtszüge und spiegelte sich in ihren wider. Er umfasste ihre Taille, liebkoste die Brüste. Er streichelte sanft ihren Rücken hinauf und runter, löste mehr und mehr die Knöpfe, bis ihre Robe komplett geöffnet war. Sie leckte an seinem Ohrläppchen, rieb zwischen seinen Beinen sein Glied, das sich wieder aufrichtete. Der Trank hatte so viele positive Nebeneffekte. Er lehnte sich zurück. Sie rutschte mit ihrem Hintern zu seinen Knien vor. Mit dem Daumen massierte er ihre Klitoris quälend schön. Sie vibrierte surrend unter seinen Berührungen. Er führte ihre Hand mit seiner an seinem Glied herauf und runter. "Ich komme gleich." flüsterte er und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihren. "So schlimm?" umsorgte sie ihn sanft streichelnd und er nickte nur. "Ich will es sehen." und ließ ihn los.

Er rieb heftiger, massierte, mit einer Hand seine Hoden mit der anderen rieb er heftig auf und ab. Hermione küsste seine Brustwarzen, streichelte seine Wange. Dann lehnte sie sich zurück, als er kürzer keuchte. Sie strich immer wieder sanft über seinen Bauch. Es turnte ihn an. Er hatte weder Scheu noch Scham. Dann ergriff er ihre Hand. Sie umschloss seinen Penis und er ihre Hand und rieb weiter, schneller. Er bäumte sich auf. Sie hielt sich an seiner Schulter fest und er stöhnte, kam und zuckte. Stück für Stück entwich ihm mit jedem zusammenziehen seiner Hoden die Samenflüssigkeit. Er strich seine Männlichkeit langsam zärtlich auf und ab und blickte auf das, was er veranstaltet hatte. Hermione fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger eine Spur durch diese helle Flüssigkeit und benetzte seine Lippen damit, beugte sich vor, schenkte ihm einen zaghaften liebkosenden Kuss, prickelnd und süß. Er zog sie an sich und hielt sie einfach nur fest. Zu mehr war er in diesem Moment nicht im Stande. Er konnte sie nicht ansehen, wollte nicht gesehen werden, wie sehr ihn das überrascht hatte, ihn tief berührte.

oOo

Snapes heimliche Gedankengänge, die er vor dem Lord verbergen musste, brachen brachial aus ihm heraus. So einen intensiven Morgen hatte er noch nie erlebt und es schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Kaum, dass beide sich etwas erholten, regte sich seine Libido erneut und Hermione wollte auch endlich wieder zum Zuge kommen.

Hermione wollte jetzt mehr, sie rutschte weiter nach vorn rieb sich an ihm, auf und ab. "Das ist Wahnsinn." knurrte er verzweifelt. Sie schnappte nach seinem Glied, da sie nicht länger warten wollte und führte ihn an ihren Eingang. Sie kreiste mit dem Becken als sie sich auf ihm niederließ und er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Er prägte sich jede ihrer Gesichtsregungen ein, als sie ihn in sich aufnahm. Wie sehr sie es genoss, dass er es war, der sie so etwas fühlen ließ. Ganz allein bewegte sie sich auf und ab und er beobachtete mit Begeisterung ihr Tun. Er lehnte sich weit zurück, streichelte sie immer wieder sanft, ließ sie machen und fing irgendwann an ihren Bewegungen leicht entgegenzukommen. Sie stöhnte auf und machte gieriger weiter. Dann bäumte er sich einmal richtig auf und drängte sich ganz tief in sie. Er legte zudem seinen Daumen an ihre Klitoris und stimulierte sie sanft. Hermione reagierte mit einem Seufzen darauf. Severus war von dieser Emotionalität angetan, fasziniert. Er kitzelte ihre Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge. Sie stöhnte, drückte ihre Wirbelsäule durch und warf den Kopf weit nach hinten in den Nacken. Ihre langen Haare krabbelten an seinen Knien und Innenschenkeln.

Er nahm ihre Beine über die Sessellehne. Akrobatisch rutschten ihre Hände zum Fußboden, soweit bog sie sich durch. Er hielt sie an der Taille fest, so dass sie nicht hinunterrutschte und drang immer wieder tiefer in sie rhythmisch hinein; fuhr mal mit einer Hand über ihre Brüste, mal über ihren Bauchnabel mal über den Kitzler. Sie war so leicht in seinen Händen, ein Federgewicht für ihn. Sie stöhnte und räkelte sich hin und her. "Was…" keucht sie vollkommen elektrisiert. "Was wohl." grinste er schelmisch. "Ohhh…" stöhnte sie. Mit einer Leichtigkeit zog er sie hoch und sie umklammerte seine Schultern.

Im Stehen hob er sie immer wieder an und ließ sie auf sich gleiten, seinen Schwanz tief in sie sinken. Er spießte sie sanft und innig auf. Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Dann umklammerte sie seinen Hals presste sich an ihn. Leg deine Hände ineinander um meinen Hals und bieg dich nach hinten durch." brachte er nur mühsam heraus. Er ging auf die Knie, schob seine Hände ihre Wirbelsäusel nach oben. "Lass los." sie schloss die Augen, griff seine Schulter entlang und ließ tatsächlich los. Es bedeutete so viel Vertrauen, dass wusste er, sie breitete die Arme aus und er stieß immer noch in sie, tief innig rhythmisch. "Ja… Severus." Sie schwebte auf und ab. "Ja…" stöhnte sie röchelnd und just in diesem Moment gurgelte ein unterschwelliger Orgasmus so heiß wie die glühende Sonne durch sie hindurch. Eruption für Eruption durchfloss sie wallend jeder weitere Stoß von ihm und dann endete es alles in einer Supernova, als er seinen Samen ein weiteres Mal in sie spritzte und mit ihr nach vorn kippte, sie sanft auf dem Boden landete und er wie Espenlaub zitternd immer wieder leise in einem säuselnden Geheule in ihr zuckte während sie kontraktierte.

Hermione streichelte sanft über ihn. Snapes Kopf lag auf ihrer Brust. Unter ihr lag sein dicker Umhang, angewärmt durch einen Zauber. "Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte sie mit trockener Kehle. "Nonverbale und stablose Magie." "Das geht…" "Nur in Extremsituationen, wie dieser. Wenn man… besonders geladen ist." schlang er seine Arme noch mehr um sie als wäre sie ein Kuschelkissen. Sie lächelte über seine Reaktion und strich ihm immer wieder einfühlsam über den Kopf, an die Decke schauend. "Haben wir dein Labor entweiht?" fragte sie spitzbübisch. "Hm." grummelte er. Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen keuschen Kuss ins Haar. "Ich bin untröstlich." "Werd' nicht frech!" brummte er ernst. "Selbstverständlich nicht." und beide hingen dem seltsamen Gefühl von Geborgenheit nach.

* * *

_TBC (zur sonntäglichen Zeit...)_


	22. MuggelArtefakte und MagierAlltag

Hallihallo...

_**CaroloveSeverus:** Ich habe ja selbst ganz schwitzige Hände bekommen, als ich das Kapitel geschrieben habe... Krass so eine Fantasie. °grins°  
Doch nun kehrt Alltag in die Reihen, leider kein so schöner Alltag..._

_**SeverusHermioneSnape: **Wahhh... Du auch hier! °Knuddel° Also jepp, es geht voran mit den beiden. Aber ob Mione schwanger wird? Bei ihrem derzeitigen jugendlichen Ehrgeiz? Hm... schauen wir mal._

_**Eule20: **Hi Eule. Dein Name steht wohl für Weisheit? °Grins° Ja der Severus, ... °Den Rest musste ich streichen, sonst nimmt es zu viel vorweg° Kulleraugen habe ich beim neuen Severus-Poster für den Halbblutprinzen bekommen. Er schaut so traurig, als hätte man die Aufnahme gemacht, nachdem er gerade Dumby ums Ecke begeleitet hat. Und sein Gesicht, die Farbe... nun ja, also Alan sieht mehr als jung darauf auf. Was Grafikprogramme nicht alles zaubern können... Dennoch irgendwie geiles Teil!!! °Schmacht° Und schon mal auf den Hosenstall geschaut? °Tsss-sss-sss° Er scheint auf Knöpfe zu stehen... °Lach°  
_

So, beide haben sich das Letzte Mal richtig gut ausgetobt - war ja viel angestaut gewesen -, aber nun muss auch wieder der Alltag Einzug finden... Heute tauchen daher gleich mehrere Personen auf.

Viel Spaß,  
_CU Yu._

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 22. Muggel-Artefakte und Magier-Alltag ---

_Mittwoch, den 25. März 1998, drei schwere Tage_

"Was hat euch Moody aufgegeben?" fragte Harry aufgeregt. "Wir sollen etwas basteln." rieb sich Ron die Stirn. "Ja, etwas, was uns bei der Suche helfen kann, nur was?" sinnierte Hermione, die ihren Kopf mit weitaus anderen Dingen voll hatte und gar nicht verstand, warum gerade sie Ron helfen sollte. Sie glaubte, dass Minerva McGonagall diese Idee nur hatte, um sie ein wenig vom Labor fern zu halten. "Du hast ja genug um die Ohren. Ich kümmere mich drum" meinte Ron und zog mit missmutiger Miene von dannen. "Hey, Ron… Ich möchte aber…" Er winkte ohne sich umzudrehen ab. "Lass mal gut sein. Ich kann mich ja auch mal nützlich machen." Harry hatte Ron selten so erlebt. "Ist zwischen euch alles in Ordnung?" fragte er und beobachtete Hermione genau. "Irgendwie nicht, aber frag' ein anders Mal danach." auch sie marschierte ab. Harry konnte vieles kitten. Aber wenn es um Beziehungen und Erwartungen ging, dann… Tja dann… Er selbst wusste damit ja auch nicht sonderlich gut umzugehen. Wie sollte er da bitteschön helfen können. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Privatunterricht.

oOo

Ron saß im Gemeinschaftsraum, beobachtete alles und jeden um sich herum. Er hatte den gesamten Tag fieberhaft überlegt, was er tun könnte, um das Trio zu unterstützen. Am Nachmittag hielt er es nicht mehr aus, wollte gerade seinen Flugbesen schnappen und ein paar Runden auf dem Quidditch-Feld drehen, als er inmitten auf dem Gang auf Mad-Eye Moody traf. "Hallo Junge, ein paar Übungsrunden?" fragte der Ex-Auror. "Ja, ich habe noch keine Idee." meinte Ron. Moodys rotierendes Auge fokussierte Ron als wäre er ein Insekt unter einem Mikroskop. Ron schluckte schwer. "Wird schon, mach dir keinen Stress. Aber bummele nicht zu lange." klopfte der alte Mann im heftig auf die Schulter und marschierte weiter in Richtung Dumbledores Privaträume.

Ron seufzte, hielt seinen Besen fester und rannte los, bog harsch um die Ecke und stieß mit Colin Creevey zusammen. Der ließ seine Kamera fallen und sie polterte Stufe für Stufe die Treppe hinab. "Colin, ich…" "Oh Mann, wie soll ich das hinbekommen. Das war eine alte Muggel-Kamera… die… verdammt." "Es tut mir leid." murmelte Ron. Colin winkte ab. Beide standen vor der kaputten Gerätschaft. "Mein Vater hat auch mit Muggel-Artefakten zu tun, ich könnte vielleicht…" "Lass mal, das ist eine Wissenschaft für sich, das mit dem Fotografieren. Du musst alle Einstellungen per Hand machen, das richtige Licht suchen, den Fokus einstellen, Blende beachten… Wichtig ist nur, dass man mit den Bildern mehr einfängt, als der Betrachter selbst erkennt… auf etwas bestimmtes hinweisen, etwas im Bild erkennen, was andere als normal ansehen und dann… dann hat man ein gutes Bild gemacht." Ron nickte gelähmt. "Öhm, ja…"

Colin hatte sich hingehockt und suchte die Einzelteile mühsam zusammen. Ron half ihm, denn es schien das Mindeste was er tun konnte. "Die Bilder bewegen sich nur nicht." sagte Ron und wollte die peinliche Situation überbrücken. Colin setzte sich hin und lehnte sich an die Wand. "Nicht bewegen? Die Muggel haben auch Video-Kameras. Damit kannst du stundenlang bewegte Bilder machen und du kannst sie mit verschiedenen Aufgaben versehen. Manche dieser Videokameras dienen zur Überwachen von Räumen. Sie nehmen einfach alles auf, sogar wenn es dunkel ist, kann man damit sehen. Dann gibt es welche, die von Maschinen gefahren werden und die durchsuchen schwer zugängliche Gebiete - aus der Ferne sieht man, was dann vor Ort passiert. Oder klassisch der Film, wo man mit bewegten Bildern Geschichten erzählt. Und man kann mit ihnen irrsinnige Dinge anstellen, wie Bewegungen verlangsamen, beschleunigen, heran zoomen, sogar so etwas wie Zauber einbauen, das etwas schwebt oder verschwindet und unsichtbar wird." "Aber alles ohne Magie. Die Kameras sehen alles nur nichts Magisches." hielt Ron dagegen. "Wozu auch? Die Muggel manipulieren die Bilder so, dass es wie Magie ist. Einfach genial und eine komplexe Wissenschaft." "Ja, wozu auch…" stand Ron auf und schaute auf Colin, der die Stücke der Kamera in seinen Händen hielt, als wären sie Galleonen. "Ich…" stammelte Ron. "Lass mal, ich tüftle gern." und Colin ging weiter.

Ron nickte und ging zum Quidditch-Feld. Er drehte ein paar Runden mit einem Ravenclaw, der auch übte und versuchte den Schnatz zu fangen. Doch dieser war viel zu flink und verschwand blitzartig um später woanders wieder aufzutauchen. Zudem wurde es langsam dunkel. "Eine Kamera könnte dies aufnehmen, wenn man Colins Aussagen glaubt." Ron hielt abrupt auf seinem Besen inne. Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er düste zum Feld-Ende, sprang ab und rannte ins Schloss zurück.

Er hämmerte heftig an Dumbledores Tür und hoffte, dass der Ex-Auror noch immer beim Schulleiter war. Er hatte Recht. Moody machte die Tür mit seinem rotierenden Auge auf Ron gerichtet auf, was Ron noch mehr grinsen ließ. "Mr. Moody, ich habe eine Idee." sprudelte es aus ihm heraus. "Hm… kann das noch einen Moment warten?" "Ja." "Gut, nach dem Abendessen." meinte Moody. "Geht klar, Sir." "Wir treffen uns bei Professor McGonagall im Büro." sagte Mad-Eye barsch und die Tür war wieder zu.

Ron hatte im Hintergrund Stimmen gehört. Es war wo eine Sitzung des Ordens. Denn er hatte Minerva McGonagall und seinen Vater reden hören. Zu gerne hätte Ron gewusst, was da vor sich ging, doch nun war die Umsetzung seiner Idee wichtiger und eines wollte er ganz gewiss: zeigen, dass auch er etwas auf dem Kasten hat und dies ohne Hermiones Wissen und ohne Harrys Ideen. Zufrieden machte er sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück - endlich mit der Gewissheit, selbst etwas Wichtiges beizusteuern.

oOo

Es klapperte und klickte in einer Schale und ein paar dünne und lange Finger fischten einen sauren Drops heraus. Dann hörte man ein genüssliches Lutschen und Schmatzen, ein Zirpen im Hintergrund, seitlich das Klicken hell klingender Gerätschaften, wie in einer Werkstatt eines schweizerischen Uhrmachers und weiter oben und ringsherum stöhnten, ächzten und flüsterten Personen. Die letzten Tage war es immer offensichtlicher geworden und jetzt schien es sich zu bestätigen. Minervas Herumschleichen als Katze, immer irgendwo im Großbritannien unterwegs und auf Dumbledores Anweisungen hin, hatte zu einem Ergebnis geführt. Sie wusste zwar nicht immer ganz genau, worauf es Dumbledore bei ihren Spionagen ankam, aber es ging um Horkruxe - so viel stand fest.

Minerva McGonagall, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin und Severus Snape waren im Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts zugegen - im großen runden Raum von Albus Dumbledore. Dieser saß in seinem hohen Stuhl und schmunzelte mit hellleuchtenden blauen Augen gutmütig die Riege seiner Mitstreiter an. Minerva wie immer streng, hellwach und steif dasitzend, die quadratischen Brillengläser auf ihrer kleinen Nasenspitze hin und her schiebend; Mad-Eye lässig und schnaubend, die Handinnenflächen auf seine Knie abgestützt, sein magisches allsehendes Auge rotierte und surrte in alle Richtungen; Remus putzte sich seine schäbig wirkende Tweed-Jacke, als würden die Flusen darauf das Bild des akkuraten Gentleman trüben und schaute treuen Blickes auf sein Schuhwerk, dessen Leder gebrochen und rissig erste Löcher aufwies; Severus Snape dagegen war ein Schatten, dessen fettiges Haar im Schein der Kerzen leuchtete und dessen dunkle Augenringe, den leeren Ausdruck seiner tiefschwarzen Augen untermalte und seine Lasten als Spion für beide Seiten widerspiegelte.

"Nun denn, der Standort des nächsten Horkrux ist gefunden." verkündete Dumbledore freudig. Alle Anwesenden atmeten ihre Anspannung erleichtert aus. "Aber", fuhr Dumbledore mit unergründlicher Miene fort, "werden wir nicht wieder so ein enormes Risiko eingehen wie beim letzten Mal." Verwirrung machte sich unter den Kameraden breit und die ringsherum ächzenden Personen in den Gemälden verstummten allesamt. Fawkes zirpte erneut, leise und süß im Ton. "Remus, du wirst dieses Abenteuer nicht bestreiten." "Aber, Professor…" "Nein", hob der Schulleiter seine gesunde Hand, "du weißt, dass Tonks ihr Kind jede Minute erwartet. Du solltest bei ihr sein." "Und wer soll bitte schön Mad-Eye und die drei begleiten?" fragte er ersichtlich aufgebracht. Snape schnaubte kalt. "Angst davor Vater zu werden? Zu spät! Wolf Junior ist unterwegs." zischte er mit bissiger Häme. Remus ignorierte Snape, Minervas Nasenflügel flatterten, Moody knurrte leise. Dumbledore schenkte Snape einen herzensguten Blick. "Ich bin an dem Wohl der drei interessiert und an dem Erfolg der Mission." erwiderte Remus und starrte den alten weißen Zauberer an. "Ja, Remus, ich weiß. Doch auch in schweren Zeiten ist Familie etwas Wunderbares und eure ist im Entstehen. Ich denke, du würdest dir es später nicht verzeihen können, nicht dabei gewesen zu sein." Sacht tätschelte Minerva Remus Unterarm und nickte ihm zuversichtlich zu. "Ja, gewiss." knirschte er mit den Zähnen und sank im Sessel zusammen.

"Albus, wenn nicht Remus, wer dann?" "Nun, Alastor, darüber habe ich mir bereits den Kopf zerbrochen und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Severus euch begleiten wird." Alle Köpfe schnellten hoch, Snapes linker Mundwinkel zuckte leicht, aber er blieb unnahbar steif. "Ist das wirklich eine so gute Idee, Albus?" rückte die Gryffindor-Lehrerin ihre Brille auffällig auf ihren Nasenrücken auf und ab. Dabei fixierte sie sie Albus, als könne sie durch ihn hindurchsehen und warf anschließend einen abschätzigen Blick auf Snape, dessen Mundwinkel wie immer spöttelnde Kräuselungen vollzogen. "Ja, das ist es." sagte Dumbledore klar und deutlich und Minerva schnaubte leise. "Warum er?" polterte Moody los, stand auf und lief mit seinem Holzbein klackend durch den Raum. "Weil er am besten versteht, diese Aufgabe zu lösen." blieb Albus ganz gelassen. "Wie kommst du darauf?" löcherte der alte Ex-Auror weiter und warf Snape einen misstrauischen Blick zu, als wäre er nur geduldet. "Der nächste Horkrux liegt in den Fens. Jener Region in der Tom Riddles Vorfahren - die Gaunts - viele Jahrhunderte lang lebten. Nach ihrem finanziellen Untergang, mussten sie ihr Herrenhaus verlassen und zogen weiter. Doch in den Ruinen der einstigen Slytherin-Burg ist der Horkrux versteckt. Noch immer ist der dortige Sumpfwald einer der magischsten Orte und unangetastetes Naturgebiet wie unser Verbotener Wald. Tom hat zudem gewiss viele Fallen aufgestellt, so dass nicht jeder einfach so hineinspazieren kann. Severus hat einen recht engen Kontakt zu seinem Meister und kann durchaus die schwarzmagischen Zauber und Flüche aufdecken, bevor einer von euch dabei zu Schaden kommt." Moody hielt inne. "Ich als ehemaliger Auror kann es ebenso." "Gewiss und ich kenne deinen Spürsinn für dunkle Magie, Alastor. Das weißt du sehr gut." lächelte Dumbledore sanft. Knurrend nickte dieser. "Doch zu zweit, ist es sicherer." stellte Albus klar.

Schweigen trat ein. "Er kann so nicht dort aufkreuzen." stellte Remus fest. "Daher wird Severus einen Vielsafttrank zu sich nehmen." beschwichtigte der Schulleiter rasch die Bedenken. "Aber mich kann er nicht nehmen. Ich bin ein Werwolf." Dumbledore nickte und seufzte leise. "Ja, das ist das Problem. Wir brauchen eine geeignete Person." "Charlie Weasley" meinte Moody prompt. "Nein, er ist dabei, einige Drachenhüter samt ihren Flugdrachen für uns zu gewinnen, ohne dass man Verdacht schöpft." schüttelte Albus den Kopf resigniert. "Er ist schwer beschäftigt in Rumänien. Man darf keinen Verdacht schöpfen." gab Minerva jetzt an und überlegte auch eifrig, wen man nehmen könne.

Das Grübeln ging schweigsam voran. Nach einer Weile seufzte Albus laut, fischte erneut einen Drops aus seiner Schale und nuckelte diesen Schnurrbart wackelnd. "Überlegt euch mögliche Kandidaten. Einen Muggel einfach zu nehmen", meinte Dumbledore - Moody seufzte, denn dies schien soeben seine Idee gewesen zu sein -, "möchte ich nicht riskieren. Es sollen keine Unbeteiligten unnötig mit hineingezogen werden." "Gut, ist das alles?" stand jetzt Remus nervös auf und schien mit seinen Gedanken bei seiner hochschwangeren Frau zu sein. "Ja, das ist alles." nickte der Schulleiter und die Bürotür schwang auf, in der bereits Poppy hineingeeilt kam und ein kleines Tablett mit Medizin dabei hatte. "Minerva, bitte sage Harry, Ron und Hermione Bescheid, dass sie mich nach dem Mittagessen in meinen Privaträumen aufsuchen sollen." Sie nickte und alle gingen, bis auf Poppy.

oOo

Am Nachmittag hatte Albus Harry, Ron und Hermione zu sich in seine Privaträume bestellt. Er lag wie immer im Bett und hatte mehrere Pergamente um sich herum verteilt. Er war wohl gerade dabei, fleißig seine Post zu beantworten. "Ach, da seid ihr ja" blinzelte der Schulleiter und nahm sich die Lesebrille von seiner krummen Adlernase. "Setzt euch doch" und wies auf das Bettende. Alle setzten sich und wirkten nervös. "Alles vorbereitet?" fragte er Ron. Er lief leicht rosa an. "Ja, Sir. Mad-Eye und ich haben sämtliche Karten studiert und Zauber und Flüche nachgeschlagen, die in Moor und Sümpfen Wirkung haben könnten. Auch unsere Wächterkugeln sind fertig." verkündete er recht stolz. "Gut. Hermione, wie sieht es mit der Möglichkeit aus, den Horkrux zu vernichten? Haben dir meine Aufzeichnungen geholfen?" "Ja, Professor Dumbledore. Ich habe zwei Möglichkeiten in Betracht gezogen. Entweder müssen die Runenkreise mittels schwarzer Magie ausgehebelt werden, oder man löst deren Rätsel. Das sehe ich erst, wenn ich vor Ort bin." "Gut, sehr gut. Nun zu dir Harry. Bereit?" fragte er neugierig. "Ja, Sir. Das bin ich. Das sind wir alle." bestätigte Harry und ihm schmerzte noch sein linkes Knie von den letzten Übungsstunden in Kampfzaubern. Der alte Mann lächelte zufrieden.

"Dann eine Neuerung. Remus wird euch nicht begleiten." "Es ist wegen Tonks, nicht wahr?" fragte die Gryffindor aufgeregt. "Ja." lachte Albus. "Ist es soweit?" packte auch Ron die Neugier. "Bald oder auch jeden Moment. Ich denke ihr versteht, dass Remus da lieber hier sein möchte, wenn es soweit ist." "Ja, nur", Harrys Blick wurde besorgniserregend, "wer wird uns dann begleiten? Mad-Eye allein?" Kopfschüttelnd nahm Dumbledore allen dreien diese Sorge ab. "Nein, Professor Snape wird mit euch gehen." und allen entglitten die Gesichtszüge.

Ron riss die Augen gar weit auf und wurde kreidebleich. Harry dagegen wurde zornesrot und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und funkelte Dumbledore böse an und Hermione hatte eine Augenbraue in eine schier unermessliche Höhe bis kurz vor dem Haaransatz gezogen. "Sir, Professor Snape darf aber doch nicht gesehen werden." klang sie recht matt und in ihren Kopf ratterten tausende Gedanken vor sich hin. "Daher braucht er eine geeignete Person, um den Vielsafttrank zu sich nehmen zu können." "Wer ist es?" fragte Harry kalt. "Noch niemand." sagte Dumbledore schlicht. "Wir schaffen es auch ohne ihn." brummte er missmutig. "Vielleicht, aber es ist sicherer, wenn er mit euch geht." blickte er Harry mahnend an. "Muggel? Warum nicht irgendein Muggel?" warf Ron begeistert ein. "Ronald! Irgendein Muggel ist ein Mensch und diesem einfach ohne sein Wissen für so eine Aufgabe zu missbrauchen ist nicht gerade sehr respektvoll!" und respektvoll war hier giftig betont. Ron wurde kleiner und traute sich gar nicht, Hermione anzusehen. Er schien es sich mit ihr immer mehr zu verscherzen. 'Warum werden Frauen ab einem gewissen Alter nur so komisch?' dachte er und Hermiones Blicke erstachen ihn. 'Hermione, nicht doch…' räusperte sich Albus gedanklich und sie blickte schuldig auf ihren Umhang. Legilimentik zu beherrschen war nicht immer leicht. Man schnappte Dinge auf, die nicht immer gehört oder auch gewusst werden wollten.

Albus stocherte in seiner Süßigkeitenschale und bot allen anderen etwas an. "Hermione hat Recht Ron, daher brauchen wir jemand anderen." Plötzlich sah sie auf. "Ich habe da…" sprang auf und rannte hinaus. "Hey? Wo willst du…?" rief Harry ihr hinterher. "Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Keine fünf Minuten später kam sie japsend zurück. "Sir, ich habe jemanden den es nicht stört… nun ja … jedenfalls weiß er, dass es für eine gute Sache ist und er wird auch bestimmt nichts dazu verraten." "Ach und wer, sollte der Flederm…" posaunte Ron los. "Ähäm…" räusperte sich der Schulleiter. "Ich meine", wurde Ron sanfter, "wer sollte Professor SNAPE freiwillig…", er schielte zum Schulleiter und der zwinkerte kurz, was Ron puterrot werden ließ, "…also eben dies einfach mal so zulassen wollen und so." haspelte er weiter.

Hermione grinste breit und enthusiastisch. "Neville!" "Was?" fuhr Harry wie ein Quaffel hoch. "Den hast du doch was in den Trank geschüttet." fauchte er und stellte sich Hermione in den Weg. "Denkst du! Ist aber nicht so." hielt sie energisch dagegen. "Pah." meinte er. "Schon gut, Harry." lugte Neville durch einen schmalen Türschlitz. "Nev." blickte Harry erschrocken auf. "Ich habe mehrmals geklopft, Stimmen gehört, meinen Namen und…" Er sah zu Boden. "Ist in Ordnung, Neville. Komm doch herein. Es geht ja schließlich um dich." lächelte der Schulleiter. "Ich mag es, wenn hier ein bisschen Leben reinkommt." und ließ seine Schale mit Drops heran schweben. Er bot jedem einen an und alle griffen zu, um wenig später ihre Schnuten zu verziehen, da sie wirklich sehr sauer und zitronig waren.

oOo

"Du wirst uns also begleiten?" schaute Hermione zu Snape, wie er einige Bücher zurück ins Regal stellte. "Ja, werde ich." klang er äußerst neutral. "Ich…" wollte sie ihre fixe Idee erklären. "Das du die verrückte Idee mit Longbottom hattest?" keifte Snape ganz plötzlich und hatte sich wie ein Wirbel zu ihr herumgedreht. Sein dunkler undurchdringbarer Blick streifte Hermione im Vorbeigehen kurz und er wirbelte weiter bis zum Brautisch und sortierte die unwillkürlich zusammengewürfelten Zutaten darauf. Innerlich war er außer sich vor Wut. Ganz zu schweigen wie ihm die Ohren gerauscht haben, als das Blut pulsierend in seinen Kopf schoss und Dumbledore ihm erklärte, als WER er mit den anderen auf Streifzug gehen sollte. "Ich verstehe…" murmelte Hermione leise und suchte den Boden ab. "Du", und Snape drehte sich wie ein wirbelnder Tornado um, "verstehst Garnichts!" und spuckte ihr die Worte angewidert entgegen. Hermione gefror auf der Stelle. Sie kippte leicht nach hinten an eine Tischkante. Ihre Wangen glühten plötzlich, wenngleich sie Gänsehaut auf den Oberarmen hatte und ihr ein stechender Schmerz durch den Brustkorb fuhr.

Zuerst verwirrt, dann ganz plötzlich wütend, starrte sie ihn an. "Wenn das so ist, dann frage ich mich, warum du Dumbledore nicht abgelehnt…" "Raus!" zischte er leise und hatte seine Augen zu Schlitzen gemacht. "Nein." sagte sie und atmete tief ein. "Raus." wiederholte er langsamer, tiefer, leiser. "Nein, Severus. Ich bleibe und ich denke, dass es egal ist, als wen du uns begleitest. Ehrlich gesagt, ich bin froh dass du dabei bist." So das war jetzt raus. "Ach und was versprichst du dir davon?" spöttelte er spitz und seine Augen glühten kurz bitterschwarz auf. "Nichts, Garnichts!" sagte sie in genau den gleichen Ton wie er vorhin es getan hatte. Er schwieg.

"Es geht nicht um Sex… Wenn du dabei bist, dann weiß ich…" begann sie und Severus hob beängstigt die Augenbrauen, als solle sie jetzt sehr darauf achten, was sie als nächstes sagen wolle. "Es geht um die Vernichtung eines Horkruxes, die Bewältigung dunkler Flüche im Sumpf. Dort wo überall in flüssiger und nebliger Form Gefahren lauern und du als Tränkemeister, kennst mitunter die besten und meisten dunklen Flüche die in diesem Aggregatszustand existieren. Und…" sie holte tief Luft. "Ich weiß, wenn du dabei bist, dass es dir gut geht, weil du dabei bist und wir alle durch dich sicher sind." redete sie sich in Rage, was ihre Augen aufleuchten ließ. "Ach so…" meinte er arrogant und schmolz bei diesem Anblick innerlich dahin. Diese ausufernde verbale Energie hätte Severus ihr gern körperlich ausgetrieben. Doch riss er sich zusammen, so wie meistens.

Wieder funkelten ihre haselnussbraunen Augen auf. "Ja, oder glaubst du ich möchte Dumbledore erklären, dass wir gescheitert sind, weil wieder einmal das Ego über allen anderen stand?" hieb Hermione in die Wunde. "Was soll das bitteschön heißen?" warf er bissig zurück. "Das du immer noch versuchst, dich gegen den Trank zu wehren, wenngleich du keine Chance hast?" schnippte sie arrogant und selbstgefällig zu ihm. "Keine Chance…" wiederholte er gedehnt und mit tief dunklem Bariton. "Ja…" sagte die junge Frau standhaft. "Keine Chance mehr… hat man, wenn man tot ist, nicht vorher!" Er blickte sie an, sie ihn. "Aber es ist doch noch nicht zu spät und du bist doch nicht tot. Wir beide leben und…" wollte sie einwenden, als sie seine verbitterten Worte realisierte. "Nein." und er drehte sich harsch um.

Severus wusste, dass das Gespräch aus dem Ruder geraten war und ihm tat ganz plötzlich der Kopf weh. Er wusste, dass er viele Chancen hatte einfach so verstreichen lassen. Alles Chancen die ihm ein Leben mit Lily ermöglicht hätten und es schmerzte tief und diese Gryffindor-Göre wagte es, in dieser Wunde zu herum zu sticheln. Und doch war er es, der gesagt hatte, dass man noch welche hatte. Wie viel würde er hier noch von sich Preis geben, sich seelisch nackig machen vor dieser Frau. Er hasste sich selbst, so wie immer. Das Schweigen teilte Hermione mit, dass sie gehen solle und sie tat es.

Auf dem Gang zu ihrem Zimmer wurde ihr bewusst, dass Severus die gesamte Zeit nur alles aus einem Grund machte, weil er eine Frau liebte und sie war es gewiss nicht. Schon bald würde das Goldene Trio gemeinsam in ein neues gefährliches Abenteuer aufbrechen und Severus würde unter ihnen sein - würde an Hermiones Seite sein… 'Doch nicht im Herzen…' schluckte sie schwer und kam ganz plötzlich matt und müde in ihrem Zimmer an, wo sie nur noch schlapp in die Federn fiel.

* * *

_TBC (wenn der Sonntag naht...)_


	23. Das schwarze Päckchen

Hallo ihr Frühlingsvernarrten!

_**lufa:** Ja Severus, das immerwährende gekränkte schwarze Schaf. Aber es wird heute ganz haarig und all die angestauten Gefühle platzen heute mal aus den Charakteren heraus. Dabei schlägt sich Severus eigentlich ganz ordentlich. Knuddel für's Kommi.  
**Padme.G:** kaltes Wasser? Nun denn, ich hatte beim Schreiben auch heftiges Herzklopfen. Und was Sev als Nev macht... schau es dir an. °grins° Danke für's Kommi.  
_

Heute wird es verdammt lang... Also, das Abenteuer naht!

Viel Spaß,

_CU Yu._

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 23. Das schwarze Päckchen ---

_Samstag, den 28. März 1998, und die nächsten Tage_

"Was ist das?" fragte Remus und auch Mad-Eyes Auge rotierte auf diesem Gegenstand herum, der auf dem Küchentisch im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf klein und fein vor sich hin glänzte. Arthur Weasley kam näher und beäugte es genauer. "Sieht aus wie eine Kamera oder so ähnlich?" fragte er. Hermione nickte und Arthur war stolz auf sich, dass er den Muggel-Gegenstand richtig identifiziert hatte. Sie dachte, dass es wohl wirklich ein sehr gute Idee gewesen war, ihm ein paar Bücher über Muggel zu schenken. Zwar waren es Kinder-Lexika, aber darin gab es wenigstens gut illustrierte Bilder zu jedem Gegenstand und eine einfache, selbst für Magier - die ja ganz unbedarft im Wissen um Muggel-Fachsprache waren - verständliche Erklärung dieser. "Diese sind verzaubert und werden in kaputte Schnatze eingesetzt. Ron hatte diese Idee und hatte sie allein mit Moodys Hilfe - wegen seinem sehenden Auge - entwickelt. Dann funktionieren sie wie ein Muggel-Nachtsichtgerät, aber erkennen Magie und sind gleichzeitig eine Art Feindglas."

"Nachtsichtgeräte?" fragte Remus. "Ja, es ist wie ein spezielles Fernglas, mit dem man auch in der Nacht sehen kann. Es ist wie bei…" Hermione suchte nach dem richtigen Beispiel. "Katzen, die nachts sehen können, aufgrund des Restlichtes." führte McGonagall zu Ende. "Genau, wie Katzen eben auch nachts sehen können. Doch Muggel brauchen dazu Energie - Strom." meinte Hermione. "Ah…" nickte Arthur und hatte ein grübelndes Gesicht aufgesetzt. Moody brummte nur. "Und was können diese Dinge nun besser als mein Auge? Ich weiß, dass Ron mal gefragt hatte, wie meines aufgebaut ist und wir stundenlang darüber redeten, aber das hier…" klang er misstrauisch. Hermione seufzte. "Sie sind gleichzeitig wie ein Feindglas und wenn man seinen Blick auf etwas fokussiert, dann zoomt es den fixierten Gegenstand automatisch heran. Zudem erkennen sie schwarze Magie. Wie das Ron jedoch geschafft hat einzubauen… Alle Achtung." schwärmte Hermione fasziniert.

Ron, der soeben in die Küche gekommen war, umarmte sie ganz herzlich. "Danke, mein liebes!" und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und hinter ihnen fiel die Küchentür laut ins Schloss. Snape war hereingetreten und schaute finster drein, also eigentlich so wie immer. Einige schauten ihn an, als wäre er unerwünscht. Remus interessierte dies nicht, gleich gar nicht, dass Snape hier war. Ron in diesem Moment auch nicht. Er schloss gerade wieder Frieden mit seiner besten Freundin und hatte heimlich darauf spekuliert, dass Hermione seine technisch-magische Entwicklung beeindrucken würde. Darauf war er ja schließlich auch aus gewesen.

"Ron, das ist eine fantastische Idee." hatte Harry die magischen Schnatze untersucht und war ebenso begeistert wie alle anderen. Er strahlte ebenfalls und gab Ron einen Schlag auf den Oberarm. "Du wirst noch unser Q, wie bei James Bond." und er lachte, Hermione auch. "Und du bist dann 007. Mein Name ist Bond, James Bond." fügte sie an. Ron schaute komisch, die anderen auch. "Wer ist der Kerl?" fragte Ron sofort. Snape rollte mit den Augen. "Mr Weasley, James Bond ist nur eine erfundene Romanfigur und zufälligerweise haben die Muggel sogar bewegte Bilder daraus gemacht. Er ist also nicht echt. Q hat ihn mit nützlichen Erfindungen und Gegenständen ausgestattet, die ihm bei seiner Spionage halfen. Aber James Bond selbst ist ein Spion, ein Held und er bekommt immer die hübschen Frauen." Er grinste überlegen und selbstgefällig. "Nur sind Sie Mr Weasley, gewiss kein Spion…" setzte er Augen leuchtend hinterher. Seine schiefen gelben Zähne blitzten hinter seinen schmalen Lippen kurz hervor. Ron erdolchte ihn mit Blicken genauso wie Hermione es tat. Sie wusste genau, worauf Snape anspielte. "Nun, James Bond hat sich oftmals bei den Schönheiten die Finger verbrannt. Die meisten waren ihm zu gefährlich und wenn er nicht aufpasst, würden sie ihm nach dem Leben trachten." gab die junge Gryffindor zurück und sie streifte kurz Snapes Blick, dessen Augen seltsam glitzerten, was bei Arthur die Augenbrauen in die Höhe schnellen ließen. "Doch hat es bis dato keine geschafft." höhnte Snape mit einer Wellenbewegung seiner Lippen und setzte sich an den Küchentisch, um einen frischen heißen Tee von Molly Weasley zu genießen.

"Ach diese bewegten Bilder, dieses Muggel-Denkarium auf der Leinwand." nickte Arthur als wüsste er genau, was es mit Kinofilmen auf sich hatte und lenkte das Thema wieder auf das Wesentliche zurück. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und ging hinaus. Hermione merkte, dass Ron es wohl nicht ganz gefiel, dass sie in letzter Zeit seinen Avancen aus dem Weg gegangen war und wollte seinen Fehler der einen Nacht wohl mit etwas Nützlichem wie diesen Geräten wieder wettmachen. Das könnte noch zu einem Problem werden. Denn Freundschaft allein, schien ihm nicht zu gefallen.

Minerva sah Snapes herausfordernd an. "Ja und man sollte nicht vergessen, das James Bond jener Spion war - einer mit der Lizenz zum Töten." Ihr giftiger Blick mit sich kräuselnder Nasenspitze schoss zu Snape. Der kühl seine Hände um den dampfenden Becher tat und sie analysierend beobachtete, wie ein wissenschaftliches Projekt. "Und er hat all den bösen Buben, die die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollten, immer das Handwerk gelegt." erwiderte er heroisch. Seine Augen funkelten. Minervas Augen zuckten gefährlich. Dann schlich ein feines siegesgewisses Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. "Doch er hatte wenigstens so seine Vergnügen dabei… ein echter Schwerenöter und dazu noch so gutaussehend." Snape schnaubte, blickte sich plötzlich steif im Raum um. "Da der Direktor nicht hier ist… Entschuldigt mich bitte." und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang hinaus.

Harry unterband ein Kichern. "Als ob dem was an seinem Aussehen liegen würde." "Harry!" schüttelte Remus mit dem Kopf, streifte Minervas Blick rügend und versuchte wieder Strenge bei Harry ans Tageslicht zu befördern. "Er erledigt seine Aufgabe sehr gut. Es ist nicht leicht - für uns alle nicht." versicherte Remus sanftmütig und dieses 'alle' bohrte sich in Harry hinein. Der junge Gryffindor bekam schwitzige Hände, Remus hatte wohl mitbekommen, dass er nachts wieder Albträume hatte und seine Verbindung zu Voldemort in den letzten Wochen stärker geworden war. Seitdem Remus nun auch in Hogwarts lebte, weil Tonks dort ihr gemeinsames Kind bekommen hatte, sah er Harry täglich, übte Flüche und Verteidigung mit ihm und hatte ein Gespür für Harry entwickelt, wenn er geistig woanders war oder ihn etwas belastete. Harry nickte nur sachte.

oOo

Hermione hatte mit dem Telefonanruf von vorgestern - heimlich, als sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten und in einer Muggel-Pension eingekehrt waren - ihre beste Muggel-Freundin angerufen und hoffte, dass sie genau die Besorgung gemacht hatte, wie versprochen - jener die auf dem kleinen Stichpunkt-Zettel war, auf den Severus bereits heimlich einen Blick hatte werfen können.

Megan hatte seit zwei Jahren eine Lehre ganz hier in ihrer Nähe und immer wenn Hermione in den Ferien zu Hause war, so hatte auch Megan sich Urlaub genommen und beide waren für ein paar Tage wieder wie ganz in alten Zeiten zusammen. Es war, als hätte man die Zeit zurückgedreht. Megan war zudem neben Hermiones Eltern die einzige Person, die wusste, dass sie eine Hexe war.

'Komisch in der Schule haben mich alle immer nur gehänselt, jeder sah mich als Besserwisser und überhebliche Person, außer Megan.' Hermione begriff die lockere Art dieser quirligen und verträumten Person bis heute nicht. Sie beide waren eigentlich so verschieden. Aber Megan war jemand, der Hermiones stundenlanges Geschwafel über Geschichte, Persönlichkeiten und wer weiß noch was in einem wissenschaftlichen Buch komplex beschrieben werden konnte, zuhören konnte, Witze darüber machte, oder gar haarsträubende Geschichten daraus spann, die einer X-Akte entsprachen. Es brachte Hermione immer zum Lachen und sich selbst nicht immer ganz zu ernst zu nehmen, sondern auch mal etwas entspannter zu werden.

Mit dem Tarnumhang war Hermione gut geschützt und sehr bald auf dem kleinen Weg angelangt, der auf die Hauptstraße führte. Sie schlich am Rand entlang, horchte den seltsamen Geräuschen des nächtlichen Waldes zu und ignorierte irgendwelche Bewegungen. Sie hatte mit den letzten Monaten - dem Herumstromern durch die Wildnis - gelernt, wann ein Geräusch oder eine Bewegung einem kleinen Bewohner der Umgebung gehörte oder ein hier nicht hergehörender Störenfried umherschlich. Ihre Sinne schärften sich noch einmal, als sie an der Hauptstraße ankam. Sie blickte nach oben und sah seit zwei Tagen zum ersten Mal wieder einen Himmel über sich. Zwar war er schwarz und mit vielen kleinen funkelnden Sternen bedeckt, aber es gab ihn noch. Umso schöner empfand sie seinen Anblick. Auf der anderen Seite der Straße war eine Art Unterstellung mit ein paar Bänken. Eine kleine Parknische für Touristen, die mit ihrem Auto, Motorrad oder Fahrrad hier kurz Rast machen konnten. Dazu gab es ein paar Wegweiser für Wanderer und eine Notrufsäule. Sie erspähte den Strauch hinter der einen Bank und huschte über die Straße. Hinter dem Gebüsch fand sie in eine schwarze Plastiktüte verpackt ihr kleines Päckchen. Schnell nahm sie es an sich, prüfte den Inhalt und ein dickes Grinsen erschien in ihrem Gesicht, als hätte sie wie eine Naschkatze die Rührteigschüssel mit Großmutters fantastischem Kuchenteig heimlich ausgeschleckt.

oOo

Zurück im Lager, tapste Hermione auf leisen Sohlen zu ihrem Schlafsack und wollte sich gerade darin verkriechen, als Ron sie an der Schulter packte und herumdrehte. "Sag mal, wo warst du?" fragte er aufgewühlt. Sie starrte in sein bissiges Gesicht. "Austreten." murmelte sie und wollte sich wieder herumdrehen. Ihr Päckchen tiefer in den Schlafsack schiebend. Er bemerkte ihr Tun. "Was ist das?" fragte er. "Nichts, schlaf weiter." Er tat nicht dergleichen und wollte über sie hinweg danach greifen. Sie hielt sein Handgelenk fest. "Das ist Frauensache." und erdolchte ihn. Seine Augen wurden zu Schlitzen als überlege er, ob er ihr vertrauen konnte. "Wir reden nach dem Frühstück darüber." sagte er kalt und drehte sich in seinem Schlafsack wieder um.

Als sie sich hinlegte und tiefer in den Schlafsack kuschelte, hatte sie den Verdacht, dass Ron nicht nur über dieses ominöse Päckchen reden wollte. Es ging mit Sicherheit darum, dass sie seit gut anderthalb Monaten keinen Sex mehr miteinander hatten. 'Kerle, immer nur an dem einen interessiert…' und plötzlich waren ihre Gedanken bei Severus Snape, der zwar auch nur immer an dem einen interessiert schien, aber dies nicht aus dem Grund heraus, weil er ein Mann war, sondern ein falsch eingenommener Trank ihn dazu verführt hatte. 'In Wirklichkeit wäre und würde er nie mit dir ins Bett steigen und er liebt noch immer sie… Oder? Vielleicht meinte er mit keine Chance mehr… vielleicht bin ich seine Chance? Oder geht es nur darum, Riddle zu besiegen und Severus ist dann seine Schuld los?' und sie fröstelte diese Erkenntnisse ein wenig. Irgendwann schlief sie ein und alles drehte sich in ihrem Traum um den Inhalt des schwarzen Paketes.

Severus schloss die Augen. Er schwitzte in seinem Schlafsack seine frivolen und feuchten Fantasien mit Hermione aus. Es war zum Heulen. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und glauben, einfach mit auf dieses Abenteuer zu gehen, ohne dass er sie vor Geilheit anspringen könnte. Das auch soeben noch Ron einen weiteren Annäherungsversuch gestartet hatte, hätte ihn beinahe dazu gebracht, heimlich einen Fluch auf ihn abzufeuern. Doch seine Libido feuerte eher seine Lenden an, mehr und mehr Blut in eine bestimmte Region zu pumpen. Er drehte sich um und sprach die mächtigsten Illusionszauber auf sich, die er kannte. Einige Minuten später ging es ihm schon viel, viel besser.

oOo

"Hast du ihn schon einmal lächeln sehen?" fragte Ron verdattert.

"Neville redet sogar im Schlaf und ja habe ich." meinte Harry.

"Nicht Neville, das ist doch", und er flüsterte, "Snape. Von was oder wem er nur träumt?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Vielleicht träumt er davon, wie er Verteidigungslehrer wird. Bei was anderen würde ihm wohl kaum einer abgehen." feixte Ron.

"Ja und er den Merlinorden erster Klasse bekommt, weil er immer so lieb und nett zu den Schülern ist." setzte Harry nach.

"Genau."

"Jungs, für Spielchen ist später Zeit." knurrte Moody wie ein Feldwebel. "Alle aufstehen!" kommandierte er und Severus schreckte hoch. Er sah die freudestrahlenden Gesichter der beiden Gryffindors, als hätten sie etwas ausgeheckt. Er fühlte sich in die Zeit der Herumtreiber zurück versetzt. "Was glotzt ihr so?!" "Och, nichts, NEVILLE!" und drehten sich um.

Hermione stand auf. "Guten Morgen, Neville." sagte sie spitz, als sie sah, was für ein Problem er hatte und es selbst wohl nicht verstand, warum man ihn aufzog.

"Komm." meinte Ron, als sie Severus hochhelfen wollte, Ron sie aber wegzerrte.

"Was ist denn?" fragte sie.

"Männersache." tuschelte er und warf ihr einen merkwürdigen Blick zu.

Hermione drehte sich um, Harry kicherte immer noch. "Und das in seinem Alter." murmelte er, sich kaum noch zurückhaltend.

Hermione wusste, was Harry meinte. "Nun, als Zauberer ist er in seinen besten Jahren." und Ron klappte der Mund runter. "Was sagt sie da, was…?"

"Komm schon, ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas sieht." sagte Harry rasch und zog ihn mit nach draußen aus dem Zelt heraus.

"Ja, aber hast du gesehen wie gro…" stotterte Ron.

"Ron, eifersüchtig? Neidisch?" grinste Harry bis über beide Ohren. Ron war aber manchmal auch wirklich ganz komisch drauf.

"Nein, nie im Leben. Technik, ich sage nur Technik und Übung." tat er sehr erfahren.

"Genau, und die hat er gewiss nicht." beide lachten lauthals los.

"Das ist eklig." meinte Ron.

"Ja, er und Sex…" prustete Harry und hielt nur schwer Lachtränen zurück.

"Ah… hör auf. Ich habe schon pornografische Bilder dazu im Kopf. Uah…"

"Was ist denn mit denen los?" fragte Moody Hermione.

"Jungs und ihr morgendliches Dilemma." brummte sie augenrollend.

"Nun gut, Frühstück." polterte er dazwischen und wollte gewiss nicht der Aufseher für einen Kindergarten sein.

Severus zog es vor allein zu essen, etwas abseits der anderen. "Sieht verdammt echt aus, so wie er schaut." stichelte Ron erneut. "Ja, Nev hätte es nicht besser machen können." seufzte Harry. "Es reicht!" Hermione stand auf, ging zu Snape, setzte sich neben ihn. Ron stierte sie böse an. "Schau nicht wie eine Eule, Ron!" meinte sie quer über das Lager hinweg und hatte sich demonstrativ direkt neben Severus gesetzt. "Geh zu den anderen." sagte Severus leise und löffelte stoisch seine heiße Erbsensuppe. "Nein, nie im Leben." sagte sie streng. "Sie werden es dir übel nehmen." fügte er leise an und schielte hinter seiner fettigen schwarzen Matte aus Haaren etwas zu ihr. "Egal, ihr Benehmen ist so… so… ach was. Dafür findet man keine Worte." entrüstete sie sich und aß auch ihre Suppe.

Severus fühlte sich immer noch in seine eigene Schulzeit zurück katapultiert und am liebsten wäre er davon gegangen und hätte sich einen stillen abgeschiedenen Ort gesucht, wo er seine Ruhe hatte. Doch jetzt saß Hermione neben ihm. Irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, sie nicht allein lassen zu wollen und sie wollte wohl auch nicht ihn einfach so allein sitzen lassen. "Danke." sagte er, als er aufstand und mit seinem Frühstück fertig war. Hermione schluckte schwer.

Harry war die die restliche Zeit über still geblieben. Ihm war auch schnell klar geworden, dass Snape in Erinnerungen schwelgte und Harry erinnerte sich an Snapes Vergangenheit, an die Bilder, die er gesehen hatte. Und diese Erinnerungen verhießen laut Harry nichts Gutes - zumindest nicht für Hermione. Ron hingegen schien das alles nicht zu stören. Er blieb ein Elefant im Porzellanladen.

oOo

Mühsam wateten sie im dicken Nebel durch den Morast. Überall lauerten Gefahren. Seltsame Geräusche durchdrangen die Stille von klitschendem Fußgetrampel. Snape blieb stehen. "Pscht!" Mad-Eye trat neben ihn. Harry, Ron und Hermione folgten dicht dahinter. Mad-Eye machte eine Bewegung und Ron entließ aus seinem Rucksack drei runde und goldene Kugeln. Sie surrten wie Mad-Eyes Auge und sie flogen sofort in drei verschiedene Richtungen. Ron blickte derweil auf den kleinen Fotorahmen, wo er all das sehen konnte, was die drei Kugeln an Bildern aufzeichneten. Dann folgten ein Knall und ein Peng. Es plumpste und eine Kugel war in das stinkende Moor gefallen.

Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Snape war herumgewirbelt, auf Hermione zugesprungen und begrub sie unter sich, während Mad-Eye sich auf Ron und Harry stürzte und beide mit zu Boden riss. "Augen zu!" brüllte Snape. Just in diesem Moment wurden alle von einem gleißenden Licht geblendet, wenngleich sie ihre Lieder geschlossen hatten. Doch es hakelte kleine Sterne vor den Lidern. Stille herrschte nach dem hellen Blitz.

Snape starrte Hermione an, die wiederum in seinen sorgenvollen Augen versank. 'Alles in Ordnung?' 'Geht es dir gut, Severus?' 'Ja, bleib liegen.' 'Severus…' sandte sie ihm noch gedanklich zu, aber er hockte sich hin und blickte sich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und aufgeweckten Augen um. "Riddles Haus muss hier in der Nähe sein." murmelte Moody. Snape nickte nur. Die Anspannung wuchs.

Der Trupp rappelte sich langsam auf und setzte noch vorsichtiger den Marsch fort. Plötzlich lagen überall kleine Ratten und Schlangen herum - versteinert - und die Augen vor Schreck geweitet. "Das muss wie der Blick eines Basilisken gewesen sein." meinte Ron ängstlich. Snape rollte mit den Augen. "Nein, der Blick der Medusa - Versteinerung, nicht Tötung! - ein übler Fluch aus antiker Zeit." Harry seufzte. Er blickte mit Wut Snape in den Rücken, denn die gesamte Zeit über war der Slytherin hier der Anführer gewesen und nicht der Auserwählte - er, Harry Potter. Es nagte neidisch an Harrys Gemüt und Stolz.

oOo

Die Burg war riesig, verfallen, gespenstisch und düster. Auf den Steinen wuchsen Moose, in den Ritzen rankten stachelige und giftige Pflanzen. Da Snape wie Neville aussah, verwunderte es keinen, als er einige dieser Pflanzen genauer untersuchte. "Nicht anfassen." Er sprach einen Zauber und alle verbrannten zu Asche. Dabei entwich diesem tödlichen Grün ein gellend markerschütternder Schrei. Einige Scharen von schwarzen Vögeln stoben wild und aufgebracht aus den hohen Bäumen, die um sie herum, wie ein Dschungel wuchsen.

Stundenlang waren sie durch die Katakomben der Burgruine gewandert. Hermione hatte einen Ariadne-Faden mit, so dass sie ohne Mühe wieder hinaus finden konnten. Rons goldene, wachsame Schwebe-Augen suchten die Ecken und Nischen nach Fallen und versteckten Zaubern ab. Mad-Eye lief wie ein schützender Wall vor Harry. Snape beäugte die Umgebung und murmelte unentwegt schwarzmagische Sprüche. "Was tun sie da?" fragte Harry erbost, als er die dunklen Worte realisierte. "Gegenzauber sprechen. Ich halte die Flüche im Griff." und als er unterbrach, erbebte der Boden unter ihnen und es züngelten sich schwarze Blutegel-artige Schlangen an ihren Beinen hoch. Wütend schaute Snape Harry an. Mit einer geworfenen Phiole, die zersplitternd zischend rosa-schwarze Dämpfe entließ, die dann kristallisierten und diese Blut-Schlangen zu schwarz-rotem Schleim verkommen ließen, ersparte er allen einen blutaussaugenden und schmerzhaften Tod. Mad-Eye blickte Harry nicht sehr freudig an.

"Endlich, in der kleinen Nische." meinte Ron nach einiger Zeit. "Hier ist etwas." und alle versammelten sich darum. Es war ein unscheinbares Ende eines Ganges. Harry stach sich in den Finger. Jeder wusste, dass Riddle auf Blutmagie stand. Sobald der erste Tropfen auf das kalte und nasse Gestein gelangte, glühten die Fugen auf und die dicken Steine im Gemäuer lösten sich in ein Nichts auf. Snapes große Nase lugte zuerst hinein. Er hatte Hermione an der Hand gepackt und sie hinter sich her gezerrt. Ron war über dieses Bild stinksauer. Doch Harry stieß ihn nur in die Rippen, sich seinen Groll für später aufzuheben.

oOo

Ein kleiner kreisrunder Saal tat sich auf. In der Mitte in mehreren Kreisen auf dem Boden, in deren Ringen schwarzmagische Sprüche standen, war eine Figur einer alten Hexe auf einer kleinen Säule. Auf ihrem Kopf ein Reif: der Horkrux. "Der Reif des Wissens." murmelte Moody. Stück für Stück nahmen sie den Raum unter die Lupe. An der Decke, bestimmt zwanzig Meter über ihnen, flimmerte es blau, als würde man unter Wasser sein und auf die sonnenbeschienene Oberfläche schauen. "Wenn wir ihn so nehmen, flutet dieser Raum." inspizierte Hermione die Decke, als sie die Runen entschlüsselt hatte und sich kein Rat wusste.

"Wasser?" fragte Harry. "Nein, eine Art Säure. Von uns bleibt nichts übrig." schaute Moody hoch und sein Auge fixierte die helle Substanz über ihnen. Ron schaute ängstlich nach oben. "Und wie kommen wir ran?" "Wir dürfen auf gar keinen Fall den Kreis unterbrechen." sagte Moody verschwörerisch. Harry trat einen Schritt an den Kreis und er fing an zu leuchten. Snape packte ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn harsch zurück. "Reißen sie sich zusammen, Potter." flüsterte er. Er löste sich abwehrend von seinem Widersacher.

Hermione enträtselte mehr und mehr der Kreisrunen, während die anderen warteten oder den Rest des Raumes absuchten. Dann seufzte sie und wischte sich bei der aufreibenden Situation die nassgeschwitzte Stirn ab. Snape trat an sie heran. Beide murmelten miteinander. Moody grummelte. Ron tat es ihm gleich. Harry schmollte. "Severus wird den Kreis auflösen, Ron schnappt den Reif, Moody hält das Seelenteil darin in Schach, ich baue einen Schutzzauber um die Runen auf, der die schwarze Magie ablenkt und nicht ausbrechen lässt und Harry lässt Seile an die Decke schnellen. Dann schießen wir nach oben, ich löse den Schutzzauber und richte ihn gen Decke. Severus hilft mir dabei. Dann müssen wir so schnell wie möglich weiter nach oben. Denk daran, du darfst selbst nie mit dem Horkrux in Berührung kommen, Harry. Die Seile müssen uns tragen können und gegen Säure beständig sein." mahnte Hermione.

"Wie?" fragte Harry. "Potter, sie werden doch wohl noch wissen, wie man ein paar Seile…" "Das meine ich nicht Snape." "Dann drücken Sie sich gefälligst vernünftig aus…" "SNAPE!" brüllte Harry und die Runen erschienen in einem gleißenden Licht, die Kreise begannen sich zu drehen. Ein seltsames Flüstern wurde immer lauter. Es kam von den Wänden und wuchs wie Lianen an sein hinauf an die Decke. Jetzt musste alles ganz schnell gehen.

Snape ritzte mit einem Zauberspruch eine Wunde in sein Todessermal und das Blut tropfte darauf. Moody hatte Ron geschnappt, der mit den goldenen Schwebekugeln den Reif barg, Moody murmelte Sprüche und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf den Reif. Hermione brüllte "Harry! verdammt!" und dieser schoss Seile in die Höhe, die sich gleichzeitig um die Körper aller schlangen. Hermione baute eine Schildkugel auf und sie schossen in die Höhe, während die Säure um sie herum an den Wänden niederprasselte wie ein übermächtiger Wasserfall und alles Leben um sie herum zerfraß und gar den Boden unter ihnen in einer Blutlache ertrank.

Hermiones Schild hielt nicht länger stand, Snape drückte sich an sie, griff mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand nach ihrer und beide Stäbe umschlang eine leuchtend rote Spirale. Gemeinsam stärkten sie das Schild. Alle katapultierten aus einem der Burgtürme, der wohl genau darüber gelegen haben musste und fanden sich irgendwann auf dessen obersten Aussichtspunkt. Noch durcheinander, rappelten sich die Abenteurer geschunden, mit Schürf- und Ätzwunden übersät auf. Der Schild musste einige Risse erhalten haben. Aber sie waren alle am Leben.

oOo

Hermione merkte erst jetzt, dass Severus linker Arm noch blutete. Da er sein Todessermal angeritzt hatte, schmerzte es und verlor dazu viel mehr Blut als die Wunde sonst verursacht hätte. "Schnell in meiner Tasche… Heilsalben." murmelte sie und Severus wühlte darin rum. Als er das kleine Buch entdeckte, gab er ihr zuerst die Heilsalben, aber blätterte kurz darin, Hermione noch vollkommen abgelenkt. Er hob eine Augenbraue und war jetzt mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt. In einem unbedachten Moment, als Hermione seinen Arm verarztete, knurrte er an ihr Ohr. "Du lüsterne kleine Gryffindor." "Severus, nicht jetzt." murmelte sie erschrocken und ihre Wangen erröteten.

Harry und Ron verarzteten sich leise stöhnend und waren mit ihrem Wehleiden beschäftigt. Die Verätzungen waren nicht ohne. Moody hatte Glück. Bei ihm hatte sein Holzbein das meiste abbekommen.

Der spätere Rückweg war schweigsam. Ohne Snapes Hilfe hätten sie es gewiss nicht geschafft und alles ausgelöst durch Potter, der wieder einmal keine emotionale Kontrolle über sich hatte. Ron war in sich gekehrt. Er sah weder Hermione noch Snape an, auch wenn er das Gesicht Nevilles hatte und Harry wollte nicht glauben, dass er beinahe alles versaut hatte, aller Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte.

oOo

Stunden später waren sie in Hogwarts zurück. In Snapes Büro platzte die Bombe. Harry war ihm nachgegangen und warf ihm die übelsten Beschuldigungen an den Kopf. "Sie hätten nicht mit Hermione tuscheln sollen. Sie hätten uns von Anfang an alles sagen müssen… Immer ihre Geheimniskrämerei." platzte es dem Gryffindor ungestüm heraus. "Geheimniskrämerei ist IHR Lieblingshobby, Potter. Wie oft hatte Dumbledore Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie ihm alles erzählen mögen. Und? Sie haben es in sich hineingefressen; glaubten, dass Sie alles allein könnten, Sie selbstarrogantes Kind! Hätte Lupin nicht vorher Dumbledore und mir den Tipp gegeben, dass Ihre Narbe erneut schmerzt, dann hätten Sie wahrscheinlich noch ganz andere emotionale Ausbrüche haben können. Dummerweise… Okklumentik… Nun ja, Sie wissen ja bereits, was für ein Versager Sie auf diesem Gebiet sind. So habe ich einen Okklumentik-Schutzwall mit um Sie aufbauen müssen." Harry schnaubte und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen. "Sie… sie wagen es heimlich mich meiner Gedanken zu bemächtigen, Sie…" spuckte Harry giftend aus. "Ich habe Dumbledore stets meine Bedenken genannt und heute hatte es sich wieder einmal bestätigt." sagte der Slytherin hämisch grinsend.

Harry wollte gerade den Fluch sprechen, als ihn der Zauberstab aus den Händen flog. Doch Snape war es nicht gewesen. Hermione stand mit eiserner Miene da. "Harry, raus!" donnerte sie erzürnt. Er öffnete den Mund. "Raus bevor ich mich vergesse." flüsterte sie dann ganz leise. Harry wollte doch noch etwas sagen, aber die Blicke von ihr erdolchten ihn. Er klaubte seinen Zauberstab vom Boden auf und stapfte hasserfüllt und unzufrieden raus.

Draußen auf dem Gang traf Harry seine Hauslehrerin Minerva McGonagall. "Der Schulleiter möchte Sie sehen, Mr Potter." sagte sie kühl und beobachtete seine Mimik ganz genau. Er nickte nur und rauschte davon. Minerva hatte alles mitbekommen, wie Hermione die Tür leise öffnete, sie Severus beschützte, Harry außer sich vor Wut gewesen war. Wieder kamen ihr alte Erinnerungen hoch und doch… Es war anders, alles so neu und eine merkwürdige Gewissheit machte sich in ihr breit.

oOo

Hermione sagte kein Wort, hatte einen kurzen Blick auf das geöffnete Päckchen und das kleine schwarze Buch erhascht. Er hatte es ihr aus der Tasche entwendet. Deshalb war sie hierher gekommen. Sie wollte es zurück haben. Ihr Blick haftete sich an seine schwarzen Augen, die undurchdringlich starr auf sie niederbrannten. Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. "Ich hatte den Zettel aus deiner Tasche gesehen, da stand es drauf." sagte er. "Ah, und da sind mit dir die Pferde durchgegangen, nur weil Kamasutra darauf steht." meinte sie provokativ und spielte auch auf die Szene von eben an.

Severus seufzte. Er lehnte sich zurück und schaute sie neutral und emotionslos an, als wolle er einen Blick auf ihre Seele werfen. Doch Hermiones Zorn war noch nicht verrauscht. Sie wollte dieses Buch zurückhaben und hielt seinem Blick stand. Es war so selten, dass das jemand schaffte. Sein Mal brannte plötzlich. Langsam nickte Hermione. Kein Wort war gefallen, doch hatten sie beide sich ganz genau verstanden. Geschwind verschwand er durch die Tür.

Hermione setzte sich auf einen Sessel. Sie versank in Gedanken. Die Woche mit Severus an ihrer Seite hatte sie vor Sorgen fast zerfressen, dass ihm etwas zustoßen könnte und dennoch hatten sie alle es geschafft. Schwer musste sie zugeben, dass es wohl besser war, keine Gefühle für jemanden zu entwickeln. Es gefährdete die Mission. Es war zu spät. 'Da kommst du nicht wieder so leicht raus.' wisperte ihr inneres Stimmchen.

Sie kuschelte sich auf den Sessel und bestellte sich von einem der Hauselfen eine heiße Tasse Tee. Auch wenn Severus jetzt nicht hier war, sich der nächsten Gefahr stellen musste - dem Dunklen Lord -, so wollte und konnte sie nicht gehen. Hier in seinem Büro zu sein, gab ihr Zuversicht, Nähe, Hoffnung. Sie schlief müde und erschöpft ein, vergaß das Abendbrot und den Hunger, den sie hatte.

* * *

_TBC (am Sonntag)_


	24. Die lüsterne Gesellschaft

Hallo und fröhlichen Ostersonntag!

_**CaroloveSeverus:** Wer würde das nicht gern machen: Potter auf den Mond. Wir sollten eine Kampagne dazu starten °kicher°. Danke, dass das kleine Abenteuer so gut gefallen hat. Heute geht es wieder in Hogwarts heiß her..._

Viel Spaß und viel Glück beim Ostereiersuchen und Sonnetanken! Ich stapf derweil sogleich in die Frühschicht °gähn°

CU Yu.

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 24. Die lüsterne Gesellschaft ---

_Samstag, den 4. April 1998, den gesamten Tag über_

Niedergeschlagen von dem gestrigen Abend, der unausstehlichen Woche mit dem Goldenen Trio und dem Todesser-Treffen, hatte Snape sein Büro betreten. Gebannt schaute er auf den Sessel, in dem Hermione wie ein kleiner Engel aussah und darin zusammengerollt wie eine Katze selig schlief. Er wollte sich wieder hinaus schleichen, wollte sie nicht stören und gleichzeitig einfach nur seine Ruhe haben. Doch dann… 'Das ist verdammt noch einmal mein Büro!' Er drehte sich Wind-schnell um und baute sich archaisch vor ihr auf. Sein Mund klappte auf, ihr entkam ein leises Murmeln und sein Mund klappte wieder zu. Eine seiner schwarzen und geschwungenen Augenbrauen kletterte in die Höhe. Er schnaubte leise und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Severus setzte sich, anstatt Hermione schreckensreich aus dem Traumland zu reißen, an seinen Schreibtisch und schaute, was Madame Raue-Pritsche mit seinen Klassen die Woche über verbrochen hatte. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass sie nur Wiederholungen gemacht hatte und meist Fragen der Schüler behandelt hatte, in denen die Schüler noch Nachholbedarf hatten. Also wartete nicht wirklich Arbeit auf ihn. Seine Gedanken glitten zu Hermione. Einige Tage lang war er mit ihr unterwegs gewesen und anstatt sie ständig anzufallen, überwog die Sorge um sie, was ihr auf dem gefährlichen Trip nicht alles hätte passieren können und was vielleicht noch auf sie zukommen möge. Nur die eine Nacht, wo sie sich hinaus geschlichen hatte und am Morgen danach, hatte er so seine Problemchen mit standhafter Pracht und schneller Befriedigung gehabt. Doch jetzt stellte sich wieder seine Begierde auf sie ein. Seine Lenden schmerzten pulsierend. Lüstern träumte er vor sich hin bis ein "Guten Morgen" ihn aus seinen sextriefenden bunten und bewegenden Bildern herausriss. Bei ihm bewegte und regte sich bereits etwas in seiner Hose.

"Morgen." brummte Snape, ihr böse Blicke zuwerfend, weil Hermione ihm seinen imaginären Sex mit ihr verhagelt hatte. Das kurze Glühen seiner Augen, verriet der jungen Frau sein Desaster. "Ich gehe frühstücken." murmelte sie und Severus nickte stumm, ließ sie einfach ziehen. "Ich…" holte Hermione seine Stimme ein. "…wir könnten gemeinsam frühstücken." sagte er leise. "Gern." und sie wartete mit dem Rücken zu ihm, dass er neben sie trat. Er öffnete die Tür und beide verschwanden in seine Privaträume.

oOo

Das Frühstück fiel verführerisch aus und deckte Appetit und Hunger zugleich. Honig tröpfelte über Hermiones Bauchnabel und Severus Zunge glitt gierig darüber, dann wieder langsam und genießend. Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und wölbte sich ihm entgegen, aber er drückte sie hinunter. Als sie Severus widersprechen wollte, hatte er sie mit dunkelgrünen Seidenbändern an den Bettpfosten gefesselt. Sie war nicht mehr Herr ihrer Hände, ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert. "Severus, bitte." murmelte sie heißer. "Hungrig?" fragte er leise und lüstern. Das sachte Lecken über ihre Lippen war ein eindeutiges Ja. Er kroch zu ihr hoch, benetzte ihre Lippen mit Sahne und schleckte diese dann ab. Die Süße im Geschmack, der herbe Duft seines Körpers, versetzten Hermione unter Spannung. Ihre gesamte Haut knisterte und Severus tröpfelte etwas Honig auf ihre Klitoris. Ein komisches und gleichzeitig prickelndes, neugierig wohles Gefühl umgarnte sie. Seine Zunge kroch darüber, nippte an dem Nektar und vermischte sich mit ihrer Bereitschaft zum Sex. Sie lag platt und flach wie eine Flunder da, vollkommen übermannt von der seicht-seidigen Wonne, die diese Sinnlichkeit in ihr auslöste. Immer wieder reizte er langsam quälend ihre heiße bebende Grotte und die unsägliche Hitze schwabbte mehr und mehr durch Hermiones Körper. Sie stöhnte, wimmerte, seufzte und gurrte vor sich hin. Ihr Hirn stand unter Storm - gelähmt von all den Gefühlen, die ihr Liebhaber in ihr auslöste. "Severus." röchelte sie in sein Schlafzimmer. "Ja." flüsterte er und führte seine pulsierende Erektion an ihren Eingang.

Er selbst konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Doch wollte er sie nicht rabiat nehmen. Er verweilte vor ihrem Eingang, so dass Hermione seine Spitze spürte, aber nicht in sich fühlte. Sie bebte schluchzend auf. Sie wollte ihn endlich spüren. Er kreiste mit seiner Spitze auf und ab. "Severus." rauschte es um ihre Ohren und seine ebenso, als er ihr unwiderstehlich hungriges Funkeln in den haselnussbraunen Augen sah. Sehr, sehr vorsichtig drang er Zentimeter für Zentimeter in sie ein, und Hermione hielt die Luft erst an, atmete dann sehr kurz. Es war als würden elektrische Impulse durch ihren Körper jagen. Langsam zog sich Severus auf ihren Körper und umschlang ihren zarten Körper eng und innig. Die Bänder lösten sich und sie klammerte sich an ihn, ertastete seinen Körper, seine Haare, seine bereite Haut, die den Sex aus den Poren schwitzte. Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen und vertieften ihre Zungen im Munde des anderen. Nur ganz sacht, bedacht und zögerlich präzise bewegte er seinen Hintern auf und ab, kaum sichtbar. Sie genossen einander diese tiefgreifende Nähe, als würde jeder sein Lieblingsdessert sinnlich verträumt löffeln.

Sie schwebten im Strudel sanften Hin- und Herwiegens. Jede verführerisch streichelnde Bewegung seines Gliedes in ihr, hob sie weiter in eine zerreißend schöne Sphäre. Sie klammerte immer mehr, wollte ihn noch mehr in sich aufnehmen und er hielt seinen quälend langsamen Rhythmus bei. Er leckte an ihrem Ohrläppchen, küsste ihren Hals und sie küsste seine Nase, Stirn und Wangen. Hermione begann mehr und mehr zu zittern, als breche sie jeden Moment auseinander und Severus wurde in seinen kreisenden Auf und Abs noch geschmeidiger, als wäre er aus Samt und Seide gemacht. Scharf krallten sich ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und er presste sich an sie, als breche er durch sie hindurch. Ein lautes langes Stöhnen beider brach durch die kühle Luft im Raum. Ein lautes Hämmern im Kopf und Zittern am Körper setzte ein. Beide klebten aneinander - erschöpft verausgabt durch einen hauchzarten Tanz ihrer Körper.

Nie hatten sie es so erlebt, dass Sanftheit beiden einen tiefen herzerschütterten Höhepunkt bescheren konnte. Vollkommen erschöpft, vollkommen erfüllt - sich ganz und gar und frei fühlend - schliefen beide aneinander gekettet ein.

oOo

Am späteren Vormittag hantierten beide in Snapes Privatlabor herum, wie immer mit disziplinierter Akribie. Es war nie wieder dazu gekommen, dass beide sich ihren fleischlichen Gelüsten in diesem Raum hingaben. Es wurde von beiden auch nicht verpönt oder unter die Tische verbannt - es war schlichtweg nicht der Platz zum Austoben. Das taten sie entweder in seinen oder ihren privaten Räumen und ab und an auch mal an ungewöhnlichen Orten - Bad, ein abgelegener Kerker, ein ausgediehenes Klassenzimmer. Zudem wuchs der zeitliche Druck auf beide. Sie forschten nunmehr an einem Aufbautrank, dem der Hermiones Projekt entsprach und gleichzeitig an dem Gegenmittel zu Snapes Philtrum. Beide schienen befreiter und einvernehmlicher zu arbeiten, als hätten sie ihre Arbeitsweisen perfekt wie ein Schweizer-Uhrwerk aufeinander abgestimmt. Die Forschungen gingen schrittweise voran und die Rückschläge waren nicht mehr so herb. Und dennoch wusste jeder, dass es nicht ewig so weitergehen konnte. Irgendwann stand der Endkampf bevor und die Zeit danach war ein ungewisses, schwammiges Etwas.

oOo

Minerva war nach dem Mittagessen auf dem Weg zu Albus. Sie wollte ihn über einige schulische Dinge informieren und sah, wie Severus gerade dessen Räumlichkeiten verließ. Seit der gestrigen Rückkehr des Suchtrupps im Morgengrauen mit dem freudigen Ergebnis, dass ein weiterer Horkrux vernichtet worden war, rang die Hauslöwin Gryffindors mit sich und ihren alten Dämonen der Vergangenheit. Ohne Severus Aufmerksamkeit und Einsatz hätte das Goldene Trio es kaum schaffen können; nicht ohne schwere Verletzungen davon getragen zu haben.

"Severus?" Er blickte auf. "Hättest du nachher etwas Zeit? Eine Tasse Tee vielleicht?" fragte sie sanft. Argwöhnisch betrachtete er die Gryffindor. "Möchtest du dich dem kindischen Benehmen Potters anschließen?" brummte sein Bariton beleidigt. Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, gewiss nicht." Er sah an ihr vorbei. "In einer Stunde." bestätigte er und rauschte verbissen davon.

oOo

Minerva hatte es sich vor ihrem Kamin gemütlich gemacht und Severus trat nach dem ruhigen "Herein." mit seinen schwarzen Haaren vor dem Gesicht in ihr Büro, welches recht untypisch für Gryffindors war. Nicht Rot war hier die treibende Farbe, sondern ein eher für Slytherin typisches Grün. Nur, dass Minerva eine sehr bekannte innige Liebe zu Tartan-Muster hatte, dem ihres schottischen Clans. "Earl Grey?" fragte sie und verwies auf den freien Sessel neben sich. Still setzte er sich, irgendwie steif und etwas unwohl fühlend. "Danke." murmelte er kalt. "Ich möchte dir für deinen außergewöhnlichen Einsatz danken, Severus." fing sie an und nippte am Ingwer-Tee. "Das hättest du mir auch auf dem Gang sagen können." "Severus, du bist kein Mann der Komplimente, weder dass man sie dir macht oder du welche austeilst." Sie schmunzelte etwas. Er tat teilnahmslos und vertiefte seine Konzentration auf das Tee trinken.

"Ich muss gestehen, dass ich anfangs sehr abgeneigt war, dass du und Ms Granger zusammenarbeiten. Ich glaubte, dass…" sie rang mit ihrer Fassung und Snapes schwarze Augen bohrten sich in ihre. "…ich dachte an Lily." Snape schien plötzlich wie versteinert, starrte ins Feuer und dann stellte er wie in Zeitlupe seine Tasse ab und war aufgestanden.

Bereits an der Tür angelangt, hallten Minervas Worte in seinen Ohren wider. "Ich habe damals einen großen Fehler gemacht. Doch wenn du der Mann ihrer Wahl gewesen wärest, hätte sie mehr um dich gekämpft, dich nicht so schnell aufgegeben." "Minerva, lass es sein!" dröhnte er bitter und wollte die Tür öffnen, aber sie war mit einem Zauber verschlossen. "Hermione ist eine bemerkenswerte junge Frau. Sie verteidigt dich vor ihren Freunden, egal was da kommen mag. Lily jedoch…" "Das bildest du dir alles nur ein. Das ist pure Gerechtigkeitsliebe einer impertinenten Dilettantin." wurde er immer harscher und starrte die Tür vor sich an, die Klinke so sehr umfasst, als wäre seine Hand daran festgefroren. "Viel Glück." murmelte Minerva und mit einem Zauberstabschwung war der Schließzauber verwirkt.

Snape eilte mit wehendem Umhang hinaus. Wie konnte Minerva McGonagall es nur wagen, Vergleiche anzustellen. Das war Verrat an Lily Evans! - so seine Auffassung dazu.

oOo

_"Das Geheimnis der lüsternen Gesellschaft: Ein neuartiger Liebestrank versetzt die Magier-Welt in Aufruhr."_ Eine Frauenstimme plauderte honigsüß, süffisant elegant: _"Wie in den letzten Tagen und Nächten mehrfach gesichtet und dem Quibbler oftmals geschildert wurde, tauchen immer mehr dubiose Fälle von Hexen auf, die alles daran setzen, einen Mann für sich zu gewinnen. So zum Beispiel der Bericht von Rajus Ruppleton, der nach seiner Spätschicht im hiesigen Magierviertel von Edinburgh auf dem Weg nach Hause war. Gleich zwei Frauen warfen sich ihm an den Hals; eine dritte, wollte ihn auf ihren Besen zerren, als er sich in einer Nebenstraße rettend in das Pub von einem Muggel begab. Laut Ministeriumssprecher handelt es sich nur um eine neue verrückte Mode der weiblichen Hexenjugend: 'Also, ähm wir denken, dass die Jugend von heute wohl einige moralische Zerwürfnisse aufweist. Wir ahnden derartige Übergriffe. Diese Freizügigkeit werden wir zu unterbinden wissen.' sagte Mr Hutny vom Ministerium. Nun fragen wir uns, welche Freizügigkeit gemeint ist. Die der Jugend, oder dass diese Tatsachen an die Öffentlichkeit geraten."_

"Ich denke, der Tagesprophet ist in den Händen von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem?" murmelte Ron perplex, der gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war und seine Hände überladen mit Süßkram vor seinen Bauch hielt, um ja nichts zu verlieren. "Oh, nein. Das ist die Zeitung meines Vaters. Er hat im vergangenen Jahr einige Briefkastenposten aufgebaut, zusammen mit meinem Großcousin. Die spucken dann die Ausgaben aus. So können sie heimlich weitermachen, ohne dass man ihnen auf die Schliche kommt." lächelte Luna ihn verträumt und seltsam an. "Getarnte Briefkästen?" fragte er. "Ja, sie sind so verzaubert, dass der magische Schutz um sie, sie nicht ortbar machen kann. Mein Großcousin ist Fluchbrecher in Australien und hat dort Flach-Flatterflieger vernichtet." "Aha…" murmelte Ron und seufzte. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was das wieder für angebliche Viecher sein sollten. Er fand Luna und ihren Vater - und so war wohl die gesamte Familie… "Alle einfach nur durchgeknallt" brabbelte er leise und zog zu seinem Kumpel Neville an den Tisch, wo er seine zuckersüße Beute ausbreitete.

Hermione hatte derweil ihre Blicke auf einem Stapel anderer Zeitungen geheftet, sie alle waren von Muggel-Verlagen. Hier und dort huschten ihre Augen geschwind über die Zeilen. Mal runzelte sie die Stirn, mal riss sie die Augen auf. Ron seufzte. "Wenn die schon nichts sagen, könntest du uns es bitte vorlesen?" rief er zu ihr hinüber. Sie schaute auf. "Was? Ja, natürlich." Schnell wischte sie sich die Strähne aus dem Gesicht, klemmte sie hinters linke Ohr und testete den Raumklang mit einem kleinen leisen Räuspern. Ron war immer noch leicht erbost, dass Hermione ihn abwies und vollkommen ignorierte. 'Kein Lächeln, kein Garnichts!' dachte er mürrisch und stopfte derweil Süßkram in sich hinein.

"Der in London verlegte 'The Guardian' schreibt: 'Die Polizei bittet um Mithilfe nach Zeugen in einem Vermisstenfall. Vor 3 Wochen - am späten Abend - wurde ein Mann (39) von einer Frau angesprochen und war seither nicht mehr gesehen. Dies geschah vor einem Café in der Bateman Street in Soho, so berichteten dort ein- und ausgehende Gäste. Der Mann (braunblondes Haar, kurz, stämmig, 1,78m groß, blaue Jeans, weiße Turnschuhe und grau-blaues T-Shirt mit einer schwarzen Jacke darüber) hatte zuvor einen Cappuccino bestellt, getrunken und bezahlt. Die Frau sei ungefähr Anfang bis Mitte 30, aschblondes mittellanges Haar, schmale Figur, heller Teint und trug einen langen dunkelblauen Mantel. Für Hinweise wenden Sie sich bitte an die folgende Telefonnummer der Polizei: 0207/999 555 999.' Das ist doch alles schon sehr weit bis zu den Muggeln vorgedrungen." blickte sie etwas geschockt auf den Artikel.

"Ähm, wen interessiert so etwas?" fragte Seamus, Ron nickte. "Genau. Es sind jetzt über vierzig ähnliche Fälle zu verzeichnen, in denen ausschließlich Männer verschwunden sind und immer war eine Frau mit im Spiel, jedoch immer eine andere. Vielleicht ist wirklich nur so eine Modeerscheinung und nicht nur bei Magiern. Die Muggel sind wohl genauso drauf." erklärte Ron. "Keine Gemeinsamkeiten?" interessierte sich Neville für das Gespräch. "Doch, alle trugen lange Mäntel, lange weite Kleider..." überflog Hermione eine kleine Info-Box in der Zeitung, wo die wichtigsten verdächtigen Merkmale der Frauen notiert waren. "Hexen." stellte Harry fest. Er und Mione schauten sich wissend an, die anderen Fragezeichen im Gesicht. "Ihrsch denkt, dasch es…" kaute Ron seine Lakritzschnapper. "Es hat mit den ominösen Zaubertrank zu tun." Alle Köpfe gingen zu Luna.

"Diesen, den dein Vater letzten Monat im Quibbler beschrieben hat, diesen…" Ron schnaubte und brachte das Wort einfach nicht über die Lippen. Unverrichteter Dinge klappte sein Mund, mit einem Walross-Schnauben wieder zu. Er dachte mit Grauen an den Liebestrank, der ihm letztes Jahr verpasst worden war; die Miene verdrießlich und seine Sommersprossen durch das plötzliche Glühen seiner Wangen wie helle gelbe Punkte funkend. "Ja, genau. Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer will dadurch eine eigene Schule aufmachen. Alle gezeugten Kinder, sollen seinen Idealen folgen und ihm später dienen. So die Theorie meines Vaters. Das gab es wohl bei den Muggeln auch schon mal, so etwas Ähnliches. Jedenfalls glaubt er, dass er genau das vorhaben könnte. Denn wer bitteschön braut so einen mächtigen Liebestrank freiwillig zusammen? Amortensia ist sehr schwer herzustellen und gleitet fast in die schwarze Magie hinüber. Sehr gefährlich so etwas…" drehte sich Luna die Locken um den Finger und summte weiter, wieder ihre Nase tief in die neue Ausgabe steckend.

Ein Räuspern brachte Mione die Aufmerksamkeit zurück. "Aber warum Muggel?" fragte Seamus dazwischen. "Den Lord scheint es wohl nicht länger zu interessieren, woher er seine Rekruten bekommt. Er selbst ist nur ein Halbblut und wer sollte sonst dahinter stecken. Er führt damit etwas im Schilde. Ob es eine Privat-Armee ist? Keine Ahnung. Aber irgendetwas hat es definitiv zu bedeuten." murmelte Harry und hatte wütend die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. "Echt?" fragte Dean dazwischen. Harry und Ron, aber auch Mione nickten. "Ja, das ergibt einen Sinn." gestand sogar Ron endlich ein.

oOo

Während eine heftige Diskussion der DA über mögliche geheime Vorgänge innerhalb der Todesserkreise und um Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen kursierten, tickte und tackte Hermiones Kopf hin und her. Severus hatte also weitere Phiolen an Voldemort übergeben und dabei war sie so stolz darauf, wie immens er die Zeit damit verbrachte mit ihr ein Gegenmittel zu finden. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass er es aus einem schlechten Gewissen heraus tat, dass er es einfach tat, um seinen Fehler aufrichtig zu korrigieren. 'Wenn er es nicht tut, Tränke gibt, die nicht wirken, dann…' Sie wusste, wie schmal Severus Gratwanderung war.

Hermione stand auf, kramte die Zeitungen zusammen und schnappte sich den Londoner Guardian, dann huschte sie eilend aus dem Raum. Sie musste Snape persönlich dazu befragen. Alles andere würde sie nicht gelten lassen.

* * *

_TBC (zum Sonntag hin...)_


	25. Mit Geist und Herz

Hallo!

Haben alle Ostern gut überstanden? Dann gibt es was für Geist und Herz...

**CaroloveSeverus** ... (toCHAP24) ... Tach auch Caro! Also den Trank braut man nicht so fix und Severus ist penibel. Der lässt außer seine 'Geliebte Gryffindor Gör' niemanden an seine Sachen. °schade. ich wollt auch mal°  
Und dass er jemanden einweiht, in das nur der Dunkle Lord und er eingeweiht sind? Die Mädels, die das nehmen, denken wohl eher, dass es für die Schönheit ist oder so. Das Philtrum verhökert Voldemort nur an ausgewählte reinblütige Frauen mit gewissen Eigenschaften: Intelligenz (nicht zu viel!), aber Treue und Loyalität sowie Stärke. Ganz slytherin eben, nur sehr böswillig.  
Heiß ist immer gut. Wir haben ja bald Sommer!

**AbbySidle** ... (toCHAPSall) ... Danke, danke und herzlich willkommen, Abby! °Butterbier und Ingwer-Plätzchen reich° (was für eine Kombination!). Also am Anfang stottert der Text noch ein wenig. Und da Severus in Sozialkompetenzen sehr schwerfällig und behäbig ist, geht es anfangs nur quälend voran. Er merkt wohl selbst nicht ganz, wie er nach und nach lockerer wird und er sich an den frischen Wind, den Hermione in sein Leben bringt, gewöhnt... Also, mit am Ball bleiben. Ende Juni sind wir dann durch. °Seufz°

**Padme.G** ... (toCHAPS23+24) ... Hi, Padme! Ja der Harry. Manchmal wünscht ich mir, man könnte seinen Kopf wie eine Truhe aufklappen, Stabmxxxx rein und hoffen es wird besser... (war das jetzt zu krass?). Aber manchmal täte ein wenig gut durchschüttel gut, so dass wenigsten bei ihm auch mal die Groschen fallen... Und noch hat Harry nicht alles runtergeschluckt, noch nicht... °hüstel°  
Bei Chap 24 wird auch Minerva langsam munter und gesteht sich Sympathien für Snape nicht nur dadurch ein, dass Dumbledore stets auf Severus' Seite ist, dass dieser auch wirklich etwas Gutes in sich hat, sondern weil erwirklich seine A**** riskiert: für alle! Denn mal ehrlich: Wer wüde freiwillig so einen Job wie Severus machen wollen? Doch nur Irre, die gern mit dem Tod spielen und das ist der Knackpunkt! Und schauen wir uns mal die neuen HP-Pics der Trailer an... man ist der Mann mit seiner Last und Schuld gequält und alle trampeln sie immer nur auf ihn herum. Er hat genau wie Harry die Wahl: er muss das nicht tun. Er könnte genausogut seine Koffer packen und in die Pampa ziehen und andere den Dreck machen lassen. JKR hat ihm viel zu viel aufgebürdet... °kopfschüttel°

So liebe Leuz, lassen wir uns geistig vom Herzen beeinflussen.

Viel Spaß,  
_CU Yu._

* * *

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 25. Mit Geist und Herz ---

_Samstag, den 04. April 1998, und weitere Tage_

Hermione stand so schnell in Snapes Räumen, dass dieser sich beinahe erschrocken umdrehte. "Was suchst du zu dieser Stunde hier?" erdolchte er sich wispernd. Denn das sie nachmittags hier in seinen Privaträumen auftauchte war einfach ungeheuerlich - egal, dass heute die Osterferien angefangen hatten. "Dich." kam es aufmüpfig zurück. "Ach, was?" murmelte er mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln höhnend. "Warum? Warum hast du Riddle weitere Phiolen gegeben?" schmiss sie ihm die Vorwürfe entgegen und die Zeitung noch dazu. "Weil ich es tun musste." blieb er recht unterkühlt. "Wie bitte?" atmete sie scharf aus. Er schnaubte verachtend und drehte sich wieder um. Severus Snape schien sein heißer Tee wichtiger zu sein als sie.

Hermione stürmte an ihm vorbei und baute sich vor ihm auf. "Wage es ja nicht, solche Ausflüchte zu machen. Sag schon, warum?" Ihre braunen Locken wippten eifrig mit, ihr Zorn war ungebändigt. "Wenn ich es nicht täte, hätte Albus keinen Spion mehr und du… Kleines", er nahm ihr Kinn in die Hand, "würdest keinen Liebhaber mehr haben." Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihren Geist. Ihre unverfrorene und respektlose Art bescherten Severus einen aufflammenden frivolen Drang, dieses ungestüme zierliche Gör einfach nur flach zu legen und so den Kampf mit Sex und Sinnlichkeit im Bett fortsetzend auszuleben.

Zugleich hoffte er, Hermiones emotionalen Ausbruch dazu zu nutzen, endlich - auch nur einmal - in ihrem jungen Geist zu stöbern, wie er es seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr konnte. Einst wusste er stets, was sie sexuell begehrte, weil er es in ihren Gedanken sehen konnte. Doch jetzt waren da nur Mauern. Hermione war verdammt gut geworden, selbst in einer so aufgebrachten Situation immer noch ihre Gedanken schützen zu können. Also würde sich Severus für weitere Stunden immer wieder das Hirn zermartern müssen, wie er sie in sein Bett ziehen und dort fesseln konnte; mit allen slytherinschen Tricks die er als Liebhaber fähig war. Die Auswirkungen des Philtrums tickten in ihm also fleißig weiter - in Hirn und Hoden.

"Severus, das verschlimmert die Lage." flehte Hermione und hoffte, er käme zur Vernunft. In ihr war der nach Gerechtigkeit schreiende Löwe erwacht. "Ich weiß, daher müssen wir schneller einen Gegentrank finden. In achtundzwanzig Tagen verlangt der Dunkle Lord hundertundzwölf Tränke - das Vierfache also." stellte Severus seine Tasse Tee auf den Tisch und blickte gedankenverloren darauf. Hermione begriff. Kurz hatte ihre Rechtschaffenheit sie blind werden lassen, für mögliche Ausmaße einer Abwandlung und daraus resultierenden Verfälschung des Philtrums. Das Leben war unfair: 'Wo hört Moral auf, wo fängt es an…?' Sie wusste keinen Rat.

Dennoch, eine Hermione Granger gab so schnell nicht auf. "Und wenn wir nur einen abgeschwächten Liebestrank brauen und du ihn das nächste Mal ablieferst?" plapperte sie gedankenlos dazwischen. "Das merkt der Lord. Er hat das Verhalten der Frauen sorgsam studiert. Jede noch so kleine Veränderung im Wirken des Serums würde der Dunkle Lord sofort mitbekommen und dann wäre ich ausgeliefert. Er studiert auch mich sehr genau; hofft wohl immer noch, der Trank hätte bei mir gewirkt." brummelte Snape tief und leise.

Hermione hob ihre Augenbrauen, musterte ihn genau. "Er denkt, dass der Trank nicht wirkt?" fragte sie mit trockener Kehle. "Egal, ich habe meine Gedanken unter Kontrolle. Allein das zählt und ist jahrelange Übung." sagte er stoisch. Hermione atmete laut aus. Irgendetwas verschwieg Severus ihr und dies hatte gewiss damit zu tun, wie ein Tom Riddle nicht darauf aufmerksam werden konnte, dass Snapes Gedanken eigentlich stets und ständig um das Umgarnen einer gewissen Gryffindor gingen - nämlich Hermione höchstpersönlich.

oOo

Eine seltsame Stille flutete den Raum mehr und mehr. Der Dampf des heißen Earl Greys in der Tasse versiegte langsam, so dass sich weder Hermione noch Severus diesen nebulösen Gedanken und abdriftenden Schwaden länger hingeben konnten. Sie lenkte einfach ab. "Wie lieferst du eigentlich so viele Tränke aus, ohne dass Dumbledore das mitbekommt?" sinnierte sie eifrig. "Ganz einfach. Ich gebe am Wochenende immer die leeren Kisten an die Apotheke in Hogsmeade zurück und bekomme sie dann am Wochenanfang aufgefüllt zurück - darin meine Bestellungen. So schleuse ich sie hinaus." erzählte er mit nicht wenig Stolz und seine Augen blitzten kurz bei seinem hämischen Grinsen auf. "Und dem Apotheker verpasst du einen Vergessenszauber." wedelte sie mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit über ihren Kopf. "Ja, in der Tat." hob er eine Augenbraue, als wäre dies ein natürlicher und verzeihbarer Umstand für seine Lage.

Seine Augen blitzen auf, als er Hermiones aufgeweckten und auf ihn fixierten Blick entdeckte. "Was ist?" fragte er, als sie unverschämt grinste. "Du bist und bleibst ein Slytherin, weißt du das?" "Ja, ich bin einer. Fällt dir das erst jetzt auf? Erde an Hermione - ich bin gar der Hauslehrer dieser Truppe." Severus hielt inne. Hatte er gerade mit ihr gescherzt? Hermione kam dies auch sehr komisch vor und schwieg. Sie blickte sich ganz plötzlich im Raum um. "Hast du vielleicht auch einen Tee für mich?" fragte sie und wusste selbst, dass dies eine ungewöhnliche Gangart für beide war, die sich hier vor beiden auftat. "Ja." und er war für diese Ablenkung froh. "Wir können doch ein wenig über den Aufbautrank diskutieren." lenkte sie das Gespräch auf wissenschaftliche Bahnen. "Ja, gern." und so diskutierten beide anfangs munter und geistreich, um einige Stunden später schwer arbeitend, ihre geistigen Ergüsse in Aufgüssen und blubbernden Kesseln auf die Praxis zu erproben.

oOo

"Die Phönixtränen können leichte Verletzungen heilen. Denn wenn wir nach der Einnahme des Trankes verletzt werden, entzieht es unserem Körper noch schneller so viel Energie, dass wir daran sterben könnten." rieb sich Hermione ihre Schläfen. Sie brüteten jetzt schon mehrere Stunden, über mögliche Verbesserungen. "Hm, aber wie verlangsamen wir den Prozess?" warf Severus jetzt ein. Beide blickten seufzend in den Kessel, wo die honigfarbene Substanz ein eher zweifelhaftes Ergebnis darstellte und graue Schlieren zog. "Phönixtränen haben nur kurz Wirkung. Kommen sie mit einem magischen Wesen in Kontakt entfaltet sich ihr Wirken und das war es." sinnierte Severus an den Tisch gelehnt und mit einer Hand sein Kinn stützend.

Hermione grübelte fieberhaft, dann schlug sie Severus auf den Oberarm. "Natürlich." meinte sie. "Was? Und warum haust du mich?" zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Derartige menschliche Zwischenspiele waren ihm fremd und ließen ihn innerlich auf Hab-Acht-Stellung gehen. "Stehst du auf so etwas?" fragte sie spitz zurück. Severus drehte sich um. Dieses für ihn so unbekannte offene Miteinander, hatte er jahrelang vermisst. Doch jetzt, wo ein Mensch in sein Leben getreten war, mit dem er dieses Gefühl auf- und auch ausbauen könnte, machte es ihm Angst und er verkroch sich in altbekannte Verhaltensmuster, oder kämpfte zumindest daran, sie wieder herstellen zu wollen. Er brummte in den Kessel hinein. "Sag, was du meinst. Wir arbeiten hier schließlich." Hermione merkte schnell, dass Severus eigentlich ein sehr empfindliches Wesen inne hatte. Also drängte sie ihn nicht, ließ ihn gewähren, wieder etwas Ordnung um sich aufzubauen, ohne dass er die emotional kalten Mauern gänzlich um sich errichtete und sich vor ihr verschloss. Sie brauchte definitiv Fingerspitzengefühl bei ihm. 'Und dabei haben alle immer Angst vor ihm…' Hermione seufzte und starrte in das immer trüber werdende Ergebnis ihrer heutigen Arbeit.

"Basiliskenaugen." gab Hermione einleuchtend und wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen an. "Wie bitte?" Severus glaubte sich verhört zu haben und war aus seinen Grübeleien herausgerissen worden, in denen er tatsächlich krampfhaft versucht hatte die Versuchsreihe zu rekonstruieren, nur um Hermione aus dem Kopf zu bekommen: vergebens. "Hast du welche?" fragte sie prompt. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Woher denn bitte schön." Er machte eine ausladende Geste durch sein Labor. "Aus der Kammer des Schreckens." waren Hermiones Augen so groß geworden, dass man das Licht, dass ihr aufgegangen war, darin beinahe leuchten sehen konnte. "Bist du wahnsinnig?" funkelte er zurück. "Nein, nur mutig, du Feigling." flüsterte sie mit verheißungsvollem Aushauchen an sein Ohr und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dabei hatte sie seine Hand kurz gestreichelt.

Hermione schnappte sich einen Umhang und rauschte hinaus. Severus, der wieder mit so einigen Problemen zu kämpfen hatte, die sich in seiner Hose regten und eine kribbelnde Anspannung über seinen Körper wallen ließen, stürmte - sich nur schwer besinnend - hinterher. 'Das Luder weiß mich abzulenken. Sie ködert einen mit Becircungen und dann… Tja was?! Sie ist eben eine Gryffindor. Das hättest du vorher wissen müssen, du dämlicher Narr.' schnatterte sein Teufelchen in ihm auslachend.

"Das wirst du nicht tun." wisperte er bedrohlich, als er sie im Gang abfangen wollte und er zur Untermalung seiner miesen Laune - die eher auf Besorgnis beruhte, was man bei Gryffindors ja immer haben sollte: die stellen schließlich unüberlegt schnell und verheerend vieles Dummes an - mit einem typischen Aufwallen seines Umhanges, als wolle er all die Spinnweben von Boden und Wänden der dunklen Kerker mit einem Schlage hinweg fegen. "Doch werde ich. Entweder du kommst mit oder grollst hier weiter rum, bis Filch und Mrs Norris dich entdeckt haben. Es ist bereits nach Mitternacht." ließ Hermione sich von nichts abbringen und marschierte stracks weiter.

oOo

Hermione zischelte irgendetwas und Severus erstarrte neben ihr mit Gänsehaut. Das letzte Mal, als er diese Laute gehört hatte, kamen sie vom Dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich und hier in Hogwarts - neben Hermione - war er definitiv nicht auf Parsel eingestellt. Der Eingang öffnete sich quietschend und donnernd zugleich, so dass es einem tief durch Mark und Bein ging. Doch hier unten würde niemand die zwei Abenteurer hören können. Sie befanden sich schließlich tief unter dem Schloss in einem Gewölbegang einer Höhle. "Ich habe es nur nachgeahmt, nichts weiter. Bei Harry hatte es sich damals so angehört. Nun denn, es hat ja schließlich funktioniert." verteidigte sie sich. "Und dabei würde es dir so gut stehen." zuckten Severus schmale Lippen und Mundwinkel kess. Seine Augen jedoch bohrten sich mit schwarzer Glut in ihre - als sei Hermione ein schwarzmagisches Artefakt. Sie schaute ihn empört an. "Und es würde zu dir passen." gab er noch eines drauf, um schnell abzulenken. 'Slytherin, so nicht!' dachte sie laut, wobei er gönnerhaft geschmeichelt eine Augenbraue hob und den ersten Schritt wagte.

Sie ignorierte ihn, während er jetzt den Part übernahm vor ihr zu gehen. "Du beschützt mich doch nicht?" fragte Hermione amüsiert, als er die große Halle Slytherins vorsichtig voranschritt. "Und wenn schon, Minerva würde mir doch den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich dich nicht wieder in einem Stück abliefere." "Ach ja, genau - die Pflichten des Lehrers." winkte Hermione lässig ab. Severus seufzte. "Sag mal, was hat man dir heute in den Tee getan?" und hatte seinen Lumos verstärkten Zauberstab an ihr Gesicht geführt. Ihre Augen glänzten amüsiert vor sich hin. "Vergiss nicht, dass ich den letzten Tee bei dir getrunken habe." und ging jetzt freudig weiter. Eine bediente Welle durchzog Severus schmale Lippen.

Er fragte sich warum sie beide so 'Locker und entspannt' miteinander umgingen. 'Warum wollte ich sie hier noch nicht flachlegen?' Doch das war der falsche Denkansatz. Denn kaum gedacht, spielte sein kleiner Severus sich bereits wieder groß auf. 'Prima, ich bin in der Kammer des Schreckens und denke nur doch daran, wie ich sie durchvögeln kann. Ich scheine ja gar nicht von Dunklen Räumen beeinflusst zu werden.' Missmutig folgte er ihr.

Der Kadaver des Basilisken war unverändert. "Er ist gut erhalten." meinte Severus und sah sich das riesige Exemplar von Schlange wie ein Archäologe an. "Ja, ein seltenes magisches Geschöpf… bei den meisten ist es so. Die Magie wirkt konservierend." sprach er eher mit sich selbst. "Die Augen sind doch wohl nicht…" als er die Kratzer und vom Blut getrockneten Wunden sah. "Nur zerkratzt, aber soweit noch etwas davon übrig ist, dürfte es reichen." meinte Hermione und fing an, mit einer Art Ausschäler die Augen freizulegen. "Ich nehme noch etwas Haut und ein paar Zähne mit. Derartige Zutaten sind unbezahlbar." blickte er sich das Tier genauer an und holte ein silbernes kleines Messer unter seinem Umhang hervor; genauso seinen aus Drachenleder und mit Silbernieten besetzten Beutel. "Du willst sie doch nicht verkaufen?" entrüstete sich Hermione. "Nein, sowas ist unbezahlbar, Hermione." und er machte sich an die Arbeit.

Hermione beobachtete ihn. "Woher hast du so schnell die Tasche und das Messer?" fragte sie neugierig und sah zu wie Severus mit seinen filigranen dünnen Fingern das Tier sezierte. Er grinste hämisch. Dann hob er sachte den Kopf, durchbohrte sie mit seinen schwarzen Opal-farbigen Augen. "Tja, das ist mein Geheimnis." und machte einfach weiter. Hermione seufzte. 'Männer und ihre Spielchen…' Dann wurde ihr Einiges bewusst. Sie hatte ihm eigentlich soeben Schlechtes unterstellt und Severus war nicht beleidigt gewesen? 'Seltsam, er nahm es einfach so hin… sehr seltsam…'

oOo

Zurück in seinem Labor wuschen sich beide ausgiebig die Hände. "Wie verbinden wir Phönixtränen und Basiliskenaugen?" fragte Hermione. Severus grübelte. Er lehnte mit seinem Hintern an einen Tisch und hatte die Arme vor sich verschränkt. Eine Hand stützte sein Kinn. Sie mochte diese Pose. Diese war tausendmal besser, als jene wenn er Batman nachahmte und seine Arme wie eine Fledermaus vor seine Brust legte. Zudem war die Robe eng geschnitten. Nicht zu eng, aber sie war nicht so ausladend wie bei Dumbledore. Severus hatte einen eindeutig moderneren Schnitt. Die lange Knopfleiste, die bis fast auf den Boden ging, war der einzige Hingucker. 'Nun gut, der Hingucker steckt eindeutig darunter.'

Hermione bemerkte die leichte Beule unter seiner schwarzen zugeknöpften Robe. Sie seufzte. Er erkannte ihren Blick auf sein Gemächt nur allzu deutlich. "Nicht jetzt, ich denke nach." brummelte er leise. "Solange du keine Migräne vortäuschst und Zuflucht in wohltuenden Bädern suchst und du kühlende Gurkenmasken auflegst." giggelte sie und Severus rollte mit den Augen. "Das ist es." stellte er sich aufrecht hin. "Wir legen sie ein." und strahlte Hermione an. "Und wo bekommen wir ganz viele Phönixtränen her?" sprach sie nur noch verdattert. 'Er lächelt, Oh bei Merlin er hat gelächelt…' Sie schluckte schwer diese Erkenntnis hinunter. "Fawkes." meinte er gelassen. "Albus wird wissen wollen, warum." konterte Hermione.

Severus grübelte wieder und Hermione konnte einfach nicht mehr an sich halten. Irgendwie waren die Rollen jetzt vertauscht, denn sie wollte ihn jetzt und sofort: um jeden Preis. Sie strich sanft über seinen Penis. "Bitte…" hauchte er zaghaft. "Bitte, was?" "Lass das, Hermione." "Nein." flüsterte sie lasziv. "Oh, doch. Es graut schon, der Morgen naht…" suchte er Rettung. "…und wir sollten den Tag gut beginnen." vollendete sie den Satz. Er warf sie nach einem kleinen Blickgefecht über die Schulter und schleppte sie voller Eifer in sein Schalfzimmer. "Wenn uns jemand gesehen hat." fauchte sie. "Hat keiner, Illusionszauber. Sonst hätten deine Freunde im Zelt noch ganz anderes zu Gesicht bekommen." und warf sie auf sein Bett. Heute war sie seine Beute und er genauso ihre.

oOo

ww

Bis Montag hatten sie die Augen eingelegt gehabt und wie Hermione an so viele Tränen von Fawkes gekommen war, hatte sie Severus verschwiegen. Sie hatte wieder einmal den Spruch auf Lager: _"Du hast deine Geheimnisse und ich meine."_ und Severus wusste nunmehr zu genau, das Albus über alles im Bilde zu sein schien.

Der Aufbautrank hatte - nach einigen Experimenten an kleineren Versuchstieren - interessante Nebeneffekte. Hermione hatte anfangs protestiert, dass Ratten und Schweine dazu benutzt wurden. Doch Severus gab ihr zu verstehen, dass man es schließlich nicht am Menschen testen könne. Widerwillig hatte sie dem zugestimmt.

"Das eine Schwein hatte eine Herzsuffizienz. Sie ist jetzt gestoppt." rieb sich Severus den Nasenrücken und lehnte sich in seinem Ohrensessel matt zurück. Hermione nickte. "Ein Heiltrank." "Ja und mehr." gab er an. "Ich habe gestern Nacht ein Schwein mit einem Fluch belegt. Einem, der die Eingeweide verbrennen lässt." gestand Severus offen, als würde er über das langwierige und langweilige Thema 'Korrektes Kesselputzen' ein Referat halten. "Du hast was?" Sie pumpte schwer und wütend schaute sie auf ihn und war in ihrem Sessel ganz nach vorn gerutscht. "Hermione, beruhige dich." Er hatte seine Hände beschwichtigend gehoben.

Mit Abscheu hörte sie bitter zu. Aber Severus schaute sie immer noch einfach nur an, so als erwartete er eine Predigt von ihr über Moral und Sitte. "Sag schon, was hast du vor?" fragte Hermione letztendlich. "Du weißt, dass ich Albus…" Er seufzte, stand auf, glitt samtig auf sie zu und hockte sich vor ihr hin. "Das Schwein wurde geheilt. Albus könnte auch geheilt werden, zumindest ein wenig." Severus Gesicht war seltsam: aufgeregt, erwartungsvoll auf Hermiones Reaktion wartend und dennoch rang er um Beherrschung, Neutralität; ganz so als berühre es ihn nicht und alles sei nur im Rahmen der Wissenschaft geschehen - mit eben ein paar kleinen Nebeneffekten. "Und dafür musstest du diesem Schwein mit Schwarzer Magie Schmerzen zufügen." Schweigen, Seufzer auf beiden Seiten.

In Hermiones Augen traten Angst und Verzweiflung. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab. Severus schien enttäuscht. Er hatte wohl insgeheim gehofft, dass er ein paar verbale Lorbeeren von ihr bekommen würde. "Bitte, verstehe doch." hob er eine Hand an ihr Gesicht. Diese Situation entwickelte sich nicht nach seinen Vorstellungen und alte Ängste wallten in ihm auf. Hermione lehnte sich leicht gegen seine flache und warme Handinnenfläche. "Manchmal könnte ich dich auf den Mond hexen, Severus Snape." sprang gequält auf und sie verließ den Raum.

Severus legte enttäuscht seine Hände in den Schoß. Er hatte geahnt, dass sie es ihm für übel nehmen würde, aber so sehr? Das war auch für ihn zu viel. Da suchte sie Horkruxe, sog das Wissen aus den schwarz-magischsten Büchern heraus und hier, wegen einem Schwein? "Frauen." brabbelte er düster und verzog sich in seine Räume und die Erinnerungen an Lily fraßen ihn für die nächsten Stunden Stück für Stück in seinem dunklen Kerkergemach auf.

oOo

Er sah sich wieder Lily mit Schlammblut anschreien und als er ein zweites Mal hinsah, da war Lily ganz plötzlich zu Hermione geworden. Dann tauchte die Szene auf, in der Hermione aufgestanden war und den Raum verließ. Doch war es nicht sie, sondern Lily. Als er ihr auf dem Flur nachging, drehte sie sich enttäuscht kurz um. Als Lily sich dann wieder in Hermione verwandelte, musste er sich gar übergeben. Denn ganz plötzlich war es die Szene, als er sich entschuldigen wollte, und Lily ihn abgewiesen hatte; das es kein Zurück mehr gab. Doch war es dieses Mal Hermione, die ihm kalt den Rücken zukehrte.

Der Traum schien Severus Eingeweide wie mit Stacheldraht so sehr zusammen zu schnüren, als würden die Stacheln sich bis in seine Seele bohren und nur das Erbrechen löste den Schmerz durch bittere Galle und salzigen Tränen ab. Eine elende Leere und Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus. Er schwitzte kalt, zitterte fiebrig - immer abwechselnd - und schlief ausgelaugt, käsig bleich auf seinem Bett wenig später ein.

oOo

Dienstagmorgen stiefelte die junge Gryffindor direkt auf den Lehrertisch zu. "Professor Snape, ich möchte über den Ausgang des Aufbautrankes mit Ihnen reden." waren ihre Worte gut gewählt und recht neutral formuliert. "Selbstverständlich, 09:00 Uhr in meinem Büro." gab der Tränkemeister Severus Snape kurz und bündig an und Hermione Granger zog von dannen und setzte sich zu ihren Freunden an den Haustisch. Sie hatte seinen stechenden Blick ahnender Weise in ihrem Rücken gespürt.

"Seit ihr etwas fertig?" fragte Minerva interessiert. "Sieht ganz danach aus und…" Severus überlegte, hätte beinahe sich allein ins rechte Licht gerückt, so wie immer. Doch er musste bedenken, dass wenn er die Lorbeeren für Alles einheimste, die kleine Granger ihm den Marsch blasen könnte und das in mehrere Richtungen. 'Du schläfst mit ihr und sie kennt das Philtrum. Sie kann dich mehrfach nach Azkaban bringen.' dachte er geschwind. "…und Ms Granger hat eine Überraschung. Ich werde sie fragen, wann sie es dem Schulleiter mitteilen möchte." gab Severus zwischen einigen Schlücken Kürbissaft hinterher. "Gut, ich hätte ehrlich nicht gedacht, dass eure Zusammenarbeit so gut funktioniert, Severus. Doch da wiederhole ich mich ja. Du erstaunst mich immer wieder." flüsterte Professor McGonagall beinahe ehrfürchtig. "Tue ich das?" fragte er hämisch. "Ja, in diesem Fall schon." und sie schnaubte, weil er wahrlich kein Kompliment annehmen wollte. "Gut, dann werden wir ja sehen, wie viel du davon noch ertragen magst." hieb er in die Wunde. Minerva schaute ihn pikiert an und Severus grinste fies. Beider Gespräch, es schrie förmlich wieder nach Häuserkampf. Die beiden konnten wohl auch gar nicht anders.

oOo

Hermione führte ein energisches Streitgespräch mit Severus. "Das kann ich nicht. Du solltest es ihm unterbreiten." wetterte sie. "Es ist dein Projekt, Hermione. Also tust DU es!" donnerte er, was äußerst selten vorkam und man glauben könnte, die Phiolen auf dem Tisch wackelten und zitterten, wie sonst nur seine Schüler im Unterricht. "Nein!" widersprach sie zum zigsten Male. Beide funkelten sich wie zwei Duellanten an. "Du hast Angst, es ihm selbst zu sagen, Weichei!" schnarrte sie. "ICH BIN KEIN WEICHEI!" plusterte er sich auf und hatte seine Worte leise und stechend gesprochen. "Gut, dann sage ich es, WEICHEI!" und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

oOo

Hermione tippelte vor Albus Raum auf und ab. Minerva kam an. "Was ist denn Hermione? Ist Albus nicht da?" "Doch, schon…" "Was ist es dann?" fragte ihre Hauslehrerin umsorgt. "Professor Snape, ich warte auf ihn. Ich wollte die Ergebnisse mit ihm gemeinsam an den Direktor weitergeben." tat sie vollkommen unwissend. "Hm, normalerweise entzieht er sich keiner Chance, wenn es darum geht, etwas Ruhm einzuheimsen." zwinkerte Minerva. "Ich schaue nach ihm." und ihre Hauslehrerin machte sich auf den Weg. Hermiones Stirn runzelte sich zu einem 'Was soll das denn bedeuten?' zusammen. Eine zwinkernde McGonagall sieht man schließlich nicht alle Tage.

oOo

Severus war gerade wieder einmal in seinen Selbsthass verstrickt und hatte zudem ein heißes Stelldichein mit sich selbst hinter sich gebracht, als Minerva ihn störte. Er riss seine Tür auf und schaute ungläubig auf die Kollegin herab. 'Sie schafft es doch immer wieder in genau bestimmten Momenten aufzutauchen… Abturner Nummer Eins!' "Hermione wartet bereits vor Albus Räumen. Kommst du, ich begleite dich hin." "Sie kann das allein. Es ist ihr Projekt gewesen." erwiderte er beinahe giftig. "Ja, ja, sicherlich, Severus. Doch du bist der Projektleiter. Ich denke Albus möchte auch gern von dir ein paar Worte dazu hören. Du weißt, dass ich ihm von eurem Projekt erzählt habe - er selbst hat es ja mit freigegeben und es würde für den Orden wirklich eine Hilfe darstellen. Kommst du nun?" Er nickte verbissen. Minerva McGonagall kam ihm also mit der offiziellen Schiene. Er musste also mit.

oOo

"Ah, Hermione, Severus. Schön… Ich hatte das Gefühl, ihr würdet ewig brauchen." strahlte sie der Schulleiter freudig an und wirkte etwas müde, so wie er in seinem Bett halb lag, halb saß. Beide Magier runzelten die Stirn und Albus zwinkerte lächelnd. "Was gibt es denn Neues? Minerva hat kaum etwas verraten." Severus bezweifelte dies, aber sagte nichts dazu. Minerva hatte mit Sicherheit jedes Wort von heute Morgen, direkt an den Schulleiter weitergegeben. Darauf konnte er seine besten Kessel verwetten.

Beide nahmen Platz und Hermione überkam ein beklemmendes Gefühl. Severus war wie immer vollkommen emotionslos und ein Eisklotz seiner Selbst. "Sir…" begann sie schüchtern. "Albus, wir hatten uns doch bereits darauf geeinigt." "Ja, Albus…" und wieder holte sie tief Luft. "…Der Aufbautrank ist fertig." "Klasse. Wird er die Anforderungen erfüllen?" fragte der Schulleiter hoffnungsvoll und bot jedem einer seiner geliebten Dropse an. Beide lehnten dankend ab, so wie immer. "Mehr als das. Doch dieses Mehr, sollte Professor Snape erörtern. Hier die Unterlagen dazu." und Hermione reichte die Pergamente Dumbledore hinüber.

Er überflog sie eilig, aber mit aufgewecktem Blick. Die Stille im Raum wuchs gespannt an und legte sich auf die Gemüter der beiden Trankspezialisten nieder. "Kann dies möglich sein?" schluckte Albus, was von einem glucksenden Geräusch Fawkes begleitet wurde. Der Phönix schien aufgeregt und stolz zugleich. "Ja, Herr Direktor." brach Severus sein Schweigen. Beide Männer blickten sich intensiv an, als bliebe die Zeit für Momente stehen. "Ich denke, dass den letzteren Teil Sie beide eher für sich besprechen möchten. Hier war es vor allem der Professor, der diese Idee dazu hatte." erläuterte die junge Gryffindor und war bereits aufgestanden, um zu gehen. "Wir haben es beide herausgefunden." warf Severus rasch und energisch ein, ohne den Blick von Albus abzuwenden. "Ja, das geben die Aufzeichnungen eindeutig her." huschte Albus Blick mit aufgesetzter Lesebrille über die Pergamentblätter hinweg. "Hermione, ich würde gern ein paar persönliche Worte an Severus richten." schaute Dumbledore sie gütig und verständnisvoll an. "Ja, sehr gern, Albus." und sie ging.

oOo

Severus war selten nervös. Doch jetzt war der Saum seiner schwarzen Robe ganz plötzlich hochinteressant.

"Du möchtest für einen so wundersamen Heiltrank keine Anerkennung, Severus?" fragte Dumbledore leise.

"Es ist Ms Grangers Projekt." antwortete er überlegt.

"Und auch mit dein Verdienst. Hätte jeder von euch beiden für sich allein geforscht, wäre nie so etwas Brillantes herausgekommen."

"Brillantes kann auch anders entstehen."

"Ja, ich weiß… so wie das Philtrum, dass zur Zeit im Lande seine wundersamen Erfolge und Kreise zieht."

Severus schluckte innerlich.

"Doch hier, verstehe mich nicht falsch, Severus… Hier drin", und Dumbledore tippte auf die Brust und legte dann seine Hand auf die Pergamente, "steckt die Arbeit von etwas ganz Besonderem - das Gute."

Severus blickte weg.

"Du kannst nicht behaupten, dass der Trank nur so gut geworden ist, weil Hermione daran gearbeitet hat. Vielmehr ist er genau das geworden, weil ihr beide es ward."

"Das steht nicht zur Debatte." kam es bitter aus Severus Kehle.

"Wenn nicht das, was dann?" fragte Albus in den Raum hinein und die Worte schwebten mit einem seltsames Unterton auf Severus nieder.

Severus stand geschwind auf. Er wollte hier raus; sein Blick wirkte gehetzt, was er zu verbergen versuchte, indem er wieder sein fettiges Haar vor sein Gesicht fallen ließ und so nur seine große hakige Nase hervor lugte. "Ich werde Ihnen einige Phiolen abfüllen, Sir. Sie werden ihn sieben Tage, alle sieben Stunden einnehmen müssen. Dann alle sieben Tage einmal, für den Rest ihres Lebens, Sir. Er wird Sie nicht vollkommen heilen, die Schmerzen der abgestorbenen Zellen werden bleiben, aber das Fortschreiten des Fluches wird gestoppt sein." sprach er mit dem Rücken zum Schulleiter, den Kopf seitlich geneigt und seine Füße drängten in Richtung Ausgang. Dennoch blieb Severus wie angewurzelt stehen, als wolle er nicht unhöflich wirken.

"Danke, Severus, danke euch beiden. Solange mein Geist lebendig ist, mein Herz noch schlägt und am rechten Fleck sitzt, gibt es mir ein sicheres Gefühl." sagte Albus leise und schmunzelnd.

Seine Worte waren so ehrfürchtig ehrlich. Das schmerzte Severus zutiefst. Und dennoch, der junge sich selbst geißenlde Slytherin ging erleichtert aus dem Raum. Es war eine kleine Aussprache gewesen. Eine Vorsichtige und vielleicht würde irgendwann einmal das Eis zwischen beiden Männern tauen, dass sie eines Tages offener miteinander umgingen - außer nur gelehriger Schüler und weißer Mentor zu sein -; dünner war es zumindest geworden.

oOo

Albus nuckelte einen seiner Dropse, als würde es die Gedanken, die er mit dieser fantastischen Botschaft hatte, auf Trab bringen. Er würde leben und dennoch überkam ihm ein unwirkliches Gefühl. Er hatte es in den Augen Severus genau gesehen; auch in denen von Hermione. Durch das Zutragen der Ergebnisse zum Gegentrank für das Philtrum, hatte Albus selbst Bücher gewälzt. Er war zwar ein guter Alchemist, kein Trankmeister und in Transfiguration eine Koryphäe, aber hatte er durch sein immenses Wissen herausgefunden, was das Philtrum in sich verbarg - ganz still, heimlich seiner Natur und der Natürlichkeit des Seins entsprechend. Etwas wonach Alchemisten eigentlich immer suchten, wenn sie sich in die Sphären von Transmutationen zur Psyche und Materie begaben; was Severus da zusammengebraut hatte und er vor lauter Bäumen, den Wald nicht erkennen wollte… Albus seufzte laut auf und Fawkes zirpte tröstende Worte. "Wir werden sehen!" sagte er zu seinem Haustier blickend.

Er hoffte innständig, dass das, was beide in ihren Augen widerspiegelten, auch eines Tages zur Lösung des Gegentrankes beitragen würde. 'Eigentlich haben sie es bereits gelöst. Nur warum sehen sie es nicht, warum nur?' und Albus dachte an seine eigene verlorene Liebe, die zu dem schwarzen Magier Grindelwald, die ihn verblendet hatte. Er wünschte sich, dass Severus nicht auch dieser Verblendung anheim fiel und alte Sehnsüchte als Flucht nutzen würde. Sondern, dass Severus jemand war, der die zweite - neue - Chance beim Schopfe ergriff. Albus wünschte es sich zutiefst, denn er selbst hatte den Mut zu solch einem neuen Schritt nie gehabt. Nie hatte er wieder lieben wollen. Er, der große Albus Dumbledore, wollte lieber anderen zu ihrem Glück verhelfen; nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

* * *

_TBC (in sieben Tagen...)_


	26. Vermutungen

Hallöchen!

Weiter geht's!

_CU Yu._

* * *

4 / 4

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 26. Vermutungen ---

_Mittwoch, den 08. April 1998, und weitere Tage_

Neville und Luna, Seamus und Harry übten in der ersten Osterferienwoche mit der DA und warfen sich Abend für Abend ins Duell, um noch besser zu werden. Harry bemerkte wie gut Neville geworden war. Er gab gezielt Anweisungen an die anderen Mitglieder ihrer kleinen Verteidigungsmannschaft weiter, manchen half er mit Tipps, andere wiederum sprach er Mut zu.

In einem unbedachten Moment, als alle fleißig Schleuderflüche übten, trat Harry neben Neville. "Ähm, die Idee das Snape mit deinem Aussehen herumläuft…" "Lass gut sein, Harry. Ich weiß, ich müsste ihn eigentlich sehr hassen. Tue ich auch irgendwo. Aber…" und Neville blickte eher verschmitzt auf Harry. "…ist das nicht die größte Schmach für ihn, wenn er als der Versager herumläuft, für den er mich immer gehalten hat?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Du bist kein Versager. Das sieht man wie du hier in der DA bist." sagte er rasch. "Ich weiß, doch Snape weiß das nicht. Wen stört es, mich nicht." und Neville klatschte in die Hände. "So, die sehen ganz gut aus. Jetzt den Abwehrspruch dazu. Alles aufstellen, in Paare bitte." und er führte seine Übungsstunde fort.

Harry holte tief Luft. Irgendwie schien er an dem Leben der anderen vorbeizugehen ohne das er mitbekam wie sich die Dinge um ihn herum veränderten. Lag es an seiner Aufgabe? Er hatte meist nur Unterricht, sah Dumbledore, Ron und selten Hermione. 'Hermione?' dachte er. Früher war alles so anders gewesen. Die drei waren unzertrennlich und heute waren sie angeblich das Goldene Trio, aber jeder hatte seinen eigenen Aufgabenbereich.

Remus sah er auch nicht mehr. Remus und Tonks waren mittlerweile mit ihrem Sohn Teddy im Grimmauld-Platz versteckt. Sie länger in Hogwarts wohnen zu lassen, konnte vor dem Ministerium nicht länger gerechtfertigt werden. Nur weil Poppy Pomfrey als gute und erfahrene Hebamme bekannt war, hatte Tonks in Hogwarts entbinden können.

Ginny vermutete dagegen, dass man Tonks und Remus mit ihrem Sohn im Grimmauldplatz untergebracht hatte, weil Molly alle drei abgöttisch bemutterte und Remus somit die Angst nahm, jetzt die Vaterrolle zu übernehmen. Denn Remus war meist sehr nervös, was sogar Harry in den letzten Verteidigungsstunden doch sehr auffällig geworden war. In dieser Hinsicht schien Ginny schon immer ein Gespür für die Gefühle und Gedanken anderer zu haben, genau wie ihre Mutter selbst.

Harry hatte nie ein Feingefühl für so etwas gehabt. Er verrannte sich meist mit seinen Spekulationen; etwas vor dem Dumbledore ihn immer gewarnt hatte. Wieder kreisten Harrys Gedanken um Hermione und ihrem steten Dasein in den dunklen Kerkerlaboren und bei Snape. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihn in Snapes Büro entwaffnet hatte. Ihm fiel jetzt erst auf, dass nicht jeder einfach so in Snapes Büro kommen konnte, wenn dieser nicht das Passwort kannte. 'Vertraut er ihr?' fragte er sich. Severus Snape mit dem Wort Vertrauen in Verbindung zu bringen war ein Unding. Außer Dumbledore traute er solche Worte keiner weiteren Person zu.

oOo

Ron traf sich regelmäßig mit Mad-Eye Moody, um Vorbereitungen für die letzte Suche nach dem letzten Horkrux zu gestalten. Dabei hatte Moody eine Enkelin einer alten Bekannten eines abends mitgebracht. "Das ist Anna Woodward. Sie gibt uns Informationen über Riddles Machenschaften aus Irland." Ron nickte stumm. Sie war vielleicht Anfang zwanzig, hatte blondes seidiges Haar, ein etwas längliches Gesicht und blaugraue Augen, von denen ein seltsames, aber aufgewecktes Leuchten ausging. Drei Nächte lang diskutierten alle drei nach Rons täglichen Duell-Übungen über mögliche Verschwörungen und Flüche. Ron war immer etwas beschämt, dass er noch Schule hatte. Aber Anna sah das gelassen. Am letzten Abend - am Mittwoch - lud sie ihn auf ein Butterbier in ihrem Zimmer auf Hogwarts ein. Ihres lag im Ravenclaw-Trakt und Ron schlug es nicht aus.

oOo

"Sag mal, wo warst du die gesamte Nacht gewesen?" fragte Harry am Morgen danach. "Ich, also… ich habe wieder mit Moody und Anna über den letzten Horkrux gesprochen." flüsterte er am Frühstückstisch und futterte seine Bratkartoffeln mit Würstchen hastig schaufelnd in sich hinein. "Moody ist gestern noch vor dem Abendbrot abgereist." stichelte sein bester Freund. "Na und!" grinste Ron zufrieden. "Oh, nein, lass es nicht wahr sein." Harry Augen erglomm eine Vermutung. "Was hast du? Sie tut es ja schließlich auch mit einem anderen." verteidigte er sich. "Wie… doch nicht Mione?!" Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. 'Oder doch?' Auf einmal verstand er Rons Getue und Gehabe, warum er Hermione immer so enttäuscht und bitter anschaute oder mit beeindruckenden Gerätschaften versucht hatte, ihre Gunst zu gewinnen.

"Und wer soll das sein mit dem Mione, du weißt schon was…?" fragte Harry vorsichtig, sich vorbeugend. "Keine Ahnung. Viele kommen ja nicht in Frage und wenn man bedenkt, dass sie die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek oder bei Snape in den Kerkern herum braut und dann auch noch den Verteidigungsunterricht mit uns hat…" löffelte Ron die zweite Portion in sich hinein. "Ja, das ist schon komisch." murmelte Harry. Denn wenn er Eins und Eins zusammen zählte, war Mione nur mit einem Menschen ständig zusammen - Snape. Er schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab. Das wäre abstrus. Wie kam er nur auf so etwas und ihm fiel die letzte Horkruxsuche ein. 'Verdammt, sie hatte ihn Severus genannt.' fiel es ihm ein und erschaute Ron wie eine Lupe an, als hätte er diesen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen. Denn wie lange noch und Ron käme zu dem gleichen Schluss. Oder war Ron jetzt so sehr auf Anna fixiert, dass seine Hormone ihm eh keine klare Kombinationsfähigkeit zukommen ließen? Harry seufzte.

Hermione kam in den Saal und setzte sich. "Morgen, Mione. Wie geht es dir?" Sie schaute Ron komisch an. Seit wann sprach er wieder wie in alten Zeiten mit ihr. "Gut, danke und selbst?" Sie zweifelte an dem 'gut'. "Herausragend." Er schnappte sich ein paar Milchbrötchen und stopfte Würstchen in diese und huschte aus dem Saal. "Was ist mit ihm?" fragte sie Harry. Doch Ginny kam ihr zuvor. "Er hat da eine kennengelernt, Anna. Sie ist Anfang zwanzig." und die Rothaarige rollte zuerst mit den Augen, um dann mit ihnen zu zwinkern. "Holla, Anfang zwanzig." gab Harry erstaunt von sich und Ginny warf ihm böse Blicke zu, als sie seinen riesig offen stehenden Mund entdeckte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht auf dem Teller. "Wurde aber auch Zeit." meinte Mione vollkommen ernst und tat sich Toast und Marmelade auf den Teller.

oOo

Mit sich und der Welt zufrieden schlenderte Hermione in die Kerker hinab. Sie hatte zuvor mehrere Stunden in der Bibliothek zugebracht und wieder über den letzten Horkrux recherchiert. Harry war heute dabei gewesen und hatte ihr ein paar Tipps weitergereicht, die er von Dumbledores letzter Lehrstunde erhalten hatte. Interessanter Weise erwähnte Harry mit keinem Sterbenswörtchen den Vorfall in Snapes Büro, als sie Harry entwaffnet und Snape zur Seite gestanden hatte. Hermione kam dies sehr seltsam vor, denn sonst sprach Harry die Probleme anderer immer offen an.

Der letzte Horkrux schien in Verbindung mit den Runenkreisen zu stehen, die sie in Slytherins alter Sumpfburg entdeckt hatten. Hermione hatte eine derartige Dialektik und Semantik nur in wenigen irischen Runensprachen mal gelesen gehabt. Sicher war sie sich nicht gewesen, aber es war eine Spur, der man auf den Grund gehen sollte. Auch Dumbledore war dies ein wichtiger Anhaltspunkt, der wichtig genug schien, dass man der ganzen Sache genauer nachgehen sollte.

Doch auf dem Weg ins Labor, streifte Hermione all diese Informationen von sich, vergrub sie in ihrem Geist und konzentrierte sich mit jedem weiteren Schritt zu Severus Labor darauf, dass es da noch diesen Gegentrank gab, den sie fertig stellen mussten. Da es heute bereits Gründonnerstag war, driftete ihnen die Zeit langsam aber sicher zu sehr in Richtung Stress und Hektik. Sie mussten einfach endlich fertig werden.

Harry dagegen hatte Hermione absichtlich nichts von seiner Wut erzählt, dass er es nicht gut fand, dass sie Snape verteidigt hatte. Snape war Slytherin, Hermione eine Gryffindor und Harry… ihr bester Freund! Also, wie kann ein gemeinsames Projekt, in dem Snape eigentlich nur der Projektleiter war, plötzlich solche Sympathien zwischen beiden hervorgerufen haben? Harry reimte sich mehr und mehr zusammen und nicht lange und er würde Hermione einfach einmal zur Rede stellen.

oOo

Jetzt ging es also daran, weiter an einem Gegentrank zu dem Liebestrank zu arbeiten. Severus war bereits mit vollem Eifer dabei. "Du bist spät dran" meinte er kühl. "Ich hatte viel in der Bibliothek zu tun." erklärte Hermione kurz, band sich ihr wirres Haar zusammen und nahm ihre Arbeit wie selbstverständlich sofort und gewissenhaft auf. "Aha, mit Potter" schnarrte er und hackte die Nüsse sogleich heftiger. "Harry ist ein guter Freund. Und?" Sie schnaubte leise. "Spionierst du mir nach?" Hermione röntgte Severus Verhalten und hatte aufgehört zu arbeiten. "Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor" sagte er verbissen und widmete sich wieder dem Kleinhacken der Zaubernüsse.

Hermione seufzte innerlich. Severus schaffte immer wieder, wenn sie ein Stück näher an ihn heran gekommen war, alles zu Nichte zu machen. "Ich bin nicht Lily." murmelte sie. Severus hatte es gehört, wenngleich er durch den Raum gegangen war, um am anderen Ende des Raumes nach einem Glas mit Rosenquarz zu schauen. Er schloss die Augen für Momente. 'Ja, ich weiß… leider.' und schnappte wie eine Schlange nach dem Glas.

Ein paar Pergamente fielen zu Boden, als die junge Gryffindor einen Kessel aus dem Regal holen wollte. Sie hob diese auf und hielt inne. "Sag mal, du hattest den Trank doch mit den Potenzmitteln und Schwangerschaftstrank kombiniert." glitten ihre Augen geschwind über seine gedrungene krakelige Schrift hinweg. "Ja, hatte ich." gab Severus räuspernd an. "Die Natur ist doch bei uns Menschen genauso darauf aus, Nachkommen zu erzeugen, wie auch bei den Tieren." sinnierte sie und runzelte die Stirn. "Ja, und?" Er widmete jetzt seine Aufmerksamkeit ihren Überlegungen und hatte mit seiner Arbeit kurz aufgehört. "Nun, das ist das höchste Ziel: Fortpflanzung. Was wenn wir einfach nur einen…" Severus riss die Augen weit auf. Er packte sie an die Schultern und hob sie hoch. "Severus!" kreischte Hermione auf. "Das ist es. Ein Verhütungstrank." sprachen beide gleichzeitig sich anmutig zunickend.

Auf einmal strömten neue Gedankenansätze in ihre Hirne. Beider Verstand ratterte unentwegt und unaufhörlich. "Ich bin ganz schön müde." gähnte Hermione ausgiebig. "Hm, dann machen wir bei dir weiter, du bleibst auf deinem Bett liegen und schleich mich raus, wenn du eingeschlafen sein solltest." Hermione schaute Severus an, als habe er ihr vom Thestral erzählt. "Öhm, ja." brachte sie nur heraus und Severus hatte alle Unterlagen zusammen gekramt und war Abmarsch bereit.

Auf dem Weg zu ihren Räumlichkeiten kam ihr dieses Nebeneinherschreiten so suspekt vor. Severus ging auf sie ein, doch nicht um sich bei ihr Sex zu holen, sondern… 'Tja, warum tut er das nur? So selbstlos?' Hermione seufzte laut in den großen dunklen Gang hinein und wenig später standen beide vor ihren Räumlichkeiten.

Den gesamten späten Abend über diskutierten und rätselten beide wissenschaftlich genau herum und Hin und Her. Sie saßen vor Hermiones Bett und hatten sämtliche Gedankenschnipsel in Form von Notizzetteln und Pergamenten vor sich und um sich herum ausgebreitet; manche schwebten durch den Raum. neben ihnen dampfte heißer Earl Grey Tee, der Hermione einigermaßen munter hielt.

Als sie wieder einmal lauthals gähnen musste, schmunzelte Severus heimlich. "Sollen wir Schluss für heute machen?" fragte er und hatte eigentlich bereits das erreicht was er wollte. Sie hatten so viele Gedanken zusammen gesponnen, dass sie die Lösung zum Gegentrank bereits theoretisch ausgearbeitet hatten. Nur die Umsetzung fehlte noch und Severus heimelte damit, dies unter Ausschluss von Hermione zu machen. Hier tickte er ganz plötzlich wieder voll und ganz Slytherin.

Hermione machte aber weiter Notizen. "Nur noch drei Stichpunkte und wir haben es komplett." murmelte sie. Severus, der seine Robenärmel hoch gekrempelt hatte, setzte ihr den dampfenden Pott mit Tee aufs Pergament, direkt vor ihre Nase. "Trink, sonst schläfst du gleich ein." Hermione seufzte, nickte und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, als Severus sich vorbeugen wollte und…

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Harry stand drinnen. "Ähm, ich…" stammelte er, als er sah, wie Hermione auf dem Fußboden mit Snape sitzend gerade ihre Tasse Tee abstellte und die alte schmierige Fledermaus sich verdächtig weit vorgebeugt hatte. Es sah gewiss nicht danach aus, als suche er unter all den Bergen von Pergamenten irgendwelche erkenntnisreiche Informationen. Vielmehr glaubte Harry jetzt die Erkenntnis geradezu ins Gesicht zu springen.

"Harry?" sprang Hermione erschrocken auf. Harry blickte zu Snape - der ihn nur böse anfunkelte, als habe Potter gerade Snapes Date vermasselt -, der seine Ärmel hochgekrempelt hatte und man deutlich sein Todessermal sehen konnte. Harry schluckte hart und schlug gewaltig die Tür zu. 'Also doch die Fledermaus. Von wegen nur Vermutungen!' und war auf dem direkten Wege zu Dumbledore.

* * *

_TBC_


	27. Wunden schlagen…

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 27. Wunden schlagen… ---

_Mittwoch, den 08. April 1998, und ein weiterer Tag_

"Harry, das sind ernste Beschuldigungen dem Professor gegenüber und Ms Granger." musterte Albus seinen Schüler genau.

"Professor, irgendetwas muss da sein." presste er hervor.

"Und selbst wenn sich etwas entwickeln sollte, etwas wie wahre Liebe, glaubst du nicht sie kennen nicht die Regeln?" fragte Dumbledore mit mahnend wippenden weißbuschigen Augenbrauen und einem merkwürdig gütigem Augenfunkeln. Harry verzog das Gesicht. Dumbledore schien ihm just zu verschroben und irgendwie verklärt zu sein. Dabei hatte dieser alte großartige Zauberer doch eh und je immer die richtigen Schlüsse bezüglich Voldemort gezogen. Er war sogar immer sehr wachsam und misstrauisch, was die Machenschaften Dunkler Mächte betraf. Doch hier? Harry schluckte seinen Ärger hinunter. Doch stieß es ihm bitter auf, sehr bitter. "Harry, beide forschen auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke und helfen uns diesen Krieg zu gewinnen. Hermiones Projekt, soweit ich weiß, hat uns einen Aufbautrank hervorgebracht, der uns in der finalen Schlacht einen kurzzeitigen Vorteil bringen kann und…"

Harry schnitt wütend Dumbledore das Wort ab. "…und warum forschen sie dann immer noch zusammen und das sogar in Hermiones Zimmer?" verteidigte er seine Verdächtigungen.

"Oh, woran haben sie denn geforscht?" fragte der Schulleiter wissbegierig.

"Weiß ich nicht, um sie herum lagen viele Pergamente. Sie haben auf dem Fußboden gesessen und waren in irgendwelchen Büchern vertieft. Dazu Kekse, Tee und Snape trug seine Robe offen… und… er hatte sich gerade zu ihr VOR-gebeugt."

"Offen?" Albus Augenbrauen erglommen seine Stirn und er strich sich langsam durch seinen Bart, wobei seine Augen die Harrys durchbohrten.

"Er hatte die Ärmel hochgekrempelt." hoffte Harry den Schulleiter endlich zur Einsicht zu bewegen, dass Snape Hermione zu irgendetwas nötigen könnte.

"Nun dann, Severus hatte schon immer einen strengen Kleidungsstil. Ihn wohl einmal ohne weit ausschweifenden Umhang zu sehen, nur in seiner schwarzen schlichten Robe, wird wohl für jeden ein ungewöhnliches Bild abgeben. Doch soweit ich weiß, hat er die Ärmel auch öfters in seinem Labor oben. Ich denke wohl kaum, dass das eine Obszönität ist. Oder zeigt man dich an, nur weil du im Sommer mal in kurzen Hosen über die Wiesen läufst?" schien Dumbledore eher amüsiert zu sein, als entrüstet. Harrys Augen glühten vor Eifer, Snape zur Strecke zu bringen. Er hörte seinem Schulleiter gar nicht richtig zu, schien tief verstrickt in seinen Anschuldigungen eingeschnürt zu sein.

"Harry, das sieht nicht nach einem Verhältnis zwischen Lehrer und Schüler aus, wie du es mir beschrieben hast." fügte Dumbledore ruhig und gedehnt an, als ahne er den kurz bevorstehenden Ausbruch des jungen Mannes vor sich.

"Ach! Und warum in Hermiones Räumen?" Harry gab einfach nicht auf.

"Manche lernen in der Bibliothek, manche hinterm Schreibtisch, andere liegen auf dem Bett und brüten vor sich hin. Andere sitzen am See oder vor dem Kamin…" Albus sah Harry durchdringend an und dieser schien zu erkennen, dass alles nur Verdächtigungen waren. Harrys Wut wollte nicht so schnell verrauschen. "Solange keine Beweise existieren, werde ich und kann ich nichts machen."

Harry nickte wie betäubt. Albus seufzte und bot dem Jungen einen Drops an, aber dieser lehnte ab. Er wirkte niedergeschlagen.

"Was, wenn der Professor seine Vorteile daraus zieht?" bebte seine Stimme.

Albus hob seine Augenbrauen. "Aus was zieht Professor Snape deiner Meinung nach Vorteile?"

Harry lief jetzt mit den Händen in seinen Robentaschen umher. "Aus dem Brauen. Was, wenn er den Erfolg für sich beansprucht?"

"Das tut er nicht." sagte Dumbledore kühl.

"Können Sie das beweisen?" bot Harry ihm die Stirn.

"Ja, das Projekt ist abgeschlossen. Professor Snape hat zu dem Erfolg durch viele Denkanstöße beigetragen, genauso wie Ms Granger und dennoch wollte er, dass sie allein dafür belobigt werden sollte." Harry schluckte. Es war als hätte man ihm ins Gesicht gespuckt. "Professor McGonagall", fing Albus mit erhobener Hand an, als Harry wieder etwas gegen Severus Snape sagen wollte. Man sah ihm seinen Unwillen in seinen grünen Augen an, "kann dir gern das Protokoll des Abschlussgespräches und Berichtes geben sowie in eigener Person bezeugen, dass Severus auf eine Anerkennung für diesen Trank verzichten wollte - freiwillig!" In Albus Stimme schwang leichter Ärger und Strenge mit, wenngleich seine Mimik nichts dazu verriet.

Harry beschaute seine Schuhspitzen. Jetzt war definitiv zu weit gegangen und am liebsten wäre er einfach raus gerannt. Er konnte es drehen wie er wollte, er war hier zu Dumbledore aus Wut und Schock heraus gerannt und hatte eigentlich gar nichts gegen Snape in der Hand. So wie viele andere Male auch schon. In diesen Moment rammte er seinen Kopf in Gedanken gegen eine kalte Sandsteinwand, in der Hoffnung, er wäre nicht mehr hier, sondern nur in einem der vielen kühlen und dunklen Gänge der Schule, wo ihn keiner sehen oder hören könnte. Er wurde vorgeführt, verkauft, verraten. Harry wusste nicht ganz woher und warum, aber er empfand es so.

"Ich glaube, du hättest zuerst mit Hermione darüber reden sollen." legte Albus eine Hand auf Harrys Rücken und schob in sachte zur Tür. "Geh, deine Sachen packen. Es geht morgen früh gleich nach dem Frühstück in den Grimmauld-Platz." Damit war für den Schulleiter das Thema vom Tisch.

Harry verkniff sich jede weitere Bemerkung und war gereizt gegangen. Er hatte verstanden, dass mit ihm die Pferde durchgegangen waren. Dennoch - es ging ums Prinzip. Er hasste es, dass Mione - seine beste Freundin - mit Snape auskam und er nicht. Harry hasste es, dass er Snape hasste, der seinen Vater gehasst und seine Mutter zutiefst beleidigt hatte. Er hasste sich selbst, weil er das Vertrauen seiner besten Freundin soeben aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Und dennoch, dass Misstrauen blieb bestehen. 'Warum verzichtet er auf Anerkennung? Der führt doch was im Schilde? Oder…' Harry schien ein Licht aufzugehen. 'Gerade weil sie etwas miteinander hatten, überlässt er Mione den gesamten Erfolg. Sie schweigt dadurch.' Das war seine Vermutung.

oOo

Die Schule war seit einigen Tagen viel leerer geworden. Jedoch nicht ganz so leer, wie in den vergangenen Jahren. Einige Schüler von ihnen waren nach Hause gefahren oder gar in den Urlaub. Es waren Osterferien und Harry wusste, dass er zusammen mit den Weasleys seine im Grimmauld-Platz genießen konnte, nachdem sie die ersten Ferientage für Übungsstunden und Vorbereitungen auf die bevorstehende Horkruxsuche genutzt hatten. Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, bemerkte er, dass ein beklemmendes Treiben herrschte. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und Gryffindors tummelten sich nachdenklich, sorgenvoll und wenige hatten gemeinsam Spaß, konnten wohl die Geschehnisse im magischen Großbritannien ausblenden.

Die Vorfreude auf die Osterferien hielt sich also in beängstigten Grenzen. Zu viele Schüler konnten, wollten oder mussten gar in Hogwarts bleiben. Die konnten, waren Waise, deren Eltern und Verwandte entweder schon lange tot, unbekannt verschwunden oder erst in diesem Krieg zu Opfern geworden waren. Diejenigen die wollten, hatten Angst, dass man sie verschleppen, foltern und sogar töten würde - als erpresserisches Mittel ihren Familien gegenüber. Sie wollten ihren Verwandten und Freunden diese Sorge und mögliche Tragödie ersparen. Viele trauerten bereits um Bekannte, Nachbarn, Kollegen ihrer Eltern, die sie mal bei einem Abendessen zu Hause getroffen hatten oder von den Erzählungen ihrer Eltern her kannten und eng verbundenen Freunden. Alle, die jedoch mussten, waren so unfreiwillig an den magischen Ort - genannt Hogwarts - gebunden, dass sie liebend gern ein Leben außerhalb der Schlossmauern frönen würden und wäre es die Reise in ein fremdes unbekanntes Land; Hauptsache weg von Aufsätzen, Testaten und ellenlangen aufgegebenen Hausaufgaben oder langweiligen Unterrichtsstunden gestrenger Lehrer.

oOo

Severus hatte nach dem glorreichen Auftritt Harrys und - ganz neu - Streitereien mit Hermione, die ganz plötzlich ja die letzten Tage recht aktuell schienen oder auch den lockeren Gesprächen mit ihr, die Pergamente zusammengepackt. Er wollte nicht mehr hier sein. Er war schließlich Lehrer und hier waren Grenzen. Mit dem pubertierenden Zwist seiner Schüler wollte er nichts zu tun haben. Dies wurde ihm hier eindeutig klar, denn ihm schien die Sache mit der kleinen Gryffindor-Gör zu sehr aus dem Ruder zu geraten. Außerdem war es ein passender Moment, Hermione vom Projekt des Gegentrankes zu seiner Misere auszuschließen.

"Er kriegt sich wieder ein." beschwichtigte sie leise und beobachtete Severus genau, dessen Gesicht verbissen wirkte und er sehr zugeknöpft. "Hmpf" brummte Severus. "Das wird der Endschliff sein." und er zeigte auf die Überlegungen, die sie angestellt hatten. "Der Basistrank ist ja fertig. Morgen früh braue ich den Rest und der Gegentrank ist fertig." meinte er sich zu mehr Ruhe zwingend.

Hermione nickte freudig. "Ja, endlich haben wir es geschafft." "Noch ist er nicht gebraut." Severus konnte nicht länger in Hermiones strahlendes Gesicht schauen. Es tat ihm weh. Sein egomanischer Zynismus breitete sich mehr und mehr in seiner Brust aus. Auf keinen Fall wollte er sie dabei haben, wenn er den Gegentrank einnahm. Er drehte sich vorm Gehen noch einmal kurz um. "Schöne Ferien." und verschwand. Er wusste was er zu tun hatte - nur er allein!

Hermione traf dies wie ein harter Schlag in die Magengrube. "Ferien? Ostern!" stieß sie aus. Ihr rasselten sämtliche Gedanken vor ihrem geistigen Auge herunter. "Verdammt!" murmelte sie und packte schnell ein paar Sachen und hauptsächlich Bücher zusammen. Morgen früh ging es ja schon zu den Weasleys.

oOo

Als Severus in seinen Räumen angekommen war, wartete bereits eine Eule auf ihn und musterte ihn unverdrossen ungeduldig mit gelblichen Augen. Sie hatte einen Brief vom Direktor am Fuß und lief nervös auf und ab. Sie wollte ihre Post endlich loswerden und schaute eben recht verdrießlich drein, weil sie nirgends auch nur ein Schälchen mit einem kleinen Kekskrumen oder etwas anderem Süßen finden konnte, was ihre Wartezeit etwas entschädigt hätte. Er schnappte sich den Brief und las ihn geschwind. Ihm entwich die Gesichtsfarbe, das letzte bisschen, was er davon zumindest noch hatte. Die Eule scheuchte er mit wilden Drohgebärden fort und sie hackte ihm zum Dank in den Finger. "Du kleines flatterhaftes Miststück!" bellte er, aber sie war bereits federlassend durch das Kerkerfenster entflohen.

oOo

"Herr Direktor, Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?" fragte Snape und trat in dessen Zimmer. "Ja, komm herein, Severus." und Dumbledore legte seine Lesebrille auf seinen Nachtschrank, ging um sein Bett herum und setzte sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin. "Ich habe gerade einen Aufbautrank genommen. Daher die gute Verfassung." schmunzelte er, als er Snapes befremdliches Staunen in dessen Gesicht bemerkte. Dieser nickte und ein kleines Zucken seiner Mundwinkel konnte Albus von ihm erhaschen. "Komm, setz dich mein Junge. Tee?" fragte er gütig und Snape nahm nickend Platz.

"Ich habe gar fürchterliche Anschuldigungen gehört und wollte dich bitten, dies klar zu stellen." fing der Schulleiter an, pustete in den heißen Tee und schielte zu Severus hinüber. "Ja, im Brief haben Sie es bereits diese Andeutungen gemacht." murmelte er eisig und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. "Du kennst die Regeln, Severus." "Ja, Herr Direktor." Albus nickte.

"Wie kommt es, dass man dich einer Affäre bezichtigt?" fragte Albus unverblümt. Seine blauen Augen durchleuchteten Severus bis ins Mark. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, Sir." blitzten Severus Augen starr zurück. Albus sinnierte. Er schien dem Knistern der Holzscheite im Kamin zuzuhören. Severus war dieses Gespräch bereits nach nur wenigen Augenblicken zuwider.

"Wie könnte Harry Potter bitteschön darauf kommen, Severus?" fragte er ruhig und gelassen. Die Worte schlugen bei Snape ein wie eine Bombe. Sein Gesicht wurde fahler, versteinerte, wie sein gesamter Körper auch. "Nun, mal davon abgesehen, dass POTTER mich nicht ausstehen kann, weil er mich hasst." triefte es ölig aus seiner Kehle. Wenn das Feuer im Kamin ein Scheiterhaufen gewesen wäre, so würde Severus Snape mit gierigen Freuden Harry Potter darauf brennen sehen.

Albus runzelte die Stirn. "Ich hätte eher auf Ronald Weasley getippt, der mit so einer Andeutung gekommen wäre." "Weasley?" hob Severus überrumpelt von Dumbledores verquerer Aussage die Augenbrauen.

"Ja, immerhin pflegen Ms Granger und er einen engeren Kontakt zueinander, wenn man dem Gerede auf den Gängen Beachtung schenkt. Jedenfalls muss das die letzten Monate so gewesen sein." "Die Episoden der Schülerschaft interessieren mich nicht." brummte Snape, hatte etwas harsch seine Tasse Tee abgestellt, so dass sich auf der Untertasse eine Teepfütze bildete und war aufgestanden.

"Nein, natürlich nicht." seufzte Dumbledore verständnisvoll. "Liebe ist jedoch etwas ganz Wunderbares, gerade wenn man auf sie zählen kann, so wie jetzt in derartig schwierigen Zeiten. Weißt du, ich kann niemanden vorschreiben, wen er lieben soll und wen nicht. Das möchte ich auch niemals tun, niemals. Manchmal wäre ich gar froh, wenn es mehr Menschen gebe, die ihre Gefühle füreinander entdecken. Was spielen da gesellschaftlicher Stand und Herkunft schon für eine Rolle. Harry, Ron und Hermione - sie ist dabei erwachsener als viele ihres Jahrganges - haben Dinge im Leben gesehen, die andere ihr ganzes Leben nie haben werden. Manche Erinnerungen sind eher trübend, andere aufhellend - doch es sind auch alles Erfahrungen. Schauen wir, was sie daraus machen. Nun gut, Mr Potter hat voreilig gehandelt. Doch wer ist mit siebzehn nicht ein klein wenig hitzköpfig." sinnierte Albus und schlurfte seinen Tee genüsslich weiter als sitze Severus immer noch neben ihm. Er blinzelte Severus aus seinem Sessel zu.

Dieser hielt inne und Albus glaubte, dass er gerade dabei war, etwas zu sagen. Doch irgendwie schien Severus wie gelähmt. "Sonst noch etwas, Severus?" "Nein, Sir." riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken heraus. "Gut, morgen in der Frühe - direkt nach dem Frühstück - fahren die Weasleys, sowie Mr Potter und Ms Granger in den Grimmauld-Platz. Ich habe einen Portschlüssel kreiert. Sie werden ihn von einer Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald aus aktivieren. Bitte achte darauf, dass alles gut klappt. Sie haben es sich alle verdient. Der Stress und die Aufgaben die auf diesen jungen Schultern lasten, sollten einmal vergessen werden können." Severus nickte verbissen und rauschte hinaus. Albus seufzte. "Wenn er doch nur nicht ein so dickes Brett vorm Kopf hätte!" brummelte der alte Mann und Fawkes zirpte leise auf seiner Stange, als pflichte er dem Schulleiter bei.

Snape kam die Galle hoch. Es verfärbte sein Gesicht grünlich bleich, als er daran dachte wie dieser ungehobelte und holzköpfige Weasley seine Finger auf Hermiones Körper legte und sie unbeholfen begrabschte. 'Sie schläft hinter meinem Rücken mit einem anderen? Ist das ihr Geheimnis?' Dass die beiden mehrere Tage gemeinsam im Grimmauld-Platz sein würden, machte es nur noch ungeheuerlicher.

oOo

Arthur Weasley war am Gründonnerstag persönlich nach Hogwarts gekommen. Er holte die Kinder ab. Allesamt standen sie in Minervas Büro. "Wie werden wir in den Grimmauld-Platz kommen?" fragte Ginny aufgeregt und zog sich rasch eine ihrer orange farbigen Socken hoch, die widerspenstig immer wieder der Erdanziehung folgend am Knöchel herunterrutschte. "Wir haben einen Portschlüssel organisiert. Dumbledore hat ihn freigegeben. Wir müssen jedoch ein kleines Stück in den Verbotenen Wald laufen." meinte Arthur und schaute derweil, ob auch alle wirklich ihre Sachen zusammengebracht und abreisefertig hatten. "Und Mom?" fragte sie weiter. "Sie ist mit dem Mittagessen beschäftigt. Sie wuselt schon seit drei Tagen durchs Haus und dann sind da noch Tonks, Remus und der kleine Teddy. Die halten uns alle kann schön auf Trab." strahlte ihr Vater sie an. Ginny umarmte ihn. "Endlich kann ich den Kleinen mal sehen." "Genau. Wo ist Ron?" fragte er strenger und dieser kam abgehetzt polternd zum Zimmer herein, ohne anzuklopfen. Minerva räusperte sich. Er zuckte betroffen mit den Schultern. "T'schuldigung." murmelte er und wischte sich schnell seine Lippen ab, die verdächtig gerötet waren. Arthur beäugte seinen Sohn argwöhnisch. Dann griente er breit und klopfte ihm augenzwinkernd auf die Schulter, so dass der junge Mann knallrot im Gesicht seinen Haaren Konkurrenz machte.

oOo

Severus hielt sein Wort dem Schulleiter gegenüber. Nachdem er die gesamte Nacht umhergewandert war, hatte er im Morgengrauen einen Spaziergang gemacht - das Frühstück ausgelassen - bis zur Abreise der Weasleys. Er blieb in der Ferne im Schatten eines Baumes stehen, verschmolz mit dessen schwarzen und mit dunkelgrünem Moos bewachsenden Stamm und schaute wie sie in einem sich verzerrenden Strudel nebelartig verschwanden. Er hatte ein Auge auf sie, so wie versprochen und doch nur auf sie ganz allein.


	28. …und Wunder heilen

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 28. …und Wunder heilen ---

_Gründonnerstag, den 09. April 1998, und weitere Tage_

Zwar hatte Hermione am Gründonnerstagmorgen versucht Severus noch einmal zu sehen, aber er musste wohl alle Passwörter für seine Türen geändert haben. Kreuzunglicklich tapste sie in die Große Halle. Auch dort war er nicht am Lehrertisch zugegen. Lustlos nahm sie kaum einen Bissen zu sich. Sie ahnte, dass er so schnell wie möglich und bei erfolgreichem Brauen des Trankes das Gegenmittel einnehmen würde. Vielleicht hatte er es ja bereits getan.

Sie reisten ab, alle um den braun gelockten Schopf herum waren aufgeweckt und lachten. Hermione hingegen suchte die Ruhe und Stille. Ginny beobachtete sie bereits den gesamten Morgen schon. All die Zeit über hatte sie ihre Freundin nie so erschreckend mutlos gesehen. Sie schien um Jahre gealtert zu sein und dies lag bestimmt nicht nur an all den vielen Aufgaben, die sie in den letzten Monaten Tag für Tag absolviert hatte.

oOo

Nun saß sie hier im Grimmauld-Platz ganze zwei Tage lang fest; so kam es Hermione zumindest vor. Sie las viele Zeitungen oder ging noch einmal ein paar Notizen zu den Flüchen durch, die auf dem letzten möglichen Horkrux liegen könnten. Doch immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab, immer wieder waren diese bei Severus und das alles nunmehr ein bitteres Ende gefunden hatte. Nie wieder würde er sie anfassen. Nie wieder würden sie gemeinsam an einem Tisch stehen und Zutaten bearbeiten, nie wieder gemeinsam in den Kessel schauen und gespannt darauf warten, ob die ausgeklügelte Theorie ihrer beider Köpfe auch in der Praxis funktionierte. Nie wieder seine Stimme an ihrem Ohr, seine Zunge auf ihrer Haut, seine Hände auf ihrem Körper.

Seufzend setzte Hermione sich auf ihr Bett und ließ die Schultern matt hängen. Ihr kamen unweigerlich die Tränen und sie rollte sich auf die Seite. Das Leben war für sie ganz plötzlich unfair und einsam geworden. 'Wenigstens ein Abschied… warum nur kein Abschied.' Sie hing in der Luft - machtlos in der Schwebe - und fühlte sich doch so schwer. Ihr Herz wog sie tiefer in die Dunkelheit und Schwärze, als dass es ihr einen Funken Zuversicht in diesem Augenblick hätte geben können.

oOo

Es war nunmehr schon die neunte Phiole am dritten Tag und immer noch hatte Severus heiße Träume von Hermione. Der einzige Unterschied zu früher war, dass immer wieder dieser Weasley-Balg darin auftauchte, versuchte ihm seine Geliebte wegzunehmen, alles zu zerstören und Severus selten nur mit Ach und Müh sie wieder für sich gewinnen konnte. Doch meist verlor er und dann verwandlete sich der Rotschopf in einen Schwarzhaarigen. Er glaubte verrückt zu werden und hatte am letzten Abend sogar einen Traumlos-Trank genommen.

Irgendetwas musste mit dem Trank nicht stimmen. Immer wieder war er im Labor zugegen, feilte an Feinheiten. Doch nichts, kein erfolgreicher oder auch nur ansatzweise vielversprechender Effekt wollte sich einstellen. Severus wachte also fortwährend mit feuchtklebrigen Shorts auf, gerädert von den Träumen, gepeinigt von der Angst, nie wieder ein normales Leben führen zu können. Wieder und wieder kaute er sämtliche Unterlagen durch, genauso die von Hermione. Ihre Schrift ließ ihn Aufseufzen.

Dann entdeckte er ein paar hingekrakelte und mit einem Ausrufezeichen versehene Randbemerkungen:

_Was wenn Punkt 7, der nicht zwingend notwendig ist, um wieder bei Punkt 1 zu beginnen, den Kreislauf bricht:_

_Liebe = natürliche Zuneigung!_

_Liebe = natürlicher Wunsch nach Fortpflanzung!_

_Liebe = natürliche Attraktivität und Zuneigung!_

_d.h. das ein natürlicher Verhütungstrank = einer 'natürlichen' Liebe entspricht!_

_So wie der Verhütungstrank die Basis ist, ist der Schlüssel dazu Liebe! Wenn jemand bereits liebt, dann dürfte der Trank erst gar nicht wirken._

Snape erschrak darüber, denn er liebte ja Lily. So hätte der Trank nicht wirken dürfen von Anfang an! Aber warum tat er es doch? Wieder las er weiter:

_'Was steckt noch dahinter? Der Drang das Pendant zu suchen, den genetisch perfekten Partners zu finden? Die Chemie zwischen den beiden Menschen stimmt im Körperlichen und in der Seele überein: wenn sie sich ähnlich und dennoch genetisch voneinander verschieden sind.'_

Er rieb sich die Schläfen. Noch, hatte er über so tiefe Emotionen nicht nachgedacht. Dafür schien er einfach nicht geschaffen zu sein.

_'Was den Drang zur Kontrolle betrifft: jeder übt sie auf seine Umwelt auf eigene Art aus. Gleichzeitig mögen beide die geistige Herausforderung, wissen um Macht im Guten wie im Bösen, aber das Herz? Das Herz unterscheidet Ideal und Realität. Genauso wie gerade unser Gehirn dies nicht vermag!'_

Severus sank in seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Immer wieder war es durchgegangen, aber nichts stellte sich bei ihm geistig ein. Die Erkenntnis wollte einfach nicht über ihn hereinbrechen.

Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als einschlägige Literatur dazu zu holen. In der Bibliothek suchte Snape nach geeigneten Büchern - allein und ohne Madame Pince, die sich mit Sicherheit köstlich amüsiert hätte, weil er über Liebe nachforschte. Einige Stunden später war er über den dicken mit Liebesbekundungen bestückten Wälzern eingeschlafen.

oOo

Hermione war gerade aufgestanden, als eine beschwingte Ginny sie bereits herzlich begrüßte. "Morgen, heute ist Ostermontag. Mom hat wie jeden Tag ein fantastisches Frühstück gezaubert. Nur heute übertrifft sie sich einfach selbst. Der Tisch bricht bestimmt fast zusammen. Raus aus den Federn. Beeil dich…" freute sie sich und zog Hermione die Bettdecke weg. "Öhm… ich komme gleich." meinte sie leise und gähnte ausgiebig. Langsam schlurfte sie ins Bad und war eine Viertelstunde später in der Küche.

Alle waren bereits putzmunter und lustig drauf. Sogar Fred und George waren hier und trieben ihren Schabernack mit dem Küschengeschirr. "Fred! George! Lasst das!" fuhr Molly laut dazwischen und gab jedem eine kleine Backpfeife. Tonks und Remus hatten den kleinen Teddy in Beschlag, der sabbernd alles um sich herum beobachtete. "Der hat aber süße Augen." grinste Hermione bei diesem Anblick. "Ja, nur dass er ständig die Augenfarbe wechselt." war Remus ersichtlich stolz. "Was schon so früh?" fragte Ginny. Er nickte und Tonks gab ihm einen dicken Kuss. Der kleine Teddy quiekte lachend auf und talpste mit seinen kleinen breiverschmierten Fingern seinen Eltern im Gesicht herum. Alle lachten. "Also wirklich Tonks. In deinem Alter braucht man doch noch keine Gesichtsmaske." giggelte Ginny. "Nun ja, Remus. Diese feminine Seite steht dir irgendwie." prustete Fred los. "Welche Sorte bevorzugst du denn? Möhrchenbrei oder Grießpudding?" fragte George mit verschmitzten Augen. "Also Jungs, lasst die beiden doch. Du hattest immer den Drang deinen Brei auf deinem Kopf breit zuschmieren. Ich habe sogar noch Photos davon." gab Molly preis. "Öhm, das will keiner sehen." und George war ganz still geworden. Fred lachte laut los, Ron genauso und Bill und Charlie kicherten aneinander gelehnt. "Daran kann ich mich noch erinnern." johlte Bill. "Und Fred hat ihn immer wie ein Hund abgeschleckt." klopfte Bill auf den Tisch. "Ruhe! Es ist Frühstück, alle auf die Plätze." wetterte Molly. Harry musste sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischen. "Kommt Jungs, genug gespaßt." setzte sich Arthur an den Tisch. Fleur und Molly stellten die Spiegeleier und Würstchen auf den Tisch.

Hermione versank in Gedanken und nippte am Glas mit Kürbissaft. Sie beobachtete Tonks und Remus. Er war mal ihr Lehrer in der dritten Klasse gewesen und jetzt mit einer wunderschönen und sehr jungen Frau zusammen. Da war wieder dieses Stechen in der Brustgegend zugegen. Nur zögerlich aß Hermione weiter. Als alle fertig waren, klatschte Molly in die Hände. "So Abmarsch nach oben. Moody und die anderen kommen gleich." "Was, heute trifft sich der Orden?" bebte Harrys Stimme. Arthur nickte. "Warum? Warum sagt mir das keiner?" schaute er alle an. "Harry, Dumbledore will alle sprechen. Zu dir kommt er dann aufs Zimmer." "Aufs Zimmer?" dehnte er, als würde jemand eine Schallplatte langsamer laufen lassen. Schweigen herrschte.

Molly schritt ein und rieb Harry mit ihren kleinen Händen an den Schultern sanft auf und ab, denn er verstand gar nichts mehr. Ihr tröstlich mütterlicher Blick ließ ihn erweichen. "Es geht ihm deutlich besser durch Hermiones und Severus Aufbautrank." "Echt?" riss er die Augen auf. Er blickte zu Hermione und es wunderte ihn nicht, warum sie ihm davon nichts erzählt hatte. Hatte er sich ja zuletzt ganz schön daneben benommen. Mione nickte nur sachte und verzog dabei keine Miene. "Ok." murmelte er leise und ging hinaus.

"Versprich mir, dass ihr euch wieder vertragen werdet." meinte Ginny bedeutungsvoll. "Ja, nur muss Harry auch Einsicht haben." entgegnete Mione etwas stur. "Das wird er, Mione. Das wird er." versicherte sie und hatte den gleichen strengen Blick wie ihre Mutter aufgesetzt. Beide Freundinnen gingen hinaus und Hermione dachte, bis sie auf dem Zimemr waren, nur noch an Severus. 'Ob er auch da sein wird? Sicherlich.' Sie schöpfte ängstlich ein wenig Hoffnung, welche das auch immer sein mochte.

oOo

Fred und George hatten wie immer ihre Lagziehohren dabei. Und so verbrachten die Kinder die meiste Zeit im oberen Stockwerk auf dem Flur, immer darauf achtend ganz still zu sein, denn die alten Dielen waren mit falsch bedachtem Schritt laute knatternde Verräter. Die Gespräche der Ordensmitglieder dauerten solange, dass Molly den Kindern heute das Mittagessen und das Abendbrot in der Bibliothek kredenzte. Sie hatte ein ernstes Gesicht aufgesetzt und jeder wusste, dass die Aktivitäten der Todesser wohl rapide zugenommen haben mussten - ausgerechnet an Ostern.

Hermione träumte am Geländer stehend vor sich hin, als sie Severus Stimme hörte und sie wieder gespannt heimlich mit den anderen lauschte, was in der Küche passierte. "Der Dunkle Lord ist in letzter Zeit sehr schweigsam. Er bestellt jeden einzeln zu sich und keiner offenbart dem anderen, über was der Dunkle Lord mit ihm gesprochen hat. Früher tuschelte man noch untereinander hinter seinem Rücken über die Aufträge und Berichte die jeder von uns erhielt oder abgab. Doch diese Zeiten sind vorbei." "Nun, er wird wohl nicht jedem direkt sagen, wann er uns endgültig angreifen wird." hörte man Shaklebolt. "Das nicht, aber es geht wohl dem Ende entgegen. Sein Wahn ist ungebremst und Nagini sehr nervös bisweilen gar bissig." erwiderte Snape kühl. "Nagini…" sinnierte Albus und Arthur schluckte. "Mich würde nicht wundern, wenn er sie immer noch auf Menschen hetzt." sagte er bitter, sich an die Attacke von dieser gefährlichen Schlange erinnernd. Molly strich ihm sanft übers Haar. Snape rollte mit den Augen. "Wurmschwanz war ihr letztes Opfer. Der Dunkle Lord hat am gestrigen Treffen ein Exempel statuiert, was mit schwächlichen Taugenichten passiert." triefte es tief und kalt aus Snapes Kehle.

Alle schwiegen, Minerva nahm ersichtlich ergriffen die Hand vor den Mund. "Du meine Güte." brachte sie erdrückend schwer hervor. Remus blickte nur zu Boden und seufzte. Snape schaute arrogant auf ihn herab. Dumbledore, der allen Beteiligten ruhig und genau zugehört hatte, erhob sich von seinem Platz. "Gut, dann wäre das alles für heute. Es ist bereits sehr, sehr spät geworden. Severus, wir haben ein Zimmer für dich bereit gestellt, genauso für Ms Woodward. Shaklebolt und Minerva haben noch etwas zu erledigen. Ich selbst muss nach Hogwarts zurück, wegen der dortigen Schüler. Doch vorher möchte ich Harry noch sprechen." "Er ist auf seinem Zimmer, Albus." sagte Molly geschwind. "Noch… frohe Ostern euch allen, ich wünsche sie euch zumindest." und Dumbeldore hatte die Sitzung des Ordens beendet.

"Snape spricht von 'uns', der Verräter!" knurrte Ron. "Ja!" meinte Harry nur dazu. Hermione lief, beide nicht beachtend, an ihnen vorbei und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Für Harry das deutliche Zeichen, dass da etwas zwischen ihr und der Fledermaus sein musste. "Ich komme nachher zu dir." flüsterte Ginny mit einem zarten Kuss auf seine Wange und ließ Harrys düstere Gedankengänge verebben. Ron schaute seiner kleinen Schwester nach, wie sie flink davon huschte und wartete bis auch die anderen weg waren. "Anna bleibt diese Nacht hier." strahlte er. Doch Harry brannten einige Worte auf der Zunge, Dinge er mal ansprechen musste. "Ja, du ich muss da mal mit dir über etwas reden. Es geht um Mione und…" Beide hörten Stühle rücken und lautes Gemurmel. Schnell sprangen die zwei auf und verschwanden in ihren Räumen.

oOo

Alle Kinder warteten auf ihren Zimmern. Hermione blätterte lustlos in einem Buch. Ginny schrieb zum Zeitvertreib mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und Seufzer auf den Lippen in ihr Tagebuch. Bald hörten sie jemanden an eine Tür klopfen. Es musste der Schulleiter sein, der noch einmal schnell bei Harry vorbei schaute. Ginny rempelte Hermione an. "Du, wenn Dumbledore weg ist, dann schleich ich mich zu Harry ins Zimmer. Anna bleibt auch heute Nacht hier. Sie wird Ron in Beschlag nehmen." Hermione verstand und fühlte sich gleich noch einsamer als zuvor. Sie schaute auf. 'Überleg… überleg, Mione… riskierst du es vielleicht?' Das wäre immerhin eine Chance, dass sie Severus sehen könnte. Doch er? Sie seufzte. Sie träumte sich da etwas Unmögliches zurecht. 'Er hat den Gegentrank genommen und jetzt…' Sie wollte es gar nicht zu Ende denken. Ihr schmerzten Kopf und Herz.

oOo

Verloren lag Hermione gefühlte Ewigkeiten in ihrem Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Die Tür ging einen Spalt auf und sie dachte, Ginny hätte noch etwas vergessen. Sie wollte nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen und tat stattdessen so, als würde sie schlafen. Doch plötzlich bemerkte sie eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie schluckte schwer und hielt den Atem an, als ihr Herz ganz plötzlich bis in die Ohren pochte und ein seltsames Rauschen in ihnen auslöste. "Hermione." flüsterte er und sie glaubte just in diesem Moment, dass es wirklich nur ein Traum war. Doch dann vernahm sie seinen Duft. "Ja?" fragte sie vorsichtig, weil sie sich noch nicht ganz sicher war, dass er Severus Snape zu ihr gekommen war. Ihr Herz bebte lauthals über die Ohren in ihren Kopf hinein und schnürte gleichzeitig ihre Kehle zu. Sie bemerkte wie er sich langsam von hinten an sie schmiegte und eine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte. Ein zärtlicher Kuss an die Schläfe folgte, was Hermiones Herz jetzt dazu bewegte in der Bauchgegend ein wohlig warmes Gefühl zu verströmen und sie kuschelte sich seufzend und erleichtert ihm entgegen.

"Warum Weasley? Bin ich dir nicht genug gewesen?" seidete er sie mit seiner tiefen Stimme ein, als würde er sie wie eine Spinne ihre Beute in einen weichen Concon einhüllen. Hermione drehte sich abrupt um und Severus hatte ihren Händeabdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Als sie ihn wegstoßen wollte, hielt er sie fest. "Wie kannst du nur so etwas behaupten." zischte sie und wherte sich vergebens. Severus war einfach viel zu stark. "Man erzählt, dass ihr seit Monaten…" "Wie bitte?" riss sie zudem noch die Augen weit auf. Der Trank hatte wohl einen eifersüchtigen Bastard aus ihm gemacht. "Seit Ende Januar hast du mich die gesamte Zeit über in Beschlag genommen." Er funkelte sie mit gierigen Augen über diesen Fakt an. "Rate mal, warum er die gesamte Zeit so dumm mit mir getan hat, mich an dem einem Abend so bedrängt hat." strampelte sie immer noch.

Doch Severus hielt sie fester, drückte mit seinem Gewicht auf ihren kleinen Körper. "Du hast mal gesagt: 'Du hast deine Geheimnisse und ich meine.' Schon vergessen?" Langsam beruhigte sich Hermione. "Das bezog sich nicht darauf, dass ich mit Ron nichts mehr habe." Beide sahen sich an. Die kleinen Sternenlichter an der Decke des Himmelbettes tauchten ihre Gesichter in einen silbernen Glanz.

"Warum bist du hier?" fragte sie zittrig und horchte in den dunklen Raum hinein, als er von ihr ließ. "Weil der Gegentrank wohl nicht wirkt." Doch er hatte es auf eine seltsame Art und Weise ausgesprochen. Sie tastete sein Gesicht ab, als könne sie eine tiefere Bedeutung in seinen Worten erkennen. "Man könnte uns entdecken." zitterte sie vor Aufregung ihn zu sehen, zu fühlen, zu riechen. "Das glaube ich kaum." säuselte Severus mit seiner tiefen seidigen Stimme zurück und küsste sie zärtlich.

Langsam legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und vergrub sich in seiner Halsbeuge. Ihr warmer Atem beruhigte sein Herz, welches laut in seiner Brust polterte und dröhnend in den Ohren surrte. Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass sie ihn abweisen würde. Doch ganz im Gegenteil. Sie akzeptierte ihn an ihrer Seite, heute Nacht. Er hatte vorhin gesehen, wie Ron aus Charlies Zimmer in das von Anna Woodward geschlichen war. Da war ihm klar, dass zwischen dem Jungen und Hermione nichts sein konnte. Doch wollte er es von ihr selbst hören. Ein Severus Snape braucht eben Bestätigung.

Es war diese Nacht seltsam für beide. Keiner dachte an Sex. Nur daran, bei dem anderen zu sein, ihn festzuhalten, ihn zu fühlen. Hermione spürte seine Herzschlag unter ihrer Hand, über die Severus mit kleinen kreisenden Bewegungen streichelte. Seine Brust war so flach, die Schultern so breit. Sie gaben ihr Halt und Zuversicht. Severus fand ihre zarten Hände niedlich, aufregend, aufmüpfig, wenn eine davon im Unterricht in der Luft über ihrem Kopfe zappelte. Die Welt war mit einem Schlage ganz und vollkommen und beide streichelten sich und liebkosten sich und glitten - vernebelt von der seligen Ruhe, die sie einander schenkten - in den Schlaf hinüber.


	29. So nah und doch so fern

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 29. So nah und doch so fern ---

_Samstag, den 25. April 1998, Godrics Hollow und andere Orte_

Der Frühling bahnte sich mit seiner satten grünen Macht durch die Gehwegplatten hindurch, besprenkelte Wiesen mit bunten Farbtupfern. Die Bäume wiegten ihr erstes grünes Kleid sanft im Wind. In der Sonne krabbelten Insekten, es zwitscherte in den Bäumen. Alles roch so frisch und duftete nach vielen Blumen dieser Jahreszeit. Der Frühling war eine wahrhaftige Auferstehung und so stand Severus Snape vor Lilys Grab und seufzte schwer. Er glaubte und er hoffte, dass auch seine Gefühle für sie wieder auferstehen würden - so wie sie es früher einst waren. Zu einer Zeit, wo nur sie seine Gedanken einnahm. Noch nie war er hierher gekommen, hatte es gewagt an ihrem Grab zu stehen, auf dem der Name Potter prangte. Für ihn stand dort einfach nur Lily - nicht mehr, nicht weniger und doch war es alles, was er im Leben je gewollt hatte: Sie, ihre Liebe.

Seine Hände zitterten schwer, sein Atem ging nur noch ruckweise. Alle Erinnerungen strömten mit dem zarten Frühlingswind auf ihn ein und webten sich um seine Seele, die sich vor Schmerz darunter hin und her wand. Er konnte es nicht länger zurückhalten. Er fiel auf die Knie - gebrochen und bestürzt. Er heulte bebend stumm und die Tränen liefen ihm brennend über sein fahles, dünnes Gesicht. Ein Tropfen Blut benetzte die Erde unter ihm. Er hatte die Rose noch immer in der Hand und ihre Dornen hatten sich in sein Fleisch gebohrt. Doch dieser Schmerz war nichts im Vergleich zu der Pein, die er tief in seinem Innersten verspürte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben trauerte er um sie wirklich, ohne die verträumte Hoffnung sie wiederzusehen, dass sich diese Liebe erfüllen möge. Es war eine brennende und brachial unbeschönigte Erkenntnis. Sie war tot - seit so vielen Jahren schon und er ihr all die Jahre in seiner Liebe treu geblieben, ohne ein Hauch Leben in sich. Dennoch atmete er, fühlte er alles, nur nicht sie; einfach nur Leere und Dunkelheit.

Seine Liebe zu dieser Frau war stets egoistisch gewesen. Verbissen und verbittert wollte er sie für sich ganz allein gewinnen. Er wollte um sie werben und war nie mit dem Herz dabei, welches er in sich verschlossen hatte - konnte aus seiner schüchternen Haut nicht heraus. Er war ihrer Liebe nicht würdig gewesen, entschloss sich für einen anderen. Das hatte viele Jahre an ihm genagt. Doch warum? Was hatte er nicht, was James Potter hatte. Noch immer hatte er Hass auf ihn. Bittere Eifersucht durchfloss seine Adern, bei dem Namen James Potter und diese Feindschaft war so auch mit zu einem sich selbst nährenden Geschwulst über all die Jahre herangewachsen, weil die Liebe um Lily nicht enden wollte. Das eine fütterte das andere - ein gefährliches Spiel. Liebe war viel gefährlicher als Hass allein. Von Liebe genährter Hass, war gewaltiger und zerstörerischer alles andere auf dieser Welt.

Er wollte sich von dieser Hasssucht nicht länger entzweien. Seit Jahren bäumte er sich gegen seine inneren Dämonen auf und der dünne Lichtstrahl war die Gegenwart, nicht die dicke dunkle selbst übergestülpte wolkige Macht genannt Vergangenheit. Er spürte es tief in sich und dennoch war er schüchtern genug, es nicht direkt in seine Gedanken strömen zu lassen.

Er wollte sich selbst verabscheuen, projizierte es jedoch auf andere mit meisterlicher Geringschätzung und arroganter Häme. Seine Frage ist nun, wie wahrhaftig ist dann sein Gefühl zu Hermione… Ist er nicht besser als Merope, die einst dem Muggel Tom verführte? Die Osterferien im Grimmauld-Platz widerlegen dies! Er ist besser und die Liebe zu Hermione annehmbar, sowie ihre zu ihm auch. Oder? Seine Zweifel waren noch nicht gestorben, seine Liebe zu Lily würde immer unterschwellig in ihm pulsieren, doch nie die Oberhand gewinnen können. Sie schien jetzt einen anderen Status zu haben. Sie war idealisiert, unerfüllt - blieb ein Traum der Vergangenheit. Die Gegenwart verlangte anderes. Wollte er sein Herz ewig verbarrikadiert halten oder war er bereit dazu sich zu öffnen, einen kleinen Spalt hineinzureißen. Nein! Mit Gewalt war es nicht getan. Doch glimmte da nicht ein kleines Lichtlein? Warum hoffte er? Warum nur ließ ihn die Liebe solche Qualen durchstehen? Weil ich lebe…

Gestärkt und bewusst stand er auf, wischte sich die Tränen mit seinem Ärmel fort und legte die Rose auf den Grabstein, strich sanft mit dünne langen Fingern über ihren eingravierten Namen. Ein zögerliches Lächeln schob sich über seine Lippen. Langsam huschte er seidig über die Wege und verschwand durch das Eisengitter neben der Kirche. Eine Person trat hinter einem Baumstamm aus dem Schatten hervor, runzelte die Stirn. Er verstand es nie - bis heute.

oOo

"So, ihr müsst aufpassen. Wenn wir Pech haben, ist der letzte Horkrux nur eine Finte Riddles. Also, macht euch auf. Seid wachsam!" meinte Dumbledore und Moody, Ron, Hermione, Harry und Snape - wieder als Neville - waren alsbald in Irland.

Sie gingen auf einen erloschenen Vulkan zu. "Hier in den Höhlen müsste es sein." grantelte Moody. Sein Auge war auf eine über einhundert meterhohe Felswand gerichtet. Kein Spalt, kein Riss war zu sehen. Doch Moodys Auge schien etwas fixiert zu haben. Er führte ein paar elegante Handbewegungen aus, seinen Zauberstand fest umschlossen und murmelte ein paar Sprüche, die in Harrys, Rons und Hermiones Ohren befremdlich waren. Als würde der Fels durchsiebt werden, splitterten immer mehr Steinchen ab, huschten wie kleine Ameisen zur Seite weg und offenbarten bald einen langen pyramide-ähnliche Riss im harten Felsen. "Der Bursche hat wohl geglaubt, dass wir das nicht hinbekommen." spöttelte Moody zufrieden.

Jeder der anderen zog seinen Zauberstab und sie schritten durch den Spalt hindurch. "Ron, deine Kugeln." meinte Hermione und er entließ sie aus seiner kleinen Tasche. Quirlig tanzten sie vor Rons Nase umher und warten auf seine Anweisungen. Sie hatten nur noch zwei davon. Es gab jedoch drei Abbiegungen. "Welche nehmen wir?" fragte Moody. "Ich denke, wir sollten die Kugeln vorschicken und warten, welche mit dem besten Ergebnissen zurück kommt." Die kleine Vorhöhle war kaum mannshoch, recht schmal und zog sich gute zehn Meter in die Länge, sich keilförmig leicht verbreiternd. Am Ende waren wie drei große Fuchsbaulöcher-artige Höhlengänge, schwarz und geheimnisvoll. Snape ging darauf zu. Er hob die Hand. Er formte mit seinem Zauberstab einen Kreis, wisperte etwas gefährlich leise und ließ dann seine Zauberstab schnippen. Es entstand vor ihm eine grauschwarz-glitzernde Wolke, die sich wie dickflüssiger Ruß auf die Höhlengänge zubewegte. Der Dunst legte sich auf den feuchten Felsen ab und puffte auf. Man sah Runen aufleuchten, eingearbeitet in blumenrankenden Verzierungen, die sich um die Höhlenlöcher schlängelten.

"Ein Banntor." meinte er kühl. "Was bedeutet das?" fragte Harry rätselnd. Snape drehte sich langsam mit erhebender Augenbraue um. Er wollte Harry wieder einmal vorführen, wie dumm er doch sei. Hermione lenkte schnell ein. "Ein Banntor kann, je nach verwendetem Spruch, verschiedenes bewirken." sie ging vorsichtig darauf zu, beschaute sich die grünleuchtenden Verzierungen genau, geradezu fasziniert. "Nach den alten Schriften des O'Dium, einem Schwarzrunenschreiber aus dem 3. Jahrhundert, sind dies die Ringe des Todes. Der ganz linke steht für Schmerzen, der zweite für Willenlosigkeit, der dritte, ist der Tod selbst." Severus staunte über ihr Wissen.

Gebannt lauschte er ihren Ausführungen und Harry bemerkte zum ersten Mal selbst, wie sehr Hermione sich mit der schwarzen Magie mittlerweile auskannte. "Ganz klar", fuhr sie behände fort, "Riddle hat diese drei Banntore in Zaubersprüche umgewandelt, um sie somit auch anders nutzen zu können: Die drei…" "…Unverzeihlichen." beendete Harry den Satz. "Also, wenn der mal nicht absolut einen am Hutzipfel hat." murmelte Ron und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. "Wir sollten den Kugeln den Vortritt lassen, wenn wir nicht einer der Bannkreise ausgesetzt werden wollen. Sie wirken nur bei Materie aus Fleisch und Blut." entschied Snape und Moody nickte.

Also schlugen sie ihr Lager in dem kleinen Vorraum auf. Snape hatte sich von allen abgeseilt und blickte zum Höhlenausgang hinaus. Harry bemerkte wie Hermione auf ihn zuging. Er seufzte. Er musste endlich Frieden mit Snape schließen oder er würde die Freundschaft zu Hermione für immer verlieren. Also fing er einfach ein Gespräch mit Moody und Ron an, um diesen schweren Schritt hinauszuzögern.

"Über was denkst du nach?" fragte Hermione umsorgend. "Hm?" fragte er. Severus hatte sie wohl nicht kommen hören, war völlig in seinen Gedanken verstrickt. "Was denkst du?" flüsterte sie zart und wartete gespannt auf eine Reaktion von ihm. Er wirkte irgendwie verloren und einsam. "Vieles." meinte er gelassen. Sie lächelte und lehnte sich an den Felsen. "Es ist eine schöne Gegend hier." lenkte sie ab, da er sie nicht einfach ignoriert hatte oder gar abwies. "Ja, nur warum soweit weg? Das passt nicht in Riddles Schema." mutmaßte er vor sich hin. "Glaubst du, der Horkrux ist ganz woanders? Riddle war hier in der Nähe, für einige Monate um alte schwarzmagische irische Runen zu studieren. Die Bannkreise beweisen es." "Ja, nur was verbindet Riddle persönlich mit diesem Ort?" "Nicht viel." "Genau. Doch wissen wir, dass die drei Flüche wohl hier entstanden sind. Riddle hat die Banntore nicht gezogen. Sie sind älter und tragen nicht seine Handschrift." sagte er und seufzte. "Ja, es ist O'Diums eigene Handschrift. Er war ein Meister in Runen." "In schwarzen Runen, Hermione." "Dennoch muss man Runen überhaupt erst einmal verstehen, bevor man Schändliches mit ihnen betreiben kann." entgegnete sie. "Du weißt viel über Dunkle Magie. Pass auf, dass du dich nicht in ihnen verrennst." "So wie es dir einst passiert ist?" Severus sah sie nicht an, aber sie merkte, dass ihm dieser Satz schmerzte. Er nickte beschämt und dennoch war seine Stimme fest, gar fast schon stolz. "Ja." Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Seine Opal-farbenen Augen durchbohrten sie. "Es zu wissen und es zu nutzen sind Zweierlei." antworte sie leise. "Ich habe aber…" er entriss sich ihren haselnussbraunen Augen. So gern hätte sie ihn jetzt berührt. Doch waren da die anderen und mit Sicherheit hatte man ein Auge auf die beiden geworfen, wenn auch nur heimlich. "…und weißt um die Schande. Diese Last…" unterbrach sie ihn, als er selbst bereits zögerte. Severus schnaubte. Hermione ging zu weit. "…musst du niemals allein tragen, wenn du es nicht möchtest." endete sie kaum hörbar. Hermione drehte sich um und begab sich zurück zu den anderen, bevor er noch wirklich richtig wütend werden würde.

Harry schielte immer wieder zu ihr, fragte sich, worüber die beiden geredet haben könnten. Er verstand nicht, wie eine so kluge, junge und hübsche Frau sich für jemanden wie Snape interessieren konnte. Er war alt, düster, gehässig und wahrlich keine Schönheit mit seiner kranken Gesichtsfarbe , dem kalten, leeren Blick, den gelben Zähnen und dieser großen Hakennase. Sein Äußeres war ungepflegt, seine Stimme dunkle Schärfe. 'Heimlich schauen sich so viele Jungs nach ihr um. Ich kapier das nicht…' Er seufzte leise auf, stocherte im Dreck mit seinem Zauberstab herum, während Moody und Ron eine Partie mit Rons Reise-Zaubererschach spielten und Hermione die Banntore auf einem Pergament abmalte und sich Notizen dazu machte, wie ein Muggel-Archäologe, der im alten Ägypten neue Hieroglyphen entdeckt hatte.

Severus stolperte kurze Zeit später zu ihnen. "Der Dunkle Lord ruft mich!" Alle sprangen auf. "Gehen Sie." meinte Harry. Severus blickte Hermione an. "Es hat noch nie so… so unnachgiebig gebrannt." Ihre Augen weiteten sich. "Was heißt das?" fragte Ron aufgebracht. "Das es soweit ist." schnarrte Snape. "Bald zumindest. Er muss in Aufruhr sein." sagte Harry und tippte sich an die Schläfe. "Harry, wie konntest du es nur verschweigen." entrüstete sich Hermione und funkelte ihn bitter an. "Dumbledore weiß es, OK?!" klang er bedient. "Weil wir hier sind und den letzten Horkrux gerade finden?" plapperte Ron dazwischen. "Nein. Ich glaube nicht…" schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf und biss die Zähne zusammen. "Geh!" kommandierte Hermione. Er nickte und verschwand sofort.

"Warum soll es nicht wegen dem Horkrux sein?" fragte Harry und blickte Hermione an. "Severus ist der Meinung, dass Riddle immer etwas Persönliches mit den Horkruxen verband." "Nun Schwarze Magie ist etwas Persönliches und hier hat er die schwarzmagischsten Runen entdeckt, die es auf der gesamten Welt gibt." meinte Harry überzeugt. "Ich denke, das ist es nicht. Er ist der schwärzeste aller Magier, aber diese Runen allein sind nicht genug." hielt sie dagegen. "Nicht genug?" Ron verstand gar nichts. "Vielleicht ist es…" verfiel Hermione ins Grübeln.

"Nein!" unterbrach Harry. Er war hier jetzt wieder der Chef, Snape weg. Dumbledore hatte alles mit ihm ausgetüftelt. "Es muss hier sein! Deshalb ruft er all seine Todesser zusammen. Wir sind kurz vor dem Ziel." blieb er unbeugsam. "Das sind alles Spekulationen." versuchte Hermione weitere Optionen offen zu halten. "Wir warten dennoch auf die Kugeln. Also, beruhigt euch und wartet. Eile ist dann geboten, wenn Fawkes erscheinen sollte. Dumbledore würde ihn in der Not zu uns schicken." warf Moody streng dazwischen.

Warten war nie Harrys Stärke. Es fiel ihm es schwer wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen und es belastete seine Drang stets zu handeln. "Was wenn sie Hogwarts angreifen, während wir hier sitzen?" murmelte Ron. "Er will auch mich vernichten. Wenn, dann nur, wo auch ich bin. Für umsonst trage ich diese Narbe nicht." knirschelte Harry durch seine Zähne. Er wollte ja selbst losziehen. Doch wie, wenn man nicht weiß wohin. Wild und unbedacht drauf losstürmen, so dumm war selbst ein Harry Potter nicht mehr. Ron nickte nur. Also warteten alle auf das Kommende.

Geschlagene neuneinhalb Stunden später kamen die Kugeln zurück und hatten keine auch nur ansatzweise magische Aktivitäten in den Höhlengängen gefunden. "Ich glaube das war eine Irreführung." seufzte Ron. Allen stand die Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Ob er auch nicht als Neville aufgetaucht ist?" fragte Ron giggelnd. Hermione seufzte. "Die Stunde war fast rum und so dumm ist Severus nicht, als Neville vor Riddle aufzutauchen." zetere sie. Für sie war das alles nervenaufreibend genug. Severus Gesicht wollte nicht vor ihren Augen verschwinden. Es musste einen heftigen Grund geben, dass Riddle seine Anhänger so ungestüm und machtergreifend zu sich rief. Und dieser war nur einer: Endkampf - auf Leben und Tod.

oOo

Am Abend waren die Kinder enttäuscht und zugleich aufgeregt zurück und selbst Moody hatte eine sehr üble Laune. Mit zehrender Unwissenheit betraten sie das Schulgebäude. Es stand noch, alles schien friedlich. "Ich gehe gleich zu Dumbledore." brummte er, als sie kaum die Eingangshalle betreten hatten und rauschte mit klockendem Holzbein die Treppen hinauf. "Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass es diese Höhlen waren?" fragte Ron zum x-ten Male. "Ja, verdammt." poltere Harry. Ihm tat der Kopf weh. Er rieb sich die Stirn. Die gesamte Zeit grübelte er, was noch weitaus wichtiger für Riddle sein könnte, um ein Horkrux zu werden. "Mione kommst du?" fragte Harry genervt. "Ich werde auf Professor Snape warten. Ich muss der Sache auf den Grund gehen, was er für Ideen zum letzten Horkrux hat." Harry nickte wie gelähmt. 'Was für eine dämliche Frage aber auch. Natürlich Snape!' dachte er beleidigt. Er wusste, dass sie noch aus ganz anderem Grund bei Snape sein wollte. Ein inneres Stimmchen flüsterte ihm das zu. Ihm schmeckte es nicht, doch wie immer - so hatte er es sich ja fest vorgenommen - würde er es runterschlucken. 'Nicht mein Problem, nicht meine Angelegenheit. Ihr Leben, aber wehe der Kerl manipuliert sie. Ich wünschte nur, sie würde endlich mal die Augen öffnen…' meißelte er in sein Hirn und stapfte müde mit Ron zum Gryffindortrakt.

oOo

Inmitten der Nacht tauchte Snape gequält in seinen Räumen auf. Er streifte sich seine Sachen vom Leib und zog sein graues verwaschenes Nachthemd an. Dunkle große Augenringe, die Augen gerötet. Er gähnte, war völlig erschöpft und seine Glieder schmerzten.

Er hatte einen Verdacht gehabt - seit Ostern. Seit Nagini Wurmschwanz getötet hatte. Doch erst heute Nacht hatte er es Dumbledore erzählt und dieser schien sehr besorgt zu sein, gar etwas niedergeschlagen, als hätte man ihm den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Snape machte dem Schulleiter daraufhin ein Angebot, das Dumbledore die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Doch Severus wollte es so. Es war für ihn beschlossene Sache und für Dumbledore die Lösung. Eine bessere vermochte selbst er nicht finden. Bitteren Blickes, mit wenig Hoffnung in den Augen entließ er Snape aus seinen Räumen.

Im Bad warf sich Severus etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und starrte seine düster drein blickende Visage an. Er verzog sein Gesicht und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Diesen gequälten Anblick kannte er nur zu gut und er war ihm heute überdrüssig. Er wollte sich einfach nur unter seiner Bettdecke verstecken, sich vom üblen Gedankengut befreien - für sich allein sein.

Doch wölbte sich seine Decke und darunter lugte ein braungelockter Haarschopf hervor. Alles wollte er jetzt, nur nicht sie - hier! Ächzend, sie nicht zu berühren, sie nicht seiner destruktiven Aura auszusetzen, die in ihm grollte und polterte, nahm er sich eine Decke aus dem Schrank und ging in seinen Wohnraum. Dort verwandelte er einen Sessel in eine Schlafcouch und legte sich darauf. 'So nah und doch so fern…' murmelte er und wusste, dass es das Richtige war. Wenn er jetzt zu ihr ginge, sie munter werden würde, dann würde sie die volle Bandbreite seines unausstehlichen Charakters ausgesetzt sein. Er hatte Angst davor, dass sie das erlebte, hatte Angst vor sich selbst die Kontrolle zu verlieren, Angst sich nach dem Zerwürfnis zu sehr um sie zu sorgen. Er schlief erschöpft ein, vage hoffend, die grausamen Bilder des nächtlichen Ausfluges mit den Todessern zu vergessen. Es war eine Prüfung Riddles gewesen, der sehen wollte, wie weit seine Anhänger breit dazu waren, Tod und Schande in seinem Namen zu sähen, um weiterhin seine Macht auszuweiten und alle anderen unter ihren Joch zu pferchen.

Hermione wurde munter und streckte sich ins Severus Bett. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Noch einmal sog sie den Duft seiner Decke und Laken auf. Die Erinnerungen vom Vortag brachen über sie herein und schnell waren Fragen und Sorgen neu geboren. Mit flauem Gefühl stieg sie aus dem Bett. Sie fragte sich wie spät es sei und es musste der Morgen gerade heran brechen. Gähnend begab sie sich ins Bad, spülte ihren Geist frei von der Last des Vortags und doch blieben Erinnerungsfetzen hängen - das Gespräch, der Ruf… Severus!

Er war nicht da und ihre Sorgen wuchsen wieder, als hätte das kühle Wasser sie zum Wachsen animiert. Als sie letztendlich in das Wohnzimmer kam, lag er da - dort auf der Couch. Friedlich, ruhig atmend wie ein schwarzer Rabe in einsamer Flur. Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfet und versank sogleich in unendlichen Tiefen. Denn warum hatte er ihre Nähe gemieden? Sie hob eine Hand zögernd, führte sie an seine Stirn und doch zuckte diese zurück. Etwas scheu richtete sie sich auf, betrachtete ihn für unendliche Momente kurz und innig. 'Schlaf… träum…' Also entschied sie sich schweren Herzens ihn hier allein zu lassen. Er lebte, das müsste ihr fürs Erste genügen. 'Fang bloß nicht an zu klammern. Dann verschreckst du ihn.' riss Hermione sich endgültig zusammen und aus ihrer Lethargie heraus, griff nach ihrem Umhang und huschte hinaus in die Kerkergänge.


	30. Sieg…

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 30. Sieg… ---

_Montag, den 27. April 1998, vor den Toren Hogwarts_

Die gesamte Woche über liefen die Vorbereitungen für die bevorstehende Schlacht auf Hochtouren. Sogar Aberforth Dumbledore, einst Mitglied des ersten Phönixordens, war gewillt sich im Kampf ihnen anzuschließen. Er versorgte sie zwar seit den letzten Monaten bereits mit Informationen, die in seinem zwielichtigen Pub über die Theke gingen, wenn manche Hexen oder Magier einen zu viel hinter die Binde gekippt hatten und ins Schwatzen kamen. Doch sonst blieb er der hiesigen Schule stets fern und schritt meist griesgrämig drein schauend durch Hogsmeade, als wäre er selbst ein zwielichtiger Zauberer, was irgendwo auch so seine Wahrheit haben mochte.

Severus war verschwiegener und in sich gekehrter denn je. Täglich reisten die Kinder der unteren Klassen per Portschlüssel in kleinen Gruppen ab. Nach und nach verschwanden die lachenden Gesichter aus Hogwarts. Die Slytherins waren nach Ostern erwartender Weise erst gar nicht mehr zurück gekommen. Jeder ahnte, dass es zum Endkampf kommen würde. Doch jetzt war es ernst, bitterer und böser, als jedem lieb war.

Die DA übte Tagein, Tagaus. Neville blühte in seiner Rolle als Oberhaupt dieser kampfesmutigen Bande aus Schülern förmlich auf, genauso Luna und Seamus. Auch Cho und die anderen Ravenclaws waren mit eifernden Herzen dabei. Harry war stets und ständig von Moody und Dumbledore eingenommen. Da Dumbledore wieder kräftiger wurde, war auch seine magische Aura unnachgiebiger denn je, wenn es um die Ausbildung Harrys ging. Er trainierte mit dem Jungen schwer und sogar Moody schienen dessen Methoden teilweise zu hartherzig. Doch ging es um eine gute Sache.

oOo

Hermione übte derweil zuerst für sich. Sie war durch und durch Theoretiker, war in der klassischen vorgebenden Praxis bewandert. Aber war dies eine neue Situation - Alles oder Nichts war hier das Credo - eben nicht wie Arithmantik: berechenbar und immer aufs Kalkül genau vorhersehbar für sie. Sie verfluchte sich, dass alle Flüche zwar korrekt ausgeführt wurden. Nur, die präparierten Attrappen, die sie gezaubert hatte, schnellten unberechnend auf und ab, erschienen hier, verschwanden wieder und bald verlor sie in Panik geraten die Übersicht. Die Attrappen lachten sie wie Fratzen aus, wenn Hermione sie verfehlte, oder eine plötzlich hinter hochschnellte und zu Boden warf.

Schweißgebadet kauerte sie auf dem Boden. Kraftlos hingen ihre Arme an ihr herab. Den Zauberstab hatte sie noch immer fest umklammert, wie einen Strohhalm und schluchzte elendig vor sich hin. "Wie lange willst du noch in deinem Selbstmitleid baden?" schnarrte eine Stimme leise durch den Raum. Sie erschrak und erhob sich schnell. Er schritt langsam auf sie zu, wie eine Schlange die ihr Versteck räumte und sich der geschundenen Beute siegessicher näherte.

Sein Blick war prüfend und stechend. Hermione traute sich nicht aufzusehen. Sie starrte vor sich hin. Nie hatte sie einer so aufgerieben, zerstört und aufgebend gesehen - außer Harry und Ron, die sie im ersten Schuljahr auf der Toilette gefunden hatten. Sie betrachtete seine Schuhspitzen. "Sieh mich an!" wisperte er leise mit angewidertem Ton.

Trotzig hob sie daraufhin ihren Kopf. Sein Blick glitt durch sie hindurch, als wäre sie eine Wolke aus Nichts und Nichtigkeiten. Sie wusste dies kaum zu deuten. Er gab ihr das Gefühl sich erklären zu müssen durch seine ihm so typische Lehrerpose - unerbittlich kalt und abweisend bisweilen lauernd auf einen Fehler ihrerseits. "Ich schaff das alles nicht." brach es unerwartet auch Hermione heraus. Unbeholfen wollte sie ihre Hände heben, sich an dem Saum seiner Robe festhalten. Er ergriff ihre zittrigen Hände und sie fiel ihm regelrecht entgegen, überbrückte den letzten halben Meter mit einem inneren Beben, als schlüge ihr Herz kein weiteres Mal, wenn er sie nicht auffangen würde. Er verschmerzte schwer ihre Zerrissenheit mit sich selbst, dass sie am Versagen war, zu scheitern drohte, trotz all der Aufopferungen für Bücher und Wissen um die Magie und diesen unerbittlichen naheliegenden Kampf. Nie hatte er sie so verzweifelt, so zerbrechlich gesehen. Für ihn war sie, immer die Ms Know-It-All, die einfach allen und jedem trotzte. Sie hatte seine Bemerkung über ihre Zähne hinuntergeschluckt, hatte Malfoys 'Schlammblut' standgehalten, trotz ihres jungen Alters damals, hatte sich mit ihren Freunden zerstritten und wieder versöhnt. Und sie wollte aufgeben, nur weil es mal nicht so funktionierte, wie eine Formel auf dem Abakus? Severus entschied, dass dies ein Ende haben musste.

"Komm, das wird schon wieder." murmelte er brüchig, immer noch von ihrem schwachen und dennoch grazilen Gemütszustand eingenommen. Er wusste mit solchen Situationen nicht wirklich umzugehen. Severus fragte sich, warum er sie überhaupt aufgesucht hatte. 'Noch einmal sehen… Etwas Zeit, nur ein wenig…' Doch nicht so innig, so sinnlich, wie sie jetzt bibbernd an ihm klammerte. Eigentlich wollte er sie auf Distanz halten. Nur hatte Hermione ihn dann mit ihrem Zusammenbruch überrascht. Sie musste für den Kampf gerüstet sein. Nie könnte er selbst an der Schlacht teilnehmen, wenn er von der Angst befallen sein würde, dass sie selbst nicht in der Lage war zu kämpfen.

Hermione schluchzte in seine Roben. Sein Duft beschwichtigte sie etwas. Erst als er sie festhielt, immer wieder zarte Küsse ins Haar gab und sanft über ihren Rücken streichelte, ebbte ihre bebende Beklommenheit ab. "Du schaffst es." flüsterte er besänftigend. "Ich habe dich seit sieben Jahren unterrichtet und immer hast du es geschafft. Wenn der richtige Moment da ist, wirst du wieder stark sein. Habe Vertrauen, Hermione." betete er in ihr Ohr. Sie schniefte leise. "Meinst du?" zögerte sie bedrückt. "Das weißt du, Hermione." Sie löste sich leicht von ihm und blickte in seine Augen. Noch immer schienen sie von Kälte geprägt zu sein und irgendwie seltsam und unnahbar leer. Doch glaubte sie, dass es so war, weil er im Leben so viel durch gemacht hatte und die jetzige Situation alles nur noch verschlimmerte.

Er wischte ihr ein paar Tränen mit seinen dünnen Fingern aus dem Gesicht. "Komm, lass uns gemeinsam üben." und zog sie in die Mitte des alten ausgedienten Klassenraumes. Sie raufte sich zusammen, wischte die letzten Tränen fort und stellte sich ihm standhaft gegenüber.

Anstatt Attrappen zu befeuern und mit Flüchen zu bombardieren sollte sie Severus Schaden zufügen. "Trau dich." sagte er leise. "Ich kann dich doch nicht…" "Du hast das Können, doch hast du auch den Mut dazu es zu tun?" fragte er spitz. "Das hat nichts mit Mut zu tun?" "Mut ist nur dort, wo wir unsere Ängste besiegen." erwiderte er harsch. "Also, der Krieg macht keine Ausnahmen!" und er zielte auf sie einen Beinklammerfluch ab. Doch sie hatte bereits. "Protego" gebrüllt und fegte Snape gegen einen Tisch an der Wand.

Sie starrte auf ihn, hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. "Gut so! Doch muss man die Sprüche nicht brüllen. Nutze deine Fähigkeit zur Okklumentik und Legilimentik. Andere werden dies auf dem Schlachtfeld gnadenlos ausnutzen, wenn du bereits vorgibst, was du gedenkst zu tun." "Aber ich habe dich doch…" "Es sollte dir ein Beispiel sein, dass…" Er brach ab. Er wollte, dass sie sah, dass er sterben könnte und sie trotzdem weiterkämpfen musste, egal was vorher gewesen sein mochte. "Auch wenn andere neben dir zu Boden gehen, du musst weitermachen, durchhalten, aufpassen, leben!" schnarrte er sie bitter an. Sie nickte nur, schluckte seine Worte hinunter. "Also, nächster Versuch." Nach einer Stunde war sie voll und ganz bei der Sache. Severus forderte sie vehement, eindringlich und schrie sie gar mal an, nur damit sie sich anspornte, noch mehr an sich arbeitete, nicht locker ließ, nicht wieder aufgab.

Mitternacht waren beide geschafft und ihnen taten die Gliedmaßen von all den Flüchen weh. "Aber zu Madame Pomfrey schickst du mich jetzt nicht, oder?" schaute sie seitlich zu ihm auf. "Nein, sie ist viel zu streng." meinte er und sie lachte befreit los, henkelte sich sogar bei ihm ein. Severus versetzte es einen kleinen tiefen Jauchzer im Inneren. Mehr hatte er heute eigentlich nicht sehen wollen, eine fröhliche und aufgeweckte Hermione. Es war das erste herzhafte Lachen seit Tagen von ihr Tag und sie schenkte es ihm, Severus Snape.

oOo

"Noch zu so später Stunde unterwegs?" fragte Dumbledore mit funkelnd blauen Augen, als habe er Schabernack betrieben, wie einst Fred und George zu ihren Schulzeiten und strich der getigerten Katze übers Fell. "Du siehst immer so putzig aus, mit deinen kleinen Samtpfötchen, die du so reizend zusammendrückst, wenn du gespannt deine Lauschohren aufgerichtet hast." giggelte er. Kurz darauf stand eine etwas entrüstet dreinschauende Minerva McGonagall vor ihm. "Wie lange weißt du es schon?" "Ist das so wichtig? Und… was meinst du überhaupt?" tat er seine beste Unschuldsmiene auf. "Albus, ich habe…" flüsterte sie durch schmale Lippen. "Ja, Minerva?" "Ich hoffe, es nimmt ein gutes Ende. Wenn Severus Recht hat, dann hat Riddle…" zitterte ihre Stimme Besorgnis erregend. Sie schluckte hart und brachte die Worte nicht über die Lippen. "Ja, das hoffe ich auch. Gönnen wir ihnen die Stunden, wer weiß wie viele es noch sein mögen." Sie nickte seufzend. "Ich kann es nicht gutheißen, doch… in dem Sinne viele, sehr viele sogar." Es fiel ihr schwer darüber hinwegzusehen, dass einer ihres Kollegiums mit einer ihrer Schülerin anbandelte. Und es stand die letzte Schlacht bevor und hier war sie selbst für die kostbaren Momente dankbar, die jedem noch blieben. Wer weiß, wer wie lange sie noch genießen könnte.

Beide gingen zu ihren Räumen, nebeneinher. "Noch Lust auf eine heiße Schokolade?" fragte der Schulleiter spitzbübisch grinsend. "Nur, wenn du einen Schuss Ingwerlikör mit hineintust." "Kein Problem." grinste er breit. Minerva musterte den zwei Meter hohen Zauberer. "Warum hast du es nie gewagt ein zweites Mal dein Glück in der Liebe zu finden?" blickte sie ihn neugierig an. "Nun, selbst wenn ich im Hause Gryffindor war, beschränkte mein Mut sich auf die Vernichtung des Bösen und Mut in den Wissenschaften. Da blieb nie viel Zeit für anderes." Sie strich ihm sanft über den Arm. "Deiner Hand geht es besser?" "Sie bleibt unbeweglich und taub. Ein paar Schmerzen auch. Ansonsten geht es mir ausgesprochen gut." tätschelte Albus ihre Hand. "Ich bin so froh, dass es so ist, Albus." "Ich weiß Minerva, ich weiß." und sie verschwanden im Dunkel der Gänge Hogwarts.


	31. …liebt Sorge

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 31 …liebt Sorge ---

_Donnerstag, den 30. April 1998, vor den Toren Hogwarts_

Am Donnerstag, dem letzten Tag im April, als Severus Todesser-Mal wieder einmal stark hervor trat, schickte er Hermione zur DA. "Wir können heute nicht trainieren." meinte er schroff. "Warum?" "Es ist an der Zeit. Ihr seid ein eingeschworenes Team - arbeitet zusammen." wies er an. Hermione beobachtete sein Tun mit Akribie, wie er seinen Umhang und Maske aus seinem Versteck hervorkramte. "Und du?" "Ich werde zuerst unter den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords sein. Bis zum Schluss darf er nicht ahnen, auf welcher Seite ich stehe." sprach er eindringlich. "Das verstehe ich nicht. Es ist der letzte Kampf, die große Schlacht. Wo spielt es da eine Rolle, dass du auf unserer Seite bist?" Hermione runzelte über ihre naiven Worte selbst die Stirn.

Severus seufzte und schaute sie an, als frage er sich, wie dumm und naiv sie doch sei. Schüchtern schaute sie zur Seite. Sie fühlte sich ertappt. Er stellte sich ihr gegenüber, hob ihr Kinn an und fixierte jeden Zentimeter ihres geschmeidigen, zarten Gesichtes. "Gesetzt den Fall, es kommt zu Komplikationen, kann ich immer noch den Überraschungsmoment auf mich ziehen." stellte Severus ehrlich klar und ohne eine Augenbraue zu heben, ohne Arroganz oder Zynismus. "Du…" Hermione stotterte heftig. "Du wirfst dich vor die Hunde?" klang es entsetzt von ihr. Es war als hätten sich mit ihren erkennenden Worten tiefe Schnitt in ihr Herz eingeritzt. "Wie?" Er runzelte die Stirn und überlegte. Erst nach einigen Momenten verstand er den Muggel-Spruch. "Nun ja, vor die Hunde nicht, aber vor die… Schlange." murmelte er sarkastisch.

Er warf sich eine Umhang um und verstaute seine Todessersachen darunter und Hermione stand wie gelähmt da. Er schob sie förmlich aus seinen Räumen hinaus. "Deine Freunde warten sicherlich schon auf dich. Viel Glück." und die Tür war zu. Hermione blickte in den Gang und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür. Severus lehnte mit dem Kopf an dieser und seufzte. 'Besinnung auf das Elementare. Konzentriere dich. Fokussiere, Fokussiere!' betete er hinunter und begann kurze Zeit später seinen Fußmarsch zu den Toren Hogwarts mit medidativen Atemübungen. Noch einmal drehte er sich um, blickte auf das Schloss. Es war nicht die Zeit für Emotionen, also legte er sie äußerlich ab.

oOo

Hermione stapfte mechanisch in Richtung Raum der Wünsche. Alle warteten bereits, redeten miteinander, liefen nervös auf und ab, immer ein paar Zauberformeln murmelnd. "Hey, da bist du ja? Hast du die gesamte Zeit über Büchern gehangen?" fragte Ron recht erstaunt, als er sie hereinkommen sah. "Nein, ich habe mit Professor Snape zusammen geübt." "Oh Mann…" brachte er kein weiteres Wort heraus und wollte auch gar nicht mehr wissen.

Harry nickte ihr zuversichtlich zu. Doch Hermione schaute sich unter den Menschen verloren wirkend um und schien nicht so recht in Kampflaune wie die anderen. Ihren Blick konnte er nicht deuten. Er rang mit sich selbst. Dumbledore hatte ihm heute Morgen in das Geheimnis eingeweiht, wo der letzte Horkrux war und worauf der Orden spekulierte. Er hatte es mit Gefasstheit aufgenommen. Es scherte ihn nicht, was Snape vorhatte. Doch jetzt, wo er Hermione so niedergeschlagen und in sie gekehrt sah…

"Kommt schon Leute. Auf in die Übungsstunde, Professor Moody ist heute auch dabei. Genauso Professor Lupin. Der Aufbau-Trank hat genau sieben Minuten Wirkung. Dann braucht jeder siebenundziebzig Minuten um ihn ein weiteres Mal einnehmen zu können. Das ganze geht maximal sieben Mal. Ist eine einfache Formel. Doch haltet diese Zeiten genau ein. Denn wenn nicht… dann werdet ihr dem Kampf nicht länger beistehen können." ertönte Nevilles Stimme klar und deutlich.

Erstaunt blickte Harry auf, war aus seinen Überlegungen um Snape und Mione gerissen worden. Er musterte Neville, wie er allen erklärte, was sie heute üben wollten. Es waren nur leichte Zauber, Wiederholungen, darunter auch einfache Heilzauber, um notfalls Schnittwunden auf dem Schlachtfeld zu heilen. Bei dem Durcheinander und Tumult könnte ein solch gesprochener Zauber Verletzten wieder auf die Beine helfen, anderen gar das Leben retten. Der Aufbau-Trank mochte eine Hilfe sein, aber war kein Garant für das Überleben aller. Neville hatte mit der Aufgabe, die DA zu trainieren, viel Selbstsicherheit gewonnen. Er war nicht mehr der Schüchterne, sondern stand überzeugend da und redete jedem Mut zu und er hatte ein ausgesprochenes Talent dafür. 'Wär ein guter Lehrer.' dachte Harry leise.

oOo

Freitag Morgen, am ersten Tag im Mai, dröhnte es in den Gemäuern Hogwarts. Es war wie ein großer alter Dampfer, der in einen Hafen einlief und zur Begrüßung das Schiffshorn brummen ließ. Alle sprangen aus ihren Betten. "Sie haben die ersten Schutzzauber Hogwarts durchdrochen." rief Neville. "Raus aus den Federn, es geht los." Der Morgen war kaum angebrochen. Der Nebel lag noch über den Feldern und Wiesen des Schulgeländes. Ein dicker blauer Dunst schwebte über dem Verbotenen Wald und die Sonne war weit davon entfernt, ihre Kraft zu demonstrieren.

Auf den Gängen ordneten sich die einzelnen Einheiten. Madame Hooch hatte eine kleine Staffel von Besenfliegern um sich geschart, darunter einige Spieler verschiedener Quidditch-Mannschaften Englands. Sie hatten Phiolen mit Lähm- und Blend-Ttränken gefüllt, die sie auf die Todesser im Flug abwerfen wollten. Hooch war stolz, dass sie sich Harry und Dumbledore angeschlossen hatten. Die Hauselfen rüsteten sich ebenso, wie einige Zentauren in den Wäldern. Sie standen verborgen am Waldrand, die Bögen mit Pfeilen im Anschlag. Dumbeldore musste sie überredet haben können - in letzter Minute.

Schwer atmete Harry. Er war hier Vorbild. Viele Augen waren heute auf ihn gerichtet, wussten, dass alles von einem Erfolg seinerseits abhing. Er musste Voldemort ködern, sich kurz zeigen. Das wusste er. Das war der Plan. Doch verwettete er auch seinen Flugbesen darauf, dass Voldemort erst dann aufkreuzen würde, wenn er glaubte das Schloss sei eingenommen.

In einigen Geheimgängen warteten Mitglieder des Ordens und Schüler der DA, alle gewappnet, alle gebannt auf den Angriff wartend. Harry blickte öfters auf seine Karte der Heumtreiber. "Und?" blickte Dumbledore über dessen Schulter. "Sie brechen über den Eingang am See und über das Hauptportal von Hogsmeade herein. Einige scheinen sich im Verbotenen Wald versteckt zu haben. Sie müssen die letzten zwei Nächte dort eingedrungen sein." ratterte Harry schnell herunter. "Firenze weiß Bescheid und Hagrids Bruder hatte gestern Abend bereits einen erwischt. Ich denke Voldemort wird einige Riesen für sich gewonnen haben." meinte Dumbledore und blickte wieder über alle Köpfe hinweg, aufmerksam und mit strenger Miene.

Harry war froh, dass sie so gut vorbereitet waren. Dann dröhnte wieder das laute Horn. "Sie kommen!" rief Minerva und Harry ließ sich im Schutze mehrer Ordensmitglieder kurz auf den Wiesen vor dem Schloss blicken. Er schoss gar eins, zwei Flüche ab, um dann wieder im Schutze der anderen den Rückzug anzutreten. Die Besenstaffel startete und gab einige Salven ab, zog sich wieder schnell zurück. Einer fiel vom Besen. Harry konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war. Aber die Todesser spaßten nicht. Er war von einem Avada Kedavra getroffen worden. Dieses grüne Licht des Todesfluches war unverkennbar. Die Todesser, allesamt versteckt hinter ihren Masken, scherzten nicht. Sie fluchten, waren Hunderte. Das gemetzel hatte begonnen.

Remus zog Harry in das Schloss zurück. "Los, rauf auf den Turm." und Harry rannte mit Hermione und Ron in Richtung Astronomieturm. Er hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, weil die anderen in den Kampf zogen und er sich zurückhalten sollte.

Hinter ihnen tobte bald lautes Getöse. Flüche prasselten auf die Schlossmauern und Schutzwalle nieder. Schreie wurden lauter. Es zischte, bebte, mal hörte man Gelächter, mal seelengefrierende gellende Aufschreie. Ein Fenster zerbarstete und einige Todesser landeten auf Besen in einem Gang, steuerten direkt auf Harry und seine Freunde zu. Hermione fegte die ersten beiden mit einem 'Torqueo Vastus' reflexartig vom Besen und sie prallten knochenknackend gegen die seitliche Gangwand. Selbst die Personen in den Portraits kreischten vor Angst auf. Andere feuerten das Goldene Trio an. Ron brachte nur ein "Wow…Krass…" heraus. Harry erblickte Crabbe. "Du!" schrie er und verpasste ihm einen Fluch. "Du hast wohl nie genug." schrie der Gryffindor. Crabbes Augen weiteten sich und er wuchs mit seinem massigen Körper auf der Stelle fest. Er war wie ein Zitterpudding, schwabbelte nach rechts und links. Goyle schoss weitere Flüche um sich - einfach und blind, kaum nachdenkend, so dass Hermione den Fluch Goyles umwaldete, zurück schoss und es dabei Crabbe wie eine klitschige Kaulquappe zerplatzen ließ. Ron blickte sich um. "Weiter." und zog die paralysierte Hermione mit sich.

Unten vor den Schlosstreppen und überall kämpften alle hart, stundenlang, verbissen und um ihr Leben und das der anderen. Der Aufbau-Trank half ihnen, die Überzahl von Voldemorts Anhängern etwas entgegen zu setzen. Dieser Stärkungstrank war den Todessern neu. Selbst hatten sie konventionelle Varianten vor dem Kampf eingenommen, aber es schützte sie nicht magisch vor Flüchen oder Wunden. Die Kämpfer der guten Seite hingegen konnten leichte schwarzmagische Flüche ohne Zutun abwehren, kleine Wunden heilten sofort und dennoch waren sie in der Unterzahl. Es war ein Kapmf ums Überleben, eigentlich dem Überleben eines Jungen, so dass er Voldemort töten konnte.

Molly hatte zuerst versucht ihre Kinder zu schützen. Sie waren schließlich ihr Ein und Alles. Doch Fred und Geroge kamen selbst gut zurecht, hatten sogar ein paar Scherzartikel zu kleinen Überraschungsbomben umfunktioniert, so dass ein Todesser bald geteert und gefedert umklappte und wie eine Schmetterlingspuppe sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Also focht sie mit Remus an der Seite. Arthur und Kingsley Shaklebolt hatten sich zur Seeseite durchgeschlagen und versuchten dort mit Luna und Seamus die Todesser abzuwehren. Die Zentauren feuerten unentwegt ihre magischen Pfeile ab. Jeder barg einen anderen Fluch in sich und sorgte somit für weitere Überraschungsmomente.

Doch die Zahl der Opfer stieg. Einige waren bereits zu erschöpft, von zu vielen Flüchen getroffen. Greyback hatte einige Kämpfer des Ordens mit sich gerissen, war aber an Molly gescheitert. Charlie und Bill waren auf jungen halbwegs gezähmten Drachen unterwegs, genauso drei weitere Hexen und Zauberer. Mehr Drachenreiter hatten sie nicht gewinnen können. Aus dem Verbotenen Wald marschierten ein Dutzend Riesen auf. Eine neue Gefahr drohte den Widerstand zu brechen. Voldemort musste sie aus den norwegischen Gebirgen hier her gebracht haben. Die Drachenreiter kämpften verbittert gegen sie, animierten ihre Drachen zu Feuersalven. Die Riesen, so groß und stämmig wie alte Eichen, waren zwar schwerfällig und langsam, aber ein Schlag von ihnen konnte tiefe Krater in den Boden reißen. Und Drachen war schwer zu kontrollieren und daher auch entsprechend schwer zu lenken. Bald fielen zwei von ihnen. Ein Riese trampelte einen Drachen nieder. der andere schlug Salti in der Luft, nachdem er von einer Faust eines Riesen wie ein Baseball getroffen wurde. Es war grauenhaft, das quälende Geschrei eines sterbenden magischen Tieres zu hören. Es durchdrang sogar die Mauern des Schlosses und einige Fensterscheiben zerbarsteten.

oOo

Auf dem Turm angelangt, beobachteten Hermione, Harry und Ron, was sich unter ihnen abspielte. Der Blick auf das Schlachtfeld war erschütternd. Es loderten Feuer, das Quidditchfeld brannte, Hagrids Hütte war auseinandergerissen worden. Man sah einige bewegungslose Körper am Boden oder wie andere sich vor Schmerzen hin und her wandten. "Er wartet." murmelte Harry mit tiefgründiger Wut im Bauch. "Dieser Feigling wartet!" Er starrte auf die Tore Hogwarts in Richtung Hogsmeade. "Er wird erst heraus kommen, wenn…" er seufzte. Harry trat einen Schritt vor. "Es ist an der Zeit." Er blickte zu Hermione und Ron, die fest entschlossen schienen, genu wie er. "OK, auf drei." Sie ergriffen den den alten Sprechenden Hut gleichzeitig, der beinahe wie niedergetrampelt auf dem Boden lag und es katapultierte sie alle direkt auf das Schlachtfeld. Sogleich wurde man auf sie aufmerksam. Das letzte Gefecht stand bevor. neville einlte mit verletztem linken Arm auf sie zu. Fred und George waren auch bei ihnen.

Von Hogsmeade aus sah man nur Rauchwolken aufsteigen. Rosmerta hatte sich mit ihren Angestellten dort verbarrikardiert. Auch Aberforth hatte ein paar alte Freunde in seiner Spelunke zusammengetrieben. Die anderen Ladenbesitzer waren entweder geflohen oder versuchten ihr hab und Gut zu verteidigen, welches die Todesser mit ihrem Marsch durch die Hauptstraße in die Luft sprengten oder anzündeten. Freunde aus Aberforths Schulzeit, die bereits Grindelwalds Herrschsucht erlebt hatten und für schwarze Magier nicht viel übrig hatten, kämpften mit ihm von Hogsmeader Seite aus. Sie kämpften auf verlorenem Posten.

"Da!" tönte Harry und fixierte seinen Blick auf eine kleine Schar schwarz gekleidete Männer. "Der innere Kreis Voldemorts." meinte Ron beinahe ehrfürchtig. "Genau!" bellte Neville, warf sich vor alle und wehrte den Fluch Bellas ab, die hysterisch Flüche austeilte und manisch alles beschoss, was sich gegen sie wendete. "Oh, der kleine Longbottom." höhnte sie gackernd.

Hooch war noch mit zwei Besenfliegern unterwegs. Sie kämpfte sich an die Front und ballerte wild auf die schwarze Mauer aus Todessern, die Zauberspruch für Zauberspruch murmelnd sich auf das Schloss zubewegten. Flitwick und Sprout kamen vom Quidditchfeld her und bombardierten die letzte bastion Voldemorts mit. Das Quidditch-Stadion war bereits vollkommen niedergebrannt. Hagrid kämpfte von der Seite aus dem Wald. Die schwarze Mauer blieb kurz hinter den Pforten stehen.

Als Bellatrix Lestrange auf Neville einen Todesfluch abschicken wollte, kam ihr Hooch dazwischen und schleuderte sie kreiselnd zurück. Neville sprang auf, seine Augen waren glühend und er tat, wovor er trotz all der Übungsstunden immer Angst gehabt hatte. "Avadra Kedavra!" und traf Bella mitten in die Brust. Sie erstarb mit ihrem letzten Fluch auf den Lippen, den Zauberstab aus der hand fallend. Neville sackte auf die Knie und Fred hob ihn hoch. "Weiter!" fauchte er mit schwitzigen Händen und Schmutz im Gesicht. Seine Nase schien mehrfach gebrochen zu sein. Doch diesen Schmerz spürte er nicht. Er war in Rage so wie viele andere auch. "Er ist im Dorf. Wir müssen…" versuchte Harry Ruhe ind die aufgebrachten Kämpfer zu bringen. "Warten…!" sagte Hermione streng. Harry schaute Hermione an. Sie realiserte erst jetzt, was Severus gestern gesagt hatte. Ihr Verstand lief auf Hochtouren. "Nagini ist es, nicht wahr?" Sie riss Harry herum. "Woher?" fragte er erschrocken und sie tippte sich an den Kopf. "Natürlich." gab er an. Sie verstand und sie verfiel in Sorge.

Harry hatte es ganz plötzlich genau vor Augen. Er wusste, was zu tun war. Er fischte den alten Hut unter seinem Umhang heraus, der leise stöhnte. "Schwärmt aus, lenkte sie ab." rief Dumbledore und war an Harrys Seite getreten. "Die Schlange kommt einfach nicht raus." grummelte Moody, der ziemlich mitgenommen aussah. Harry warf mit einem Zettel drin, den alten Hut an den Waldrand und nickte Firenze zu. Firenze stand da, wartete auf ein Kommando Dumbledores, der nickte. Firenze hob den alten Hut auf und las den Brief. Er umwickelte seinen Pfeil mit Hut und Nachricht. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, was Firenze mit dem alten Hut nur wolle.

Harry suchte nach einem Anzeichen, welcher Snape sein könnte. Doch die Todesser, gut drei Dutzend, waren alle gleich unifomiert. Dann nahmen sie alle ihre Masken ab, als zollten sie den letzten Widerständlern Respekt. Dabei wollten sie nur die Angst und den Tod in den Augen ihrer Feinde sehen. Es war geradezu ein Geschenk, eine habgierige Narrheit Voldemorts Gefolgschaft.

Nie war Harry großartig im Okklumentikunterricht gewesen. Doch war er auch noch nie so entschlossen und konzentriert wie in diesem Augenblick. Er erkannte Severus sofort und ein leises Zischen durchschnitt die angespannte Stille wie ein scharfes Schwert. Der Feldherr der schwarzen Armee hatte zum letzten Angriff geblasen.

Die Todesser schwärmten aus. Firenze legte an. 'Nimm ihn' traf Harrys Blick kurz den von Severus. Der Pfeil zurrte durch die Luft und traf ins Schwarze. Severus Snape fiel zu Boden, seine Roben legten sich um ihn wie ein Leichentuch auf einen Sarg im flatternden Wind.

Hermione zerriss es das Herz. Es tat einen lauten Schlag, dann war es still. Alles um sie herum lief wie in Zeitlupe ab. Die Stimmen waren fern, der Kampf fast vergessen und sie sah nur Severus Körper am Boden liegen, unbewegt - tot.

Sie biss sich schmerzend auf die Lippen und fluchte um sich, wie sie nur konnte. Immer mit den Gedanken: 'Fokkusieren, Konzentrieren. Fokussieren und Konzentrieren.' Ein geistig leiser, aber magisch großer 'Expulsio' verließ Hermiones Zauberstab. Sie stob eine heftigte Kluft in die Mitte der Todesser, als wäre eine Bombe hochgegangen und sofort nahm man sie ins Visier. Doch wehrte sie alle Sprüche ab, unterstützt von Fred und Neville.

Harry hatte alles genau im Blick. Die Ordensmitglieder beschäftigen Malfoy Senior und die anderen. Plötzlich tauchten neben ihnen Nott Senior und Narzissa auf. Moody wollte einen niederfluchen. Dumbledore hielt ihn zurück. Narzissa und auch Nott, ohne sich vorzustellen, zeigten sogleich auf wessen Seite sie standen und kämpften gegen die Todesser. Es war eine verrückte Zeit, eine verrückte Stunde. Die letzte von Harry oder die von Riddle.

Molly brach plötzlich zusammen, Dolohow hatte sie getroffen. Arthur passte nicht auf, als er seine Frau fallen sah und auch ihn hatte sofort folgeschwer ein Fluch getroffen. Er lag wimmernd da, immer noch den Blick auf Mollys Körper gerichtet, murmelte unentwegt "Enervate" und wusste, dass es nichts half.

Minerva McGonagalls Dutt hing an der Seite. Ihre Brille war kaputt und sie riss sie sich vom Nasenrücken. Ihre weißen Augen huschten wie die eines Adlers umher. Sie sah Moody schwer verletzt und stemmte sich vor ihm auf, schützte ihn mit Protegos so gut sie konnte.

Dumbledore schweißgebadet, aber unverletzt, musste sich mit Malfoy und den Carrows beschäftigen. Die immer wieder auf seinen rechten Arm zielten, da wo er besonders viele Schmerzen spürte und daher mit der linken Hand seinen Zauberstab festhielt. Moody brach endgültig sein Holzbein weg, verlor dabei sein magisches Auge und war außer Gefecht gesetzt. Fred schrie auf und sah George niedergehen. Doch dieser rappelte sich schnell wieder auf, warf einige lähmende Kaktusbomben. Remus hatte eine schwere Fleischwunde am Rücken aus der sich kleine Flammen züngelten. Er hatte den Schwertfeuer-Fluch abbekommen und fiel zurück. Ron hatte ein blutiges Bein und einen angesenkten Arm, konnte sich vor Pein kaum noch auf das Geschehen konzentrieren und Neville kämpfte hart und unnachgiebig an Hermiones Seite mit mehren Schnittwunden am gesamten Körper. Hermione selbst hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ihre Oberschenkelseite aufgerissen war und eine ätzende Wunde ihr Fleisch faulen ließ. Sie schleuderte immerfort Flüche ab, fing welche ab - es war ein Mechanismus.

Es schien als würde die Horde manischer Todesser über die restlichen Widerständler hinwegrollen und Harry und Dumbledore spekulierten darauf, dass Voldemort sich die letzten Minuten von ihrer Eyistenz selbst mit ansehen wollte. Doch noch war er nicht in Sicht, noch versteckte er sich wie eine Schlange.

oOo

Severus las den Zettel heimlich unter seiner Robe - den Pfeil Firenzes zwischen Oberarm und Brustseite geklemmt, der täuschend echt Blut simmulierte - der aus dem Hut gerollt war. 'Beweisen sie es! Slytherin.' Es war Harrys Schrift.

Snape hörte das Getose und Geschrei, atmete ruhig, lugte vorsichtig unter dem schwarzen Todesser-Umhang hervor und wartete auf das feuchte Gras blickend ab.

Ein Schauder durchlief ihn, als er das Zischeln wahrnahm. Nagini kroch wie die letzte Vorhut Voldemorts an Severus vorbei, voll und ganz auf das Geschehen vor sich konzentrierend. Ihr Meister konnte nicht mehr weit sein. Er schickte Nagini vor, schaute durch ihre Augen zu, was da auf dem Schlachtfeld vor sich ging. Voldemort war ein feigling, so viel stand für Severus fest.

Severus sprang auf, zog Gryffindors Schwert aus dem alten Hut und schlug Nagini den Kopf ab, die geifernd den Niedergang des Ordens und der DA beobachtete und so gierend keine Blicke für Nebensächlichkeiten übrig hatte.

Dann sah man Voldemort blitzgeschwind zwischen den riesigen Torpfosten auftauchen. Ein geelender Schrei des Todes verließ seine Kehle, als er Nagini am Boden sah, den Kopf einige Meter von Severus entfernt, der mit dem blitzenden Schwert in der Hand wie ein Todesengel wirkte. Rauch versperrte teilweise die Sicht, da der Qualm der brennenden Häuser aus dem kleinen Dorf, den Schlossberg hinaufzog. "Ava…" toste eine stechende Stimme schneidend über die Wiese.

Da war der Moment, der eine, der einzige, das worauf er sich die gesamte zeit konzentriert hatte, sie zurückgehalten hatte, im Schutze der anderen - die Ablenkung geglückt: "Avadra Kedavra!" schrie er mit Leibeskräften und brach zusammen.

oOo

Eine Totenstille herrschte. Hermione schrillte es in den Ohren. Sie riss ihren Kopf hoch, sah wie Severus… 'Severus!' …auf die Knie sackte, sich auf das Schwert stützte und darüber zusammenfiel, in die Blutlache Naginis Körper fiel. Noch begriff sie nicht, war vollkommen verwirrt.

Sie kämpfte sich mit ihren schweren Beinen über verbrannte Erde… 'Severus?' …, stolperte über einen verkohlten Flugbesen… 'Severus?' …und stürzte vor Severus knieend nieder… 'Sev-er-us?!'…. Ihr brannte der Schock in Knochen und Adern. Tränen flossen ihr übers Gesicht. Sie hob ihre blutende Hand an seine Wange, fühlte Wärme, spürte Leben. Ihr entwich ein lautes Jauchzen aus innerster Tiefe… 'Oh Severus'…. Dann regte er sich stöhnend, die Lippen kaum bewegend, die Augen flackernd halb öffnend. Das giftige Blut Naginis Kadaver hatte ihn geschwächt, der ansatzweise ausgesprochene Fluch Voldemorts hatte ihn nie erreicht.

Hermione besann sich, klemmte die wild im Gesicht hängenden Haare ihrer Mähne hinter die Ohren, holte ihr Verbandspäckchen heraus. Jedem hatte man eines gegeben, um im Ernstfall nach dem Kampf schnell Hilfe leisten zu können. Sie stopfte Severus den Bezoar in den Mund und übergoss seine Wunden mit einem Antigiftöl. Er lächelte matt, erkannte sie nur verschwommen und sie nahm behutsam sein Gesicht in die Hand. Er lebte. Sie lebte. Es war vorüber. Der Sieg war geglückt, die Sorgen vergessen.

oOo

Harry war zusammengebrochen. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Dumbledore beugte sich erschöpft neben den Jungen. "Lebt er?" fragte er brüchig. "Wer?" hob Albus seine Augenbrauen. "Snape?" "Ja, das tut er, Harry." sagte Albus und sah wie Hermione ein mattes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen hatte und Severus zaghaft übers Gesicht strich. "Gut!" murmelte er bevor er wieder in Ohnmacht fiel.

Die Sorge um Hermione war größer gewesen, hatte ihn im richtigen Moment die richtige Entscheidung abverlangt. Er wollte irgendwie wieder alles gut machen. All den Streit der letzten Monate, wie sie sich voneinander entfernt hatten und er hatte es geschafft. Er bemerkte nicht, wie Albus ihm stolz über seinen Schopf strich. "Gut, mein Junge! Alles ist gut."

Harry hatte die letzten Gedanken Voldemorts so live miterlebt, als sei er selbst gestorben. Doch wusste er nunmehr, dass das Band welches beide verbunden hatte, gebrochen war. Er war nie ein Horkrux gewesen. Auch wenn er selbst manchmal daran zweifelte. Voldemorts Seele war zum damaligen Zeitpunkt bereits in sieben Teile gesplittert. Einen weiteren Teil konnte er nicht abgegeben, um nicht als Krüppel und hirnlos zu enden. Nur ein klammender Schatten Toms, der sich am Leben festhalten wollte, hatte Harry damals in Godrics Hollow getroffen und dieser war mit Riddles Tod für immer vorüber. Für immer.


	32. Der große Abschied Teil 1

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 32. Der große Abschied, Teil 1 ---

_Dienstag, den 12. Mai 1998, ein zerstörtes Hogwarts_

"Und was haben du und Ms Granger all die Wochen gemacht?" fragte Albus. "Wir haben an einem gemeinsamen Projekt gearbeitet. Doch, darüber waren Sie ja informiert. Sie erinnern sich doch an den Antrag, dem Sie zugestimmt hatten?" "Ja, ja, das tue ich, Severus. Durchaus tue ich das … Hm, hängt das mit den merkwürdigen Vorfällen zusammen, die in der Mysteriumsabteilung für Furore gesorgt haben?" fragte der Schulleiter ganz beiläufig klingend, als solle das Gespräch verschiedene Richtungen einschlagen können, je nachdem wie sich Snape ihm gegenüber verhalten würde - egal ob verbal oder gestikulierend. "Meinen Sie diese dubiosen Liebestränke?" hob Severus kühl eine Augenbraue. "Ja, die meine ich." und die blaufunkelnden Augen bohrten sich in Snapes Schwarze. "Ja, wir versuchten uns an einem Gegentrank." bestätigte Snape gelassener, als Albus erwartet hatte. "Ja, eine gute Idee. Es ist euch ja geglückt und dies bei einem so perfekten Liebestrank, der Amortensia um das Vielfache in Wirkung und Nutzen übersteigt." murmelte der Schulleiter und blinzelte über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg. Snape nickte nur andächtig, wenngleich ihm innerlich das Herz in die Hose rutschte.

"Wenn Ms Granger so gut war, dass sie deinen Ansprüchen genügte, wird sie auch in Zukunft mit dir zusammenarbeiten?" Snape schluckte. Albus schmunzelte beinahe wissend. Die versteifte Haltung des Tränkemeisters sprach für Albus Bände, aber er wollte es aus dessen Mund hören. "Ms Granger hatte angedeutet, Zaubertränke als Beruf zu wählen." gab sein Schützling verbissen zu. "Und, wirst du es ihr empfehlen?" strich sich der Schulleiter durch seinen schlohweißen Bart und fixierte sein Gegenüber mehr und mehr. "Ihr empfehlen?" "Nun, da ihr bereits zusammen gearbeitet habt, wird sie doch ein Empfehlungsschreiben von dir erhalten, oder?" "Wenn sie es verlangt, werde ich eines erstellen." brummte der Meister der Tränke und ihm wurde dieses Frage-und-Antwort-Spiel langsam ungemütlich.

"Gut, dann wird sich ihr zukünftiger Mentor doch sehr darüber freuen können und Ms Granger darüber, dass du ihre Fähigkeiten auch für die restliche Welt als ausbaufähig siehst. Ihre neu erworbenen Erfahrungen werden jedem anderen Tränkemeister das Herz erweichen, wenn sie diesem dann fürsorglich zur Hand geht." griente der Schulleiter enthusiastisch mit zweideutiger Miene und klopfte Severus tapfer auf die Schulter. Severus schien bei diesen Worten ganz plötzlich bleicher 'Erfahrungen? Herz erweichen? … Zur … Zur Hand GEHEN?!?!' und ein seltsames Glitzern trat in seine Augen. Ganz Slytherin, schien ihm Besitz auf einmal verdammt wichtig zu sein. Er sah, wie Hermione einen anderen Tränkemeister zur Seite stand und komischerweise brauten sie vor seinem imaginären Phantasien nicht. Ihm wurde speiübel. "Danke, Severus." flüsterte Albus und der Tränkemeister eilte mit haarsträubenden Ängsten und steinernem Blick aus dem Raum hinaus.

'Anderer Mentor? Fähigkeiten? Glücklich?! Ein anderer Mentor, anderer Tränkemeister, anderer Mann… der… und… dann… NIE IM LEBEN!!!' ratterten seine slytherinartigen Gedanken leise wispernd und in seinem Kopf wuchsen sie in einem Crescendo heran bis sie ihn anschrien.

Als Severus Snape die Große Halle betrat, suchte er sofort nach einem braungelockten Haarschopf am Gryffindortisch. Er sah Hermione genau dort sitzen, wo er sich vermutete. Sie lachte mit Harry und Dean. Mit typischer Distanziertheit wehte ein "Ms Granger, bitte erscheinen Sie nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro." der jungen Gryffindor um die Ohren. Dabei schaute er sie durchbohrend an. 'Ein anderer Mann, das werde ich zu verhindern wissen.' dachte er sich im Stillen. Sie drehte sich um und nickte nur beiläufig mit einem "Ja, Sir."

Harry schenkte seinem Lehrer böse Blicke, da Snape wieder einmal respektlos und kommandierend seinen Auftritt zelebriert hatte. Für Harry hatte Snape sich kein Stück geändert. Nach der Schlacht hatte Harry festgestellt, dass das Schwert Gryffindors fehlte und er ja versprochen hatte es Dumbledore zurückzugeben. Denn er war der Meinung gewesen, wenn Snape es nicht schaffen würde, so müsse er selbst Nagini den Garaus machen. Doch Snape hatte es ja geschafft. Dieser hatte nach Harrys Erscheinen vor seinem Büro dem Jungen nur das Schwert arrogant in die Hand gedrückt und schnarrend die Worte zelebriert: 'Potter, wie immer haben sie all ihre Habseligkeiten nicht zusammen. Hausgaben vergessen sie stets und ständig, Zaubertränke brauen sie nur im Mittelmaß. Tsss, tsss, tsss. Da muss man sich ja Sorgen machen. Ich kann Sie doch nicht ohne Schutz zum Schulleiter gehen lassen.' und Harry hatte das Schwert vor der Brust kleben. Harry wollte damals etwas sagen, aber Snape hatte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt. Das war alles - kein Wort zu der Idee, die Harry mit dem Pfeil von Firenze gehabt hatte, kein Wort, dass Harry Snape dadurch den großen Auftritt verpasst hatte. Die Fledermaus der kerker blieb ein arrogantes Ekel.

Snape rauschte weiter zum Lehrertisch, ohne den James-Potter-Verschnitt auch nur eines Blickes gewürdigt zu haben. "Was will der schon wieder von dir?" zischte Harry deutlich erbost. "Keine Ahnung." murmelte Hermione. Dumbledore trat plötzlich hinter sie. "Hat Professor Snape sie bereits in sein Büro bestellt?" fragte er glucksend und lächelte mild auf die Gryffindor ab. "Ja, das hat er Professor." schien sie ganz plötzlich fröhlich. "Gut, gut." zwinkerte ihr zu und ging beschwingt weiter, eine kleine Melodie vor sich hin summend.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Was suchst du denn noch bei…?" fragte er. "Harry! Wie du siehst, hat Dumbledore seine Finger mit im Spiel. Also, wo ist dein Problem?" fuhr sie ihm geradeschon zickig dazwischen. Er schnaubte und stocherte in seinem Kartoffelgratin herum. "Dumbledore hatte damals auch gewollt, das ich Okklumentikunterricht bei Snape nehme." gab er orakelnd von sich. "Nur weil du schlechte Erfahrungen gesammelt hast und unfähig bist deinen Geist zu verschließen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich bei meinen Aufgaben auch versagen muss." knallte sie ihm barsch vor sein grollendes Benehmen. "Hey, das war ja auch nicht so gemeint. Außerdem, wenn ich so schlecht bin, warum hat es dann bei Snape auf der Schlacht funktioniert?!" ereiferte er sich und funkelte sie entrüstet an. "Ach einmal funktioniert es und schon bist du der große Meister." bebte ihre Stimme schrill zurück. "Ach, vergiss es doch. Wo sind eigentlich Ron und Ginny?" lenkte er plötzlich ab, da ihn Hermiones Worte verletzt hatten.

Doch das alles spielte er nur, weil sie verdammt noch einmal Recht hatte. Eingestehen konnte und wollte er sich seine Niederlage jedoch nicht. Er war als Gryffindor zu stolz. Doch nagte es an ihm, so wie er mit seiner Gabel auf seinem Teller herumkratzte. Er hatte getan, was er für Hermione tun konnte und dennoch, es schmeckte ihm nicht. Die Kluft zwischen Snape und ihm war einfach zu groß. Nie würden die beiden miteinander klar kommen. Doch da war ja Hermione… Er seufzte und malte sich seine Zukunft bitter aus - bei Kaffekränzchen in der gemeinsamen Wohnung von Hermione und Severus Snape. Im lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Doch dann kam der Schalk zum Vorschein. 'Das könnte ich ihm ewig unter die große Hakennase reiben…' Ihm schmeckte ganz plötzlich das Essen ausgesprochen gut.

"Arthur hat sie abgeholt, nachdem Madame Pomfrey sie von der Krankenstation entlassen hatte. Sie wollten noch…" holte ihn Hermione in die Realität zurück. Harry nickte. "Ron hatte es gestern erwähnt. Doch dass er sich noch nicht einmal verabschiedet und Ginny…" "Du weißt, dass das mit Molly recht…" seufzte Hermione. "Ja, ich weiß. Nur möchte ich für Ginny da sein." Sanft strich sie Harry über Arm und Schulter. "Sie wird dich brauchen. Nur jetzt im allerersten Moment… Nun ja… habe Geduld." sprach sie zuversichtlich. "Ja, mir bleibt ja nichts anders übrig." brummelte er leise vor sich hin. Snape hatte seine Augen auf den Gryffindor-Tisch gerichtet, sah Hermiones Betüttelungen dem Potter-Balg gegenüber. 'Anderer Kerl… Anderer Mann… dieser Knirps.' Er schien innerlich völlig durchzudrehen. Jeder Typ älter als 17 Jahre schien jetzt ein potenzieller Feind in Sachen - Wie-erobere-das-Granger-Gör zu sein. Es war als würde das Philtrum erneut durch seine Adern fließen.

"Ob wir bei ihrer Beerdigung dabei sein dürfen?" fragte Harry. "Sicherlich. Ron hat gesagt, dass sie uns eine Eule schicken, wenn alles soweit ist." hatte auch Hermione erneut die Lust auf das Essen verloren. "Ja," seufzte Harry leise mit wässrigen Augen. Hermione verstand, dass sie ihn wie ihren eigenen Sohn behandelt hatte. Etwas, das Harry früher nie kannte und darüber sehr glücklich war. "Ja, keiner hätte gedacht, dass es Molly, Hooch, Moody, Flitwick und Cho…" Dean seufzte in Erinnerungen schwelgend. "Immer die Guten." und blickte verloren auf den Teller. Auch er war noch im Schloss geblieben. Beteiligte sich mühsam am Wiederaufbau der Schule, was nur schleppend voran ging. "Dafür ist es endlich vorbei." meinte Seamus leise. Einige warfen ihm bittere Blicke zu. "Ist doch so. Und jeder der mitgekämpft hat, wusste worauf er sich einlässt. Und… Mann, ich trauere doch auch." stand er mit feuchten Augen und einem Gesicht auf, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen und verließ den Saal eilig.

Jeder hatte eben seine eigene Art mit dem Tod von bekannten Menschen umzugehen. Verübeln konnte man das niemanden. Auch wenn es nun schon drei Wochen her war. Vielen kam es in einer Minute wie gestern vor, in der nächsten als wären bereits Jahre vergangen. Es war einfach nur schwer damit umzugehen. Harry sehnte sich plötzlich nach Ginny. Er wollte sie in die Arme nehmen. Aber ihre Familie wollte einige Angelegenheiten erst einmal nur unter sich klären. Ab morgen dann, wo Wochenende war, durfte er endlich in den Grimmauld-Platz.

oOo

Viele der Kinder waren hier in der Schule geblieben, um sich abzulenken, unter Freunden zu sein, das Leben seinen gewohnten Gang gehen zu lassen - irgendwie und schnell und ruhig zugleich. Nur wenige waren zu ihren Familien gereist. Meist die, die jemanden im finalen Kampf verloren hatten. Neville trauerte um seine Großmutter und fragte sich, ob er denn zu den Prüfungen wenigstens wieder da sein würde.

Die Lehrerschaft hatte in einer Konferenz beschlossen, dass der Abschluss des fünften und siebten Jahrganges erst in den letzten beiden Augustwochen stattfinden sollte, wenn die Schule wieder in einem annehmbaren Zustand sei und dass bereits am letzten Maitag dieses Schuljahr enden würde. Zudem hatte man eine Liste an das schwarze Brett der Gemeinschaftshäuser ausgegeben, wo jeder Schüler entscheiden konnte, ob er denn die Prüfungen ablegen wollte oder nicht. Wenn nicht, dann musste er jedoch sein Schuljahr wiederholen. Wenn dann die Schüler in die Ferien entlassen wurden, standen per Posteulen Konsultationsstunden an, in denen die Schüler der Abschlussklassen ihre Lehrer mit Fragen löchern konnten. Wenn dann am 1. September die Erstklässler aufgenommen werden würden, sollten gleichzeitig die 7. Klasse ihre Abschlusszeugnisse erhalten. Alle anderen Klassen würden dieses Jahr keine Jahresendprüfungen haben.

Der Schulbetrieb war also nicht wieder aufgenommen worden. Zu traumatisiert waren alle Mitwirkende, das St. Mungos war überfüllt mit Verletzten aus Hogsmeade und einigen Ordensmitgliedern. Die Schüler wurden von Madame Pomfrey und Ginny auf Hogwarts versorgt. Jedoch reiste Ginny alsbald ab, um in den scheren Zeiten ihrer Familie beizustehen. Die junge Gryffindor hatte kaum Verletzungen von sich getragen, nur ein paar Kratzer gehabt, was wohl daran lag, dass Harry es nicht zugelassen hätte, das ihr etwas ernsthaftes passiert wäre.

Es war ein Monat der Besinnung, ein Monat der Reflexionen und der langsame Beginn des Abschiedes. Nach diesem Schuljahr würde alles anders werden.

oOo

Hermione hatte sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgezogen. Dort wurde jeden Abend mal mehr mal weniger Party gefeiert oder einfach nur miteinander geredet. Neville wollte sich mehr mit Kräutern beschäftigen, Luna wollte für ihren Vater in der Welt umherziehen, um die magischen Mysterien in Form von Berichten an den Quibbler weiterzugeben. Sie war schon immer fasziniert von all den geheimnisumwobenen, verqueren Märchen und Sagen der Magierwelt. Sie wollte sie alle enträtseln. Ron und Harry würden beide Auroren werden. Ginny hatte noch ein Jahr vor sich, aber liebäugelte mit der Ausbildung zur Medi-Hexe im St Mungos. Madame Pomfrey war mit ihrer Unterstützung auf der Krankenstation sehr stolz gewesen.

Hermiones Beine trugen sie von dem Gelächter weg, weg von dem Trubel und den Träumen der anderen. Sie träumte ganz anders. Sie hatte ihren Traumjob bereits in Angriff genommen. Die Zusage für ein Studium in Irland war bereits beschlossene Sache. Das ihr noch der Abschluss fehlte, war zweitrangig. Sie hatte zum ersten Mal keine Panik davor. Sie wusste, dass sie sie bereits jetzt ausgezeichnet bestehen würde. Ihre Sorgen um die Zukunft galten allein Severus. Sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Vielleicht ab und zu einmal in paar Jahren, falls er sich je als Tränkemeister zu einem Symposium seiner Zunft begeben würde. Doch glaubte sie, dass er auch diese Art von Gesellschaft vehement mied.

Kaum hatte sie sich vorgenommen in die Kerker zu gehen und dort endgültig ihre Unterlagen abzuholen, als Severus in der Eingangshalle auftauchte. "Wollen Sie zu mir, Ms Granger?" fragte er leise. "Ja, Sir." Er nickte und sie schritten nebeneinander her. Es war ein komisches Gefühl. Beide schienen mit der Situation überfordert. "Haben Sie bereits Pläne für Ihre Zukunft?" fragte er. "Sie wissen doch, dass ich Tränke studieren möchte und danke, dass sie mir eine Empfehlung geben möchten. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel." erwiderte sie geflissentlich, da sie sich offiziell auf den Gängen der Schule bewegten. "Ja, es ist meine Pflicht." zuckten seine Mundwinkel etwas.

Er hielt an. Genau musterte er ihr Gesicht, wie sanft das Licht der Fackeln sich auf ihre zarten Wangen und sanften Gesichtszüge legte. Keiner sagte mehr ein Wort. "Ich gehe nach Irland." unterbrach Hermione die Stille. In ihrem Magen zog sich alles zusammen. "Irland hat eine hervorragende Trankschule." erwiderte Severus kühl, innerlich jedoch war er gebrochen. "Waren Sie auch dort?" versuchte sie weiterhin das Gespräch aufrecht zu halten. "Nein, mir blieb damals keine Zeit für Wanderjahre." klang er fast verloren. "Vielleicht…" erzitterte ihre Stimme. "Ja?" Er suchte wieder ihren Blick. Hermione seufzte verlegen. "Vielleicht, wenn ich mal nicht weiter weiß, können Sie mich ja einmal besuchen und wir könnten gemeinsam diskutieren." ratterte sie geschwind runter. "Ja, vielleicht." murmelte er und nahm den Weg wieder auf.

In seinem Privatlabor angelangt, schaute Hermione sich erinnernd um. Ihre Unterlagen hatte sie bereits zwei Wochen vorher abgeholt. Er hatte sie damals deswegen zu sich ins Büro bestellt gehabt. Irgendwie war damals eine Distanz zwischen ihnen und heute war es nicht anders. Hermione wusste nicht ob es an ihr lag oder doch an Severus. Sie vermutete beides. Er konnte wohl von seiner Vergangenheit nicht loskommen und Hermione überkam eine tiefe Trauer. "Meine Mitteilung an Sie ist eigentlich nur eine: Ich habe das Empfehlungsschreiben für Sie noch nicht aufgesetzt und werde es Ihnen später per Post zukommen lassen." meinte Severus im gewohnten Lehrerton und hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht. Ihm schnürte es den Hals zu. Er konnte es nicht mit ansehen, dass sie jetzt bald für immer aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde. Der Schmerz saß tief kauernd in ihm, so wie er früher immer verzweifelt zusammengekauert in einer Ecke gesessen hatte und seiner Verlorenheit frönte.

Eine Hand berührte seine Schulter. "Severus…" "Geh', bitte!" brachte er mühsam hervor. "Ich bin für dich da, egal was war, egal was ist oder noch sein wird." waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor das Schloss langsam zu klackte. Die Tür war zu und sie aus seinem Leben verschwunden.

oOo

Severus saß vor seinem Kamin. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren hatte er Feuerwhiskey in der Hand und bereits die halbe Flasche geleert. Sein Blick war wässrig. Er warf das Glas scheppernd an die Wand und kauerte sich zusammen, drehte sich auf die Seite und starrte ins Nichts.

Er wusste weder Ein noch Aus. Als Severus die Empfehlung der Briefeule übergeben hatte, wusste er, dass er ein Feigling war. Damit war die letzte Chance auf ein… 'Ja was?!' fauchte er sich an. Er war sogar zu feige sich selbst einzugestehen, dass diese junge Gryffindor mehr für ihn bedeutete, als er es wollte. 'Du bist ein feiges Arschloch. Nie hattest du Mumm in den Knochen. Wann kapierst du endlich, dass du es ändern kannst. Du brauchst nur aufstehen, zu ihr gehen und es ihr sagen. Verdammt noch mal, wo ist das Problem?!' Er spuckte und giftete sich selbst an, fand sich unausstehlich - einfach zum Kotzen.

Das Problem schien Lily zu sein. Er hatte Angst, wenn er sich auf Hermione einlassen würde, wäre dies Hochverrat an Lily und was wäre das bitteschön dann für eine Liebe, für die er all die Jahre dies alles getan hatte und sie dann bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit wegen dieses dämlichen Trankes einfach wegwerfen würde. Ein Schande wäre es. Er wollte zwar Hermione, hatte daran gedacht sie zu akzeptieren, aber jetzt wo es greifbar war, da schreckte er erneut zurück. Nie hatte er sich in diesem Moment so sehr dafür verflucht, dass er Lily liebte. 'Soll sie doch die einzige bleiben. Ich komme ohne Granger klar. Und wenn sie erst einmal sieht wer du bist, rennt sie eh davon, so wie Lily. Granger wäre sowas von naiv, sich mit mir einlassen zu wollen. Sie ist noch so jung.' brummte er. Doch dieses Hin und Herdenken tat fürchterlich weh. Andere heulten, er hingegen fraß den Schmerz gierig in sich hinein, so wie er es all die Jahre über getan hatte.

oOo

Doch immer wieder und immer öfter wechselte das Gesicht Lilys zu Hermiones. Wie sie lächelte, ihn genau musterte, sanft küsste. Leise begann sie zu flüstern. 'Lass los, geh… Ich bin bereits gegangen. Du hast alles noch vor dir, so viel Schönes. Ich bin die Erinnerung, sie ist Gegenwart und Zukunft.' 'Hermione, nein!' brüllte es in ihm. Sein Aufbegehren manifestierte sich in einem lauten Klirren und Hermiones Gesicht zersplitterte. Es war wieder Lilys Gesicht. 'Geh, Sev… lebe!' und ihn überkam eine Ohnmacht aus tiefster Schwärze, tief in den dunklen abgeschirmten Verliesen dieser Schule.

Irgendwann in der Nacht wurde er munter und es fröstelte ihn. Nach ein paar helfenden Tränken seinen Kater zu vertreiben, die Muskeln wieder zu entspannen, warf er sich einen Umhang um und wollte an die frische Luft. Zum ersten Mal wollte er aus dem stickigen Mief hier unten raus - hinaus in die Freiheit. Der Drang floss durch seine Adern wie ein Schrei nach Freiheit, der wild pochend in seinem Herzen gegen den Brustkorb hämmerte.


	33. Ambitionen

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 33. Ambitionen ---

_Donnerstag, den 4. Juni 1998, in einem freien Großbritannien_

Severus seufzte auf, blickte unentwegt auf die Tischplatte, in der Küche sitzend. Er trank ruhig seinen heißen Earl Grey mit einen heftigen Schuss Kwaddles-Kobold-Schnaps darin. Es war bereits die fünfte Tasse und weitaus gefährlicher als ein doppelter Feuerwhiskey. Nach dem Kampf war die Schule unbewohnbar geworden. Dennoch hatten viele Schüler der DA und Lehrer den letzten Monat dort verbracht. Man hatte geglaubt die Schule eigenhändig wieder zusammenflicken zu können. Doch dabei war es dann auch geblieben. Die Schäden waren einfach zu groß. Also waren alle im Grimmauld-Platz untergebracht, während das Ministerium höchstpersönlich damit begonnen hatte, die Schule wieder im alten, neuen Glanze erstrahlen zu lassen.

Severus war nur hierher gekommen, weil einige Todesser, die auf der Flucht waren, sein Haus in Spinners End verwüstet hatten, aus Rache an seinem Verrat dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber. Verwüstet war das falsche Wort. Es war nur noch ein tiefes Erdloch übrig. Er trauerte dem kein Stück nach. Nie hatte er positive Erinnerungen an sein angebliches Zuhause gehabt. Für ihn war Hogwarts schon eher eine Art Heimat. Die flüchtigen Todesser hatte man schnell gefunden. Es war einer der Carrows und zwei noch recht junge Zauberer, die wohl aus Durmstrang von Voldemort angeworben waren.

oOo

Arthur starrte vor sich hin. Auch er fand das hochpolierte Holz des Küchentisches äußerst interessant. Er hatte sich nach dem Sieg sogleich mit Feuerwhiskey angefreundet, kaum dass man ihn aus dem St Mungos entlassen hatte und er sich um die Beerdigung kümmern musste. Immer wieder schielte er ängstlich zur Wand. Ein Zeiger auf der Uhr der Weasleys war verschwunden, der wichtigste von allen. Nie hätte er geglaubt den Halt - das Fundament - seiner Familie zu verlieren: seine Frau Molly. Fred und George, Bill und Charlie, Ron und Ginny - seine Kinder, sie lebten und hatten eine Zukunft vor sich. Er hingegen schien ein gebrochener Mann zu sein. Fleur tröstete ihn, kochte jetzt für alle und Tonks half mit und das trotz des kleinen aufgeweckten Teddy Lupin, der ausgesprochen rege permanent viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Doch konnten sie alle nicht das Leben wiederbringen, dass einst durch diese Räume so quirlig wirbelte und alles in seinen alltäglichen Bahnen hielt, so sehr sie sich um ihren Vater und Freund auch bemühten.

"Wie geht es deinen Kindern?" fragte Severus räuspernd. Die Stille brachte ihn um. Noch nie hatte er ein Bedürfnis danach gehabt, sich unterhalten zu müssen. Doch wenn er Arthur so dasitzen sah, erinnerte es ihn schwer an sich selbst. Die eigene Liebe zu verlieren war grausam. Der starke Alkohol, der mittlerweile durch Severus Arterien floss, spülte die Hemmungen hinfort und lockerte seine Zunge.

"Gut." murmelte Arthur abweisend. "Und dir?" Arthur runzelte die Stirn, blickte Snape komisch an, versuchte herauszufinden, warum dieser sonst so am menschlichen Leben unbeteiligte Knabe ihn mit Fragen löcherte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht an Severus Snape. Snape zuckte nur mit den Schultern und seufzte laut auf. "Warum fragst du?" wollte Arthur sein Selbstmitleid egoistisch für sich ganz allein beanspruchen. "Ich meine, ich kenne das." hustete Severus leicht. "Ja, ich weiß." winkte Arthur ab und seufzte dann genauso erbarmungslos. "Ja, die Liebe und die Menschen." flüsterte Arthur und ihm stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.

Severus Wangen röteten sich, aber er versteckte es hinter seinen fettigen schwarzen Haaren und dem gesenkten Kopf. "Es war sicherlich all die Jahre schwer diese Rasselbande unter Kontrolle zu halten." meinte der Slytherin.

"Du kennst ja Fred und George, sie waren die schlimmsten. Ron war immer der Tollpatsch, Bill ist bodenständig und Charlie liebte das Abenteuer und lebt gern gefährlich. Ginny ist und bleibt das Nesthäkchen." und sein Blick wirkte verträumt. "Es ist eine liebe Bande… durch und durch sind sie das." meinte Arthur als würden dabei verschiedene Erinnerungen vor seinen Augen wieder erwachen.

"Ja, in der Schule haben Fred und George sogar mir Streiche gespielt." verzog Snape das Gesicht und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, was ihm fast Tränen in die Augen trieb.

"Ich weiß. Was haben wir nicht für Tadel-Briefe von Minerva bekommen." lächelte Arthur matt.

"Was ist mit Percy?" fragte Severus.

"Weiß nicht. Er hat das Ministerium ja verlassen, vor Monaten schon. Meldet sich aber nicht. Ich denke er hat das Land verlassen." schaute Weasley tief ins Glas.

"Er wird wieder kommen."

"Vielleicht." Arthur schaute verloren und mit glasigen Augen in der Küche umher. "Wenn du mal Kinder haben solltest, dann… nun dann lass es nie soweit kommen, dass sie nicht mehr mit dir reden. Manchmal muss man strenger mit ihnen sein und es tut einem in der Seele weh, doch dann sind sie auch wieder so… so ein Geschenk mit ihren Flausen, ihren Lachen, ihren ersten Schritten und Erfahrungen die sie sammeln. Einfach ein Geschenk, das sind sie, ein ganz Wunderbares." brabbelte das Familienoberhaupt sehnsuchtsvoll.

Severus nickte nur.

"Du möchtest gar keine Kinder oder?" Arthur hatte es fast achtlos aus sich heraus geschnaubt, weil Snape keine Reaktion zu Weasleys Hommage an das Elternsein zeigte.

"Die in der Schule sind genug." brummte Severus.

"Nun, es sind ja auch nicht deine eigenen. Das ist etwas ganz anderes. Sowas kann man erst dann erfassen, wenn man im Krankenhaus so einen kleinen Wurm auf dem Arm hat und weiß - das ist meines und…", Arthur kippte seinen Feuerwhiskey die Kehle hinunter, füllte es gleich wieder bis zum Glasrand auf, "…und Mollys" brach seine Stimme zusammen. Er fixierte den Küchentisch, als wolle er ihn mit einem Fluch belegen. "Weißt du, irgendwie… wird es nicht mehr so wie früher sein." und Arthur nahm einen weiteren großen Schluck aus dem Glas.

"Wie lange willst du dich noch ersaufen mit dem Zeug?" tadelte Severus.

"So lange bis der Schmerz endet."

"Das wird er nicht."

Arthur schluckte und nickte bitter. "Es wird Jahre brauchen…"

"Ja…" murmelte Snape.

"Wie viele Jahre sind es bei dir?"

Severus war über diese Frage perplex. "Zu viele." meinte er tonlos. Andere zu fragen war Eines, selbst gefragt zu werden unschön und grausam.

"Dann sollte sich das ändern, mein Junge."

Beide schwiegen, schoben ihr Geschirr auf dem Tisch hin und her, in Gedanken vertieft.

Arthur schielte nach einer beklemmenden Weile zu Severus hinüber. "Ich finde es erstaunlich wie du und Hermione klar gekommen seid."

Severus räusperte sich, umfasste seine Tasse mit beiden Händen.

"Es fällt jedem auf, der euch sieht. Auch wenn du immer dein steifes Gesicht dazu machst." grinste Arthur.

Severus beguckte die Tischplatte sorgsamer denn je, als hätte jede einzelne Holzmaserung darauf etwas besonders Schwarzmagisches in sich verborgen.

"Sieh dir Remus und Tonks an. Sie sind glücklich. Auch sie trennen Jahre, so wie Molly und mich einige trennten. Aber was heißt das schon bei uns Zauberern." blickte Arthur in die Luft und starrte Löcher hinein.

"Ich wollte so etwas eigentlich nicht fragen." brummte Severus zischelnd. Ihm wurde es unangenehm, persönlich und der Raum wirkte ganz plötzlich so eng und stickig.

"Nun, dann solltest du, wenn du das nächste Mal in fremde Zimmer schleichst aufpassen, dass man als Elternteil immer besondere Zauber kennt, wenn jemand über die Türschwelle eines ihrer Kinder geht."

Severus riss den Kopf hoch. "Ich war nicht bei deiner Tochter." war er puterrot angelaufen.

Arthur grinste etwas. Alles hatte er erwartet, nur nicht, dass ein Severus Snape rot anlaufen konnte. "Ja, ich weiß." glättete er die Wogen. "Doch teilte sie sich ja mit jemandem das Zimmer. Da Fred und George immer nur Dummheiten im Kopf hatten und die anderen damit schnell anstecken konnten, haben Molly und ich uns eines Tages schnell etwas einfallen lassen müssen. So wussten wir, wann wir mit Streichen rechnen mussten."

"Sehr slytherinhaft."

"Ja, in der Tat." und Arthur kam jetzt einem anderen Thema näher, das er gern ansprechen wollte.

"Als du uns deinen Plan mitgeteilt hast, dachten wir alle du machst schlechte Scherze. Keiner wollte es glauben, dass du es mit Nagini aufnehmen würdest." meinte Arthur trocken.

"Und warum?" blähte Severus zurück.

"Nun, wer hätte jemals geglaubt, dass ein Slytherin auch wie ein Gryffindor kämpfen könnte."

"Pfff." gab Severus von sich und schaute in seine Tasse.

"Als ich gesehen habe, wie du das Schwert aus dem Hut gezogen hast, da habe ich zum ersten Mal wirklich richtig verstanden, dass es vollkommen egal ist, welchem Haus man angehört. Was mich nur beschämt ist, dass ich es so spät erkannte. Harry hat es trotz all seiner Wut viel eher erkannt, so jung und noch alles vor sich habend." murmelte er immer leiser werdend und schwankte beim Aufstehen.

Über Harry wollte Severus nichts hören und doch gestand er sich ein, dass der Junge in seinem Leben wohl zum ersten Mal eine gute Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Arthur stand schwankend vor Severus und schaute auf ihn mit väterlicher Miene.

"Harry hat auf sein Herz vertraut, mehr als seine Mutter es getan hat. Vielleicht vertraust du auch mal auf dein Herz, denn du scheinst ja eines erobert zu haben." klopfte der angeschlagene Weasley Severus auf die Schulter und schlürfte aus der Küche.

Snape schluckte hart, immer noch in die Tasse starrend und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Er seufzte leise.

oOo

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte reges und munteres Treiben im Hause von Harry im Grimmauldplatz. Dumbledore hatte sich mit Minerva in der Bibliothek unterhalten. Auch die anderen Lehrer waren bereits anwesend.

"Wo ist Severus?" fragte Pomona.

"Ich hole ihn." meinte Albus und ging in die Küche.

"Severus?"

"Hm?" bekam der Schulleiter knurrend zu hören.

Der Slytherin kämpfte wohl noch mit dem Kater vom Vortag. Hier waren keine Tränke und kein Labor, welch schweres Los für ihn, es aussitzen zu müssen und Albus schmunzelte über den zerknirschten Anblicks des jungen Mannes. Er litt sanft mit ihm.

"Wir halten eine Lehrerkonferenz ab."

"Ja, und?"

"Severus, was ist los?"

"Nichts!"

"Es ist vorbei und du…" Albus blickte ihn durchdringend an.

"Ja, es ist vorbei." brauste Snape auf.

Dumbledore setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Er bot ihm einen Drops an. Zum ersten Mal griff er zu.

"Ich habe es nur aus einem Grund getan." murmelte Severus leise und kaum verständlich.

"Was?"

"Nagini." rollte er jetzt mit den Augen und Albus schien zu verstehen.

"Oh, weil du die Schuld gegenüber Lily begleichen wolltest."

"Nein." schüttele er den Kopf.

"Nun denn…" trommelte Albus mit seinen Fingern auf der Holzplatte.

"Es war wegen…" Severus, räusperte sich dabei, blickte auf, verbarg sein Gesicht wie immer halb hinter seinem fettig glänzenden Haar. "Wegen…" er schloss die Augen.

Albus tätschelte sanft eine Hand von Severus. "Das ist nichts Schlimmes." beschwichtigte der Weißbärtige etwas.

"Ich…"

"Es ist in Ordnung, was immer es auch war und ist, was dich zu Mut und Tapferkeit bewegt, du hast Gutes getan." und Albus stand auf.

Albus ahnte, dass es wegen Hermione war und weil Severus zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder an einem Leben teilhaben wollte - an seinem und an ihrem. Doch war Severus noch viel zu durcheinander, um es sich selbst einzugestehen. Die Ambitionen Severus waren Albus teilweise schleierhaft, weil dieser junge Mann es verstand, immer alles hinter Zynismus und Wut zu verbergen - tief in sich. Wenn man nicht aufpasste, würde Severus Snape sich wieder in seinem Schneckenhaus verkriechen und seine Chance verstreichen lassen. Niemanden konnte man zu Glück zwingen und da der Slytherin nie wirklich Glück im Leben gehabt hatte, schien er auch nicht großartig daran glauben zu wollen, so gut ihm auch alle zureden mochten. Er war eben ein schüchterner Griesgram.

"Komm, mein Junge."

"Gleich."

"Gut."

Albus schlich hinaus und begann die Konferenz vorerst ohne ihn. Doch hatte er das Gefühl, dass Severus in Zukunft öfters fehlen könnte und machte sich gedanklich ein Memo, sich vielleicht nach einem neuen Lehrer umzusehen - vorsichtshalber. Doch verschwieg er es vorerst seiner Belegschaft. Nur Minerva nickte ihm mit wissendem Blick zu.

oOo

Ginny erahnte Hermiones Verbindung zu Snape, als Ostern gewesen war. Doch sie hatte ihr Wissen verborgen. Aufgrund ihrer immer so vom Schabernack durchtriebenen Brüder hatte Ginny immer eine Schneekugel auf ihrem Tagebuch liegen. Eine allessehende und wachsame Schneekugel, die jeden mit einem Zusammenschnür- und dann Kitzelfluch belegte, der sich das Buch greifen wollte. Als sie ihr wachendes Auge vor der Rückreise nach Hogwarts überprüfte, bemerkte sie, dass in der Nacht, wo sie bei Harry war, jemand ins Zimmer geschlichen war. Zwar war es dunkel geblieben, aber wer bitteschön war die Nacht sonst noch im Grimmauldplatz geblieben und hatte eine große Hakennase und mittellanges, glattes Haar. Snape!

Ginny saß auf Hermiones Bett und drückte ihr die Schneekugel in die Hand. "Sieh selbst!"

Und Hermione errötete bei den Bildern. "Du…" klang Mione beschämt.

"Ja, aber sicher war ich mir nicht." Ginny seufzte. "Er ist dürr, kantig, ungepflegt… Verdammt, Mione. Er ist brutal und fies… Und du…" Ginny war aufgesprungen und lief auf und ab, fuchtelte wild gestikulierend mit den Händen über dem Kopf herum.

Hermione schaute ihr hinterher; anfangs. Doch je mehr sich ihre Freundin in Rage redete, ihrem typischen Weasley-Ausbrausen frönte, desto weiter entfernte sich die Angeklagte geistig und blickte bald nur noch leer in den Raum hinein. Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Ginny vollkommen aus der Puste, aufgehört hatte zu zedern und sich stumm auf ihr Bett neben sie gesetzt hatte. Jetzt starrten beide die Wand an.

Nach einer unendlich langen Stille, versetzte eine Frage Hermione wieder in die Realität zurück. "Liebst du ihn?"

Verzweifelt suchte Hermione einen Unterton aus Anklage und Vorwurf in Ginnys Stimme zu finden. Doch so verzweifelt sie danach suchte, als sie den Satz immer wieder in sich wiederholte, war es das nicht. Sie nickte stumm, Ginny dann langsam genauso.

"Da hast du dir einen ganz schönen Brocken aufgeladen - einen Eisklotz aus der tiefsten Arktis. Meinst du, das es das wert ist?"

"Was soll es denn deiner Meinung nach wert sein?" fragte Hermione hohl klingend zurück. Sie kam sich vor, als hätte ihre Mutter sie aufs Schlimmste zurechtgewiesen.

Ginny hatte wahrlich das Temperament ihrer Mutter in sich. Jetzt wo Molly nicht mehr da war, spürte das jeder mehr denn je und Ginny lastete der Verlust schwerer auf den Schultern als allen anderen. Denn wenn ihr Vater sie sah, wurden seine Augen immer ganz wässrig und er holte eine weitere Flasche Feuerwhiskey aus seinem geheimen Vorrat, den bis jetzt noch keiner ausfindig gemacht hatte.

"Nun, du hast viele Pläne für deine Zukunft. Denkst du, dass er ein Teil davon werden könnte? Snape ist niemand der Kompromisse eingeht oder so etwas wie Toleranz gegenüber anderen ausübt."

"Denkst du so?" schaute Mione enttäuscht zu ihrer Freundin rüber.

"Nun, ich kenne ihn nicht anders. Sein Verhalten ist nicht gerade sozial." presste die Rothaarige mühsam hervor, nicht gleich wieder allzu negativ zu klingen.

Ein Seufzen Hermiones glitt durch den Raum.

Sie schaute auf ihre Hände, musterte diese und sah dann zu Ginny, die dasaß und wartete. "Er ist bereits ein Teil meines Lebens und ja, ich denke, dass ich es mir vorstellen kann, dass er in Zukunft auch weiterhin einen großen Teil davon ausfüllen wird."

"Du kannst es dir vorstellen, aber sicher bist du dir nicht, Mione." meinte sie scharf.

Hermione nickte wieder.

Ginny seufzte dieses Mal.

"Wir haben darüber nie gesprochen. Weder er noch ich sind sonderlich gut in Gefühlen ausdrücken. Ich befasse mich lieber mit Theorie und bin vielleicht manchmal etwas…" sie fand keine Worte.

"Ja, manchmal überrascht du einen mit deinen Aktionen. Wie du die Todesser auseinander geworfen hast - die letzte Riege Riddles. Konsequent und endgültig.... fand keine Worte. al. harf. easleys Hommage an das Elternsein zeigte Das wird schwierig werden. Snape ist ebenso konsequent und endgültig und ihr beide seid stur. Du in deiner Gerechtigkeit, er in seinen Prinzipien." "Ja, ich weiß. Meinst du wir beide hätten eine Chance?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Ginny strich sich eine Strähne ihres roten Haares aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah eindringlich auf Hermione. "Zum ersten Mal im Leben bist du dir unsicher, weil du diese Situation nicht nachlesen kannst, nicht analysieren kannst."

Hermione schmunzelte. Keiner wusste von dem Zusammenbruch nur eine Woche vor der Schlacht und Severus warf sie diese Dinge auch immer vor. "Ja, so in etwa." murmelte sie kraftlos.

Ginny grinste auf einmal breit, drückte Hermiones Hand. "Ihr passt zusammen, irgendwie und wenn es euch beiden wichtig ist, dann habt ihr mehr als nur eine Chance, dann ist es eine Möglichkeit, ein Weg und ein riesiges Glück, das ihr miteinander teilt."

"Hm…" meinte sie daraufhin und Ginny schloss Hermione in eine innige Umarmung.

"Irgendwann musst du es Harry erzählen. Ron auch."

"Die werden mich wie in einem Verhör fesseln und mir Veritaserum einflößen, um herauszufinden, was Severus mit mir gemacht hat, dass ich behaupte ich würde ihn lieben. Doch vielleicht ahnen sie es bereits."

"Nein, das werden sie nicht machen. Dann bekommen sie es mit mir zu tun. Wenn sie es bereits wissen, dann warten sie geduldig - so wie Freunde sind - dass du es ihnen selbst erzählst." Hermione atmete erleichtert auf.

Ginny trennte sich von ihr und sah sie wieder intensiv an. "Ich kann dir aber auch nicht versprechen, dass ich Snape nicht zum Mond hexen werde, wenn ich feststelle, dass du unter der Beziehung leidest." mahnte sie streng und hatte einen Blick wie ihre Mutter Molly aufgesetzt, als hätte sie Ron und seine Geschwister bei Unfug und Scherzen erwischt.

"Ja." nickte Hermione mit einem kleinen feinen Lächeln.

"Gut, aber ich brauch jetzt was…" sagte sie rasch und stand auf. Sie blickte sich um. "Ach ja, hier hatte ich doch noch ein paar Reserven." murmelte sie leise und kramte unter einer Holzdiele neben dem Bett zwei Flaschen Butterbier hervor. "Das können wir jetzt gut gebrauchen." griente Ginny breit.

"Alkohol?"

"Warum nicht. Wir begießen es."

"Der Schock sitzt tief, nicht?" fragte die Ältere.

"Ja, in der Tat. Aber gegen Liebe ist kein Kraut gewachsen. Da kann ich dagegen sein wie ich will, du gehst deinen Weg. Und wenn es Snape auch erwischt hat, oho…" Ginny grinste noch breiter.

"Du bist schadenfroh!" zog Hermione die Augenbrauen zusammen, grinste aber schief.

"Jepp! Er hat es verdient. Der soll sich alle zehn Finger nach dir lecken."

Hermione wurde rot. Ginny riss die Augen auf. "Öh… ähm…ihr habt doch wohl nicht etwa…" Hermione hob rasch abwehrend eine Hand. "Nein, du bekommst keine Details." "Wie bitte? Ich bin deine beste Freundin und das hier ist ein Weiberabend." "Ginny! Ich rede mit dir nicht über…" "Ach! Aber sonst alles von mit wissen wollen, ja?" hatte sie die Butterbierflaschen auf den Nachtschrank gestellt und ihre Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt. Hermione schlug die Hand vor die Augen. "Bitte nicht fragen." Schnell schnappte sich Ginny die Flaschen setzte sich aufs Bett, machte sie auf und hatte einen neugierigen Augenaufschlag aufgesetzt. "Los komm. Nur ein bisschen." und reichte Hermione eine Flasche. Nur zögerlich nahm sie an und nach den ersten beiden Flaschen erzählte Hermione andeutungsweise kleine Details, nicht viel, aber immerhin soviel, dass Ginnys Ohren und Wangen glühten und sie so große Augen wie eine Hauselfe machte.

"Ich fasse es nicht. So zärtlich?" Hermione lief puterrot an. "Mann, ich hoffe nur, dass Harry auch mal etwas… ruhiger wird." brummte sie. Hermione schaute nun neugierig. "Ist doch so." zuckte Ginny mit den Schultern und nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche. "Sex ist nicht alles." meinte Hermione und nahm ein paar Cracker. "Ihr braut gern zusammen und liebt Bücher, oder?" "Ja, das tun wir." nickte Mione ersichtlich stolz. "Dann habt ihr schon mal gemeinsame Hobbys." ging Ginny es wie eine Psychologin an. "Ja, auch." "Und Musik?" hakte die Jüngere nach. "Hm…, weiß nicht. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob er welche hört." Hermione seufzte. Sie kannte Severus privat ja kaum. "Oh… dann müsst ihr euch ja noch richtig kennenlernen." traf Ginny den Quaffel akkurat. "Ja." stellte Hermione bitter fest. "Jetzt habt ihr alle Zeit der Welt, jetzt wo er frei ist." Hermione traf es wie einen Stich ins Herz. "Frei… vielleicht will er mich jetzt nicht mehr. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass er alles nur getan hat, weil er es mir schuldete."

Ginny zog die Augenbrauen kraus. "Aber der Trank hatte doch vorher schon seine Wirkung verloren, oder etwa nicht?" Ginny war neugierig und verwirrt zugleich. "Ja, aber… ich weiß, dass der Gegentrank nicht so wirkt, wie gedacht." "Wie dann?" ließ die kleine Weasley einfach nicht locker. "Nun, erst, wenn man sich wirklich in jemanden verliebt - wirklich Liebe zu einem Menschen entsteht, dann löst sich der Bann." "Also… solange er keine Liebe findet, hat er immer das…" "Nein", schüttelte Mione den Kopf, "das ist vorüber. Er ist nicht mehr dazu gezwungen stets Sex haben zu müssen." "Also hat er sich verliebt." stellte Ginny trocken fest. "Ja, oder? Vielleicht ist es aber auch die Liebe zu Harrys Mutter. Er war an ihrem Grab, war regelrecht davor zusammengebrochen, legte eine Rose ab und ging dann mit einem Lächeln. Harry hatte es mir erzählt, bevor wir Hogwarts verließen. Er wollte sie auch besuchen und da war aber schon Snape dort." und wieder versetzte es Hermione einen Stich, dass sie nur zweite Wahl war. Immer nur in Lilys Schatten wandeln würde. "Das ist doch der größte Beweis, oder nicht. Er hat sich von ihr verabschiedet." sah Ginny das ganz anders. "Ja, aber… das ist nur Vermutung. Es war nach Ostern." hielt sie dagegen.

Beide nippten an ihren Bierflaschen, dachten nach. "Du denkst, dass er trotzdem einen Rückzieher macht?" fragte Ginny vorsichtig. Hermione nickte und trank darauf gleich ein paar Schluck mehr. "Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich kenne die Geschichte mit Lily, Harrys Mutter. Ich denke, er wäre ein Narr diesen Fehler ein zweites Mal zu machen. Er ist älter geworden, erwachsener, reifer." war Ginny jetzt die Optimistische geworden. "Meinst du?" fragte Hermione vorsichtig. "Und wenn ich nur zweite Wahl bin, weil er eine Art Torschusspanik hat?" Ginny seufzte verzweifelt. "Mione! Hör zu. Er hat dich stets gut behandelt, so wie ich es aus deinen Worten entnehmen konnte. Er hat sich bemüht, zwar manchmal auf seine barsche Art, aber er hat gemerkt, was du ihm bedeutest - deinen Erzählungen von vorhin nach. Warum um alles in der Welt soll ein Mensch keine zweite Chance bekommen, im Leben lieben zu dürfen?" "Weil er all die Jahre nur auf Harry Acht gegeben hat, wegen seiner Liebe zu Harrys Mutter…" "Ich denke, dass jeder so seine eine Liebe hat, die Erste große Liebe, jenes Ideal, das alles so perfekt macht. Manche schaffen es mit ihr alt zu werden, andere entdecken, dass dieser Wunsch nur ein Traum war, der in der Realität leider keinen Bestand hat. Lily lehnte Snape ab, weil sie seine dunkle Seite an ihm nicht akzeptieren konnte. Also akzeptierte sie einen Teil seines Charakters nicht. Und er kam - wenn man Harrys Erinnerungen nimmt - nicht damit klar, dass sie so offen und beliebt war. Es störte ihn. Ihr beide seid da ruhiger. Du willst nicht die große Anerkennung in der Öffentlichkeit. Dir sind solide Verhältnisse, freiheitliche Gedanken wichtiger, ohne dass du dich mit Beliebtheit rühmen möchtest. Ergebnisse und Statements zählen. Er schätzt solch eine Bodenständigkeit, jemanden, der zu seinem Wort steht und ihn tolerant so akzeptiert, wie er ist. Das tust du. Und ich habe gesehen, wie sehr dich die Dunklen Künste faszinieren." "Was?" fragte Hermione.

"Ja." stellte Ginny nüchtern fest. "Du erkennst ihr Potenzial an, aber du weißt um ihre Macht, zu was sie verleiten können. Du kennst sie, könntest sie anwenden, aber ziehst es vor, es zu unterlassen, obwohl du eine mächtige Hexe bist. Das schätzt er. Das tut er auch bei Dumbledore. Demnach bist du für ihn wie ein Ideal, etwas, was er bewundert und er freut sich ein Teil davon zu sein, deines Lebens zu sein. Denn über die Jahre hinweg, hat es dem slytherinhaft ehrgeizig nachgeeifert. Und ehrlich gesagt, jemand , der mal durch und durch Todesser war und jetzt auf der guten Seite immer diesem Drang wiederstand - ist das nicht Beweis genug, dass er wirklich gut ist? Er hat es verstanden, doch hast es auch?" Hermione schaute Ginny an. Manchmal frage sich die Ältere, wie eine so junge Frau nur so viel über Menschen wissen konnte. Dabei hatte sie Snape bestimmt nicht so gut kennengelernt wie sie, Hermione. Doch klang es sehr einleuchtend.

Beide waren schon leicht angedudelt, mit verklärtem Blick. "Ähm, woher willst du das alles so genau wissen?" frage Mione neugierig werdend. "Weibliche Intuition, Beobachtungsgabe und die Tatsache, dass Snape mit Dad mal über Frauen und so geredet haben." faselte Ginny abwinkend. "Was?" Hermiones Wangen erröteten und sie hatte die Augen sehr, sehr weit aufgerissen. "Ja, haben sie. Snape hat keinen Namen genannt, aber es war deutlich zu merken, dass er nicht allgemein über jemanden sprach, sondern ganz konkret jemanden meinte. Nun gut, ich habe nicht jedes Wort mitbekommen, aber mehr als genug. Und Dad, nun ja, wir müssen auf ihn aufpassen. Er darf sich nicht so sehr gehen lassen." Hermione nahm Ginny in die Arme. Beide schwiegen.

"Über was haben sie denn geredet?" lenkte Mione ab, da Ginny mit ihren Gefühlen durcheinander war und der Sorge zu ihrem Vater, den Verlust der Mutter. "Nun, wie Arthur, so mit uns klar kommt oder Ähnliches. Es war beinahe so, als würde mein Vater einen väterlichen Rat an einen Sohn geben, der demnächst heiraten wolle." "Severus würde niemals einfach so Privates Preis geben." hielt Mione kopfschüttelnd dagegen. "Och, wenn man einiges intus hat schon." feixte Ginny mit rollenden Augen. "Intus?" klang Hermione hysterisch. "Er verliert ungern die Kontrolle, nicht?" musterte Ginnys Miones Ausbrausen. "Ja." klang Hermione kalt. Ginny lachte. "Er war am nächsten Tag dreimal kühler zu Dad als sonst. Es war ihm wohl peinlich, aber Dad meinte nur, dass er nichts über das Gespräch sagen würde. Ich denke, Dad hat ihn an dem Abend zum ersten und zum letzten mal als Mensch gesehen." "Warum hat er das gemacht?" verstand Hermione die Welt ganz und gar nicht mehr. "Nun, vielleicht will er dich heiraten." Hermione schluckte und hatte ihre Bierflasche beinahe fallen lassen. Ginny japste vor Lachen. "Und es war nach der Schlacht. Endlich fiel alles von ihm ab und zum ersten Mal hat er sich jemanden anvertraut." fügte sie sich Tränen wischend hinzu. "Ich dachte immer er würde sich Dumbledore anvertrauen." murmelte Hermione und rieb sich die Schläfen. Dann lachte sie. "Zu viel Respekt und Dumbledore ist in seiner eigenen Welt aus Wissen und Weisheit zwar eine Vaterfigur, aber eben ein hohes Ideal. Nicht die Realität eines lebenden Familienvaters, so wie dein Vater." beantwortete sie sich selbst die Frage und nickte zufrieden. "Siehst du, Männer eben." meinte Ginny und stieß mit ihr an.

Noch zehneinhalb Wochen lagen vor ihnen. Dann würden Harry, Hermione und Ron ihre Prüfungen ablegen. Zehneinhalb Wochen, um langsam zu einem alltäglichen Rhythmus zurückzufinden.


	34. Der große Abschied Teil 2

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 34. Der große Abschied, Teil 2 ---

_Montag, den 31. August 1998, auf den Ländereien Hogwarts_

Die Prüfungen waren vorüber, der endgültige Abschied nahte. In den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Häuser war Party angesagt. Hermione war nicht nach Feiern zu Mute. Alles Gelächter, alles Gejohle rauschte an ihr vorbei, als säße sie in einem Glas und um sie herum veränderte sich alles, nur sie saß fest und es tat sich nichts. Severus war bald aus dem Grimmauld-Platz abgereist und seither hatte sie nicht mehr von ihm gehört. Zu den Prüfungen sah sie ihn nur kurz. Ansonsten schien er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Sie war am Verzweifeln, glaubte ihn für immer verloren zu haben. Ihr war diese Ausgelassenheit schnell zu viel und so suchte sie die Stille, wollte den Sonnenuntergang am See erleben. Heimlich schlich sie hinaus.

oOo

"Du hast gepackt?" fragte Albus und schaute sich in den leeren, noch karger wirkenden Räumen um. "Ja, habe ich." "Und wo wohnst du jetzt?" seufzte der Schulleiter. "Ich habe in Edinburgh ein kleines Haus gekauft, im Magierviertel." "Oh, dann wohnst du nicht mehr unter Muggeln, interessant." strich sich der Schulleiter durch den Bart. "Ist das endgültig?" fragte er vorsichtshalber. "Ja, für ein paar Jahre schon." "Jahre, die vergehen schnell." sinnierte der alte Zauberer. Er blickte sich um, sah dann seinen Schützling an. Es war der Zeitpunkt nahe. "All, die Jahre, Severus…" und er umarmte ihn ganz plötzlich. Der Slytherin konnte sich nicht wehren, ließ es steif über sich ergehen. Zögerlich hob er dann eine Hand, klopfte Albus ein paar mal auf die Schulter und räusperte sich. "Gut, gut. Ich weiß, das ist etwas rührselig, aber du solltest mich zur Genüge kennen. Alles Gute." und er gab ihm offiziell die Hand. Severus verneigte sich leicht. "Reist du heute noch ab?" "Ja." und er schaute sich um. Albus nickte bedächtig dazu. "Kennst du noch die Linde unter der du am See immer gesessen hast, als Schuljunge?" fragte Albus, als er sich zum Gehen umwandte. Severus nickte nur und die Tür klackte leise ins Schloss.

Da stand er und dachte, dass es keine so schlechte Idee war, noch einmal eine Runde zu drehen. Wenngleich er nie für große Abschiede war, so war dies schon etwas Bewegendes. Er wollte sich von den anderen Lehrern noch verabschieden, als suchte er das Lehrerzimmer auf.

oOo

In der Eingangshalle traf Hermione auf Severus, der gerade das Lehrerzimmer verlassen hatte, in seinem Schlepptau Minerva McGonagall. Sie erblickte Hermione und wusste, warum ihr Kollege innehielt. Sanft tätschelte sie seinen Oberarm. "Ich denke, ihr beide solltest euch voreinander verabschieden." meinte sie sanft. Er hob eine Augenbraue und musterte sie. "Jetzt geh schon, Severus. Verdammt noch mal, du willst doch nicht, dass…" "Ich…" "Geh!" war sie wieder streng geworden und sah ihn an, als sei er einer ihrer Schüler. "Und du wirst mich auch nicht dafür rügen? Dich darüber empören?" konnte er den sarkastischen Unterton nicht richtig abstellen. "Nein, nie wieder." lächelte sie milde, ging voran und nickte Hermione zu mit einem flüsternden Schmunzeln. "Genießt es." und die junge Gryffindor hob beide Augenbrauen, um dann schüchtern zu nicken.

Recht verloren blicken sie sich an. Severus schlich irgendwie unbeholfen, mit seinem stackseligen Gang auf sie zu, versuchte seine arrogante Art wirken zu lassen, wirkte mal lauernd, mal erwartend. Er wusste nicht so recht wohin mit sich. Doch trugen seine Beine ihn wie magnetisch von Hermione angezogen direkt zu ihr. "Einen Spaziergang?" fragte er simpel. "Ja, gern." antwortete sie und es gab beiden ein komisches Gefühl nebenher die Treppen Hogwarts hinabzusteigen, hinaus in die warme Abendluft.

Stumm gingen sie nebeneinander her. Wallte sein Umhang auf, wirbelte ihrer zur Seite, wog ihrer etwas in seine Richtung, legte sich seiner etwas auf die andere Seite - als tänzelten beide umeinander. Sein Blick war sehnsüchtig und wirkte lebendig; ihrer neugierig und hoffend. Hermione pflückte von einem Strauch ein Blatt ab und Severus schielte zu ihr hinüber. Er beobachtete sie. Der Kies unter ihren Schuhen knirschelte, als sie den Pfad zum See hinab gingen und er suchte - unten angekommen - Schutz in der Nähe eines Baumes, wo er sich nicht vollkommen ausgeliefert wie auf freiem Feld fühlte.

Snape seufzte. Er setzte sich auf einen umgekippten Baumstamm und blickte auf seine Hände, die er ineinander gelegt hatte. Ohne Hermione anzusehen redete er einfach drauf los, die sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte und nicht so recht wusste, ob der Boden, der See oder Snape interessanter waren. Er hoffte vage, dass sie nicht fortlaufen würfe, doch die Chancen standen mehr als schlecht für ihn, dass sie bleiben würde, wenn sie jetzt hören würde, was er ihr sagen wollte.

"Ich hatte nach der Schule kein Ziel. Ich wollte Klarheit. Mehr denn je fühlte ich mich verloren, ohne Familie. Hogwarts lag hinter mir, jenen Ort, den ich in meinem Leben als ein Zuhause bezeichnen konnte. Das Versprechen ein Todesser zu werden war verheißungsvoll. Es schien mir einen Sinn und eine gewisse Genugtuung zu verschaffen. Lucius unterstützte mich. Er bot mir an, ein gutes Wort beim Dunklen Lord einzulegen. Ich wollte vergessen, neu beginnen, alles Vergangene und Schmerzliche hinter mir lassen. Ich wollte vergessen, ja… Alles… wollte aber gleichzeitig auch nicht mehr die Schmach ertragen müssen, die ich all die Jahre durchlebt hatte - das Hänseln, ein Mensch zweiter Klasse zu sein. Ich wollte Rache, wollte Anerkennung und Respekt… Wollte, dass all diejenigen, die mich so lange ausgelacht hatten, mich verspotteten, nichts mehr zu lachen hatten. Ich wollte, wenn ich auch so manches nicht haben konnte, wie ich es wollte, gierig wie ich war - auf anderem Wege erreichen. Ich war ungeduldig, liebte das Verbotene. So wie Sirius Black aufmüpfig war und seine Eltern schockierte, indem er ein Gryffindor wurde, so war mein jugendliches Aufbegehren darin, dass ich die Dunklen Künste mehr studierte, als zuvor. Ich war vernarrt in sie." Er schluckte kurz. Sie saß noch da.

"Ich hasste Muggel, wegen meinem Vater und den Prügeln die ich von ihm oder anderen aus meiner Muggel-Schule bekommen hatte. Meine Mutter hat mir oft von Hogwarts erzählt, wenn ich mit zerrissenen Klamotten nach Hause kam und wie toll es dort sei und dass das Haus Slytherin, in dem auch sie gewesen war, wie eine Blutsbande zusammenhielt. Seither träumte ich davon, endlich - wenn ich elf Jahre alt sein würde - nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Und ich wollte Slytherin sein, denn schließlich waren die besten und reinsten aller Magier aus diesem Hause. Ich wollte mit aller Macht dazugehören!" Er holte tief Luft. Noch immer war sie an seiner Seite. Severus starrte geradeaus und fuhr fort.

"Ich hatte später - endlich in Hogwarts - von Lucius oft die Geschichte gehört, wie Riddle zu seiner Einstellung gefunden hatte. Ich erfuhr einiges über seine Entwicklungen, nicht viel, aber so viel, das auch er wie ich einen Muggelvater hatte, der ihn nicht gewollt hatte. Ich fühlte mich ihm verbunden. Er war für mich ein Vorbild. Ich dachte, wenn einer wie er es schaffte, genial aber ausgestoßen, dass man ihn nun respektierte, dann kann ich das auch. Der Ehrgeiz hatte mich gepackt und der falsche Eifer dazu. Ich verließ die Schule und kannte nur ein Ziel: Verblendet stand ich dann da und sah es als Ehre an, das Mal zu empfangen." Severus musste schlucken. Jetzt daran zurück gedacht, wie es war, das Mal zu empfangen, durchlief ihn ein Schauer, angeekelt von sich selbst, als wären die Erinnerungen fremde, die ihm nicht gehörten. Er erkannte zum allerersten mal, dass - so wie er damals empfunden hatte - er naiv und unerfahren war. Er hatte gar keine Ahnung vom Leben gehabt und fragte sich, wie er bei so einer lebensdummen Entscheidung nur so lange überleben konnte und man ihm - Albus sei das glorifizierte Beispiel dafür - verziehen hatte.

"Es gab eine Zeit, da dachte ich, ich würde meine Gefühle mit ins Grab nehmen - ich wollte es auch. Um Nichts in der Welt, sollte jemand für meine Schwäche, mein Versagen, mich auslachen, mit dem Finger auf mich zeigen. Zumindest nicht, wenn es darum ging, weswegen ich diese Fehler gemacht habe, ich diese Schuld auf mich geladen habe. Ich glaubte Liebe sei ein Geschwür, etwas Hässliches, das nur alles zerstörte, was einem etwas bedeutete. Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass es auch mehr sein konnte. Ich dachte Liebe ist dazu da, solche wie mich zu quälen und für diese Schwäche die man hatte, ein Leben lang zu peinigen. Natürlich träumte ich auch von der Sehnsucht, dass alles auch glücklich werden könnte. Doch immer wieder erfuhr ich Gegenteiliges, zog mich immer wieder selbst in dieses Loch hinein und kam nicht mehr heraus. Also wollte ich von Liebe nichts mehr wissen, außer der einen, die mich nie losgelassen hat. Die einzige, die mir gut getan hatte… mich zu verstehen schien…" Snape schloss die Augen. Er atmete tief ein und aus, dann flüsterte mit aufschlagenden Augenlidern leise und fast ängstlich. "Lily…"

"Es war einfach sich an eine Liebe zu klammern, die schon vor langer Zeit ihr Ende gefunden hatte - wenn man sie auf eine reale Chance bezog. Doch… wenn sie einst Verständnis für mich gehabt hatte, warum dann nicht später auch? Ich dachte nie daran, besser… ich verdrängte die Tatsache, dass es mit meine Schuld, war warum sie nicht mich gewählt hatte. Damals sah ich es nicht als meine Schuld. Später hoffte ich durch die Schuldbegleichung zu Harry, dass ich… Doch tat es ich es auch wieder nur wegen ihr. Er hatte ihre Augen, mehr sah ich in dem Knaben nie. Der Rest war nach seinem Vater. Ihre Augen waren alles…" Er schluckte, nestelte an seiner Robe herum. "Lily war und ist meine große Liebe und meine erste. Aber…" Er schloss die Augen, sein Gesicht war kaum zu erkennen, er versteckte es hinter seinem schwarzen Haar. "Nie wieder werde ich ein so intensiven, begieriges Gefühl von Liebe in mir spüren. Das macht mir Angst. Es macht Angst, dass ich nie wieder lieben könnte. Und doch bist du da. Das ist das Unglaubliche daran und ich bin töricht." Er fuhr sich durch Haar und blickte sich um, dass auch ja keiner hier war, ihn so sah, dass da draußen etwas war, was ihn vor dem bewahren würde, was er hier im Begriff war zu tun.

Ein leises Rauschen stellte sich in seinen Ohren ein, weil sein Herzschlag und Puls sich beschleunigten. Er achtete nicht mehr darauf, ob Hermione noch da war. Er redete sich einfach alles von der Seele und hoffte insgeheim, sie würde weggegangen sein und all seine Worte nicht mehr hören. Und dennoch bangte er, dass sie immer noch hier an seiner Seite sein würde.

"Lily ist das absolute Ideal und du Hermione bist die Realität." Er schluckte abermals. "Ich…" er schloss die Augen, es fiel ihm immer schwerer zu sprechen "…ich sage das alles in der Hoffnung, dass du es verstehst, mich nicht auslachst, nicht davon läufst oder mich abweist." Er presste seine Lippen zusammen. "Ich wollte nicht wieder so dumm sein und nichts sagen. Immer gelähmt von meinen Emotionen, immer darauf bedacht, dass sie keiner sehe und doch erwartete ich, dass man mich entdeckt. Tat es aber einer, keifte ich ihn an und rannte davon. Lily habe ich nie gesagt, was ich für sie empfinde, aber ich erwartete von ihr, dass sie es sah, verstand und auch so empfand. Meine Unnahbarkeit, mein Misstrauen, die Unfähigkeit aus mir herauszugehen, distanzierte sie. Mein Drang und meine Gier nach Macht, die Verfallenheit der Schwarzen Magie, tat den Rest."

Jetzt fuhr er sich über sein Gesicht und atmete tief Ein und Aus. Hermione konnte seine körperliche Anspannung geradezu spüren, als zerreiße es ihn jeden Moment, so sehr redete er sich seinen - in ihm tief vergrabenen - Zwiespalt von der Seele.

Ganz plötzlich sah er sie direkt an. Seine Augen waren schwarz, klar, glitzernd und ernst, aber auch erwartungsvoll. "Ich werde nie wieder so… so genau darüber sprechen. Es kostet mich mehr Kraft als mir lieb ist und ehrlich gesagt, wenn du mich abweist, dann werde ich wohl der Versuchung nur schwer widerstehen können, dir nicht einen Obliviate aufzulegen." Er fixierte sie kurz mit etwas zusammenziehenden Augenbrauen.

"Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten für uns." Seine Stimme wurde immer härter und dominanter. "Entweder du stimmst mir zu und wir versuchen es. Dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Oder ein jeder geht seinen eigenen Weg, aber dann ohne ein Wiedersehen. Es gibt nur ein Ganz oder Gar nicht - keine halben Sachen, keine Freundschaft oder mal hier oder da ein Treffen. Wenn wir uns heute hier trennen, dann kenne ich dich nie mehr, wenn wir uns zufällig sehen werde ich dich auch nicht mehr kennen. Wenn wir aber zusammen kommen, dann bin ich an deiner Seite, so wie du an meiner - ohne gefühlsduseligen…" er fuchtelte theatralisch mit den Händen über seinen Kopf ausladend umher "…Schnickschnack in der Öffentlichkeit. Ich fange nicht an gesellig zu werden, mich zurechtbiegen zu lassen. Ich bin wie ich bin, akzeptiere es oder verschwinde." Aus seinem anfänglich zaghaften Wimmern und Wehleiden war ein brachialer Bariton ausgebrochen. Severus Snape war und ist ein Mann der Extreme. Hermione stellten sich dich Nackenhärchen auf.

"Entscheide!" Seine Stimme war schon einem Donnern gleich, seine Augen untermalten sein Manifest an sie mit steten Aufblitzen dieser, die jetzt leise abflauten. Er wartete, hatte eine steife Haltung angenommen, war sogar aufgestanden. Nicht mehr lange und er würde ihr den Zauberstab unter die Nase halten und sie von diesen Erinnerungen befreien. Er wollte keine Schwäche zeigen.

Hermione stand ihm einfach gegenüber, wiederstand dem Drang hier auf der Stelle auf dem Boden zusammenzusacken. Sie wusste nicht, ob ihr Herz jetzt gen Himmel schießen sollte und dort ein kunterbuntes leuchtendes Feuerwerk entfachen sollte, oder sie es auf dem Boden wiederfinden würde, wo es herausgerissen im Dreck niedergetrampelt die letzten Schläge tat.

Mechanisch, als steuere sie etwas Fremdes ging sie auf ihn zu, es war ein Gefühl, als stünde sie neben sich und beobachte sich selbst aus der Sicht einer dritten Person heraus. Sie ergriff seine Hände, streichelte sanft darüber und er öffnete nur langsam diese und ließ die Anspannung aus ihnen entweichen. Er blickte sie durchbohrend und wie zu einem Eisklotz gefroren an. Jeder Schüler hätte bei diesem Anblick das wahre Grauen gepackt und wäre zitternd ohnmächtig geworden. Doch Hermione hielt diese emotionale Anspannung nicht mehr aus. Ihre Stirn sackte auf seine Brust und aus ihrem Körper entwichen mit einem halbstummen Seufzen die angestauten Emotionen zu seiner Ansprache. Sie lehnte sich damit an ihn, seinen tobend schnell rasenden Herzschlag darunter spürend und jedes wirre und irre Klopfen überdeckte sie mit Schauern, lullte sie darin wie ein mahnendes 'Ja…Nein…Ja…Nein…' ein.

Ihr liefen stumm Tränen die Wangen hinab. Snape blickte nicht mehr auf ihre braune buschige Haarmähne, sondern über sie in den schwarzen Horizont hinein. Er wusste nicht, ob sie ja oder nein meinte. Es war ungewiss und es fraß ihn auf. Unter seinen dicken Mauern schrieen Herz und Seele auf. Er wollte diesen Schmerz nicht, er wollte Gewissheit und seine pessimistische Ader in ihm, ließ den Funken der Hoffnung von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwinden. Er wollte sich bereits von ihr lösen, als er ihr Murmeln vernahm, ihr sanftes Streicheln über seine Handrücken immer deutlicher zu ihm vordrang. "Ich liebe dich und ich bleibe… Ich gehe nicht, wenn du nicht gehst." Die Worte kletterten seine Roben hinauf, über seine Haut, zu den Ohren bis in seine Haarspitzen und er atmete sie ein. Sein Innerstes, welches sich bereits wieder in seine unnahbare Kälte zurückziehen wollte, begann zu glühen.

Er schluckte und ihm traten die Tränen in die Augen. Er schluckte wieder, begann ganz plötzlich wie von Schüttelfrost gepackt zu zittern. Er versuchte verkrampft die Kontrolle zu wahren, Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu pumpen, seine Atmung zu kontrollieren. Doch dann konnte er es nicht länger zurückhalten. Für einen Moment fielen die Mauer und er riss sie an sich, umklammerte ihren Körper und senkte augenschließend seinen Kopf auf ihren lehnend. Er weinte heimlich und wusste genau, dass sie wusste, dass er hier vor ihr doch schwach geworden war. Er bettelte geradezu, dass sie es nicht aus einer Laune heraus gesagt hatte, sich nicht doch noch von ihm löste und ihn auslachte, beschimpfte, wie er nur so blöd sein kann zu glauben, dass sie ihn lieben könnte.

Erst jetzt, wo Hermione einfach nur losschluchzte, schlang sie ihre Arme um seine Taille und begann seinen Rücken auf und ab zu streicheln. Sie brauchte jetzt diese zarte Zuneigung. Er hatte eine Hand an ihren Hinterkopf gelehnt und mit der anderen strich er ihr die Wirbelsäule auf und ab. Leicht wiegte er sie hin und her. "Ich liebe dich, Sev." Sagte sie und schluchzte wieder los. Es durchfuhr ihn durch Mark und Knochen. Er drückte sie so sehr, dass er sie beinahe vom Boden hochhob. Sie hatte ihn Sev genannt. Einen Namen, den er so viele Jahre nicht mehr gehört hatte und als sie ihn sagte, durchströmte ihn ein unsagbar warmes, prickelndes, ihm wohlgesonnenes Glücksgefühl. Das war mehr, als er erhofft hatte ihr geben zu können. Er liebte sie doch, auf eben eine andere Art als Lily, aber es war wohl doch wahre Liebe, die in der Realität existierte und so nur intensiver sein konnte, als Ideale es versprachen. Er rang sich ein etwas unbeholfenes Lächeln über diese Erkenntnis ab und küsste sie in ihren Haarschopf. Er roch ihre Haare, vergrub seine Nase darin und gab sich diesem flatternden Gefühl schwebend hin. "Ja, es ist doch Liebe." murmelte er erleichtert. Und Hermione wusste, dass er es nicht anders sagen konnte und es war ihr mehr als genug. Dieser Satz bedeutete ihr die Welt - Severus!

oOo

Hermione hatte wirklich vor Zaubertränke zu studieren. Während Hermione in Irland ihre Theorie vertiefen konnte, wollte Severus dort als freier Tränkebrauer Fuß fassen. Sein kleines Haus in Edinburgh sollte später als Überraschung ihr gemeinsames und neues zu Hause werden. Dumbledore hatte ihm die Adresse eines alten Bekannten Alchemisten gegeben, der auch mit der dortigen Tränkemeister-Zunft gut stand. Ihr Praktikum könnte Hermione somit bei Severus selbst machen. Sie liebte ihn und er war anhänglich, bis besitzergreifend. Aber immer noch schüchtern genug, sie auch gehen zu lassen, um sich wieder in Selbstmitleid und Schuldgefühlen zu suhlen, wenn seine Ängste ihn übermannen würden und er den Mut nicht aufbringen könnte, zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen, um sie zu kämpfen. Doch heimlich wusste er, dass er immer um sie kämpfen würde - wenn sie es zuließe. Es war ein stummes Eingeständnis, dass sie letztendlich die Frau war, die es geschafft hatte, das kleine flackernde Licht in seinem dicken Gemäuer zu erblicken und er ließ sie gewähren. Kein zweites Mal im Leben würde er der Narr seiner eigenen unerfahrenen Unfähigkeit sein und die Frau, die er liebte, wieder verlieren.

Hermione war stark - in Persönlichkeit, Magie und Wissensdurst. Sie konnte Severus, wenn es sein musste Paroli bieten, ihn mit dem ach so typischen Gryffindor-Mut den barschen und frostigen Wind aus seinen Segeln nehmen. Er mochte zwar nicht immer einlenken, aber war gewillt die Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln und sich in geduldiger Ruhe zu üben, die er so sehr liebte und auch mal arroganter Weise wieder vergaß. Lasen beide Bücher, war jeder in seiner eigenen Welt - ein gemeinsames Hobby neben dem Brauen. Hermione würde Severus nie zum Tanzen bewegen können und Severus sie nie zu Narzissa auf einen Besuch bewegen können, aber sie schritten Seite an Seite und jeder wusste, dass die beiden zueinander gehörten. Dazu brauchte es kein Händchenhalten, kein Bussi hie und da - sie waren beide eigen und in ihren eigenen vier Wänden wirklich sie selbst. Beide waren sie Kontrollfreaks. Er mit seiner Art um seine Umwelt besser zu verstehen, die ihm oftmals suspekt erschien - er blieb misstrauisch. Sie verschlang das Wissen, jede Theorie um so der Angst vor der chaotischen Welt zu entfliehen. Sie zeigte ihm etwas Gefühl und er gab es ihr doppelt und dreifach zurück; durch trockenen Witz, messerscharfen Verstand, den vernünftigen Hang zu Ruhe und Beherrschtheit, wenn ihr löwenhafter Gerechtigkeitssinn sie manchmal kopflos machte und sie verbissen zum Ziel gelangen wollte.

oOo

Severus legte die zwei Phiolen in die kleine Schatulle, zusammen mit einem kleinen Büchlein, der alle Berichte dazu enthielt. Er schloss sie und strich sanft darüber. Hermione legte ihre Hand darüber und lächelte ihn an. Er nickte. Dann verpackte er es, band das Päckchen an den Fuß einer Briefeule und schickte sie los. Beide blickten noch lang, Seite an Seite, dem flatternden Boten hinterher.


	35. Epilog

oOooOooOo

**Philtrum - Der Zauber des Anfangs**

--- 35. Epilog ---

_Sonntag, den 24. Januar 1999, auf Erden_

Auf den spiegelglatten Straßen Londons wirbelte der Wind altes Zeitungspapier und Plastiktüten knisternd umher. Darunter - in den weiten Tiefen des Zaubereiministeriums - huschte ein Unsagbarer, mit flatternden Roben nervös und stolz zugleich und einer kleinen Schatulle in seiner Hand, durch einen riesigen Raum aus Schwärze, deren Wände man nicht ausmachen konnte. Nie hätten sie geglaubt den kostbarsten Trank dieser Erde einmal in ihrem Sammelsurium haben zu können. Die Unsäglichen hatten den gesamten Planeten abgesucht, doch nichts hatten sie gefunden, waren stets mit leeren Händen zurückgekehrt. Wer immer auch dieses schwarze Päckchen ihnen vor die Türe gesetzt hatte, musste der größte Narr dieser Welt sein, so viel schien ihnen sicher. Nur eines verstanden sie nicht, warum zu dieser Schatulle ein altes Muggel-Buch beilag - Das Kamasutra, in einer gewöhnlichen schwarzen Muggel-Plastiktüte aus einem gewöhnlichen Muggel-Buchladen irgendwo in den Fens Großbritanniens.

Die Halle war übersät mit säulenhohen Regalen, die nicht enden wollten. Er durchschritt einsam den Hauptgang, wusste wohin er gehen musste. Seine Füße trugen ihn zu einem Regal. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten unter seinen Füßen Treppenstufen wie aus dem Nichts lichtsilbern auf. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene begab sich Stufe für Stufe sicheren Schrittes nach oben, hielt vor einer Schublade an.

Jedes Regal war wie die Zusammenstellung von quadratischen Würfelflächen; außen von mattem titanschwarzem Glanz und metallisch. Sein Gesicht spiegelte sich geisterhaft auf der Oberfläche der Boxen. Der Unsägliche tippte mit seinem Zauberstab einen dieser Oberflächen an. Es machte leise Klack und er legte mit einem festen Blick auf das kleine Kästchen behutsam die mysteriöse Schachtel hinein. Darauf stand: 'Philtrumaxima CGSA I oder auch der Liebestrank: Der Zauber des Anfangs und sein Gegenmittel'. Mit dem Schließen des Faches versiegelte er den gefährlichsten Zaubertrank den die magische Welt bis dato hervorgebracht hatte.

Es war ein Trank, der jene zwei Personen zusammenführte, die füreinander bestimmt waren, aber es nicht fertig brachten, ohne Zutun zusammen zu gelangen. Sein Gegenmittel, die Heilung war jenes, was er versprach: Die Liebe. Das Gegenmittel in der Schatulle war nur die Unterbrechung des immer drängenden Wunsches Nachkommen zu erzeugen. Man hätte es auch einen guten Verhütungstrank nennen können. Doch wenn nach Einnahme des Trankes der Zauber des Anfangs sich entfaltete, endete er automatisch mit der beginnenden Liebe, die beide Menschen zueinander empfanden. Jede Heiratsvermittlung hätte alles für diesen Trank gegeben, um ihn zu vernichten. Es hätte ihr Geschäft zerstört, denn es führte füreinander bestimmte Menschen zusammen. Der Trank war somit Alles und Nichts zugleich - der Anfang des Zaubers - die Liebe an sich.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Trank nicht auf das allerhöchste Ideal von Liebe zielt: der idealen Liebe, die der ersten großen Liebe, jene unbedarfte und intensivste, die einem Perpetuum Mobile entspricht. Sondern derer, die in der Realität Bestand hat, mit der man durch Höhen und Tiefen gehen kann und nicht wie die andere, die Luftschlösser baut, Erwartungen abverlangt, die durch das Erwachsen werden zerstört werden. Es ist die Liebe, die zwar nicht die höchste - perfekteste und unantastbarste - ihrer Form darstellt, aber die beständigste im Wandel der Zeiten ist und vor Blindheit und Blasphemie schützt.

Manche Menschen halten an der ersteren fest. Verkennen die Gefahr, die von ihr ausgeht. Sie tragen sie ihr gesamtes Leben wohl behütet wie einen heiligen Schatz bei sich und nehmen sie mit einem friedvollen Gesicht mit ins Grab. Ihre Idealisierung, ihre Verblendung zu diesem imaginärem Wunschtraum von Perfektion der Liebe hat sie erblinden lassen; ließ sie seicht dahin träumen und in Sphären gleiten, die unwirklicher nicht sein könnten.

Die Natur jedoch ist anders. Sie kämpft um das Dasein jedes Lebewesen und die Realität verlangt nun mal die Beständigkeit des Wandels und der Anpassung. Ideale helfen, aber Ideologien vernichten. Ideal ist eine realistische Liebe. Ideologisch wird sie, wenn sie allein von Träumen lebt und nie erfüllt wird. Dann wird sie zur Sucht und der Abhängige vergisst zu leben und andere Menschen zu lieben, sein Leben zu genießen, so dass andere es ebenso wenig mit ihm genießen können. Die einen bleiben einsam zurück, den Tod bereits vor dem imaginären Auge habend, die anderen gehen mit der Evolution und ein neues, unbekanntes Land vor sich habend.

_Und plötzlich weißt du:_

_Es ist Zeit, etwas Neues zu beginnen und dem Zauber des Anfangs zu vertrauen._

_(Meister Eckhart 1260 - 1327,_

_deutscher Mystiker und Provinzial der Dominikaner,_

_starb unter der Anklage der Ketzerei)_


End file.
